Generation of Miracles - Hogwarts
by SapphireMoons
Summary: After the Winter Cup and the Quidditch World Cup, the Generation of Miracles are invited to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, bartering them against Hogwarts and Durmstrang in the wizarding sport. But there is more to this tournament than just the gathering of three schools... more than just the stirring of a Dark Lord...
1. The Quidditch World Cup

AN: UM. YEAH. I have no excuses. While writing my Bleach and Harry Potter Crossover, I was like 'Wonder what happens if Kuroko no Basket meets Hogwarts...?' and _here_. This came about. **SO**. Since I started it, as well put it up. And yes, as an author that writes on this website, I obviously do not own these characters. Because if I did, the Teikou Arc would have been longer and Draco would have been saved. *DISCLAIMER FOUND*

Like my other KNB story, IDK for pairings but just GOM bonding for now.

Updates, like the rest of my stories, are when I have time to and feel it's appropriate to. Rated T for cursing. Happy reading~!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Quidditch World Cup

Harry refused to allow the appearance of the Malfoys to ruin his good mood as he, the Weasleys, Hermione along with Amos and Cedric Diggory made their way to the upper levels, unlike the seated placements of the Top Box, reserved for the more 'important wizards and witches.' The stadium was a breathtakingly, modernized colosseum that hovered over the pitch like an intentionally unfinished dome, swarming with fans from all over the world to view the finals of the Quidditch World Cup. White flags with red circles clashed with tricolored — green, white, and orange — ones as brilliant lights lit the night for the game, spotlights swaying in apparent randomness.

Beside him, Cedric grinned crookedly as Harry could not help but reciprocate one back, the enthusiasm in the air was just overwhelming, the twins jeering loudly as they donned Irish fanfare. Then as if responding to the crowds' climax of cheer, arrived the Irish.

"It's the Irish!" Fred cried out, his enormous hat shaking violently as the teen pointed at the young men on brooms. "There's Troy!"

"And Mullet!" George could not allow his twin to take all the fun.

"And Moran!" And Fred would not be his twin if he did not respond.

The twins continued in their fanboying of the Irish Representative Team, as they made their entrance. Donned in their country's colors of green and white, consecutive tails of the colors followed the players as they flew past the crowd's roars, before sharply turning skyward. Splitting up, the smoke cleared as an array of fireworks appeared in the place of the players, forming a sparkly show of a dancing leprechaun, the official mascot. The crowd was now deafening as Harry found himself smiling with a grin that threatened to split his face, as chorused shouts echoed in his ears.

"Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!"

Flitting their way through the escalated crowd, the Irish team held themselves in a comfortable position in the air, basking the attention. Before Harry could join in the shouts, he was cut off by George, who met his twin's mirrored expression to which Harry could define as only admiration and respect.

"Here they come! The Generation of Miracles from Japan!"

And arrive, they did.

Silvery white smoke enveloped the once happily dancing leprechaun as a set fireworks in the form of fearsome dragons took it's place, each an individual color as the six players of the Japanese Team arrived, the crowd roaring in a shout once more. In a mid-roar that bordered an arrogant swagger was the largest dragon, a navy blue with a tall and clearly muscled player on it's back, his smirk prominent on his tanned complexion. Beside him, was a golden dragon that appeared to leer in jovial amusement over the roaring crowd, basking in the attention as it's rider waved an enthusiastic hand. Followed as if to frown in disorder of his brethren's actions, an emerald dragon sniffed with an upturned snarl, it's rider perfectly mirroring his dragon as he glared through rectangular glasses. Adjacent to the emerald beast, loomed a violet brother of enormous size, just as large as the navy one; it's rider just as surprising in appearance as Harry could have sworn he saw the player snack on a bag of potato chips. Hovering over all of them, was a majestic ruby dragon, eyes all-knowing despite his small form, as his rider appeared unamused.

Harry could not help but notice several things.

They were young. Appearing by the highest estimate to be his age, the Gryffindor Seeker noted this with startling observation. And that they only had five members. From what he was able to recall, seven members were required to play Quidditch. And also that each the players had hair matching their respective dragon. Weird.

Donned in white, black, and red robes of their respective positions; the team of five broke off, appearing to be riding on their respective dragons over the illusion of their brooms with a wave from the red-head; across the stadium as the crowds went wild, the colorful dragons setting the stadium alight in a rainbow of colors.

"Who are they?" Ginny shouted, as her twin older brothers looked at her incredulously, offended that they shared blood with one who did not possess such knowledge. In the shouting cheers of what Harry understood as a different language that he obviously did not speak, Fred and George shouted:

"They, sis, are the best Quidditch team of our generation!"

"The youngest team to hold the titles in the Champion's League and their national tournament for three consecutive years, they are known as the Generation of Miracles!"

And at their words, the five players gathered as their showy entrance of dragons faded, their postures rigid yet collected with an eagerness that Harry was able to relate to all too well. Adrenaline to get the game started. But something else that he was unable to recognize. A crazed, almost cold glint in the eyes; as if they had an inkling of the results. But the game had yet even start. Harry felt a shiver dance over his spine.

"Good evening!" Cornelius Fudge, the British Minister of Magic greeted from the Top Box, his voice amplified by the wand by his throat. "As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match… Begin!"

And with the release of the Golden Snitch, the finals began.

Unknown to a majority of the encircled stadium, there was a sixth dragon as dark as the night as it's small form encircled his master comfortingly, wise sky blue orbs half-lidded as he watched his brothers bask in the attention; he like his master, was content just as long as they were happy and loved their shared loves as much as he did.

* * *

A thin smirk that could cut glass spread over Akashi Seijuurou's lips, his red locks dancing in the night wind as he spoke through a small light bluetooth, as the captain had assured all of his team was equipped with, his left eye glowing ominously. After all, his orders were absolute, regardless of their previous year's events of Kuroko's victory in the Winter Cup. Correct as it always was despite the development of Kuroko's own version, but still nevertheless, effective and to be obeyed without question.

" ** _Daiki, Ryota, Shintarou; continue to score goals until we have managed a suitable lead. Maintain with Plan A until the end and if needed, we will use Plan C. I will coordinate with each of you. Atsushi, Tetsuya will do the same for you._** "

" ** _Very well._** " Midorima raised his glasses, hovering over the middle of the pitch before diving to avoid a Beater that smacked one of the opposing team's Chasers.

" ** _Alrighty, Akashicchi~!_** " Kise nodded happily, as he flitted by the captain.

" ** _Gotcha!_** " Aomine Daiki grinned wolfishly as he zig-zagged across the field, leaving the opposing team in the blur that was the fifteen-year-old.

" ** _Daiki. Throw the Quaffle upward._** "

Coming to the goal posts, the almost misleadingly ebony, navy-blue head smirked before throwing up the Quaffle; instead of the expected action to score, for the blonde to catch, smacking the ball into the center post while the opposing Keeper scowled at Aomine, who grinned with a hint of mock disapproval at the opponent to allow himself to be distracted. With the Irish with the Quaffle, Akashi watched as Midorima and Kise followed with an alarming speed, flitting to surround the ginger player. Holding up his bat, the ruby haired captain nodded. With a sounding crack, the ace of the team smacked the Bludger to graze the Chaser with the Quaffle, dropping it into the hands of Shintarou.

And with that, the score was now 260 to 100, in the Miracles' favor.

" ** _Your left, Murasakibara-kun._** "

" ** _Left, Kuro-chin?_** "

" ** _The one that you use to hold chopsticks, you idiot._** " Midorima cut in as the other five of them could hear the pout in the purple giant's huff followed by the thud of said Bludger as it was knocked aside by the back of the broom; the roar of the crowd loud as Midorima shot another goal.

" ** _That's mean, Mido-chin. Don't make me want to crush you too._** "

" ** _It was intentional, you oaf. I told you no snacking when we are on the pitch! Or the court for that matter!_** " The green haired sharpshooter growled as he ignored the look from the opposing team at his yelling, sure that their European opponents could not understand anyway. And sure enough, the Keeper of the Japanese Team was munching on some maibou.

" ** _Atsushi, I told you could eat only during the opening. Put the snacks away. You can resume your snacking after we win._** " Akashi scolded as the giant wizard complied after being assured that the captain would treat him to a new set of maibou after a disgruntled pout. Knocking aside another Bludger to incapacitate another Beater, the captain turned his attention to another player as his opponent fell to the earth, unconcerned since he was merely thrown off his broom. It wouldn't kill him. As if he would commit a murder in front of so many witnesses.

" ** _Tetsuya, have you found the Snitch?_** "

" ** _Yes, Akashi-kun._** " A sky-blue haired boy replied, perched higher than a majority of the players; his low presence allowing him to be completely hidden from spectators and other players alike. " ** _I believe that we are in a suitable lead for us to win the World Cup. Although I would advise Akashi-kun to decide quickly. The other Seeker is near._** "

" ** _Keh._** " Aomine scoffed as he dodged a Bludger in a Sloth Grip Roll, scowling as the opposing Chasers flew past him. Akashi contemplated for a moment before replying in agreement with the shadow as Murasakibara blocked an attempt to the center goal post; their captain catching the rebound, Kuroko appearing to the visible world as he chased after a small golden ball, the opposing Seeker flitting after him before suddenly lost sight of the shadow, gone.

And with a flit to the bare posts of the Irish after a pass to Shintarou, the moment the Quaffle was thrown in by their sharpshooter, the game was finished with a score of 410 - 100, the captain sat back as the events unfolded. With the Generation of Miracles' and Japan's victory. Just as expected.

* * *

"Who was the Seeker?" Harry asked as they all settled in the expansive tent that was their temporary home, the twins obliging him. "Of the Japanese team?"

"Yeah, who was that bloke?" Ron piped up, his red locks long at his jaw like his brothers. "I didn't even see him until he caught the Snitch, and even then it was hard to find him. I thought there was only five members before I saw him chase the Snitch."

"Allow us to enlighten you, children." Fred waved dramatically as he seated himself beside his twin who wore matching grins. "To begin, we have to introduce you the Generation of Miracles, the rumored and — from what you have seen, deservingly — best Quidditch team of our generation."

"They consist, unusually, of five main players." George introduced. "Two Chasers, one Seeker, one Beater, and one Keeper. And despite the lack of numbers, the five of them managed to bypass the preliminaries of the World Cup with almost ease. Their sixth player is only added when the captain believes that it will be difficult for them to hold out with a disadvantage of only five players."

"And this sixth player is their Seeker?" Hermione blinked as the twins shook their heads in unison. "But I thought that the positions of Quidditch are set in specialization."

"Usually, dear Hermione." Fred nodded before shaking his head. "But in this case, it is entirely different. You see, the six of them were specialized just like we are, but they also have another option as of the World Cup two years ago, — making them better than ever before —, of switching positions in any game they please. All of the players other than their Keeper and one of their Chasers have the capability of switching from offense to defense in any game they wish."

"But why make it such a complex plan and harder for your players?" Ginny cut in, clearly not seeing the point of such complex positioning.

"Quidditch is not all about catching the Snitch, but obtaining enough points to override the opposing team and then catching it. It is also a game of wills and other factors that allow a Chaser to bypass other Chasers, to have a Beater predict the movement of Bludgers away from his teammates, to have an impenetrable defense that is the Keeper that nulls the notion of what may happen if the Seeker is shut down." George explained in such a serious tone, that Harry accounted it to the twin's love for the sport. It was _very_ serious business.

"And with their capabilities to spontaneously switching positions, the six of them are able to confuse their opponents with ease and at the same time, hold a suitable semblance of teamwork to which they are acutely aware of what and where the other is." Hermione nodded as she frowned. "But that can only be obtained from absolute trust in one another in the team."

"So, who are they exactly?" Ginny asked as she turned the topic back to the original question. "Like their names?"

"Well, to begin; the captain is Seijuurou Akashi, the red-headed Beater in the finals." Fred pronounced slowly for the others to not butcher the names of the team. "The Chaser with green hair is Shintarou Midorima, as the blonde one is Ryota Kise, and the final one is Daiki Aomine. The Keeper is Atsushi Murasakibara while the Seeker is…"

The twins blinked for a moment before grinning sheepishly.

"Um… what was it again… Georgie?"

"…Uh…"

The face-palm was well deserved.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, a player with an unofficial position is both basketball and Quidditch, sneezed as Kise cooed over him, the blonde pulling a tissue from the box that happened to be Midorima's lucky item for the day, as the green-haired male was promptly ignored in his protests as the bluette was being hugged to death by the blonde. Gathered in the main hall, they all lounged comfortably as they waited for their captain; Aomine outstretched on the floor, Midorima sealing the rest of his lucky item's insides — tissues — beside a munching Murasakibara, consuming his reward of maibou as Kise pouted after Kuroko ignored him, sipping his vanilla shake. Now that the match was over, Kuroko was secretly happy now that the six of them could return to Japan where things were much mellower and quiet to a degree than the fair English land.

It was not like the English wizards had done anything in particular or that the land itself was not to the bluette's tastes. It just was not Japan. And like the rest of the Generation of Miracles, there was nothing as invigorating as playing basketball. Quidditch was a side sport that was inherited like their pureblood heritage as Japanese wizards who attended Teiko and Mahoutokoro together. A genetic inheritance that was given whether they wanted it or not.

But as the Generation of Miracles; losing was not an option, wanted extracurricular or not.

Teiko's teachings of winning being everything had even flooded into their wizardry so effectively that like their record in middle school, they were the winners in three consecutive years of the Champion's League and the National Japanese Tournament. But like basketball, Quidditch was no longer played for the love of the sport, but to uphold their title.

None could bypass when Akashi's Emperor Eye was in effect nor spot the Golden Snitch as swiftly. None could even conjure the thought of going against Murasakibara when he played defense, much less, offense. None could intercept the Quaffle from Kise when his golden eyes glowed with threat to use the opponent's movements against them. None could stop Aomine when he was able to stop all of their petty feints and attempts for him to drop the Quaffle, his agility too quick and unpredictable for anyone below his team. None was able to claim the statement of Midorima to ever miss, his goals sharp and lethal, never missing no matter how far from the post. And none could ever intercept their shadow's passes to each of them, designed for only ones of their caliber to catch.

They were unbeatable. And they all were dulled by it.

That is, until the previous event of the Winter Cup; to which their shadow had beaten all of his Generation of Miracles, separated in their own teams in basketball; and now, even Quidditch was seen in a different light.

 _But for how long?_ The light bluette thought as his hands grazed over the Golden Snitch from the game. _How long could they go without losing at least once in Quidditch before they became arrogant monsters once more? To love a game that they did not even like in the first place? They still haven't lost… Even after the World Cup… And even in it, they were only playing to get away from it…_

" ** _Kurokocchi? Are you okay?_** "

Taking the bluette from his thoughts, Kuroko blinked before nodding reflexively at the blonde, realizing that they were all seated in the equivalent of a living room in their school's swiftest ship, the cabin scented with a fragrant incense as it was furnished exquisitely for the purebloods. Seated at the head of the table, the newly arrived Akashi fingered a shogi piece to which Kuroko noted to be the red king, as he met each of the gazes of his team coolly.

" ** _Now then, considering that we have the World Cup behind us; our participation in Inter High and the Winter Cup is assured. An Olympic title for the following four years shall assuage our parents' goading for our integration of the Wizarding World anymore than necessary._** " Akashi began with a hint of annoyance that only the other five could detect under the polite tone. " ** _Although we are significantly better from our previous plans of Daiki and Ryota switching between being a Beater and a Chaser along with having Tetsuya and I who switch from being a Seeker._** "

" ** _The game could have been finished faster if Tetsu was playing as our other Chaser. It's not like anyone can catch his passes other than us and Bakagami._** " Aomine pointed out as Kise pouted.

" ** _Are you saying that my copies of Kurokocchi's Ignite Pass suck, Aominecchi? I can only use those for a few minutes!_** "

" ** _They're not Tetsu's. That's why it sucks, you dumb blonde._** "

" ** _Don't call me a dumb blonde!_** "

" ** _In any case._** " Midorima cut in before an argument can form. " ** _This should be the extent in which we will interact with the West or in the Wizarding World in general for the following four years other than the Champion's League and the Japanese National Tournament for the following year to allow us to attend Shutoku, Tou, Kaijo, Rakuzan, Yosen, and Seirin comfortably._** "

" ** _Not unless an annoyance is passed by our Headmaster._** " Akashi frowned cynically, immediately alighting red flags on all of their expressions except Kuroko. The last time Akashi, their respected (read: feared) captain, had frowned in any fashion in such a way, it was not a suitable situation for anyone in the redhead's way.

" ** _What do you mean, Aka-chin?_** " Murasakibara asked in-between bites of maibou, already on his last one as all of them turned to their captain.

" ** _What I mean is that our Headmaster, Professor Matsumoto Shinta has received an invitation to attend a Triwizard Quidditch Cup._** " Akashi announced as all of their eyes narrowed at the news, some to a greater degree than others. " ** _And we are to attend for the entire year._** "

" ** _Let me guess, it's not in Japan but in Europe?_** " Kise questioned as his captain nodded. " ** _We can barely stand it here in England with the time zones, language barrier, and customs as it is for just a weekend. And Shinta-jii thinks we should go for a whole year?!_** "

Murasakibara frowned as he chewed on his maibou with an unpleased growl. " ** _I won't be able to eat my Japanese snacks._** "

" ** _This is idiotic._** " Midorima agreed as he had already concluded as much from the others. " ** _Headmaster Shinta cannot force us to attend this school full-time. We do not even attend Mahoutokoro full time and we're from Japan._** "

" ** _What about the Winter Cup?_** " Aomine asked. Of course, his priority being basketball as was everyone else's. " ** _If we go to this school, we'll miss the Winter Cup and not to mention the end of the Inter High finals!_** "

" ** _Calm yourself, Daiki._** " Akashi snapped, his voice cold. " ** _I am well aware of the chance of our participation in Inter High and the Winter Cup will be limited severely this year if we attend this school. You will not help the situation by yelling out your opinion to me. It is not as difficult as it may appear to predict your opinions on this matter and to be frank, I am not particularly pleased at this, to make our curriculum and activities more complicated than it need be._** "

There was an unanimous hum of agreement as the six of them had a complicated relationship with wizardry. While it was true that they were purebloods of prominent wizarding lineage, the use of magic was conducted as little as possible, an unspoken rule between the six of them. Even with their respective wands hidden in their sleeves, the six of them held another oath — to never use magic unless it was absolutely necessary along with the requirement that at least one of them must be present when it was done, Momoi excluded.

" ** _If we were to assume that we would attend this school, when would we know or at least, be notified; Akashi-kun?_** " Kuroko broke the silence quietly as Akashi regarded their shadow with a softened look.

" ** _Before September; therefore, in about a week._** " Akashi replied, his ruby eyes dimmed. " ** _And from what I can tell, the possibility of us going to this school is high, with our parents backing this idea. Therefore, in the scenario that of which we are, I will call each of you with details of how we will conduct this matter._** "

There was an implied question that was answered with agreement from his audience as Akashi smirked inwardly. Former captain in basketball or not, he was still their captain and his orders were always obeyed. Before anyone could break the silence or change the subject upon anything else, a series of frantic and hard knocks were heard against the mahogany door.

Before any of them could open it, a young witch's voice was heard.

" ** _Akashi-kun! Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun! Muk-kun! Midorin! Ki-chan!_** " Momoi's voice yelled from behind the door loudly as Murasakibara, who was closest to the door opened it to reveal their flustered manager. The pink-haired girl scanned the six of them wildly for a second before slumping over in relief to the Miracles' confusion. " ** _Oh, thank goodness! You all are alright!_** "

" ** _Oi, Satsuki. The hell's going on?_** " Aomine demanded as the manager looked at them in a small panic.

" ** _Death Eaters have invaded the area! They're setting the camps below us aflame and killing anyone in their way by the minute!_** " Momoi hissed, gaining all of their attention. Immediately, the red-headed captain took command, his eyes narrowed.

" ** _All of you put on your communicators._** " Akashi commanded as they all made their way out to the main deck of Shuinsen, hovering in the midnight clouds. Hidden in the veiled wisps of the sky, the ship reflected the attack several hundred feet below, fires licking the magical tents with lapping hunger and small hooded figures among them, confirming their manager's report.

" ** _Ryota, Atsushi; take us away from here. I do not want to have to deal with the British Ministry if we were to interfere with their matters. As far as we are concerned, this is no business of ours. Tetsuya, Daiki; get on your brooms and ensure that we are not to be followed, friendly or otherwise. Just because we are foreigners and purebloods, it does not mean that the Death Eaters will have mercy upon us. Do not veer away too far from the ship's boundaries. Shintarou, Satsuki; inform the Headmaster of this mess. Dismissed._** " And in unison that was too perfect to not be natural, the other five moved, their captain's orders echoing behind them.

 _How troublesome._ Akashi thought as he twirled the shogi piece, the fires reflecting his golden eye ominously.


	2. Enter Tournament

Chapter 2: Enter Tournament

It was during the weekend as if to make it convenient enough. Kuroko was reading in his family's balcony when his phone had vibrated in unison with four others, all of them having nonetheless the same reaction from the text message from their captain, varying degrees of a displeased frown with the accompanied swear from Aomine. Immediately after reading the message, another took its place:

 **Gather in the Council Room of Mahoutokoro in five minutes.**

Sighing, Kuroko retreated into his chambers of a large traditional Japanese home, courtesy of his grandmother's insistence to keep to the Japanese way, kept orderly by a housekeeper and a gardener who kept the bonsai from overgrowing. Of course, compared to the vestiges of the other five households, it paled in comparison. Dark, isolated yet cozy enough for the four of them, the only son of the home swiftly changed into his school robes, before Apparating to his part-time school.

Appearing on the tatami chambers with a silent crack, the ebony cloaked Kuroko found only Murasakibara and Midorima present, the others having yet to arrive, only to appear a moment later. Aomine grunted a greeting as Kise attempted to grab in a hug only to be disappointed when the phantom dodged, all of them in variation of the same uniform. In the Japanese school of magic, students were presented with a set of robes, pink in the beginning and changing as the student grew in academics into a gold if top marks were made. However, for the six of them, as part-time students, they were donned in different robes; instead of the entire set changing color, the seven uniforms changed only at the hems, each a royal gold.

As part-time students, they attended classes to which they were privy to, granted by their lineage and status as a Quidditch player. As one of the youngest members of the Council ever along with the rest of the Kiseki, Kuroko wore satin ebony robes with golden hems, decorated with thin spindling patterns of branched twigs with blossoming spider lilies, his obi a dark red. Taking his seat beside his former shadow, Aomine, bore the deep violet robes patterned with hidden peonies as his sleeves alined with the same gold, an annoyed look pooling his tanned face. To the other side of the bluette, was a smirking Kise whose now narrowed golden orbs, matching the hems of his azul robes; appearing in every way the model he was, in the dance of white anemone on his robes. Murasakibara in the other hand, was seated contently as he chewed on a box of strawberry Pocky, not too careful to not soil his just as extravagant light yellow robes dotted with hydrangeas. Inversely, a scowling Midorima adjusted his glasses before setting down his tea whisk, today's lucky item as he too wore a set of gold-alined robes, a flurry of soft daisies in an expanse of light green. And lastly, was a red-clad Akashi who appeared with a decor of chrysanthemums, a golden yellow in the ruby sea of his robes.

" ** _Akashi-kun_** _._ " Kuroko greeted as the others nodded their own greeting, all seated in soft pillows as the leader and captain arrived, later than the called time as usual as he looked at all of them coolly.

" ** _Shintarou. Atsushi. Ryota. Tetsuya. Daiki._** " The captain greeted, his smile bitter. " ** _I find it unfortunate that we have met in such conditions but it appears that we have no choice but to attend this Triwizard Quidditch Tournament. Headmaster Shinta has issued that we are to attend as representatives of Mahoutokoro and therefore, forfeiting our participation in this year's Inter High and Winter Cup. It is nonnegotiable._** "

Silence enveloped the six of them as all of them digested the news, their fury silent but due to the prior announcement, the blow was less impactful.

But it did not mean they liked it.

" ** _We_** _cannot_ ** _or we_** _will_ ** _not_ _oppose this, Akashi-kun?_** " Kuroko whispered carefully as the phantom and the captain met respective gazes, even and dark.

" ** _We cannot._** " Akashi repeated coolly before he sighed. " ** _The Headmaster has threatened that if we do not participate in this, we cannot be deemed as part-time students despite our fulfillment of hours and status as the Council; will dismiss our schooling here. And if we were to be offed, the Japanese Ministry, due to… the events of nearly a year ago, will take the appropriate measures._** "

The silence was filled with an understanding that only the six of them were aware of as they all grew a shade of white. Akashi glared with a silent yet forceful plea to the phantom's defiant yet slowly losing retort. Kise curled into himself with a small breath as he leaned on their sixth player, needing someone's touch. Aomine scowled with a hardened jaw, his glare directed at everything but everyone in the room. Midorima grimaced as he gripped the folds of his robes unconsciously, his eyes hazy as Murasakibara paused in his nibbling of the last Pocky before continuing slower, as if he was preoccupied with something more important. For a moment, the six of them were frozen in their own worlds before a soft sigh was released, lapsing them into a comfortable silence, all of them lost in their own thoughts.

" ** _What the hell is this tournament anyway?_** " Aomine broke the silence with a gruff growl. " ** _If I am going to miss playing in both Inter High and the Winter Cup, this thing better be worth it._** "

" ** _It is a tournament that which three wizarding schools are invited to one of the schools and with their represented teams, compete in a series of dauntingly dangerous matches that require more than just Quidditch. Our matches are judged by three standards: score, performance, and teamwork._** " Their captain explained as they all blinked at the last part. _Did Akashi Seijuurou just imply that they had to conduct_ teamwork _? And a game of Quidditch that was harder than the World Cup?_

" ** _And yes, I know._** " Akashi rolled his eyes that their reactions before smiling sardonically at their sixth man. " ** _I believe we all have had_** _that_ ** _lesson in particular, drilled into us by Tetsuya._** "

Kuroko merely blinked with a pink tint on his cheeks as the others blushed in varying degrees, Aomine and Murasakibara merely tsking. While the five of them were grateful for the phantom's efforts in regaining their love for basketball, losing was something they _all_ hated, Kuroko included. Making the feat a rather difficult task to accomplish.

" ** _What school are we going to exactly?_** " Midorima questioned, after he was finished muttering at the new set of complications he had now for his lucky items if they were exclusively of Japan. " ** _A week ago, you said it was held in Europe, Akashi._** "

" ** _And so I did._** " The redhead acknowledged with a hum. " ** _The host is a school in Great Britain, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the other school that will be in attendance with us is Durmstrang Institute. Like us, the latter has a single conglomerate as starters and other players as substitutes against other schools. While Hogwarts operates in four apparent teams, each represented by a House._** "

" ** _Ho, is the school that big, Aka-chin?_** " Murasakibara blinked, having moved on to the served array of sweets with the tea, automatically summoned when authorized persons wished it. Picking up a stick of dango, the giant waited.

" ** _Apparently, Atsushi. Hogwarts, as Satsuki had kindly researched for us, is divided into four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each having their own Quidditch Team, they all play for the House Cup. And for the tournament, the players and teams are accounted differently._** " Akashi held up a paper that displayed the games in a total of three to the other four's bewilderment other than Kuroko, who did not appear to be surprised at much of anything. " ** _Instead of the conglomerate or representative school to play, the champion teams are chosen, through a Magical Item known as the Goblet of Fire._** "

" ** _Are you saying that we have a chance of not competing, Akashi?_** " Midorima questioned with a glare, adjusting his glasses. " ** _If this were the case, why not allow one of the other teams in the school play? There's a high chance that none of us will even be competing in this tournament._** "

" ** _I had reasoned the same with our esteemed Headmaster. However, that is until he had notified me that the Magical Item in question, chooses students that represented the school._** " Akashi refuted as he waved a hand at all of them. " ** _Despite our part-time status, Shintarou, we are still the Heads of our respective departments as well as Leaders of the Council._** "

" ** _In other words, there is almost a guaranteed possibility that we are going to be selected anyway._** " Midorima muttered as he huffed, fingering his lucky item.

" ** _Ano… Akashicchi? Maybe I might be reading this wrong, because I could have sworn that this says that we only have three games to play in the entire year._** " Kise blinked several times as if that would make the wording change to normal.

" ** _Indeed, Ryota. And, naturally, there is a reason for this. They are not_** _games_ ** _._** " Akashi replied in a patient voice as a soft knock was heard. Entering, Momoi was donned in her own set of burgundy robes, pink cherry blossoms on the silk as she carried a familiar clipboard; magenta eyes happy as she greeted everyone before they continued.

" ** _The reason that there are only three official matches are because in between the remaining amount of time of the 'games', it is not catching the Golden Snitch or scoring enough points to win._** " Momoi announced darkly as the Miracles almost simultaneously narrowed their gazes. " ** _The location of the game, the graded tasks in the middle of it, or even who your opponents will be; are all omitted until the game begins. And it is our job to find out._** "

" ** _These tasks can be anything._** " Momoi continued, her face grim. " ** _From 'accidental' actions of other players to the dangers of the tasks themselves, even you guys will have trouble with these three tasks if you are not careful as you will most likely face both of teams in the last task as per tradition._** "

" ** _Then the former two will lead us to the final._** " Kuroko stated, his blank eyes holding up the paper as Midorima nodded, his bandaged hands holding a daifuku, biting the cake.

" ** _Whatever the task it may be is most likely something for one of us to retrieve while the rest of the us fend off whatever it maybe trying to potentially deter us from our goals and at the same time be playing a game of Quidditch in extreme circumstances._** " The bespectacled vice-captain looked at their captain almost expectantly. " ** _I presume, you have a training regime for us in mind?_** "

Akashi smiled. " ** _On paper. And none of you are allowed to skip._** _Daiki_ ** _._** "

The darker skinned male let out a yell of protest as Tetsuya patted his former light in comfort, not really effective as his face was stoic. Kise and Midorima in the other hand had no sympathies whatsoever, as the former laughed heartily and the latter snorting at the musclehead's moronic actions.

" ** _Speaking of skipped practices._** " Murasakibara cut in, after eating a cookie. " ** _What are we going to tell our teams, Aka-chin? I… I like playing at Yosen with Muro-chin… Even though they always make me play basketball… We don't have to leave, do we; Aka-chin?_** "

" ** _Not on paper. But we would have to, in the aspect of physical means. Headmaster Shinta will supply a satisfactory explanation to our Muggle companions._** " Their captain sighed as he opened his cell phone before reading the time. They had been here for more than three hours. Longer than he had originally anticipated but not out the time range. Looking at them before replacing the phone, he nodded to Satsuki. " ** _Seeing as we have been here for a while, I believe this is appropriate for us to leave. I will have Satsuki send to each of you a set of instructions and a schedule of updates of things to keep an eye out for._** "

" ** _But this is surprising._** " Kuroko spoke up as they all blinked at the phantom while Akashi regarded the bluette with a gleam of interest. " ** _It is unlike Akashi-kun to take orders from others._** "

Their captain grinned with a hint of sardonic amusement, all of them recognizing that expression as shivers crawled their spines other than Kuroko. Ah, that was wrong. The phantom merely did not externally express the chill upon his spine. " ** _I assure you, I have not done such a thing; Tetsuya. I am merely abiding my time to ready my chess pieces for promotion._** "

" ** _You're playing shogi, Akashi-kun?_** "

Akashi smiled mysteriously. " ** _I am always playing shogi, Tetsuya. Only this time, my opponent has managed to entrap me in what they believe to be a prison of a diamond sutra. But they are mistaken._** "

" ** _Why, Akashicchi?_** " Kise whispered.

" ** _Because they had entrapped my team with me. And it would be rude of me — no, us —, as I have heard if we do not reciprocate with all our effort. No?_** "

And with a polite nod with a hint of a smile, a half-bitten potato chip in agreement, an adjust of glasses in front of warm yet awkward eyes, a grunt that was colored with mock defiance, a chirp of affirmation with the coo of a nickname, a small but sincere smirk and a nearly in tears smile; the seven Council Leaders were gone.

They _were_ broken; yes, but it did not mean they _could_ not be mended once more.

* * *

" ** _COME AGAIN?!_** "

Round, sky blue eyes blinked; unfazed as he repeated with as much politeness as anyone could muster in the Japanese language. " ** _I was chosen to take part in an exchange program between our school and a school in Germany and thought that I should let you know, Aida-san. It will take the entire year and I will leave in two weeks. Therefore, unable to participate in Inter High and the Winter Cup. Please forgive the inconvenience and trouble I have caused._** "

The Seirin High School Basketball team looked at the other half of their freshman duo with incredulous looks, disbelieving at the shadow's words.

" ** _OI! Are you saying that you're quitting basketball altogether, Kuroko?!_** " Kagami Taiga shouted at his shadow as the said phantom blinked at his current light.

" ** _No, Kagami-kun._** " Kuroko deadpanned. " ** _If anything, I am just not going to participate in the Basketball Club this year. My parents wanted me to take this program for a year. I have no intention to stop playing basketball if that's what you thought I was implying Kagami-kun._** "

" ** _And the principal has approved of this?_** " Aida Riko all but interrogated as Kuroko nodded. " ** _But without you, Kuroko-kun; our Rookie Duo combination are all but what it is, how will we keep our title as Champions if leave this year?_** "

" ** _And how will we go against the rest of the Generation of Miracles without Kuroko?_** " Shinji Koganei asked, his catlike mouth pouting before looking at Kagami who glared. " ** _Not that you are not enough Kagami._** "

Kuroko blinked. " ** _You're not going to._** "

" ** _I know._** " They all sighed dejectedly before the words registered completely. Until they all cried out in realization, " ** _EH?!_** "

" ** _Kuroko, what do you mean that we're not facing the rest of the Generation of Miracles?!_** " Kagami asked loudly, his face confused yet slightly disappointed. " ** _Did your creepy former captain order you guys to stay out of it to make things 'interesting' again?_** "

" ** _No._** " The bluette replied. " ** _Akashi-kun is going to Britain to assist his father in overseeing the Akashi conglomerate. Aomine-kun and Momoi-san are preoccupied with interviews with promising scholarships in America. Murasakibara-kun is going to France with his family for a year and enrolling in a culinary school while he is there. Kise-kun is going on year-long all-around-the-world photoshoot. Midorima-kun has requested to assist his father in the medical offices, he runs in Germany. So, for the year; it just so happens that none of the Generation of Miracles are going to attend Inter High or the Winter Cup._** "

" ** _J-Just like that?!_** " Kagami stuttered. " ** _All of you are going?_** "

Kuroko tilted his head in confusion. " ** _It's only one year, Kagami-kun._** "

Not waiting for an answer and turning to his coach and captain alike instead of his sputtering light, the phantom bowed before speaking once more. " ** _So… Coach?_** "

Riko sighed before nodding begrudgingly. " ** _One year, Kuroko. Officially, you are still a part of Seirin's basketball team; even though you are in Germany. Maybe when you come back, you can show us some new moves from over there! But I still want those official papers of your program for reference._** "

Nodding, Kuroko flipped open his phone as Riko ordered all of them to get ready for practice. After sending a confirmation message to Akashi, the bluette sighed at the twenty laps of running around the track that he was due as he changed out of his uniform. Blinking at the message that he received also immediately after sending his to Akashi, the bluette sighed.

Speaking of _uniforms_ …

* * *

Arriving Hogwarts with the aftermath of Peeves' pranks, the Golden Trio watched the Sorting Ceremony with relaxed, encouraging smiles as they welcomed newcomers into their House, conversing among themselves as the feast began with a wave of Dumbledore's hands, risen with sagely ease. But the true excitement began after the Feast, as the Headmaster took his place before them, his words firm yet kind, aligned with commanding that held an aged wisdom.

"Now that we have all been settled in and sorted, I would like to make an announcement other than the usual ornate warnings that Mr. Filch has requested of me to make. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. This year, we will not be alone in competing between Houses for the annual cup. Instead, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Quidditch Tournament." Whispers of excitement over the sport and the reveal of the 'mystery event' that was going to take place the following year echoed the hall as the Headmaster continued.

"For those of you who do not know, this tournament brings together three schools for a series of matches. The tournament will call for a team of selected students from each of the schools to represent them in a series of three official trials in which they will be judged in three levels for the trial: score, performance and teamwork."

The Headmaster's voice grew grave. "Now, let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone and can depend upon only those within your team. And trust me when I say that these trials are not for the faint-hearted."

"More of that later." Dumbledore waved aside as his voice resumed it's warm tone. "But now, please join me in welcoming our friends of the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang! And their Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff!"

With a powerful burst of the Great Hall's doors, strode in young yet well-built boys emerging into the helms of manhood. Marching with eyes forward and expression stern, the young men held metal staffs, clanking them loudly against the stone tiles so much so that yellow sparks glowed with anger. If they were trying to be intimidating, they were succeeding. Dressed in plain yet elegantly simple uniformed tunics of a reddish brown, the students began their entrance. With a powerful twirl, the young men dazzled the Hogwarts students with their uniformed front, eyes darkened with concentration when suddenly they lowered the staffs, sprinting for the Head Table. As if their staff wielding skill was not enough, they began to execute fluid flips and acrobatics, as they parted for their Headmaster and star Seeker.

Igor Karkaroff was tall and thin like Dumbledore, his eyes a cold, unmoving blue. Despite his warm hug and disposition to the Hogwarts' Headmaster, his smile although cheery, appeared fake. A wavy mane of ebony that was streaked with grey was hidden under a Scandinavian hat, as the Headmaster donned a white overcoat, a grand staff in his hands as his goatee danced when he greeted the other. Beside him stood, Viktor Krum. Thin, yet built enough to give anyone a run in the opposing direction; the Bulgarian Seeker had a shaven head, eyes dark as Harry studied the fellow Seeker. He had a sharp profile, confident and overwhelming; not particularly good-looking yet like his Headmaster, he was cold.

Durmstrang seated at an extended seating arrangement of the Slytherin table, Dumbledore regained his position at the podium as he rose his arms for silence. "And now from across the continent, please welcome the prodigies of Mahoutokoro! And their Headmaster, Shinta Matsumoto!"

With another burst of the doors, a soft wind danced through as all of the males in the room seemed to perk up at the scent. Harry identified it as a gentle flowery scent, hinted with a dash of apple, pear, and peach; light yet elegant. With soft footfalls entered a sagely man, his beard as white as Dumbledore's as he donned a military uniform, all white other than large ebony boots, from his peaked cap to his high collared overcoat — bordered with gold —, an intimidating sight as his glare scanned over them, similar to Snape. But before any of the students could question the presence of the prodigies, six figures strode in, their postures relaxed and arrogantly confident as five dragons danced in the night sky ceiling of the Great Hall, grabbing the awe of the students as they watched the fireworks.

Harry recognized the rainbow of colors anywhere. _The Generation of Miracles._

Like their Headmaster, all six of them were donned in the white uniforms, only more extravagant as Harry observed each and to his surprise, recognition. To the far most left, towered a young man at the height of over two hundred centimeters, pale purple locks were tied back in a neat ponytail under a swayed cap hid half-lidded matching orbs, bored. White shirt pressed under a matching tie and jacket, gold shoulder decoration gleamed under the firelight elegantly, his long legs appearing to stretch on for eternity as they finally ended in ebony boots. A ruby lolly hung dangerously from pink lips, as he walked past the whispering Hogwarts students with his cohorts.

Moving along the line, was another figure that appeared to be built for strength. Muscles defined even under the same uniform, he was darker skinned than the other five, his eyes a misleading midnight that could have been ebony, glinting with toying. But in the sheen of light, they matched his short navy hair, under the badged cap that gleamed an angered dragon head as he frowned at something the only female of the six had whispered to him. She was shorter than the boys, but Harry had seen the gleam of intelligence in those magenta eyes that screamed danger when angered. Her soft pink hair was pinned into a bun under the cap, as she donned a tight-fitting dress, white with gold embellishments like the boys as heeled boots clicked with her steps, a giggle on her lips as she hugged a clipboard in her arms.

On the opposite end at the far most right, was a green-haired young man, olive eyes glaring past square glasses that a white-gloved hand reached to adjust. Like the others, he walked with a grace that screamed confidence that appeared to be almost natural, and it was. Pinned to his jacket was, to Harry's confusion, a steel file, poking out like a sore thumb in the pristine white expanse of the outfit and yet, none of the other five seemed to even give the item anymore than a simple glance or even a small smile that followed a small shake of the head. Beside him was a blonde man, his appearance handsome and suave, as if the uniform was fitted just for him and him alone to don. Despite donned in the same ensemble, the golden blonde appeared to be more suited and handsomer in the clothing, not that Harry was one to really say. They were all handsome and Harry would sooner be a turtle than for one of them to state that they were unaware of it; they were all _too_ aware if anything.

Appearing to lead them, a red-headed male, the shortest of the boys and Harry didn't know why he knew it but he knew this: he was not to be messed with. Ruby locks framed a porcelain face that glowed with matching orbs that were warm and kind, as a smile greeted the Hogwarts students; but unlike the others, his uniform was accompanied with a red sash from his right shoulder to the left hip, cutting diagonally over his torso. If there was a flaw upon his person, Harry was sure that he could not find it. Not a crease, speck of dust, segment of hair, or even a gleam of carelessness was seen. But a riding crop clipped to his belt _was_.

Behind the six was a small array that was barely half of the Gryffindors in the year, all dressed in uniforms of white as well but bare and plain in comparison to the leading six, all in varying coloration in a display of a sole golden badge, striped with the following colors: red, black, green, navy blue, yellow, pink, and purple; the only gold on their caps and person.

With a turn, the redhead paused in his steps before smirking and turning back to the entrance as Harry followed his line of sight before frowning as everyone else was distracted by the dragons above them. There wasn't anything there.

Harry blinked as he turned back to the red head, who to his surprise, smirked at him. As if raising a brow in amusement the redhead nodded to the entrance once more. Confused, the Boy Who Lived turned back to the entrance, in the back of the stream of Mahoutokoro students.

Nothing.

"Shinta." Dumbledore greeted as the Headmaster of Mahoutokoro nodded with a gentle smile on his face before returning the gesture with a greeting of his own, the dragons receding as the students of Mahoutokoro were seated at the Ravenclaw table, the corner seat empty as Harry blinked at the redhead, who turned to the empty space beside him, seemingly speaking to thin air. Smiling after a short moment, the leader to Harry's surprise, turned to him.

Tilting his head at Harry as if he was a slightly more interesting insect; before Harry could do anything to reply, a soft color danced into his gaze.

Coming in and out of focus, the Boy Who Lived widened his eyes at the 'empty space.' Smaller than his leader, this boy appeared fragile and even weak, as he tuned in and out of focus. But from what Harry was able to see, he was dressed in a black version of the other five Generation of Miracles, the gold more vibrant in his dark disposition. Blank eyes the color of the sky watched everything and nothing, as they were barely visible at the distance that Harry was at, further hidden under the arch of his ebony cap. How, if he was wearing black and was walking with them the entire time, did he _miss_ him? The _Seeker_ of the Miracles? How did he _forget_ him?

* * *

" ** _It appears our reputation precedes us, Tetsuya._** " Akashi smirked as they saw Harry turn to the Weasleys, all of them speaking rapidly and shooting glances their way. " ** _Although, your low presence appears to be in full effect as ever._** "

" ** _Keh. They haven't found Tetsu yet?_** " Aomine huffed before stuffing fried chicken in his mouth, his chopsticks in hand. " ** _He's even wearing a different color from the rest of us. If there's anyone who should be ignored, it's Kise. So annoying._** "

" ** _Dai-chan!_** " Momoi scolded as Kise wailed in the background.

" ** _Aominecchi! That's mean!_** " The blonde turned watery eyes at the phantom, hugging the life out of the latter's arm. " ** _Kurokocchi~! Aominecchi is being mean to me! Defend me!_** "

" ** _Please release me, Kise-kun._** " Tetsuya blinked as the blonde did nothing of the sort before turning to Aomine. " ** _Aomine-kun, it is not their fault that they cannot see me. Kise-kun is too annoying to be ignored._** "

" ** _That's mean, Kurokocchi~!_** " The blonde hugged his entire person now.

" ** _Murasakibara, your table manners are as horrendous as I remember from middle school._** " Midorima sighed as he glared at the giant's grip on his chopsticks. " ** _As Oha Asa predicted, Libras will be disorganized today as Cancers would not be compatible with them in the least._** "

" ** _Mido-chin is being annoying._** " Murasakibara frowned as he busily ate ice cream down his mouth. " ** _Kuro-chin and Aka-chin said that if I ate my vegetables, I can have dessert. As much as I want as long as I don't crush anyone they don't let me._** "

" ** _You can, Murasakibara._** " The bespectacled wizard sighed in impatience. " ** _Just don't eat too much, not that I care or anything_**."

" ** _Oi, Kise! Leave Tetsu alone!_** " Aomine growled before he looked at Midorima with a huff, making the latter sputter. " ** _Fucking tsundere._** "

" ** _You leave Kurokocchi alone! You're the one who's being mean to—!_** "

Before the blonde could finish, a pair of red shiny scissors cut through the few centimeters that separated their faces from each other, stabbing through the wood of the table as they fell in between Murasakibara and Midorima, who both silently thanked that their leader had not called out them.

" ** _Daiki. Ryota. Do I have to separate you two for you to behave?_** " Akashi asked, his voice cold. " ** _As effective it is for others to be intimidated by our presence, we must do so in an efficient manner. We have a year to do play out our strategies throughout the tournament and therefore, win. But not in such a rowdy manner. Do you understand me?_** "

As if they had just barely noticed that there were other people in the Great Hall, the blonde found a majority of the Hall's attention on them, eyes bewildered and attention successfully caught. Their Headmaster appeared to watch them with amusement as was Dumbledore, as Karkaroff frowned with Snape; McGonagall watching with curiosity with everyone else. Looking at their captain, the scolded two mumbled agreements and apologies as the hall returned to it's usual hum of conversations, the seven of them soon drowned in their own conversations as the other schools quickly lost interest, not understanding Japanese; while the other members of Mahoutokoro knew better than to involve themselves with the Council.

It was soon after the arrival of Barty Crouch Sr. that the Headmaster of Hogwarts stood before the three schools at the podium once more, beside him; a golden embellished tower that twinkled in the hovering candlelights of the Hall.

"Your attention, please!" Dumbledore's voice rang out as all conversation was ceased, attention at the stage as the Japanese students with the assistance of the rings on their fingers, were able to understand. "I would like to say a few words."

With a hand over the golden tower, the Headmaster spoke. "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the team of students who win the Triwizard Quidditch Tournament. But to do this, the seven of them must survive three matches, along with tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

There were those who took the words to heart and decided to opt out. None of the twins nor the Miracles for that matter, were those people.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this we have the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

Under unseen eyes of everyone other than a pair of mismatched gold and ruby along with a blank set of blue, entered another figure, his form hunched and limping. Blonde locks crudely soaked by rainwater, it was as if the ceiling had reacted to the Auror's presence as the night sky above them cackled with glee, thunder rumbling and lightning flashing, as the students and teachers alike cowered. But with a ruby flash of magic, the ceiling was restored, the odd appearance catching everyone's attention.

" ** _And the black pawn makes his appearance._** " Akashi noted almost whimsically as the other five sent their leader a risen brow at the words, each trying to interpret them as Kuroko merely stared at the Auror.

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming." Dumbledore greeted as Moody returned the gesture with a mutter.

"Stupid ceiling."

A twinkle colored the Headmaster's eye as he nodded off his friend, returning to his post. "Thank you."

Taking the stage, Bartemius Crouch was a slim man, his grey hair parted neatly and his lips shadowed with a toothbrush mustache. A black suit and polished shoes hid under ebony robes of a wizard, as onyx eyes that held authority yet sympathy gazed steely over them, as if he was reluctant to speak. "After due consideration, the British Ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Quidditch Tournament. This decision is final."

"That's rubbish!" One of the twins cried out as other Hogwarts and Durmstrang students cried out in protest, while to the contrary, the Japanese students of Mahoutokoro were silent. They had caught something that their British counterparts had not. They were not under such jurisdiction as the protest echoed louder, the twins' the loudest of them all. "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore all but commanded as the golden tower melted with the downward slope of Dumbledore's wand, revealing a heavy wooden goblet, blue-white flames dancing beautifully at the edges.

"The Goblet of Fire." The Headmaster introduced. "The 'impartial judge' of the tournament that has been issued one per school. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As of this moment, the Triwizard Quidditch Tournament has begun."


	3. Faded Background

Chapter 3: Faded Background

Mahoutokoro School of Magic was founded for the education of young Japanese students and the occasional transfer student from overseas who wished to attend one of the most isolated schools of magic. Located in the rumored inhabited island of Minami Iwo Jima, the school was a jeweled pagoda, shrouded by a thick fog that gave the institution a mysterious aura. Golden dragons protected the entrances of the palace with a ferocity at the red-clay tiles, as students entered by Apparition or by storm petrels, for young students that lived in the Muggle homes in the mainland, not yet able to Apparate. Known for academic prowess and grueling training of Quidditch, despite one of the smallest of student body; it was a school for only the gifted and prodigies alike to attend.

Unlike it's European counterparts, the Japanese system was built upon a hierarchy among students; each were given soft pink robes that served as a uniform along with their status in the school, and as they learned and progressed academically, their robes changed with them. Each student was divided into differing divisions of study, able to change from what they believed was their field of expertise or what they preferred; signified by their badges. Naturally, the highest ranked was golden robes, that symboled mastery of their magical element of the seven: Divination, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Magical History and the Dark Arts.

But above the masters of the seven were the Council.

The Council had one representative from each wing of magic study, respected and feared for their power in magic. But they were a rare sight. Other than once a week, the seven of them were heard about more than they were actually ever seen in a classroom. The only time that the other students had seen any of them for more than twenty minutes, would have been a Quidditch game; and even then, the outcome was an inevitable one. The Council was unbeaten for three years strong in both the Champion's League and the national tournament so much that they had even seated one of their players unless the need was dire, the lone girl as their manager. And right after the game, for three years; they separated as if it were poison to be around the sport or magic for longer than needed.

 _Youkai. Oni. Akuma. Ningen de Wanai._

Young wizards that surely had to have had Dark Magic in them to have been so powerful in both magic and sports. Because no god could have never been so kind to seven people all born in the same generation. Even when they were playing basketball _without_ their wizarding magic or power, they were _still_ not human. Instead, they were labeled — _bakemono_ — the monsters known as the Generation of Miracles. And so, **monsters** they became.

* * *

Kuroko awoke in cold sweat as he looked around him with wild eyes, his usually blank face contorted in an expression of terror, calming after several breaths that he was at his private chambers in Mahoutokoro. Lying in the darkness, the phantom scanned his chambers dully, his composure slowly coming back. Grand and expensive like the other five members of the Generation, his were simple and held the bare necessities that he required in a school dwelling with several personal needs, that characterized the room as his. Unlike the boys, Momoi had a separate wing for herself being the only female Council Leader but it never deterred her from visiting all that often to find them whenever they so happened to defect from their normal schedule.

Sighing as he threw off the damp sheets of the futon, the blue-haired boy frowned lightly as he caught a glance at his reflection, his bed hair was unruly as ever. Sticking up in nearly every direction, the boy ceased his futile efforts to tame the soft sky blue locks and promptly decided to save himself the trouble by bathing. He was covered in sweat anyway he thought as he pulled off his sweaty shirt, folding them aside for the elves to launder as he entered the bath, ignoring the dizziness that marred his mind.

For half an hour, the bluette sat back in the shared baths with a cool towel dripping over his fringe, the rest of his body submerged in the hot spring bath. The bath was a private one, just like the chambers were, exclusive only to the members of the Council and at such an hour; it was guaranteed to be empty, giving the phantom two privileges: to think and bathe in silence. With the scrubbing aspect of his bath done and only the notion of soaking in waters, his thoughts traveled to his nightmare, his glazed eyes unconsciously veiling themselves into the depths of the mind.

It was vivid as they always were. His nightmares.

The room that he was contained in was too dark to see much of anything that the bluette was sure that his eyes were fully dilated, struggling to find any light in the darkness to no avail. It was uncertain to the phantom when he felt the cold. It just simply was suddenly. Kuroko felt despair rattle over his ears, her arms nestled frigidly over his shoulders as he slumped ever so slightly, despite his expression indifferent as her chuckles echoed loudly in silence. He did not need to check his person to know that he was without his wand. It was more a piece of decor rather than a weapon that he carried; he only carried it if he needed to. It was colder now, his fingers numb as he resisted the urge to twitch them. The Dementor was closer now. He could no longer move anyway. What point was his wand now?

Curved and rough spindles of bone ran under his chin, threatening to break the porcelain skin as his breath hitched unconsciously as they traveled down his jaw. Over his jugular and Adam's apple, Kuroko did not dare to release the breath he did not realize he was holding. A second passed. Then another.

Years later, the fingers danced away and the breath released. Then in an all too swift motion, the looming feeling of despair and darkness sank their fangs into him so deeply that Kuroko barely was able to block the emotion from configuring his expression, only a soft gasp escaping his lips as the skeletal hand gripped his neck. The rattling is thunderous now as the phantom struggled uselessly, the grip digging into his porcelain flesh, bruising as he screamed internally for his body to move.

 _Move._ Kuroko screamed soundlessly even though the boy knew that he was alone. _Alone. Just like when they… it was because of them that he was here anyway… alone… all because they had —…_

" ** _Kurokocchi? Are you awake?_** "

Kuroko opened his eyes slowly, blank as he unclenched his fists, hidden in the still steaming waters, the traitorous thoughts receding. The blonde had a worried expression on, still managing to be disgustingly handsome despite his disheveled appearance of just awakening from bed. If the blonde had noticed the phantom's hands, it was not mentioned as Kuroko blinked as if he had just registered that Kise was here. " ** _I am now, Kise-kun._** "

The blonde frowned, uncharacteristically as he knelt by the unmoved bluette; placing a hand over the latter's forehead.

" ** _You have a fever._** " Kise frowned deeper for a split second before a dazzling smile took over. " ** _First, let's get you out of the water, Kurokocchi!_** "

And back to the chambers they went, a frightened Kise helping a stubborn Kuroko who nearly slipped, his cheeks dusted with rose from the fever as the blonde nearly had a heart attack, ranting in a whispered shout that if his Kurokocchi had slipped and died, he would be _inconsolable_. The phantom stared at his former student with a blank stare before jabbing a hand into the blonde's torso, ignoring Kise's cries of pain as they made their way. After summoning for medicine and arguing that the bluette should stay in bed for about an hour, the blonde finally was able to get the former to sleep, the drugs doing their job.

" ** _Kise-chin. Are you in Kuro-chin's room again?_** " The lazy drawl of Murasakibara's voice sounded as he poked his head into the phantom's room, trailing off when he caught sight of Kuroko asleep and Kise at his bedside. " ** _Aka-chin told you to stop bothering Kuro-chin, Kise-chin… What happened to Kuro-chin?_** "

For once, the blonde did not greet the giant with enthusiasm. Looking at the purple-haired center, the haunted look explained it all. _Nightmares._

It took less than a few minutes to gather all the others in Akashi's room, each one of them sporting bed hair and crinkled sleepwear as they were seated on the floor, Akashi taking the head of the seating as usual.

Heterochromic eyes flickered to the blonde. " ** _Explain, Ryota._** "

" ** _They're back._** " Kise elaborated, as a frown colored his handsome face. " ** _His nightmares from then are back, Akashicchi. All because we have to be back here and participate in that tournament that none of us really give a damn about. I'm not so childish to run away from what they want, but I'm not mature enough to be okay with this._** "

" ** _How is Tetsu?_** " Aomine cut in, his demeanor from indifferent to darkly focused at the mention of his shadow. " ** _Is he alright?_** "

" ** _Would you be after a nightmare?_** " Midorima snapped back as he twirled his lucky item in his bandaged fingers, a toothbrush. " ** _Not that it was any of my concern, but after Kise's account, Kuroko only has a small fever due to his low blood pressure. Which probably dropped in fluctuations in between when he awoke from his nightmare and when he was in the bath._** "

Seeing Aomine's clearly confused face, the bespectacled sharp-shooter resisted the urge to shoot him. " ** _He'll be fine after some rest._** "

" ** _Then why didn't you just say that?!_** "

" ** _I did, you baka!_** "

" ** _Mine-chin. Mido-chin. You're noisy. You're going to wake up Kuro-chin._** "

" ** _Ah? If you're going to tell someone to shut up, you don't you say it to Kise?_** "

" ** _Why are you so mean to me, Aominecchi?! I didn't do anything!_** "

Before the argument could continue, a pair of shiny red scissors imbedded itself between Aomine and Kise, as they all turned to their less-than-pleased captain who glared. " ** _Daiki. Ryota. Your training is doubled for a week. I will inform your respective captains that if you do not fulfill it, I will be notified._** "

" ** _Returning to the topic of Tetsuya's nightmares,_** " The red-head frowned, ignoring the protests from the punished twosome. " ** _This was an event that was coming, Ryota. I have discussed it with Tetsuya, who stubbornly insisted that it was fine. But I assure you, we will not be in Europe for long. Or the Wizarding World for that matter._** "

" ** _We won't?_** " Aomine frowned as Akashi nodded with an amused glint in his heterochromic eyes that made Midorima's narrow, trying to ignore the crunching sounds from Murasakibara. He had seen that look before. It was not a pleasant one for Akashi to hold intrigue over his enemies.

" ** _Aka-chin will crush them._** " Murasakibara concluded as Akashi nodded.

" ** _And more, Atsushi. I will not allow their idiotic ploy of cornering us into this tournament stand._** " Akashi glared as he fingered the shogi piece in his hands, an unfinished game off to the side before turning to his second in command. " ** _Shintarou, I will leave Tetsuya to you to look after, you will be excused from your lectures._** "

" ** _But who will come in at such short notice, Akashicchi?_** "

" ** _Why, seeing how you and Daiki insisted on being so boisterous this morning, I thought that you both would like to take over Tetsuya's and Shintarou's lectures for the day along with your own._** " The captain smiled almost sweetly, unaffected by the cries of anguish from Kise and the sputtering indignities from Aomine. " ** _Atsushi, you have lectures to attend to as well. If any of you are late, I will know._** "

And with a chorus of varied responses, the morning began.

* * *

"By the request of your Headmaster, Mahoutokoro students are to remain. While we wish the rest of you a good night in preparation for this year's exciting events." Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall as they all rose to leave, but the Japanese students; the Hogwarts students to their House dormitories, led by their prefects and the Durmstrang students to their ship by Hagrid. After filing out the stragglers, the Headmaster of Mahoutokoro took to the podium beside Barty Crouch, sided by both Dumbledore and Karkaroff.

Facing them in a crowd was the students of Mahoutokoro, the Generation of Miracles alined in the front, their captain and phantom at the center, flanked by Kise and Aomine, leaving Midorima and Murasakibara in the ends with Momoi off to the side. The other students were in knelt positions behind their respective Council Leader as indicated by their badges.

Blinking, the Headmaster looked at Akashi for a moment.

"Akashi-kun, where is Kuroko-kun?"

"I'm right here, Headmaster." Kuroko said blankly, his gloved hand half-risen as the rest of the Generation smirked in amusement. It never got old whenever people failed to sense Kuroko's presence. The Hogwarts professors blinked at the appearance of the phantom, just barely noticing the black-clad Tetsuya, who stared back at them blankly, used to the shocked looks that he received.

"Ah. I apologize for not seeing you there, Kuroko-kun." The sagely Headmaster amended with a smile before his face became stern. "I have gathered all of you here to announce that the Japanese Ministry of Magic has passed the decision to allow students at the age of sixteen as of this year to participate due to the Eastern system. And as we are visitors in Hogwarts, you all may attend the classes of your field of study as long as your Council Leader allows it."

Akashi nodded as the others followed in suit, agreeing rather than obeying.

"Then we are to inform our Western counterparts of our Eastern ages." Midorima commented lightly as he noted at the giant's new green lolly, not bothering to speak in Japanese.

"How troublesome." Aomine groaned with some bite, pulling at the tie of his uniform. "First, this dumb tournament and the uniform, and now more classes to attend, not to mention teach. What a pain." They all pointed ignored the startled looks from the professors and headmasters at their light attitudes.

"Are you going to ditch again, Dai-chan?" Momoi frowned, her glare resigned.

"Mine-chin is so lazy~" Murasakibara drawled, his lolly no more.

"I do not think you are in any position to be saying anything, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko stated blankly before giving the giant some of his promised sweets.

"Thank you, Kuro-chin~" And with a crinkle of cellophane, the maibo was consumed happily.

In the midst of the conversation of the Generation, the Headmaster continued, receiving many odd looks from the Hogwarts professors at the Council's blatant disrespect to himself and unconcern towards the tournament. "Like Durmstrang, all students will stay in the ship for the year as will the Council in their separate vessel. You all will conduct yourselves well into this invaluable experience as players and witnesses of the tournament. Do not provoke or offended your cohorts and fellow neighbors in the form our hosts and fellow guests."

"And of our lectures, Headmaster?" Akashi countered, his left eye gleaming as the Generation recognized their captain's smile. It was the other Akashi. "It would be rude for us to have the ability to allow students enter our hosts' classrooms and for the host to not have the same privilege. As a member of the Council, I propose that Hogwarts students have the same privilege of attending our lectures."

"Has the Council decided and passed this notion, Akashi-kun?" The Headmaster stiffened, the action oblivious to none.

"But of course, Headmaster Shinta." The captain blinked slowly, as if speaking to a lower being. "The decision was unanimous. Seeing how the members of faculty are of only yourself, teaching the rest of the student body befalls to the Council." _Know your place, peasant._

"… I see." Dumbledore rose a brow at the Headmaster's swift defeat. "Then may I suggest the—"

"The lectures for each subject will be posted after our meetings with the students regarding placement of students, other preparations will be made in accordance after the choosing of the Champions for the Triwizard Tournament." Akashi interrupted, his now heterochromic eyes in full glare as the students behind the Council shifted uncomfortably, the rest of the Hogwarts staff just as restless, having no place to interfere. Kuroko was unsympathetic as he watched the Headmaster lower his head, Aomine's indifference cold and glaring as Momoi for once, had no reason to scold Daiki, her magenta gaze unconcerned. Kise's amber eyes gleamed a rare steel that bordered thin amusement, Murasakibara twirling his unfinished maibo with a click of disapproval in daring to challenge Aka-chin. Midorima filed his nails as Akashi turned away from their Headmaster with a dismissal, and in the bid of good evening, the Generation of Miracles left, their stifling presence waning as they exited, the slam of the doors echoing behind them.

"The Council appears to run the school more effective than you, Matsumoto." Snape commented tactlessly as the Japanese Headmaster smirked cynically, huffing at the snark.

"You are not wrong, Severus. The seven of them are youths that are more gifted than any prodigy should be. Three years ago, they became the youngest to ever be considered Council members of Mahoutokoro, they are all three branches of government within the school; judge, jury and _executioner_. I am a mere figurehead to simply overlook the children, they are the _true_ seats of power." The Headmaster chuckled mirthlessly as he too made his way to the doors. "I'm afraid you have a monstrous team to battle against if you wish to win this tournament. Albus. Karkaroff."

* * *

" ** _I believe that went well._** "

" ** _Akashi. You just insulted our Headmaster in front of his peers and enacted that the seven of us do not care what he says to the point that he should not even exist._** " Midorima stated blandly, as the red-head smirked at the shogi board between them, amused. Kuroko sipped his vanilla shake silently, watching the game as Kise and Aomine watched a game of pre-recorded basketball from the States, Murasakibara outspread on the futons, chewing on a few oddly flavored jellybeans.

" ** _Yes. I did._** " The red-head admitted without shame, moving a piece on the board. " ** _The Headmaster of Mahoutokoro is only fitting if he knows his place. Previous Headmasters have been impeached and thrown from their seat by the Council if they had found them incompetent. I am simply displaying to our Headmaster that we are a Council that will not hesitate to do the same._** "

" ** _Others do learn better by example, Midorima-kun._** " Kuroko piped up, startling everyone other than Akashi with mild heart attacks with visible reaction. The redhead just hid it better. " ** _It is not like our tactics on or off court differ very much with the use of psychological warfare._** "

" ** _God, Tetsu. Come normally for once!_** "

" ** _I was here the whole time, Aomine-kun._** "

" ** _KUROKOCCHI~!_** " Kuroko ducked from the blonde blur that would have tackled him to ground in the futon / blanket covered room.

" ** _Snacks, Kuro-chin._** " The purple giant demanded, despite his handful of jellybeans, catching the attention of everyone else.

" ** _No snacks in the bedroom, Atsushi._** " Akashi reprimanded lightly as he rose a brow at the snack, not recalling either Kuroko or himself purchasing the sweet. " ** _Jellybeans…?_** "

" ** _Murasakibara, you fool!_** " The bespectacled member of their team yelled, his voice annoyed. " ** _Those jellybeans are my lucky item for tomorrow! I had Takao wait four hours for them!_** "

" ** _Take one of them and I will crush you, Mido-chin._** "

Before the green-head could throw the shogi board at the giant with deadly accuracy — to which would have resulted in a draw in the game and Akashi did not play _draws_ — or the giant in question crush the green-head, the shadow spoke up, a hand out to reveal some chocolate wafers that he had brought earlier. " ** _I'll trade you, Murasakibara-kun. Give me the rest of the jellybeans and I'll give you all of my wafers._** "

The box of twenty was only missing one wafer while Murasakibara had only six beans left, the difference as clear as day. " ** _Are you sure, Kuro-chin? Are they not good?_** "

" ** _I can't finish it._** " Taking the box, the giant disappeared into a chocolate bliss as the shadow handed the rest of the beans to Midorima, who muttered a 'thank you' before stuffing the beans into a bag, away from the giant.

" ** _As Tetsuya said, Shintarou; I was merely teaching our Headmaster. It would be bothersome to have to go through the paperwork of his sudden resignation along with the appointment of a more accommodating replacement. Especially if I would be the one filing it._** " Akashi addressed, implying for the rest to quiet.

" ** _Besides, if he had not suggested it to our parents, we would be in Inter-High right now._** " Aomine grumbled as all of them appeared to frown in varying degrees, from Kuroko's twitch to Murasakibara's annoyed grimace.

" ** _Which is why none of us opposed my suggestion to allow other students to attend our lectures._** " Akashi spoke fluidly, checkmating Midorima who frowned darkly at the result that he was given once more.

" ** _Damn you, Akashi. One day, I will defeat you._** " The green-head glared.

Smiling, the captain was amused. " ** _I welcome your next challenge, Shintarou._** "

" ** _But what is your plan in letting the Hogwarts kids attend our lectures, Akashicchi? What point does it make to win the tournament if they attended them?_** " The blonde questioned, hugging Kuroko's arm as the shadow continued to drink his shake. " ** _It's not like any of us use any magic when we teach and our training is harsher, especially yours and Kurokocchi's._** "

" ** _And I expect nothing less from you, Ryota._** " Akashi nodded as they all turned to the captain. " ** _As of tonight, I will permit the usage of magic up to the point of which is appropriate. To use anymore, you must be accompanied one of us, Momoi not counted. Kuroko, you know your limits._** "

All of them turned to the shadow who nodded, his expression slightly displeased.


	4. Teaching Methodology

Chapter 4: Teaching Methodology

Akashi was meticulous, commanding, and absolute. This much, anyone who met the red-head no matter how thick-headed, knew that he was not to be challenged, no matter the situation. He was the captain of the Generation of Miracles for a reason and his hobbies too, were of no coincidence.

His team was his army in the shogi board; the king, queen, bishop, rook, knight, and pawn: each formidable and equal in powerful destruction. Kise, the well-rounded pawn, was the one with the most potential, his ability to imitate any move he saw paralleled the movements of a cornered pawn that reached the other end of the board. Aomine, the agile knight, was the one who led the charge; jumping over enemies and other opponents with ease like his namesake, grinning widely in the midst at the sight of a challenge. Murasakibara, the impenetrable rook, to which his offense was just as deadly or even worse than his defense, sneered in the high castle, his king's orders obeyed. Midorima, his consul as the fair bishop does not heed for him to look back, because the gods have already ordained it; his endeavors never missed. Kuroko, his play unlike any other and ability to be invisible, made him an unseen queen; none able to foresee the true power of the shadow until they were vanquished. Himself, the king was absolute, none able to disobey his words and even if they wanted to, with his army; they would soon know their place.

That said, the army was now gathered in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, each donned in their out of school uniforms — only with Kuroko in a white one like the others, this time upon Akashi's request— just before the sun was set to rise, awaiting the arrival of their captain, who was as expected, fashionably late.

" ** _We should be done with classes and be heading to practice right now, not going to school! My beauty sleep schedule is all messed up now!_** " Kise whined as Aomine grumbled a hum of agreement at the first statement, dozing off.

" ** _Are you not looking forward to classes, Kise-kun?_** " Kuroko questioned from his quiet corner, reading a textbook. Shaking his head at the phantom, the blonde smiled like an eager puppy.

" ** _Not if I get to be in the same classes as Kurokocchi~!_** " Hugging the phantom who protested for his freedom, the blonde gushing happily.

" ** _Oi, Kise. Let go of Tetsu!_** "

" ** _Idiots. I hope you all realize there are still others who are still sleeping at this hour, Kise. Let go of Kuroko before Aomine throws a fit, not that I care._** " Midorima said, holding a bag of nougat-seasoned seaweed in his hand.

" ** _So mean, Midorimacchi~!_** " He was still hugging Kuroko.

" ** _Please let me go, Kise-kun._** " It was muffled, but it was the phantom speaking.

" ** _You heard him, Kise! Let him go, you clingy bastard. And I do not throw fits, you tsundere!_** " The green-haired bishop was about to retort, until…

" ** _Mido-chin, can I have some~?_** " Then there was Murasakibara.

Midorima stared. " ** _No._** "

" ** _You all are lively this morning._** " Turning to the voice, the five found their captain with a half-smile, his ruby eyes gleaming with amusement as Kuroko used the distraction to deal a jab to Kise's side to let him go. All ignoring Kise's protest of pain, the red-head neared them with a smile. " ** _I am glad to see that all of you remembered our meeting place to gather — under Atsushi._** "

" ** _Aka-chin. I thought that we were suppose meet at the Great Hall._** " Murasakibara pouted before he was given a box of maibo, munching on the corn snack happily, sated for the moment.

" ** _Now that we have gathered here, I can give you all your class schedules._** " After handing out the slips, the red-head explained. " ** _Shintarou, Tetsuya, and I have made sure that none of us are alone in our lectures in both ones we teach and attend; to assure that neither Daiki or Ryota fall behind in their studies. Along with keeping our oath intact, do not overdo it when using magic._** "

Nodding in agreement, the six of them compared schedules.

" ** _Ho~ I have Potions with Kuro-chin~_** "

" ** _Why don't I have any classes with Kurokocchi until Friday?!_** "

" ** _I told you there are still people who are still asleep, Kise! We all have the same class together on Friday, idiot._** "

" ** _I believe we are in the same class for Divination, Daiki._** "

" ** _Keh. It was you who made all of my classes in the morning, isn't it, Akashi?_** "

" ** _Unfortunately, Daiki; I was not the one who was in charge of your schedule. I believe it was Tetsuya and Momoi who were in charge of that."_**

" ** _Hmph, leave it to Kuroko and Momoi to be the ones to make sure you get up early, Aomine. As if you were not dependent on Momoi enough. Not that I care or anything of the sort._** "

" ** _Like you're one to talk, you tsundere. The hell, is that bastard that you make to pedal you everywhere suppose to be?_** " Aomine snapped before turning to his shadow. " ** _Tetsu, you…_** "

" ** _You misunderstand, Aomine-kun. We all have morning classes and teach at noon in order for us to effectively practice in the afternoon. You were not especially singled out to be punished by your lack of academics._** "

" ** _Oh-wa~ Sugoi, Kurokocchi~!_** "

" ** _If you were, then Kise-kun would have been too._** "

" ** _So mean~!_** "

" ** _That's harsh, Kuro-chin._** "

" ** _Nothing Tetsuya has said is false, Atsushi._** " Akashi chuckled amusedly before replacing the schedule into his bag, a uniformed gold that everyone had a version of, appearing too small to hold much of anything. Ignoring Kise's protests of how mean everyone was, the six of them made their way to their table, filled with many assortments of breakfast foods much to Murasakibara's joy. After a brief lecture to Aomine of his meat only diet and Murasakibara's lack of vegetables, Akashi turned to the phantom who had only eaten a small portion of his rice before drinking a vanilla milkshake. Frowning, Akashi fussed over his team with an almost motherly air, managing to get Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine with some vegetables in them, leaving Midorima to lecture Kuroko to get more food in him.

With a few grumbles and stares that took their years of friendship to interpret, the six of them were off to their classes.

* * *

Under the system by the combined efforts of Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko and Momoi; the weekly schedules for every Mahoutokoro student was set with the offered courses of their respective department in the times that the course was available but only after approval from any of the four were they allowed to attend, along with the permission of their Council Head. Where as for the Kiseki no Sedai, they had another schedule; Hogwarts classes in morning, two of them with a lecture to teach for an hour each and in the afternoon, there was training menu that their respected (read: feared) captain had for them until dinner. The same platform was followed for everyday of the week until Saturday with the only change of having no morning classes as Hogwarts hosted no classes in the weekend, before rolling into an uneventful Sunday, which was the only permitted (read: convinced to have) 'free day' — basketball idiots — that the Generation of Miracles were allowed. Unlike the usual Mahoutokoro students that were allowed free days to study and perfect their homework assigned by the Kiseki's until the next lecture of their department, the Kiseki no Sedai appeared to be very busy.

But that was not to say that Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara did not do anything; they were graciously helpful — threatened / ordered — in distribution of the schedules along with giving out the correct approval for their own departments. Therefore, Kuroko found himself in Potions that Monday morning accompanying Murasakibara, who had an armful of Japanese snacks, ignoring the many stares at the purple-haired giant.

" ** _Ne, Kuro-chin._** " Murasakibara called out as they seated themselves at a lab station, intended for pairs. " ** _What was it that Aka-chin wanted us to do here again?_** "

" ** _Akashi-kun had requested that we watch our Hogwarts counterparts on their abilities._** " Kuroko answered, reading his novel quietly, waiting for the class to begin. " ** _I do not think food is allowed at the stations, Murasakibara-kun._** "

Crushing a still half-wrapped maibo in his mouth, the giant whined. " ** _Eh? But Kuro-chin~!_** "

" ** _You can eat lollipops after we have finished brewing the potions, Murasakibara-kun. Akashi-kun said, only hard candies after we are finished with Potions. This rule also applies here._** "

" ** _Okay… Only because Aka-chin said so._** "

Kuroko was unable to reply to the pout as class had begun, Snape entering with a brooding stride, a scowl fixed upon his sneering aura. He was a bit shorter than Kise, Kuroko observed, his robes a never ending ebony while his glare was intimidating and serious. Skin pale when shoulder-length black hair framing his face, the Potions professor turned to his class. "Within the period to see how much your skills have derailed from the previous year, brew the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons that was instructed in the third year. Some of you may benefit from this assignment if you do so correctly, for once. You may begin."

Silently, Murasakibara readied his station, setting two pewter cauldrons and the needed ingredients as Kuroko checked off the list soundlessly — billywig stings, fire seed, graphorn horn, and chizpurfle carapaces.

" ** _Kuro-chin. You don't have to do so much to that extent._** " The purple giant drawled, as he added powdered graphorn horn to each of the cauldrons, before allowing it to bubble under a high heat. " ** _This is only a Class I potion. What is this? I thought that by the Fourth Year, these English people would have gotten to the harder parts._** "

" ** _Their curriculum does appear to be a bit lenient compared to our own, Murasakibara-kun; but that does not mean we should disregard their efforts._** " Kuroko stated as Murasakibara tsked as they glanced to the rest of the room. Harry and Ron appeared to be having trouble as they incorrectly added the billywig stings too early, making the potion turn colorless while Seamus had incidentally allowed the fire seed too close to the burners and had a mini explosion, leading to himself and Finnigan to be sent to the Hospital Wing. " ** _Even if it may be comical to see._** "

Murasakibara stared at the deadpanned smaller teen before huffing. " ** _It's not even comical, just annoying. What a pain._** "

" ** _We are only here to observe, Murasakibara-kun. Not judge._** "

" ** _Hai, hai. Ne, Kuro-chin; I'm going to make something else._** "

" ** _As long as you don't make a mess, Murasakibara-kun. And not eat anything until you have finished cleaning up._** "

" ** _Hai~_** "

Finished with their potions with only needing to allow a slow boil until the appearance of a luminescent green, Kuroko had taken to resume his reading while Murasakibara busied himself with his newest concoction, as he stirred a red brew that was quickly turning yellow. Snape was making rounds, scolding a student there and sneering at another student here, when he paused at the sight of Murasakibara, who was seemingly alone in his own station, the Potions Master's thoughts trailing to the Council. They were children, much like his own students yet for some reason, the Potions Master found himself wary; like there was something odd about them. Adding that their Headmaster's claim that the seven of them were monsters in their own way even outside of the field pitch, they appeared to be almost eccentrically odd. The pale blue-haired one was consistently out of sight that he was easy to overlook that even he had done so along with Moody and Dumbledore while the purple-haired one was hard to not to, his height not the only factor that made him memorable. Seeing only the latter, who had dropped a red lolly into his mouth after he had cleaned up as instructed, Snape made his way over, glancing at his roster for a moment before frowning.

"Mr. Murasakibara."

Looking up from his potion and book respectively, the two — only Murasakibara really, as Kuroko was all but unseen — were suddenly the center of attention as Snape spoke, his words sharp. "Could you, as a Council Leader in Mahoutokoro, explain to me why Mr. Tetsuya Kuroko is not present with you, today?"

"I am, Professor. And for students from Mahoutokoro, referring us by just our surname is fine." At the startled cries and gasps, the students did not see Kuroko as much as Snape, who had flinched ever so slightly at the perfect English, as Murasakibara hummed with amusement. It really never got old.

"When did you arrive, Kuroko?" Snape scowled. It was as if the boy had no presence at all! "I do not allow tardiness in my classroom."

"I had arrived with Murasakibara-kun several minutes before the period had begun, Professor." Kuroko supplied in a soft monotone as he explained. "I have a very weak presence and I apologize for startling you today as well as last night with our conversation with our Headmaster, Professor Snape. But Murasakibara-kun and I have finished brewing the assigned potion, is there anything more that you were expecting of us?"

Snape held his scowl as he glanced at the perfect pair of green antidotes along with a curious brow at the purple one. _Wit-Sharpening Potion, a potion that was difficult for even Sixth Years to brew. And yet…_

"No… You and Murasakibara are dismissed."

* * *

Akashi had already arrived at the classroom by the time Kuroko had, to which the Council was given to use for instruction, his heterochromic gaze warm as he lifted it from the book he was scanning, Miranda Goshawk's _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_. Seeing as they were teaching the third string today, the lecture was not going to be that difficult to conduct, a simple Class II procedure to oversee. But before that, the Council meeting was scheduled, halving class time.

" ** _Tetsuya, you have arrived._** "

" ** _Domo, Akashi-kun._** " Kuroko replied as the redhead smirked knowingly as the shadow relayed the events of the morning period. " ** _Murasakibara-kun wanted me to inform you that he found them to be annoying and a pain in the eyes._** "

Akashi smiled inwardly. " ** _It appears that our adversaries are weaker than we have anticipated, Tetsuya. Daiki has also expressed his disappointment at the level of mastery in these English wizards while he and I attended Charms. Shintarou also informed me that the professor of Divination is not very adept as she should be, so much that Ryota had fallen asleep in her class to his annoyance._** "

" ** _It is not good to underestimate our opponents, Akashi-kun._** "

" ** _But of course, Tetsuya. I am merely stating first impressions, nothing more._** "

" ** _What is your opinion of Hogwarts, Tetsuya? Do you believe that they can be a formidable opponent against us, all six of us together?_** "

" ** _…I cannot give you an answer yet, Akashi-kun._** "

" ** _I see. Very well, when you have come to an answer, you are to tell me._** "

" ** _Very well, Akashi-kun._** "

Kuroko stared at his captain before addressing another topic. " ** _Will we be having any guests present during our lectures, Akashi-kun? I would like to know what distractions that may be present._** "

" ** _There are._** " The redhead affirmed as he handed the phantom a roster, blank eyes scanning it before a brow rose. _So, that was why his captain was smirking._ Standing, the absolute king turned to his unpredictable queen, the room enlarging with a wave of his hand, smirk amused at the deadpan look. The stone walls were pushed back dramatically as the entrance to the room dented a step, disallowing shoes into the room as tatami mats covered the floor. Paper lanterns hung in the ceiling to aluminate with soft candlelight as the desks disappeared, Akashi and Kuroko stood on a risen step, clearly meant for the lecturer to stand over in addressing students. The two Council Leaders were about to begin preparations when even behind the wooden doors, they heard their teammates arrive.

" ** _Aominecchi! Why would you summon worms into my hair?!_** " Kise cried from behind the doors. " ** _I hate worms!_** "

" ** _Because you annoy the shit out of me, Kise._** " Was Aomine's reasonable reply.

" ** _How mean._** " The pout in the words was almost pitiful. Almost. But because it was Kise, it wasn't. " ** _Murasakibaracchi, crush Aominecchi!_** "

" ** _Mm. Why~?_** " A pause. " ** _Kise-chin is more annoying and noisy to crush._** "

" ** _Why isn't anyone on my side?! You're all so mean to me!_** "

" ** _Quiet the three of you! Classes are still in session around us and you are all being loud is disturbing their lectures. We have arrived._** " Midorima scolded all of them before the door opened to reveal their amused captain and blank phantom, to the latter was quickly tackled into a hug by the blonde, only to land on the tatami mats empty-handed.

" ** _Why did you dodge me, Kurokocchi~!?_** "

" ** _Because Kise-kun would have suffocated me to death._** " Kuroko replied monotonously as the blonde got up and pouted as he snuggled at the phantom's side.

" ** _Ryota, control yourself._** " Akashi reprimanded firmly as they all seated themselves at the risen pedestal for lecturers, each on a summoned armchair courtesy of Midorima, seated beside one another as they faced the mats where their cohorts and now students would be, seated similarly to a panel of judges. Kuroko and Akashi in center with Midorima, holding his lucky item of nougat-flavored seaweed, and Murasakibara, eating pocky to the redhead's side with Kise, taking pictures of his Kurokocchi, and a scowling Aomine to the phantom's side; the captain merely waited before they all quieted, attention upon their leader. " ** _Before we begin lectures, I had wanted to hear the opinions from the rest of you during this meeting of what you think of your Hogwarts cohorts._** "

" ** _Am I to presume that the proper precautions of eliminating eavesdroppers and unwanted parties to be present, similar to our classrooms in Mahoutokoro?_** " Midorima cut in before Aomine or Kise could.

Akashi smiled at Midorima similar to a teacher would to a bright student before turning to Murasakibara. " ** _If you would, Atsushi._** "

" ** _Hai, Aka-chin._** " And with the appearance of a redwood wand, an invisible shield that was implemented with being soundproof, Traceless, impenetrable and invisible to anyone aware; was placed over the interior of the classroom.

" ** _Thank you, Atsushi._** " Akashi nodded before waving a hand for them to continue as if they were not interrupted.

" ** _They suck._** " Aomine began bluntly as the tanned male elaborated with a yawn. " ** _The Hufflepuffs in our class were barely learning what Midorima just did without even thinking much about it. And they're Fourth Years, … I think._** "

" ** _Ours was even worse, Aominecchi!_** " Kise cried out, his arms waving dramatically, phone replaced in his jacket pocket. " ** _The weird bug-eyed professor made us write about our dreams and predicted that I was going to burn off my eyebrows! Oh! And she said that Midorimacchi was wise to believe in Oha-Asa!_** "

" ** _For once, I would have to agree with the two of you idiots._** " Midorima grimaced. To everyone but Kise's surprise as Akashi rose an eyebrow to Aomine's surprised gape, Midorima was usually fond to the rare fellow Oha-Asa believer. For him to spite another believer was almost unheard of. " ** _Despite her correct action of believing Oha-Asa, the Fifth Years were barely being introduced to dream interpretations. Along with Kise's premonition, the professor had concluded that at least half of the class would die suddenly within the year._** "

" ** _What did she say of your dream interpretation, Midorima-kun?_** " Kuroko voiced, figuring that it was something that the Divination professor had said to him in private.

" ** _That I would eventually die from excessive obsession of my lucky items, therefore, ineffectively counter my bad luck._** " Ignoring Midorima's grip on his eccentrically flavored seaweed, Kuroko continued to question as Aomine and Kise had the tact to hold back their sniggers. _Or was that Akashi-kun's glare just now, pointed at them?_ Shaking his head, the phantom returned to his conversation.

" ** _And what was your reply, Midorima-kun?_** "

" ** _That she would burn in hell for believing that Oha-Asa would lead to me such a fate and that she was not a true believer herself if she was ignorant of the need to dispose of the former lucky item before the beginning of the following day._** " Midorima stated with cool anger before smirking darkly behind his glasses. " ** _Pisces were predicted to give me trouble and annoyances today but this is testing my patience. But Oha-Asa was careful to advise that non-believers would be sorely punished._** "

" ** _H-How about you, Kurokocchi? How was Potions with Murasakibaracchi?_** " Kise changed the subject as they turned to the phantom who shrugged, trying to turn Midorima's murderous tendencies another direction.

" ** _Snape-sensei had instructed for the two of us to brew a Class I potion and we left class early._** " Kuroko stated simply as he paused before speaking once more. " ** _But it was only after he had seen Murasakibara-kun had brewed a Class III potion that he had dismissed us._** "

" ** _What a coincidence._** " Akashi smirked, leaning back against his armchair like it was a throne. " ** _Flitwick-sensei had also allowed Daiki and I an early dismissal with my request after Daiki had countered every student's Summoning Charm with a single Banishing spell. You have done well, Atsushi._** "

" ** _Thank you, Aka-chin~ Can I have more maibou?_** " With a simple summon from the redhead, the purple giant began to munch away happily.

" ** _Midorimacchi and I left after Midorimacchi cursed her as a non-believer._** " Kise shrugged simply as if it were not his concern. " ** _Ara, speaking of females, where's Momoicchi?_** "

Aomine shrugged as he rested his face on his gloved fist. " ** _Satsuki's gathering data from what she yelled at me this morning, said something about doing something for Akashi._** "

" ** _Momoi is collecting data on our future potential opponents of both Hogwarts and Durmstrang._** " The leader nodded as he turned the topic to another. " ** _In the meantime, we will continue to attend the classes in Hogwarts as well as conduct lectures for the students of Mahoutokoro, as stated on your schedules._** "

" ** _Can we sit in on your and Kurokocchi's lecture, Akashicchi? It's been a while since we've been in each other's classes!_** " Kise asked, a mischievous glint in his amber eyes as the rest of them have already appeared to make themselves comfortable in their classroom.

Akashi smirked all-knowingly before replying. " ** _Of course, Ryota. But we will be having more than just the rest of you as guests within our classroom._** "

Handing the roster to Midorima to read, the bespectacled male narrowed his eyes before reading the names aloud. " ** _As in the main faculty of Hogwarts and the Headmaster of Durmstrang, Akashi?_** "

" ** _Shogi is all about the set up and foundation for the victory, Shintarou._** " Akashi teased lightly as the vice captain scowled, throwing the roster on one of the desks. " ** _Intimidation goes miles within an opponent's psyche and once in the enemy's head, physical performance is the last thing that will perform well._** "

" ** _So scary, Aka-chin~_** " Murasakibara commented whimsically when a knock cut in. Reactions from Aomine and Murasakibara's lazy but shifted gaze, Kise's curious one, Midorima's expectant glare while Akashi smiled knowingly as Kuroko merely stared on blankly at the doors of their entrance and exit; their captain bid their guests entrance to their territory.

" ** _Enter._** "

* * *

Severus Snape, understatedly, was not one who was easily impressed. But just because he was slightly impressed, did not mean that he was willing to waste his time to watch a bunch of his new — and _arrogant_ — students teach other ones, even by the request of the Headmaster. But deaf to his protests, resulted in himself, the Headmasters of all three schools, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Moody all heading to the special classroom that was offered to the students of Mahoutokoro to use. The Headmasters at the front, with Dumbledore letting Matsumoto to the honors of signaling their appearance, seeing that it was his students after all; they made their presence before the door known.

With a voiced consent for them to enter, a seated Council greeted them across an enlarged classroom, the floor covered in simple yet elegant straw-woven mats, half the size of the Great Hall. From their elevated area was two desks, equally grand and elegant, behind the six armchairs that seated the male members of the Council. Standing, the six members bowed in greeting — shoeless, Snape noted. _Japanese customs._ —, before any of them spoke.

"Welcome to our classroom." The redhead smiled diplomatically. "We, as the Council, would like to thank our hosts for allowing us to use a part of their facility and welcome each of you. Headmasters; Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Matsumoto. Professors; McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick and Moody. Firstly, as per customs in Japan, we would like to request all entrants to our classroom to remove their shoes upon entrance."

With a nod to each of them correctly, the redhead motioned to the others, the red sash over his mid-section glinting after they had become shoeless. "I am known as Seijuurou Akashi in your British nomenclature. And these are my friends and fellow members of the Council…"

"Shintarou Midorima." The green-haired male lifted his glasses by the middle with an ebony gloved hand, as he sighed under the uniformed cap. Snape rose an eyebrow at the seaweed, but did not comment.

"Daiki Aomine." The tanned male nodded with a gruff voice and scowl, his tie loosened and jacket unbuttoned at the middle to reveal a pressed shirt.

"Atsushi Murasakibara." The tallest drawled as if he would much rather be doing anything else, a biscuit stick covered in chocolate between jaws of pearly teeth as violet bangs danced over his face.

"Ryota Kise!" The blonde male grinned happily, the only one that appeared to be sincerely happy to meet them, making only Severus all the more suspicious of that one. Those amber eyes were glinting with mischief, something that the Potions Master did not have a particular care for. If at all, really.

"Tetsuya Kuroko." The smallest of them greeted in a monotonous yet formal bow, to which a glint of gold caught Snape's attention. A golden ring adorned the boy's right ring finger, as Snape glanced to the rest. It did on all of their fingers. Knowing from his observations of the Council, the Potions Master doubted that it was a group accessory upon a whim.

"And you may address us all by our surnames. It is considered impolite in our country to address anyone by their given name upon the first meeting or before explicit permission." Akashi explained (read: obligated without choice) as he gestured to the newly summoned chairs for them off to the side of their raised pedestal, everyone seating themselves. "Class will be taught by Tetsuya and I, to our respective third string students."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun…" Matsumoto smiled nervously as Snape rose a brow at the Japanese Headmaster's sudden nervousness. "…But are you sure that Kuroko-kun can teach today?"

The response from the Council was rather heated, to Snape's surprise. Akashi smiled a dangerously polite smile as the one who introduced himself as Midorima glared behind ominously lifted glasses, Aomine and Kise narrowing their eyes in almost simultaneous glares that could only be called perilous for the receiving end while Murasakibara paused in his consumption of snacks, chip stopped en route. _When had he begun eating chips?_ Where for the debated boy, he merely turned to his Headmaster before speaking.

"My condition may be fragile. But if I can politely say, it is sufficient for teaching the third string today, Headmaster." Kuroko stated blandly, before the doors bursted open, to reveal a twenty students in white uniforms with either a red or black striped badge upon their breast. The students were not oblivious to the tension in the room, judging from their risen looks and glances to their Council Leaders, but wisely ignored it as they bowed to all that was present. As always, Akashi took this moment to address his audience, who bowed before their Council in attention, bags lowered at their feet as they saluted.

" _At ease._ As you all can see, we have guests with us for this lecture. Do not allow their presence to make yourselves falter, regardless of them, your performance will still be judged the same and with the same consequence if not successful." Akashi smiled as if he was amused by the paling of his students / cohorts. "You are all to pair up with the opposing division and assist one another in summoning a magic circle. Assure that you have ample space to ensure that you do not interfere with others. If you are able to summon a full circle, then you have finished for the day and may be excused with any of the Council's explicit permission. _Begin_."

Kise looked nervous as he sent a look to Midorima, who rose an eyebrow at the mention of the magical maneuver while Aomine widened his eyes before sending a glance to his shadow. Kuroko was as composed as ever with Murasakibara yawning, as their students did as instructed, Akashi regaining his seat like a regal monarch who was viewing his jesters dance.

And dance they did.

To their amazement, the staff of Hogwarts with the Headmaster of Durmstrang watched the young students of high school age close their eyes before holding out their hands in concentration as multicolored sparks glittered from them, as if trying to form a small circle, ranging from a dull scarlet to luminescent violets. But as time grew, the professors noted several things; that with the toll of time, the greater the exertion on the students, the absence of wands, and the absence of any true instruction. Yes, every once in a while, the captain would snap a correction to formation of the sort and the phantom would issue a suggestion that would assist, but otherwise; the two instructors for the day, merely watched. Snape, as well as a selected few, also noted something else — none of the students were able to summon a full magic circle, which was unheard of in the Western World. Fragments of semi-circles and pie slices of magic were common, but the full circle was unseen.

It was not until the first student had collapsed that the _real_ instruction was seen.

This particular student was a male who appeared to older than the Council by two years or so, and was practicing with a girl who was most likely a year younger than Potter. She had let out a small squeak when he had fell over, eyes rolling into his skull as he fainted.

" ** _Senpai!_** " Immediately, everyone turned to the girl, eyes upon the fainted student.

Once Snape had registered that a student had fainted, he was about to rise when an arm made him pause. _Dumbledore_. Turning to his Headmaster, the aged wizard shook his head slowly and solemnly to his staff who like Severus, had attempted to stand to offer assistance. Strangely, the two instructors for the day were unmoved as were the rest of the Mahoutokoro faculty.

Rising an eyebrow as if the fainting of a student was a small matter, Akashi turned to his co-lectureer. "Tetsuya, if you would please."

With a wave of the small and dainty hand of the phantom, the fainted student was lifted into the air before placed on a bed of pillows, summoned by Kise, who smiled at the nod from his former mentor. Turning back to the openly staring students, the captain rose an eyebrow.

"I do not ever recall giving the rest of you the freedom to pause in your instruction. You are continue until I say so." Breaking the silence in the room, Akashi's cold voice had also restored the attention of the students who snapped back to their assigned task as well as the professors, who harbored thoughts that this lecture was more than a display of their completely differing magic.

" _Stop_." Akashi's voice resonated as he stood once more at the end of the class, eyes sharp even under his cap, appearing to be a military general more than a student of magic. And like soldiers under his command, the students nearly fell over in exhaustion, sweat beading their foreheads and forms hunched from overexertion like they had been forced into the captain's training regime; dare not to break from their straightened stances. But none of the Council were moved, despite the concerned looks from their audience. Instead, with the coldness of glaciers, the captain stood regally, his gloved hands behind him. "For the first time as third string candidates, none of you were able to summon a full circle of a radius of ten centimeters, the minimum curriculum for the following year. If this continues, you will be removed from your potential promotion and stripped of your badges under our divisions. You will be evaluated a week from now to resolve this in your own devices before Tetsuya and I will interfere."

With the fluidity of only students who held a mixture of both fear and respect for their leader, they all saluted with the formality of a trained soldier before Kuroko appeared before them, his presence not as imposing as his captain and almost comforting after the initial shock. Yet to Snape's surprise, the students were just as stiff with the phantom than they were with the redhead.

"With Akashi-kun's homework, you all are also to write a report of the history and mechanisms of magic circles and why they are employed under our usage. If you do not finish Akashi-kun's homework, I would suggest that my own assignments would be disregarded as well. Have a good day." And with that, the class was dismissed.

Until a tentative hand rose, fingers shaking. _Afraid_. "U-Um... Kuroko-senpai?"

It was the girl who was partnered with the fainted male. "What happened to Watome-senpai?"

Kuroko was unmoved as he turned blank eyes at the girl, his full ebony badge gleaming ominously. "Watome-senpai had lacked the suitable capabilities to be promoted into third-string and was sent back to the ship."

"... Without his injuries to be healed?" The silence was deafening.

"... Akashi-kun was clear that consequences will be implemented if success was not a product, Mitsuki-san."

Naturally, there were more than one persons other than Snape who had something to say about the teaching methods of the Generation of Miracles.


	5. Six, Seven, Six

Chapter 5: Six, Seven, Six

The Council — minus Momoi — was seated with their guests and Headmaster before them, standing and imposing with sagely wisdom. Yet, they had no evidence of worry or common concerns of being in trouble or implication of such; but rather they appeared comfortable and at ease. They believed and saw that they did no wrong and to be honest, Snape was unable to refute that they had. _Technically._ According to Matsumoto, they held all the power within the student body, so much that they were able to overlook the words of their Headmaster as insignificant. Deep in his thoughts, Snape had risen from them with the Council's departure to their daily training regime and the promise that their Headmaster would gladly take questions of any sort.

With a click of the doors, the six of them exited with an arrogant air, with almost arguable right. _Almost_.

Immediately, Karkaroff started the conversation, nearly growling. "Shinta! What are these magic circles that your students were doing? You know as well as Albus and I, that new magic must be reported to the Ministry when discovered." _Of course, that was what Karkaroff's concern was at._

"Calm yourself, Karkaroff." Dumbledore appeased his colleague with a hand. "Shinta's students did not perform a new form of magic or anything of the sort. It is not forbidden magic neither. It is a magic so old that it was considered to be lost to time. The use of summoning ancient circles of the celestial bodies."

The silence was a stunned one as Matsumoto sighed, resigned. "Albus is correct. It is an ancient magic that unearthed from scrolls within our libraries, that once summoned, encircles the magician, and is similar to a field of magic. Each one is unique to the magician — a signature of sorts — and allows them to perform any spell they wish with perpetual power. It is rare for even a magician to even be able to summon a fragment of the circle, not to mention a sliver of one."

"A-And all of this third string is required to perform this?" Flitwick whispered, loud in the silence.

The Headmaster of Mahoutokoro shook his head grimly as he spoke almost bitterly. "Mahoutokoro is divided into four levels of hierarchy; the Council at the very top — otherwise known as first-string —, second-string, third-string and the rest of the prodigal sons and daughters. What you have just witnessed is the _trial_ for new members into third-string. As of three years ago, the requirement of being able to summon a magic circle was added. Naturally, all above the third string, are able to summon a magic circle."

"What of these consequences?" McGonagall frowned as Sprout nodded with a concerned look. "For Merlin's sake, the six of them are no more than _children_ themselves."

"They are the conjuring of the Council." Matsumoto chuckled with bitterness. "This was no _invitation_ for your students to learn that their opponents are able to use magic that is so ancient and difficult that a majority of the world do not understand their power as I have no doubt that you all have considered by now. This was a _challenge_ to you, Albus and Karkaroff. That if you gall and determination to, _try_ to go against the monsters of my school."

"As for the 'consequence' of not completing the assigned task, Watome-kun was transported to the ship with his injuries unaccounted because it was the requested course of action. Honor is worth more than one's life in the East, you must understand, Minerva. Physical pain is the reminder and motivation to do better, and with the shame that he had to be sent back, will lead him to do better. That is the _true_ teaching here."

"Yes, how interesting." Dumbledore smiled with a warm and mischievous grin, like an excited child.

"Albus?" Moody questioned.

"If the third-string is able to do the rare feat of conjuring a fragment of a magic circle, then what are the capabilities of the first-string — the Council themselves if this was nothing more than a bore to them to even properly instruct or at least in a more conventional way, I wonder?"

"Exactly." Shinta nodded solemnly. "You cannot even _begin_ to imagine the power that the six of them are capable of…"

* * *

Harry and Ron laughed heartily as Fred and George were sent to the Hospital Wing with white beards after their failed attempt of overcoming Dumbledore's Age Line with the use of an Aging Potion, much to Hermione's accuracy. It was almost time for the announcement of the champion teams, as nearly all of the students from Mahoutokoro and Durmstrang had arrived, eager to hear the results as well as escape the thunderstorm in the outskirts of the room.

There was a selection of notable events throughout the pause before the main one, such as the debacle of the twins as well as the fearsome and burly Viktor Krum placing his name into the goblet's white-blue flames.

But such dramatics paled in comparison to the Generation of Miracles.

Dressed out of uniform, the five — er, six — of them were just as imposing in training clothing consisting of similar themes of basketball shorts, sweaters, and shoes. Their wet locks of respective color were damp, indicating that they were fresh from the shower, as they all greeted a very attractive and well-endowed pink-haired girl, who smiled at all of them before frowning at the dark-haired male, tanner than the rest. But was quickly appeased by something the red-haired one said as they neared their Goblet of Fire.

 _Of course they were._ Harry thought to himself with trepidation. _Of course, the_ ** _Generation of Miracles_** _, the team of players who formidable even in just Quidditch, according to Fred and George; were going to participate in the tournament. That was the sole reason that the two of them were so desperate to use a potion to enter, to gauge how they could have played against them and Krum._

Harry understood the thrill and draw to such a desire so much that it called to the Seeker within him. But something warned Harry to pause. The six of them, along with their invisible player, _something_ was wrong. Not necessarily with them, but something warned Harry to be cautious of them.

The tanned male placed in his first. With a yawn and the crinkle of the scrap of parchment into a ball, he threw it into the goblet with a mere glance, formless. The next one — green-haired — scoffed lightly before stepping into the Age Line like the first and threw it in with an oddly high projectile, before raising his glasses as if it was a pain. Followed was the grinning blonde, who glanced at the tanned male before doing the same exact thing as him, without the yawn to the latter's irritation. If Harry was judging correctly from the Japanese being shouted. After was the tallest male who hummed before merely walking up to the goblet before depositing it, the rim of the magical object at his eye-level. Finally, it was their captain who folded the silver of paper elegantly before using the stone that the goblet as his pivot, leaped — no, _flew_ — to the rim of the goblet before dropping it in with a soft smirk. Soft claps resonated after the Miracles' hand placed their names, as they all stepped away.

It was only hours later at the selection of the champions, that Harry recalled there was another member of the Kiseki. After a feast of candies — so many sweets that made Murasakibara nearly faint upon appearance — and pumpkin juice on All Hallow's Eve, all of the students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Mahoutokoro gathered, the buzz of excitement and anticipation filling the air as they all quickly seated themselves at Dumbledore's command, everyone present. It was the event that would spring the highlight of the year, none would dare to miss this. Seated with his House, Harry watched in anticipation like everyone else as Dumbledore stepped up to the three Goblets of Fire, lifted to a high pedestal at the center of the Great Hall, each one differing for each school for easy differentiation.

Hogwarts' was in the center as the host school, the first to be introduced to the three schools, wooden and heavy in appearance — sturdy. To it's left was Durmstrang's, the goblet a hardened iron, dull yet impenetrable as white-blue flames licked at it's edges with a cold glare unlike the warm tongues of Hogwarts. And lastly to the right, was Mahoutokoro's, it's version an embellished gold, curvatures lined with small jewels as it almost mocked participants to have the gall and audacity to place their names in the fiery embers. The representation of each school in the form of the goblets were too intentional to be coincidental, Hermione said in Hagrid's that afternoon when the tournament came up — there was more than just the reward she suspected. But Harry merely shrugged with Ron. Quidditch, whether it was something more or not, it was something that he wouldn't miss for the world.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: the champion team selection!" And with a wave of his hands, the torches that lit the hall dimmed as the Headmaster's hands past them, flooding the room with a soft glow.

At the extended table for Ravenclaw, the Generation of Miracles watched with ranges of disinterest and scrutiny, varying depending upon the person but nonetheless, attentive with their school as the Headmaster of Hogwarts had chosen to introduce the team for Durmstrang first. With a wave of Dumbledore's hand, the flames flashed ruby, signifying that the goblet had chosen and had done so well. Appearing with a singed corners of coarsely torn parchment was the name — Viktor Krum, followed by the players — Ivan Poliakoff, Alexei Levsei, Pyotr Vukchanov, Lev Zograf, and Vasily Dimitrov — his team, or at least the ones near his age, that were with him in the Quidditch World Cup. Erupting into cheers, the Durmstrang champion team roared with their school and the polite claps of the two others as they stepped up, clearly built and eager to participate as they each shook Dumbledore's hand, making their way to the room for the chosen champions. As they left, Harry internally winced at the prospect of Hogwarts' best playing against one of the best teams — they were defeated by the Kiseki at the semi-finals, a close third — of the World Quidditch Cup, not to mention that the champions were in the same room.

Speaking of them, the room once more befell to a silence as Dumbledore neared the golden goblet. Bursting into a ruby hue like it's mirror, the flames released an elegantly folded note, smoking slightly as the Headmaster caught it. The silence was thick as the name was announced by the Headmaster — "… is Akashi Seijuurou followed by — Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Ryota Kise and Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Clapping and cheers formed in wild cries as the six stood to exit, shaking their host Headmaster's hand before being gestured to the room for champions. None noted the exchange of suspicious glances between the six, eyes glowing with mistrust. Moving to the final goblet, the Headmaster read off the names.

"And finally, the champion team for Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory, followed by — Roger Davies, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint and Graham Montague!" After gesturing for the team to join the other two out the Great Hall, Dumbledore smiled as he held out his arms in pride.

"Excellent! We now have our three champion teams! But in the end, only one will go down in history." Dumbledore paused, hands curled as Barty Crouch entered with a cloaked object, setting it in the center of the elevated steps for professors. "Only one will hoist this chalice of champions… this vessel of victory…"

Turning, the Headmaster pointed as the object was unveiled. "… the Triwizard Cup!" With a pale blue glow, the trophy of Quidditch gleamed victoriously, the neck an illustrious silver with meticulously carved dragon arms, their maws snarling into the depths of the cup, as three pure crystal windows glistened at the front with the words of the tournament — TRI-WIZ-ARD, clapping ensuing with loud cheers.

When suddenly, the flames of the center goblet danced wildly silencing everyone present in the Great Hall, as a silver of parchment danced out of the flames like all of the others before it, only this time bearing the name of a student that was well-underage to participate.

* * *

Seated on a couch with the rest of his team, in a spacious room with many glowing trophies in the light of a centerpiece fireplace — gold, silver and bronze — Aomine lounged on the floor, absent of his jacket and tie, his collar popped off as he smirked arrogantly at the Durmstrang team, across from them. His shadow was seated daintily behind him beside Akashi, both of them stoic as Aomine was easily able to read that his captain was studying their opponents with scrutiny while Tetsu was just observing. On the other side of Akashi was Midorima, muttering under his breath most likely at Murasakibara's constant eating behind the couch, favoring to stand — with sweets from the earlier feast — while Kise grinned with just as much arrogance as he did beside the titan. _Psychological warfare at it's best, indeed._

While they did not like Quidditch and it was most certainly _not_ basketball, the six of them still had their pride and reputation as players nonetheless, not to mention, hatred for losing.

Across from them, seated with stoic yet intimidating auras, was the Durmstrang team — all young men unlike the Miracles, who were considered to be the equivalent of Fourth Years where for Hogwarts and Durmstrang, they were considered to be Sixth Years. And between the two teams was the Hogwarts' champions, a mixture of the four Houses Teams — clearly nervous to going against participants in the World Cup from both teams but tried to hold their nerves by their own right.

The silence, understatedly, was uncomfortable.

Fortunately, or in Harry's case, _unfortunately_ , the black gates that deemed entry to the room they were opened with groan as a fourteen-year-old Harry Potter stepped in, down the granite steps to the center fireplace to the other players' confusion.

"What is the meaning of this?! How dare you—?!" Viktor Krum perked in confusion as the rest of his team, at the sound of his Headmaster's angered tone.

"You sniveling rat." That was Moody's growling voice. "Everything to you is a conspiracy theory!"

"Enough, Alastor! And you, Igor, know better than to outrightly state such a thing." Aomine sat up from his lazy loafing at the tone from his Headmaster, the Miracles exchanging glances as Akashi rose an eyebrow. So, his captain did not know what was going on, for once.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore snapped, his demeanor disturbed as he bellowed. "I can't think!"

"Everything to you, is a bloody conspiracy theory!"

"What else could it have been, Mad-Eye!?"

Turning fully at the commotion that was the professors and headmasters, the three teams displayed each their own expressions of pure confusion at the stampede of elder witches and wizards, led by their respective headmasters behind a shocked Harry Potter. Catching the stiff and clearly still in shock Harry in his sights, Dumbledore took the boy in his grasp by the shoulders, voice urgent and demanding.

"Harry. Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"N-No, sir." The poor boy was almost shaking as his team members from Gryffindor observed with pity, Slytherin with scowls, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw with worried glances. The other two teams merely watched, observing.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No, sir." Where, the Durmstrang students frowned like their Headmaster, displeased.

"You're _absolutely_ sure?"

" _Yes_. Yes, sir." While, the Miracles watched with curious observation.

Dumbledore stilled, his thoughts stormy with an expression to match as Karkaroff cut in, clearly unconvinced. "But of course, he is _lying!_ "

"The _hell_ he is!" Moody rebutted as Dumbledore released the Boy Who Lived. "The Goblet of Fire is an _exceptionally_ powerful magical object. Only an _exceptionally_ powerful Confundus Charm could've hoodwinked it. Magic _way_ beyond the talents of a fourth year!"

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought. Mad-Eye." The Durmstrang headmaster snapped as Moody's glare darkened at the former Death Eater.

"It was once my job to think as Dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps, _you_ remember."

"That is _enough_ , Karkaroff. Alastor." Matsumoto snapped before his colleague could, turning to Moody as well. "The problem at hand is not _how_ Mr. Potter has become a part of the tournament, but that he _is_. And now that he has, where exactly does it go from here?"

"… Shinta is correct." Dumbledore nodded before turning to Barty, who was silent throughout. "I leave this to you, Barty."

Bartemius Crouch Sr. glared into the distance in thought before he closed them in resignation. "The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract." Turning with horrified yet shocked look, the member of the Ministry whispered as all heads turned to the seventh player of the Hogwarts' team. "Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a Triwizard champion."

Silence reigned supreme as Harry himself bemoaned internally, his mind filled with pandemonium and swirling with questions that he did not have the answer to. Across the room, Akashi glanced at each of his team and friends, before they all turned their glances to Krum, nominating him as the best candidate. Catching on, the Bulgarian Seeker nodded.

"Potter is a now a champion." Viktor stated as everyone turned to the Durmstrang team, as if remembering that they were present as well. "What exactly does that mean for us?"

"I would presume that would indicate that Mr. Potter will be joining the Hogwarts' team with the proper accommodations for the addition from Mr. Crouch." Akashi replied smoothly before glancing at the Ministry-sent wizard. "Although I would like to ask, is there anything more that you require for the rest of us to hear of other than your squabbling? Some of us do have classes tomorrow, Professors. To _teach_ and be _taught_ to."

Karkaroff huffed as if personally offended while Matsumoto and Dumbledore kept their face composed, although colored with a hint of pensiveness and amusement respectively. Moody was stoic to the words along with Snape and McGonagall, appearing to be relieved with the pause in arguments. Taking that his cue to speak, Bartemius Crouch Sr. stepped forward with a gesture for Harry to join his Hogwarts' seniors.

"I apologize for such unsightly behavior, but do forgive due to the circumstances that have presented themselves." Everyone either pretended or did not care that Harry flinched at those words. "Your First Task is on the 24th of November, champions. You will all have until then to figure out what it is and prepare for it. Help outside of your group is forbidden and details of your Second Task will be given after the completion of the First Task. As well as due to your participation in the tournament, you will all be exempted from exams at the end of the year. Any questions that you may have, please relay them to me or your respective Headmaster."

* * *

 _As expected by Akashi-kun's predictions, the six of us have been chosen to participate in the tournament._ Kuroko thought to himself as he sipped a vanilla milkshake in silence, having decided to turn in early. The phantom had tried to distract himself with a book, but within a few minutes, it was set aside. Instead, thoughts upon the night's events ran through Kuroko's mind. _Harry Potter._ Everyone had heard about the boy who had made the Dark Lord disappear and how the said lord had almost single-handedly demolished the West. The only concern of the East was that the Dark Lord did not have the same sentiments towards them. But before that became a true concern, Voldemort was no more.

But other than that, the boy was considered unremarkable. Survived the Killing Curse, _yes_. But the boy was a mere babe at the time. The boy probably had no idea what exactly what it was that made him survive in the first place. It was not very difficult to put together, however, to Kuroko at least. He _was_ the Master of the Dark Arts within the Council. But unlike most, the phantom was not too keen in informing others.

Kuroko sipped his milkshake in thought. _It was not his place to inform the boy of his… **accessory** ; intentional or not. _The six of them too, had their own share of skeletons, but unlike Harry, theirs was all too well known by parties that used it to their advantage. It was not really their fault per se, as it was something that had happened in front of one too many persons… all six of them being guilty parties…

" ** _Tetsu? You in here?_** " Aomine's voice sounded in the room, poking his head in as navy eyes scanned for his shadow, completely missing him.

" ** _Did you need me for something, Aomine-kun?_** " Kuroko asked, 'appearing' by his light's side.

" ** _GAH! Tetsu!_** " Aomine grasped his chest in a mini-heart attack. " ** _Announce your presence dammit, Tetsu! You're going to scare me to death one day!_** "

" ** _I did._** " Kuroko deadpanned blatantly with a lie. " ** _You didn't hear me, Aomine-kun._** "

Grumbling, Aomine ran a hand through his hair, mumbling an apology before speaking. " ** _Akashi sent me to get you for a meeting. Satsuki's off gathering more data now that the line-ups for the teams are finalized, and to find out what's our First Task._** "

Nodding, Kuroko followed after Aomine, still drinking his vanilla milkshake as they soon arrived at the main hall of the Council's separate wing. Everyone seated at the table, Kise greeted him with his usual enthusiasm while everyone else gave their own greetings — from Midorima's nod to Akashi's acknowledged glance — as Kuroko took his seat on Akashi's right. " ** _Now that Tetsuya has arrived, our meeting can begin. Other than the addition of Potter into the Hogwarts' team, it appears that Momoi-san's predictions as well as my own were accurate as to who would be chosen as our opponents._** "

" ** _But is the addition of the so-called Chosen One really going to change anything, Akashicchi?_** " Kise voiced, skeptical. " ** _I mean, we've gone against seven membered-teams before with only one of us with the default teams in Mahoutokoro. And won._** "

" ** _On contrary, Ryota; despite Potter's unexpected entry and inability to get out of the tournament, it does make the odds more fair in a way for Hogwarts, considering that they are going against the six of us as well as one of the youngest Seekers in Europe upon national level._** " Akashi stated before allowing his hand to cup his chin. " ** _Although, I cannot say yet whether this move is favorable to us or not._** "

Aomine blinked at this, surprised as was everyone else. " ** _Oi, Akashi. You mean, you didn't see this coming?_** "

Akashi smirked at the tanned male with an amused glint in his eyes. " ** _While it flatters me that you think so highly of me, Daiki; no, I did not know that Harry Potter was going to compete against us. And the reason I say that he may or may not be a blessing to us in disguise is due to one thing — information._** "

" ** _Information?_** " Murasakibara echoed, chewing on some mochi. " ** _Can't you just go ask Sat-chin, Aka-chin?_** "

" ** _And that is why I have sent her off, Atsushi._** " Akashi nodded patiently as Midorima sighed as if to resign himself to explain.

" ** _In other words, we do not yet know the extent of Harry Potter's influence or any of the Hogwarts' players for that matter. Durmstrang's is not as worrisome because, for obvious reasons, their foundation is on their Headmaster and Viktor Krum. Once we throw off Krum, everything is set just like the Semi-Finals in the World Cup. But since we have barely heard of Hogwarts, we are unprepared._** "

" ** _Wa, Mido-chin is so smart~_** " Murasakibara commented offhandedly.

" ** _While our tactics are in blatant display._** " Kuroko concluded as Akashi nodded, having already figured all of this. " ** _Our victory in the World Cup places us at disadvantage in the worst case scenario, if they study us enough._** "

" ** _But that's only in the worst case scenario, right; Akashicchi?_** "

Akashi nodded. " ** _Yes, if the groups cooperate and are able to coordinate together._** "

" ** _Eh?_** " Kise blinked. " ** _Why wouldn't they? They go to the same school. They have spent the last six years together other than Potter, but that's four years too. We've only played together for barely four._** "

" ** _As you all are aware, Hogwarts is separated into four Houses, each with it's own Quidditch team._** " Everyone nodded, following their captain's words with ease. " ** _Apparently, there is more than just rivalry between the Houses. There is animosity between them — the Houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor, in particular — and as representatives of the school, each of the captains from the teams were selected along with three Gryffindors and one Slytherin. I expect the response from Slytherin was not a good one, nor from any of the other Houses by the unequal numbers._** "

" ** _Not to mention that the six of them, even without Potter-kun appeared very uncomfortable._** " Kuroko piped in, everyone turning to the phantom. " ** _The boy from Hufflepuff looked conflicted, the Slytherins was unpleased by the Gryffindors, and the Gryffindors with the Slytherins, while the one of Ravenclaw appeared to not want to be there._** "

" ** _Oi, Tetsu. How can you tell?_** " Aomine blinked, genuinely curious. " ** _They looked uncomfortable and scared, sure, but the hell, Tetsu? How'd you get all that?_** "

Kuroko removed his lips from his now empty milkshake to explain." ** _Hufflepuff-san kept moving away and toward the team like he was pacing. Ravenclaw-san tried to stand as far as possible from his team, but not so much as to draw too much attention or to give it away too noticeably. While male Gryffindor-san was glaring not too subtly at Slytherin-sans who was doing the same, team cooperation out of the window; in the midst, female Gryffindor-san was trying to stop her fellow housemate from doing that, but still joined him anyway. Potter-kun, in the meantime, was shaking and was in shock. It appears that they do not get along despite going to the same school._** "

" ** _… SUGOI, KUROKOCCHI~!_** " Kise exclaimed before moving to hug the phantom, who silently demanded his release.

" ** _Ryota, if I have to ask you to control yourself once more, I will ensure you will sleep outside of the ship for the time we are here._** " Akashi ordered to assist Kuroko to Kise's pouting displeasure. Kise being unpleased by means of lack in affection was common sight, an upset Kuroko; however, was _not_ and for the sake of all of them, it would remain that way.

" ** _Now, then. As Tetsuya has pointed out, the Hogwarts team may be conflicted in terms of teamwork, which is why ours must be reinforced and be maintained well. It has been a year since we have_** _truly_ ** _played which is why we must try to accommodate for each of our talents._** " Akashi developed a devilish smirk that made his friends wary. " ** _Which means more training and practice on our part._** "

" ** _Akashi._** " Aomine addressed with a grumble. " ** _No offense or anything, but we_** _literally_ ** _dedicate all of our time into training and practice! Other than classes, we're on the pitch or the court._** "

" ** _… I would have to agree with Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun._** " Issuing a raised eyebrow from the captain, the phantom allowed himself to explain. " ** _Ah. Please do not misunderstand my words for saying that we should not train or practice. You are correct there, Akashi-kun. But what I am trying to say is that training is not_** _everything_ ** _. We should have fun as well._** "

" ** _That's true!_** " Kise piped up, before pouting. " ** _Remember on Kurokocchi's birthday?! We all, even Murasakibaracchi had a good time just playing together with the rest of us, along with Momoicchi! Even though, Akashicchi somehow won both games._** "

Smirking at the memory, the ruby-haired captain felt himself concede.

" ** _That much is given, Tetsuya. And for once, you have a point, Daiki. Kise. But that does not mean you are excused from practice._** " Glancing at his watch, the captain rose a brow at the hour, before scolding Midorima with a small frown. " ** _Shintarou, you were suppose to keep track of time. It is an hour past midnight. All of us need to be in bed,_** _now_ ** _. We all have classes to attend tomorrow._** "

Yet despite the seemingly comfortable air, a sweetly sickening voice danced in Kuroko's thoughts. _You saved them from their own destruction in basketball, but can you save yourself and them in Quidditch as well?_

Glancing at their reflection on the glass table, Kuroko answered softly. " ** _I do not know… if I can…_** " _Because this time, I'm trapped too…_


	6. Wands and Brooms

Chapter 6: Wands and Brooms

That night, Kuroko had a pleasant dream. _No_ , memory. The first day, the six of them had learned all at once their heritage as purebloods — during middle school — why their namesakes were so _odd_. It was comical in hindsight, as they all had just entered the prestigious Teiko Middle School and that they had, coincidentally enough, had joined the basketball club as well. Kuroko, at his parents' insistence, was to attend Mahoutokoro as well, to assure that he would not lose another part of his culture. But Kuroko was not particularly fond of magic for two reasons: he used so little of it that he was almost a Squib at that point and the magic he was able to use, was too… _dark_.

Therefore, when Kuroko had arrived at the palace that was Mahoutokoro in new pink robes, the phantom hid his surprise at the sight of his captain waiting to greet him. And soon enough, second year had come and gone, Haizaki with it in both realms with Kise — arriving after he was initiated into the first string — under Kuroko's tutelage in Quidditch as well. All was well, until the end of their third year.

But it appeared his dreams were merciful tonight as they shifted to another.

It was a recent one, Kuroko noted as he watched in his dream, one that he recognized as one just before the World Cup was to take place. After a brief meeting and practice, the six of them had found themselves with some free time, it being summer and their second year on the way in the upcoming fall for high school. While the match itself was not until two days, Momoi had told them to go see the country they had come to, to explore and see the sights that it could embolden. Everyone else was privy to the idea, a bit sick being cooped up their personal ship along with other motivations as an excuse to go along — _Midorima_ — but nonetheless; found themselves before a small shop, quaint and humble. For the following day, Midorima's lucky item was a wizard's wand; prompting them to naturally, stop at Diagon Alley.

 _Ollivander's — Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

Entering with the twinkle of a soft bell, the six of them filed in, Kuroko looking around with mild interest as Akashi led the others in, Kise sneezing due to the indoor dust right on Aomine, who glared with an annoyed mutter while the blonde gave a sheepish apology. Murasakibara was busy licking an ice cream he had bought somewhere along the lines of the trip, muttering with a silent grumble about how annoying it was how small the majority of the population was. Ignoring a majority of them, Midorima tapped the desk bell with a small ding, sounding throughout the room as Kise peered at it with a curious look. But before any of them could say anything or do of much (thank the gods), an elderly wizard stepped in from the back of the store, his silvery eyes crinkling at the ends with a smile as he welcomed them into his shop.

"Oh my." He smiled friendlily, clearly the owner, his white hair sticking in many directions in a somewhat contained fashion of chaos as velvet burgundy robes covered his person. "Usually, my customers are of young students entering their schools of wizardry, you lot are a bit older. Ah, my apologies! I am Garrick Ollivander."

"Seijuurou Akashi." The said person nodded impassively before smiling politely. "And these are my friends: Shintarou Midorima, Tetsuya Kuroko, Daiki Aomine, Atsushi Murasakibara and Ryota Kise. We are all here to pick out our wands, we are students of Mahoutokoro."

Five heads swiveled to their captain with questioning until the said redhead shook his head for them to be silent with the look that promised explanations later. Oblivious to the silent exchanges, the wandmaker set to his task with a mad glint in his silvery eyes, asking Akashi to go first as a tape measure came to life, measuring the captain's dominant right hand.

And within a few seconds, a wand was placed in their captain's hand.

"Hazel, phoenix feather, thirteen and half inches." Ollivander supplied as he nodded for Akashi to give the wand a wave, everyone watching with expectant eyes. Obliging, the redhead blinked as he caused the desk in front of him to erupt into flames, before being snuffed out by Midorima, who whispered a nonverbal of **_Aguamenti_** with a wave of his hand. Kuroko and Murasakibara stared with blinking eyes as Aomine and Kise unsuccessfully stifled laughter, before the phantom voiced a question to their captain's well-being.

"Akashi-kun, are you okay?"

"… I apologize. That was not at all my intention. And yes, I am fine; Tetsuya." Akashi stated, ignoring the snickers of Kise and Aomine who were quickly silenced with a glance, as he lowered the wand on the desk that was just in flames. But Ollivander merely waved the apology aside, conveying that it was a common sight. "But I believe that wand and I are not compatible, Mr. Ollivander."

"It is the wand that chooses the wizard. I am merely the gatekeeper to the wisdom of the wands." Ollivander nodded sagely as he disappeared into the shelves, eliciting weird looks from the six boys who merely shrugged. Thus began the selection of the wands for the Kiseki no Sedai, as after destroying several other articles of furniture and nearly setting Aomine aflame, their captain still did not have a wand. Marveling at the sheer amount of destruction their captain had unintentionally caused made the other five stare at the wands that were offered warily, was it really the _wands_ or was it Akashi? After the six of them had their own trials, they found that it was most certainly, the _wands_.

Nonetheless, Ollivander was in _absolute_ glee.

"It has been so long indeed since I have had such a difficult of a customer! And he is only the _first_ of the six of you!" Disappearing, the wandmaker appeared a few moments later, his hands opening a regal burgundy box. Removing the golden ribbon, the lid was opened to reveal the wand — no, _wands_ , within. One was slightly longer than the other, distinctly made of differing woods as the longer was carved of a dark cherry, the black handle carved into a twisted end that was embellished with fragile gold leaf, as the point was ridiculously sharpened like a razor blade. While the other appeared to be of a bone white, shaped simply at first glance, but the keen-eyed captain caught intricate waves of light blue on it's edges.

Holding out the longer one to the captain, the wandmaker spoke softly. "Cherry, phoenix feather and dragon heartstring, thirteen and a fourth inches."

Taking the wand, the captain rose a brow at the mention of two cores. "Phoenix feather and dragon heartstring?"

But the wandmaker was not able to reply as a ruby jolt of sparks flew from the end of the sharpened wand, choosing it's master. However, it was not the only one to choose it's master. The smaller wand of the same box, lifted out of it's confinement with a gentle levitation before coming to a stop before Kuroko, waiting for the boy to take the wand as it's master. Judging from the surprise and gape in Ollivander's face, this was not a normal thing; but nonetheless, the phantom took the wand in his dainty hand, a small glow of pale blue sealing the phantom as his master.

"Yew, phoenix feather and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches." Ollivander smiled before he closed the now empty box with a knowing glint in his silvery eyes as he turned to the others before allowing anyone to inquire what happened with Kuroko's. It was later that Kuroko realized that Ollivander was able to _see_ him. "Who's next?"

It was Midorima, who did not fail to cause mayhem in the shop neither. With trial after trial, the green-haired male became increasingly frustrated as he committed the following in no particular order: shattered a bookshelf, nearly concussed Aomine with a stray lamp, destroyed Kise's ringing cell phone — no one was particularly in dismay over it other than Kise — and finally, nearly killed Ollivander with flying cases of wands. By the seventh wand, Midorima was finally saved from the sniggers and laughter from Aomine and Kise, well aware that he was _never_ going to live this down. But then again, neither would they when it was their turn. The wand was of a light wood, carved with the curvature of a chess piece, the end of the handle topped by the head of bishop and with a small spark of emerald crackles, the wand was his own.

"Elm, thestral and unicorn hair, fourteen and three fourths inches."

Following was Murasakibara's turn and sure enough, like the rest, the giant was not exempt in causing damage to the shop. The six of them had to duck to avoid the flying and now, previously screwed-in-ladder, with a swiftness that only those of their level in basketball / sports in general had, as it went flaying out the window; nearly hitting a random witch if Akashi had not stopped it mid-flight. Murasakibara's wand revealed itself to be one of redwood, longer than all of the others as the handle was grooved with smooth curves like the end of a violin as the point narrowed with a vein of deep purple curling over the ruby wood. Taking the wood in his large hands, the wand appeared normal size, relative to it's master — the end dancing with violet sparks before Japanese snacks appeared, summoned by yours truly.

Kise was next, his enthusiasm welcomed by Ollivander by a gentle smile while the others merely bullied the blonde to hurry up — impolitely and politely, depending who you were thinking of — and get his wand already.

And like everyone but Kuroko, the blonde left a trail of destruction in his wake — summoning torrent of glacial waters over all of them before encoring with a pile of Saharan sand over their soaked forms, appearing to just come from the beach before it was resolved by Midorima and Akashi, only to have an army of talking frogs appear at their feet, which to their horror, were _more_ annoying than Kise. If not for Kuroko's reminder of animal cruelty, the frog population may have met it's end then and there. But with the resolved situation that consisted more of — Kise, I _swear_ if you do not get your goddamned wand soon… Ryota, it would be in your best interest to heed Daiki's words for once. Gemini ranked last today. Kise-chin is being so troublesome, even more so than Mine-chin, knowing how Mine-chin usually is. _OI!_ Please hurry, Kise-kun. … KUROKOCCHI TOO… YOU'RE ALL SO MEAN TO ME~! — Kise _finally_ got his wand.

Silvery white, the wand was a decent length, the handle bordered by an ebony ring as grey branches of spindly nature carved the edges of the wand, beginning from the ring to the end of the wand point. Instead of a complex handle, the opposing end was bejeweled with a transparent amber marble, gleaming with power as Ollivander grinned at the sight of golden sparks at the point.

"Silver lime, horned serpent horn, eleven and a half inches."

Halfway through, Kuroko was sure that if Ollivander did not repair his shop with a **_Reparo_** after each of their trials for wands, the shop would be no longer as none of the damage caused by the rest of them was comparable to the troublesome Aomine. By the time they had found Aomine's, two walls were destroyed because of the rejection of one wand and a very displeased Midorima was covered in Merlin-knows how old plant water with a mildly amused Akashi and Murasakibara, who blandly told the green haired male he had some algae on his glasses. Kise giggled from his latched position to Kuroko, who blinked with a glint of mirth before offering a handkerchief to the vice-captain as Aomine received another wand.

"Please don't fucking blow up." Aomine muttered as he scrutinized the wand.

This one was completely ebony, the handle bracketed by a set of bronze rings, before spindles of bronze grooves swirled up the point, elegantly darker than a majority of the wands that he had tried. "Blackthorn, thunderbird tail feather, ten and three fourths inches."

Giving it a wave, navy azul spark flew with a maniacal glint as it displayed the same color as his own magic circle like everyone else's. "Finally…"

"Finally is correct, Daiki." Akashi chuckled, as the room fixed itself into perfect pre-destruction of Aomine with a wave of his new wand. "Who knows what would have happened if your destruction were to continue?"

"Please forgive, Aomine-kun's destructive tendencies, Mr. Ollivander. He is not very bright." Kuroko deadpanned as the others nodded solemnly, Ollivander watching them amusedly.

"Oi, Tetsu! You didn't have to word it like that!"

"Kurokocchi is right, Aominecchi!"

"I don't wanna hear that from you, dumbass!"

"Mine-chin and Kise-chin are both stupid, so stop yelling. So noisy." Murasakibara mumbled, before Akashi smirked at the silenced two, turning to the wandmaker who laughed at their conversations. After paying for the wands, the six made to leave when Ollivander held up a hand for them to wait, silvery eyes brimmed with wisdom.

"I have given many wands to many who had the potential to do great things." The wandmaker smiled knowingly. "And even without wands and magic, the six of you have already accomplished _many_ great things. It is curious that the six of you were given these wands in particular."

"What is it that is so special about our wands?" Akashi voiced for all.

"All of your wands are of the same maker, only of differing times. Akashi-san's being the eldest, then followed in this order — Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, and then Kuroko — and this maker has only made these six wands in his life, claiming that they were awaiting for their masters all together." Ollivander shrugged at the pensive looks given to him. "I had multiple claims of the same from inexperienced wand makers and they proved to be false — yours however, are not destined for _mediocre_. Despite what some of you may or may not believe."

* * *

It was not until later that day for anything in particular to occur out of the ordinary as the seven of them took to their respective schedules; Kuroko finding himself with an ample amount of time after attending Moody's lecture on counter-curses with a slumbering Aomine, awakened by a jab to side for the shadow to inform his former light of his scheduled class with Midorima at noon. Deciding to go to the library, the phantom had somehow found himself in the seventh floor, having searched much of the other floors to no avail that was above his original location, which was the third floor. Sighing, Kuroko made his way to the staircase, past the corridor a third time after leaving his bag by the corridor, seeing no reason to lug it around when other students were in class anyway.

A thoughtful Kuroko was walking, when a door he recalled correctly, was not there a moment ago, appeared. The shadow paused in his booted feet with a loud click and stared for a good second.

 _That door was… not_ ** _there_** _a moment ago…_

Kuroko vaguely wondered if this was how people felt when he 'suddenly appeared.' But before he put much thought to it, Kuroko opened the door and entered without much of any sense of caution, his wand in his sleeve and not to mention his wandless magic. With a loud creak, Kuroko found himself in a spacious room filled to the brim with books with varying subjects, stacked in towers that were twice Murasakibara's height as armchairs and couches littered the bottom of the piles, a grand fireplace at the very center, warming the entire room. Silently wondering where exactly he was and he came here, Kuroko neared the fireplace, seating himself when a thin book drifted to his adjacent, planting itself firmly on the couch next to him.

 _Hogwarts, A History_ by Bathilda Bagshot

Recognizing it with a blank expression, Kuroko found extra pages from the version that he had purchased to prepare for their entry to the school, informing him of a particular room — the one he was in.

 **The Room of Requirement, or otherwise known as the Come and Go Room, is a secret room, future reader who has incidentally wandered here, that only appears when a person is in great need of it. This room is sentient as your wand is, able to choose whom is allowed to enter, believing them to be worthy of it's contents; regardless of intent — it is strangely objective in that respect. But nonetheless, it is entered by walking past it's to-be entrance thrice, thoughtful of your need and the room shall reciprocate.**

 **But be forewarned, reader; be specific of your need. For if you are not, others may follow you and see your activities within if they are aware of what your need is. Do not be afraid to voice your need, nor mention objects of which you exempt from your use of the room. Once you have entered, you are the master of the room, and it, the objective servant at your beck-and-call — but only if you are specific with your words.**

 **The Room of Requirement, however, holds another secret within her.**

Kuroko rose a brow at the words, scanning past them.

 **She hides the Room of Hidden Things. Like a mirror image of the Room of Requirement, the sister holds the objects that you, reader, may require or have use for — therefore to enter the sister room, you must do the same; only this time, you thoughts center on entering the Room of Hidden Things. And here, you would find a variety of things, from aged books that were long forgotten to newly bloodied armory from the antics of naughty Hogwarts students. Therefore to you, future reader, may you find these extra pages to your satisfaction and informative to your goals as a Hogwarts student. I will not allow these to be published because the Room of Requirement is a hall for only those who were allowed to see into her secrets to have, not for the public to saunter in atrociously. I hope that you, future reader, too, can understand my selfish desire to withhold this information.**

Kuroko stared at the words before closing the book, glancing at his watch. He had about fifteen minutes left to change and get ready for their daily practice — training from Satan himself, according to Aomine. Self-preservation instincts kicking in more than anything else, the shadow left the room with his thoughts on the room he had accidentally found. It would not be the first time that he had hid things from his friends, and most certainly not be the last; but it was not like any of them _knew_ about it in the first place. Other than Akashi. There was always some doubt whenever it concerned whether or not the captain was aware of his former basketball team's movements. Then again, it did not particularly bother them that he was aware of their location always via phone that was resistant to the interference of magic.

Especially when Kuroko found himself kidnapped by the baseball team in Teiko. He was nearly on his way to Hokkaido for a national game when he was rescued by his basketball teammates to Aomine's amusement. Kuroko got his revenge later with the assistance of Momoi.

Apparating himself to his chambers in **_Shuinsen_** and reappearing in the edges of the Hogwarts pitch in changed clothing, Kuroko found himself the only one other than Kise arrive, everyone decked out in their usual practice clothing — basketball shorts with old sweatshirts.

"Good afternoon, Tetsuya." Akashi smiled as everyone flinched at the phantom's arrival. Just because they were used to his low presence did not mean they were not surprised every once in a while.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-kun. Midorima-kun. Murasakibara-kun. Aomine-kun. Momoi-san."

"TETSU-KUN~!"

"I cannot breathe, Momoi-san." Kuroko stated despite being squeezed in her arms, her assets crushing his lungs before he was released, only to be tackled from behind by a pair of octopus-like arms, clingy to his person.

"KUROKOCCHI~!"

"… Please let go of me, Kise-kun."

With an amused smirk at the bombardment of the phantom, the captain called for his sixth man to be released and for the others to quiet, spotting sparks with Midorima and Murasakibara behind him as he held up the clipboard from Momoi, scanning it for issuing everyone's training for the day. "As a warm-up after doing your individual stretches, all of us will be running forty laps around the pitch as well as a set of push-ups and sit-ups, Tetsuya, you will do half of what we do. Afterwards, we will each be paired up in a free for all match with only the Quaffle and charmed Beaters."

Simplistic in words, but brutal as Akashi Seijuurou's training was anything but easily done. It was more synonymous with words of the opposing feature.

Forty laps were nothing new to the athletes, having been the first-string of the famous Teiko, but twenty laps had a draining factor to the phantom, who was quickly overtaken by the others. But instead of going off to their water break, Kuroko found a smirking Aomine jogging backwards in front of him with a supportive Kise beside him. While Midorima tried to put off his company as needing more distance to get rid of his sleeping legs, Akashi smirked amusedly before stating that their phantom had only five more to finish, appeasing a hungry Murasakibara, who hummed for Kuro-chin to move faster. Fighting a smile, Kuroko nodded.

Half an hour later with a water break along a change of gear, the six of them stood with at the center of the pitch, divided into three pre-ordained teams.

Aomine and Midorima were partnered in a temporary alliance, their usually matching white and red uniform with black gear now, magically, a neutral black and red, brooms beside them as Midorima held his orange teacup carefully, his _Starsweeper XXI_ resting on his shoulder. The broom was simple in design, a warm brown with golden stirrups, the twigs tied at the end neatly. Aomine, in the other hand, ignored a majority of the words from their captain, as he had heard them all too many times, legs twitching to get on his broom in gloved hands. Like Midorima's limited edition — gotten by Akashi's connections — Aomine possessed a _Thunderbolt VI,_ not even heard by the public yet as it was the fastest broom, even more so than the _Firebolt_ in Kise's possession. The broom was a dark brown with light brown twigs of driftwood, polished and varnished to jagged points, stirrups a bronze. The blonde was pouting as his beloved mentor was not partnered with him, all the while beside a smug Akashi, who held a _Yajirushi_. Made of cherry wood, the broom was elegant like it's master, twigs of the young branches, dotted by cherry blossom buds and gold stirrups. That was not to say that Kise's _Firebolt_ was not uniquely expensive at it's own right, wood of ebony while twigs glowed with birch, beaded with golden drops as they donned a neutral black and blue. Unlike his light, Kuroko stood with Murasakibara silently, who ate his last maibo before flight, their brooms' differing design displayed starkly. While Kuroko's _Transylvanian_ _Barb_ was short in comparison, it was fearsome. Black as the night, the wood was smooth until the rider sat, to which it revealed it's barbed form like the thorns of a rose as the end did the same with gnarled branches, held in place by silver. Murasakibara's _Siberian_ _Arrow_ was similar to Kuroko's broom in the aspect that it was simple at first glance, until the rider seated themselves. Ash wood that appeared to resemble large branches stuck out at the end of the light brown broom, as a grey leather grip appeared at the handle end of the broom when in flight, allowing the player to change direction in even mid-maneuver. Like the others' overarching theme, the two were colored in black and yellow.

"In this game, the Beaters can directly hit any of us, but at the worst, graze or hit enough to bruise lightly for not dodging their movements, seeing how all of us are too stubborn to learn other than by physical consequence. There will be six of them to look out for, and each of us are in uniforms that have been well-reinforced as a precaution." Akashi finished as he caught the worried glance from Midorima, before receiving an approving nod as far as safety. "Momoi will release the Quaffle when the games and the team that scores the most points after all four forty-minute intervals wins, and all but the last two of the main rules will apply, Momoi as referee. Any questions?"

"Nope." Aomine grinned, excited to face against his teammates.

"Which goal will we be scoring into, Akashi?" Smirking at his vice-captain with an amused smile, the redhead indulged him.

"Why, any of the six that you wish to, Shintarou."

* * *

Harry scowled, his overall disposition moody and foul ever since the events of the previous night. It was not _his_ fault that his name was in the stupid, bloody cup! He didn't put it in there! And it was not only Ron who was mad at him. The Houses of Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were less than enthusiastic when they had heard Angelina Johnson's selection into the team and when he was added, that made a total of three Gryffindors in the team, while one from the other Houses, plus the extra Slytherin. Accusations of trying to get attention and gander for the spotlight while Krum and the Miracles were all Harry could hear concerning him. Not to mention that with the exception of Wood and Johnson, a majority of his team did _not_ get along even in civil situations, therefore, the thought of being able to do well in Quidditch was more like a _joke_ than anything else.

Huffing at the thought of his new champion team getting along, Harry gripped his Firebolt before kicking off into the air, wanting to feel nothing but the air in his face and wind taking his breath away, to escape the confining thoughts of this tournament. Only to have a sight stop him dead in his tracks... _er_... flight.

It was a Quidditch match that he had not seen before.

Pitted against one another, the Generation of Miracles were in the air and almost impossible to see, as they flitted back and forth, passing the Quaffle to one another before it was stolen, taken back or stolen once more. _Never_ dropped.

The tanned male currently held the Quaffle, speeding by the blonde and purple-haired one to the nearest goal, swiftly followed by them when two Beaters closed in on him on each side. Looking like he was going to be crushed despite his speed, Harry nearly shouted in warning when Aomine to his surprise and awe, kicked the broom below him, jumping onto the rim of the goal before throwing it behind him with a feral smirk. Catching the free ball, the green-haired male could not miss, as he scored, point blank with the goal. But that was not the end to the amazing feats before him. Before Harry could comprehend what was it he had just saw, the Boy Who Lived stared at the sight of the floating Quaffle, blinking once, to see that it was that Seeker who held it, face blank. Then with a draw backwards of his elbow, the sky-blue haired male _threw_ in the ball, with the force of his palm, going vertically _across_ the pitch into the hands of the purple-haired male, who turned sharply to avoid a steal from the green-haired male, nearly skewering the latter in the branches of his broom as he scored another, both corkscrewing away from several Beaters. And almost immediately afterward, the red-head took the Quaffle, zig-zagging his way through his team with almost apparent ease before passing to the blonde, forcing the ball into the hoop with the same drawback of the elbow.

…This… was almost _inhuman_. The way they _moved_ … and _smiled_ …

"Oh! Are you here to use the pitch as well?" A feminine voice asked, as Harry looked below. It was the pink-haired girl who was always with them. Up close, Harry could see the reason why Ron was head-over-heels for her, dressed in her white uniform mounted on a thin but sturdy, silvery broom with soft pink branches that looked sharp and gnarled. "We had reserved it until the end of this hour so, if you would please be a bit patient; we will be finished soon, Potter-kun."

"O-Oh no!" Harry shook his head at the girl's question. "I was just flying by, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"I see." She smiled. "My name's Satsuki Momoi, manager of the Generation of Miracles, and you can call me Momoi. It is nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, Harry Potter." The Boy Who Lived smiled back. "Just Harry is fine."

"Harry, it is." Momoi nodded knowingly. "Seeker for the Gryffindor Team ever since your first-year and strong candidate to be-captain for the Gryffindor team. Has a specialty for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Flying, Dueling and the Dark Arts." _But is weaker in Potions, Transfiguration, Divination, Charms, and History. Resourceful but run by emotions, can be irrational if touched upon the wrong nerve._ Momoi added silently.

Harry's green eyes widened as he flinched back. "H-How did you…?"

Momoi smirked lightly before her demeanor grew hauntingly chilling. "I am more than a just pretty face, Harry Potter. I am the manager of _the_ Generation of Miracles and I am _protective_ of my boys. So, allow me to inform you of my declaration of war. I have nothing against you nor your school, but I _cannot_ allow you to win. Tetsu-kun and the others already had to participate in the World Cup, and now _this_. And you will believe as I do after what you have seen, that we will _win_."

And with that, she smiled as if nothing wrong had occurred before flying away on her broom. But before she could get too far, Harry rose a hand. "Wait!"

Momoi paused, magenta eyes side-glancing him. "Tell me. How serious were you all in the World Cup?"

Shivers ran up Harry's spine as he watched the girl smile softly, like it was to a pet who had done something endearingly stupid, before replying. Feeling pent-up adrenaline build in his veins, keen to play yet utterly terrified for his self preservation; Harry had the urge to throw up. If the seven members of his team did not get along soon, it would be easier to convince Hermione that the sun was a ball of ice than to win against the Kiseki no Sedai.

Because if this was mere practice and the World Cup was simple child's play, then what was it like when the six of them were _serious_?

* * *

"Of course, we all tied." Aomine muttered, all arrived at _Shuinsen_ , the six boys gathered at the baths shared by the six of them while Momoi had the other side to herself. Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima were washing off their scrubbed bodies while Kuroko and Akashi were still preoccupied with the task of shampooing, the former in a bubbly galore, the latter mother-henning as he only succeed in getting the bubbles on himself while Kise cooed at the sight, snapping pictures left and right before replying to the tanned one of their group.

"It was expected, Aominecchi." Kise shrugged like it could not be helped, putting away his phone. "Quidditch either ends up in a tie or Kurokocchi's stamina runs out, saving us from mortally wounding one another."

"Not exactly unscathed this time either." Midorima noted dryly, glancing at the minor bruises on his arms and torso, similar ones on everyone else. "Not that it's anything new, considering our past track records in basketball and Quidditch. Neither of them were notably free of injury regardless as to whom."

"Ma, Mido-chin is too much of a worrywart." Murasakibara drawled before summoning a series of potions with the snap of his fingers, taking a thin ample of a clear oil that was labeled — _For_ _Bruises_ , before pouring it into the bath, dissociating. Blinking at the confused and curious looks from the other five, the giant explained briefly that the Class III potion was an experimental mix that had been tested many times to relieve bruises. "But it still has been rejected despite the results."

"Why is that, Atsushi?" Akashi frowned as he was passed the ample. "If it works efficiently, I do not see the reasoning as to why it is still considered experimental. Unless there are side effects that we are unaware of?"

"It smells like vanilla." They waited. "…That's why." Multicolored eyes zeroed in one sky-blue boy, watching for his reaction.

"…Murasakibara-kun does not need to have their approval." Kuroko stated finally, cutting the silence, his face blank but with the keen eyes of his middle-school team, they saw that thin glint of _ire_. "If those who are ignorant of the sanctity of vanilla deserve to suffer from internal bleeding."

" _PFFT_. YOU ARE THE BEST, KUROKOCCHI~!" Kise laughed loudly the same time Aomine had with a wide grin as Murasakibara nodded approvingly, as if to say that he had the same view upon such _radical_ usurpers, while Midorima failed to hold back his smile, Akashi doing the opposite, doing nothing to stop it as his lined with amusement before pouring the rest of the potion into the pool of water, ruby eyes glowing.

"Well, then. As among those who are not ignorant of such blessings, Tetsuya, I believe that we, as the Kiseki no Sedai, are of the eligible to be spared of such woes. _Everyone_ , into the waters!"

And with a soft smile upon his lips, Kuroko followed his captain, everyone following into the warm banks, blank eyes now a serene sky blue as he looked over each of them. Kise pulled him towards the waters with a genuine smile, dashingly handsome but appeared to careless, and care more of the people he was with. Aomine, acting as if it was a troublesome thing to do as he stepped a bare foot on Kise but bore a lazy grin, laughing about the blonde's watery and exaggerated reaction. Midorima looked extra grumpy as he scolded Murasakibara for trying to sneak in his potato chips, conceding with mochi, as the food was less messy but still scolding anyway in his tsundere way as Murasakibara contently chewed away; both still on their way to the bath. Akashi led him into the hot yet comforting depths, the subtle scent of vanilla enveloping him as he stared at those red eyes, so kind and comforting as they were when he had first seen them. Even if the other Akashi had disappeared, the original had wanted to keep calling them by their first names, as a memento, for the six of them.

Only for the six of them, because of _that_ , there was only the six of them.


	7. Normal Saturday

Chapter 7: Normal Saturday

Naturally as one would expect, Akashi was usually the first one to rise and the last one to sleep, curling into the room of futons; where a large Murasakibara took three of them by himself, followed by a double for a squirming Aomine and Kise, while Midorima, Kuroko, and himself each had one like the proper human beings that they were. But today was the exception, as the redhead awakened to find himself and Kuroko, the only ones in the room. Serenely asleep, Kuroko was curled up to his side, hair a striking mess while half-curled fists loosely hugged a pillow to his mid-section. Smiling softly at the sight, the redhead sat up from his futon, before exiting silently; heading to the baths.

From the recent nights from when Akashi had found Kuroko blankly staring into the ceiling when he was to turn in, the redhead felt his sixth man deserved some peaceful hours.

Arriving at the dining area, Akashi ignored the shouts and scoldings he heard through the walls despite the soundproofed spells on the ship, before entering, with a sight before him. Aomine was covered in a combination of broken eggs, flour and uncooked dough while a dark brown liquid was splattered over his face, holding a whipped cream can, eyes as wide as dinner plates at the sight of his captain, while Kise looked no better beside him, both turned away from the microwave that was smoking and looked like it exploded. Looking like he was caught in the crossfire between a strawberry smoothie and an angry can of whipped cream that decided that white was a nice color on him, the blonde also adorned some egg shells and dough over his front. Midorima was off to the side, not as messy as the others, (other than some brown splatter here, pink there, and some flour over here) looked down right murderous at Aomine, who only stared back with a huff. Murasakibara, in other hand, was contemplative as he stood by the blender that had no top, hand over the OFF button, covered in pink and stray drops of brown as he licked a cream covered maibo. Not to mention that the kitchen was a complete mess, walls and counters covered in splatters of brown, white and pink.

"Good morning, Aka-chin~"

"…Good morning, Atsushi." The redhead said finally before glaring at all of them that said, 'Explain. _Now_.'

"It was _NOT_ my fault, Akashicchi!" Kise began as he pointed a hand at Aomine. "Aominecchi was the one who put the vanilla extract in the microwave with the dough!"

"You were the one who told me to throw in four eggs and put in a spoon of vanilla extract in it before warming it up for one minute!" Aomine growled back, hand pointed at the black and brown mass that was intended to be pancakes.

"It doesn't mean you literally _throw_ four eggs, a spoon, and a bottle of vanilla extract in the dough and put it in the microwave, Aominecchi!" The blonde yelled, pointing at the microwave that read: 59:47. "And you set it at one _hour_! Not a _minute_!"

"Enough, Ryota." Akashi forced down the urge to throw his scissors, before turning to Midorima. "Shintarou, where is your lucky item?" Only the destruction of his lucky item could make the bespectacled male so unnerved.

"Aomine, that fool, _broke_ it!" It was the vanilla extract, then. The redhead turned to the tallest of them. "And you, Atsushi, what were you doing?"

"I was making pancakes, Aka-chin. When Kise-chin wanted to make strawberry smoothies, he forgot the cap, making it go everywhere. Then Mine-chin make the microwave go _boom_ ~" Akashi had the urge to stab something, but settled for pinching the bridge of his nose before glaring at all of them.

"Daiki. From this day forward, you are not allowed in the kitchen, under _any_ circumstances." Akashi sentenced before eyeing everyone else, ignoring the yells from the tanned male. "And your training menu is doubled, for breaking Shintarou's lucky item and destroying the kitchen, along with Ryota's; because he should have known better than to allow you to help with _cooking_. Atsushi, you will remake breakfast before Tetsuya wakes up and I return by _yourself_. Shintarou, your lucky item will be replaced at breakfast, now; clean this place up, _without_ magic."

 _An odd but not so unusual morning._ Akashi thought to himself before leaving, ignoring the sounds of arguing behind him.

* * *

Instead of Hogwarts' classes this Saturday morning, the Kiseki no Sedai found themselves at the end of the more annoying aspects of their basketball and Quidditch, the _media_. Seated at a couch, the six boys with Momoi were donned in their white uniforms, their turn for an interview with a reporter of the Daily Prophet that included photographs scheduled. The reporter was a witch with an all-knowing air surrounding her, as platinum blonde cork-screw curls danced on her head, green eyes behind cat-like glasses smiled at them, mirroring the fake red lipstick covered smile. But being the gentlemen - plus one lady - and the scrutiny of 'manners' (Midorima. Akashi. Kuroko. Momoi.) the six of them held back the urge to run away and posed for the photoshoot.

The redhead was seated on the small couch in the middle of the trophy room, his uniform perfect as his blazer hung loosely over his shoulders, muscled legs crossed comfortably under gloved hands, absently holding a riding crop as Akashi smirked amusedly, as if his favorite pet had done something in attempt to elicit such an emotion. To his left, a positively beaming and picturesque Kise smirked knowing as a gloved hand cupped his chin as he took up the entirety of his side, long legs outstretched as his cap gleamed gold, matching his wind swept hair and amber eyes, gleaming with suaveness that made many swoon. Opposite to the captain's left was Aomine, expression appearing to be thoroughly annoyed but too lackadaisical to do much about as he leaned back against the velvet, one arm propped to hold up his head and the other hung limply over a bent knee. Beside the darker skinned male, was Atsushi, lavender eyes locked in the distance as he chewed on a milk chocolate bar contently, leaning on the armrest as his legs appeared to stretch on forever. On the other side, Midorima did the same in a more poised form, seated on the armrest with crossed arms as he held a bouquet of dried herbs loosely, upside-down as he glared with a frown at the photographer. Lastly, Kuroko — unseen — was seated on the floor, by the foot of the couch, legs outstretched as he stared back at the camera, eyes blank as his badge gleamed with the same glare as his teammates.

Adjacent to them were the Hogwarts and Durmstrang teams, at their left and right respectively as they were all donned in their uniforms, (Krum's more extravagant than his peers, and captains of the respective House in Hogwarts with gold leaf at their crests) being photographed and interviewed like them, as the blonde witch had decided to do their interview. Together. All three of them. The _idiocy_ of these people.

"What a charismatic triplet of champions." The olive-green satin covered, ebony puffed reporter huffed knowingly before flashing a smile, greeting all of them. "Hello! I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet."

"But of course, you lot already know that, don't cha?" She waved a manicured hand towards the nineteen of them. "It's _you_ all that we don't know. You're the juicy news."

The journalist coiled over to Hogwarts first, framed eyes glowing before following with Durmstrang and Mahoutokoro, the two latter watching her with scrutiny as she stopped before all of them. "What tendrils of courage, do these robes hold within? And the mysteries that those muscles mask? And let us not forget, what quirks are within the gifted? In other words, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my raving readers!"

"So! Who's feeling up to sharing?"

The Miracles were indifferent as were Durmstrang neither too keen on sharing, which naturally, left Hogwarts for the picking. "The host team of the tournament, it is! _Lovely_."

As the reporter bounced over to the Hogwarts couch, the photoshoot was quickly finished for the Miracles, the cameramen and collecting his things as the three Headmasters approached their seated location, with Ollivander and Mr. Crouch, followed by another wizard. Nodding their heads in greeting, the six watched as Mr. Crouch approached with the unknown wizard, a hand gesturing to his companion. "Good morning. This is Ludovic Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He is the one who will oversee the Wand-Weighing ceremony as well as assist me in working to make sure that the Triwizard Tournament will not place any of you in mortal danger."

Bagman was a blonde man with an athletic build that paled in rivalry to Kise, but was enough to be noticeably strong. Blue eyes glowed with a naive aura that most caught but were not fooled by, were ignorant to the twitch of his posture, as if he were itching to do something. Kuroko merely stared as he watched the man's gaze flicker to the gold in the room. _Wealth, then._

"A pleasure to meet you all." Bagman smiled.

"Not at all, the pleasure is all ours." Akashi replied smoothly before Crouch resumed, clearing his throat in the small pause for attention.

"Now then, we will proceed through Wand-Weighing ceremony — designed to ensure that all of your wands are in perfect functioning condition for the three Tasks. Similar and much smaller examinations will be used before the Tasks for your brooms and gear. So, if you would please hand your wands to Mr. Ollivander."

One by one, the wands were revealed from their hiding places.

Atsushi pointed his larger than ordinary redwood wand out of his snack bag so swiftly that it nearly impaled Aomine, who grumbled before fumbling the blackthorn wand out from his belt, glaring at the giant for the near stab. Midorima merely rolled his eyes before removing his bishop carved wand from his coat pocket, Kise twirling his silver lime wand with a playful grin as the yellow amber glowed dimly. Kuroko reached for his yew wand within his boot before handing it over with a small nod, Akashi doing the same only from his sleeve as the final cherry wand was handed over; all to the surprise of their Headmaster.

"I was not aware that all of them had acquired wands. I had thought that they all had decided that magic circles and wandless magic was sufficient." _More_ _than_ _enough_. It was then that Momoi returned from a small errand, holding her clipboard in one hand as she held up her own willow wand with a teasing but knowing look, the light brown wood carved with small sharp lotuses before stopping at a silver ringed handle.

"You are not aware of many things, Headmaster." She smiled wider, their conversation outside of the hearing range of the Miracles, who were speaking with Ollivander as he inspected their wands. "But you are not _too_ late to this one. Daiki and the others have only gotten their wands for a few months along with me, a souvenir for the World Cup." Only to find out later that it was a precautionary measure for the scenario if they needed to attend Hogwarts. "But, even without the wands, I'm sure they will be fine."

"O-Of course, Momoi-san."

Dumbledore and Karkaroff had their own respective reaction to the almost scold from student to headmaster, the first in slight pity and the other in barely veiled disgust as they turned their attention to Ollivander, who nodded to each of the wands with approval as he returned them. "And with this, I declare the wands of Mahoutokoro are functional and perfectly able for their wielders to use them in the Triwizard Cup."

"Thank you, Ollivander." Dumbledore smiled before addressing Akashi, who had slipped away from the couch to speak to Momoi while the blonde argued with Aomine over Kuroko. "And it appears our business here is done. After your interview with Miss Skeeter, the six of you are free to your schedules for this Saturday morning."

"Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore." Kuroko spoke for all of them beside an amused Akashi as everyone but Momoi, Ollivander and the Miracles flinched at the phantom's appearance. But luckily, Dumbledore recovered quickly, smiling softly.

"Just Headmaster or Dumbledore will do, Kuroko."

"Very well, Dumbledore- ** _kocho_**."

"It is the formal way of addressing a Headmaster in Japanese." Akashi explained. "Tetsuya has a habit for calling everyone formally, even among us."

"I see." Dumbledore hummed, smiling amusedly. "As long as young master Kuroko is comfortable with it, I see no problems with his manners. Professor McGonagall would surely approve."

"I would imagine so." Akashi nodded lightly before turning away from the professor. "If you will excuse us, Headmaster, but Tetsuya and I have an interview to sit in."

And with a smile, the conversation was finished as Dumbledore made his way to his own students all present but the one who had arguably the spotlight in the entire event. With all the fuss from the previous night, the repercussions were understandably… _harsh_ for young Harry. Practically, the entirety of Slytherin followed by a majority of the three schools were upset with him, thinking that somehow, the Chosen One had cheated into placing his name into the goblet, leaving his only supporters to be his housemates who believed the more Gryffindors the more chances to win. As the Wand-Weighing ceremony began for Hogwarts, Dumbledore was pleasant and tried to reassure his students that despite the line up they were against, they were going to do well. They were chosen by the Goblet of Fire, and therefore, were the best of the best in their school.

The serene atmosphere was broken by a shrill yelp.

The platinum blonde reporter appeared to have fallen back on her behind, like someone had performed an ankle break on her with ashes dusting her form, the remains of her quill, a golden tip rolling beside her as her eyes fixed at her interviewees. Akashi appeared to be contemplating using his crop while Kise and Aomine mirrored annoyed glares while Murasakibara and Midorima's eyes gleamed with condescend; Kuroko, the calmest of the six, as he summoned a new notepad and quill to his hands before standing.

"I apologize for my teammates' actions but, I would refrain from asking such questions regarding our **_ningen_** , or as you would call it, Muggle lives; Miss Skeeter, if you do not wish your notepad and quill to suddenly be destroyed." Kuroko deadpanned as he handed the summoned objects to her.

"Tetsuya's words are to be heeded, Skeeter." Akashi followed, as he stood, gloved hands holding the crop. He did not put it away. Harry found himself holding a breath. "But unfortunately for you, as captain of the Kiseki no Sedai and the Council, we refuse to conduct an interview with you. And I am sure that you are well aware of the consequences if you step out of line, it would be disadvantageous to your well-being if you decide other than recommended."

And with a suave stand, the captain clipped the crop to his belt with such a thunderous click, that Harry flinched more than ten yards away; walking away with his army, leaving a shaking Rita Skeeter in their wake.

* * *

Harry, more or less, moped and sulked in a discreet corner of the library after somewhat (not really) reconciled with Ron in detention and escaping a courtyard of sneering Slytherins with badges that gleamed with ' **Potter** **Stinks** ' or ' **The** **Hogwarts' Attention Seeker** ;' the Chosen One believed it was time for a good hour of _not_ thinking. But for such a thing to be happening was moot upon the arrival of Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson, two members of the champion team that he could _actually_ get along with; both rather annoyed and disgruntled. But it was Wood that informed him of the 'grave' news.

"We have a 'group meeting'." He got out with gritted teeth as they walked into an empty classroom to find the rest of his teammates in no better mood than he was, annoyed and hopelessly intimidated against the line-up they were against. Marcus Flint and Graham Montague sneered at their approach, the insulting badges nowhere to be seen but Harry had the feeling that it was because either Cedric Diggory or Roger Davis had insisted for it to be put away. How that was accomplished, Harry did not know.

To say that after they all seated themselves that it was awkward, was the best way to sum up the glaring war between Slytherin and Gryffindor and the exasperated looks from the sole Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Cedric cleared his throat. "Well then. With introductions a moot point here, I'll get straight to it. We need to establish positions."

"Like a roster in our House Teams?" Harry voiced. "Whose Keeper and such?"

"We know exactly which position the _oh so great_ , Chosen One here is going for, don't we?" Montague sneered as Harry grew flushed with anger before opening his mouth for a comeback, only to be held back by a firm hand. To his surprise, it was Angelina, not Wood.

"Look. Montague, Flint; we _don't_ like you. And you two most certainly do not like us." The sole girl in the team glared as she stood between Harry, her captain and the Slytherin boys. "But, as much as we hate each and rather tip ourselves off the bloody Astronomy Tower, we have no choice but to depend on one another. Merlin knows how much I hate to say it, but we are screwed if we don't get it over our heads."

Flint and Wood, who were the most silent, exchanged glares.

" _Fine_." The both of them growled at the same time to their ire. Wood, not wanting to fall for another one of the cunning Slytherins, acted first.

"But I want your _word_ , Flint. None of this dirty play. We represent Hogwarts. I will not being playing a game that uses dirty, git-worthy tactics." Wood paused. "At least, not in front of others."

"Well, would you look at that?" Flint sneered amusedly. "A Gryffindor resorting to _our_ dirty tactics. You sure you not a Slytherin, Wood?"

Wood chuckled darkly. "As sure as you're not of Godric Gryffindor's graces, Flint."

Flint shrugged as his sneer grew. "Then I have a condition of me own. None of you Gryffindors can be captain. I don't care how you gits split this out. Montague plays Chaser but he's a decent Beater. It's bad enough that you bloody Gryffindors outnumber the rest of the houses, it's the final straw if you lot are commanding us too."

"Fine." Angelina agreed before any arguments could be made. "Everyone in agreement in this arrangement?"

There was an underlying yes to the question but none voiced it.

"Good." The female Chaser nodded. "Now to the point of this damned meeting, who's in what position?"

"Firstly, Johnson, we don't exactly have a great selection here." Roger spoke up for the first time, as everyone turned to him. "Three Seekers, three Chasers, and a Keeper. Obviously, two of us will have to adjust to new positions into Beaters to have the team. And to avoid anymore future arguments — at least, lessen them — I suggest Diggory as captain."

"Fine." Wood nodded tightly. Harry could tell his captain was not pleased that he wasn't while Cedric was surprised at his nomination.

"Me?"

"Yes." Davis nodded. "If we have Flint or Montague, I fear this will only be the first of 'conditions', Diggory. Besides, you are the one who broke the silence first. So, you'll be captain."

"But what of the Beaters?"

"I think I have a solution." Cedric voiced as he nodded to Flint and Montague who looked at him with a glare. "Just hear me out. Since you two are brilliant with the bats — and do not even try to deny it, I mean. Did you not remember you knocked out Wood last year, Flint? _Really?_ — I want to ask if you two will play as Beaters. Davis and I will take your positions as Chasers while Seeker will go to Harry."

"Why Potter on Seeker?" Montague growled.

"One of my conditions to your Gryffindor ban." Wood retorted before Harry could protest otherwise. "In exchange, as Beaters, you know you two can cause more than enough damage, dirty or not."

"And with that, we have an accord." Davis declared. "Cedric will be captain and Chaser with Johnson and I. Flint and Montague as our Beaters, Wood as our Keeper and Potter as our Seeker; anyone who has any complaints can voice them now."

The silence was tense as the seven members agreed, glares exchanged.

* * *

Kuroko watched with blank eyes as his to-be opponents exited the thought-to-be empty classroom, not seeing Kuroko at one of the corner seats beside one of the Slytherins. The invisible phantom had initially voiced that the older's bum was on the desk he was seated at, but was met with no reaction whatsoever. So, he had made to leave, only to stumble upon the sight of the entire Hogwarts team (more like they stumbled onto him).

As they left his hearing range, Kuroko received a phone call.

" ** _Hello? Kagami-kun?_** "

" ** _Kuroko!_** "

" ** _Oh, good afternoon, Kagami-kun._** " Kuroko swung his feet under the desk as he greeted his friend. " ** _How is Inter-High going along?_** "

" ** _Fine, I guess._** " Kagami spoke with a yawn. It was evening in Japan after all. " ** _It's no fun without going against your insane friends._** "

" ** _Please do not call my friends insane, Kagami-kun. You are not much different from Aomine-kun._** " Kuroko deadpanned as he heard sputtering and shifting covers on the other end.

" ** _I am not anything like that Ahomine!_** "

" ** _Bakagami._** " Kuroko refuted before changing the subject. " ** _How is everyone?_** "

" ** _We're doing fine, you idiot._** " Kagami huffed. " ** _Kiyoshi-senpai is recovering from his surgery and Hyuga-senpai is pulling his clutch-time more so in his hospital room. Koganei-senpai and Mitobe-senpai are the same along with Tsuchida-senpai. Furi, Kawahara and Fukuda are actually busy teaching the new blood this year. Izuki-senpai has a whole list of puns to try on you and Coach is as demonic as ever. That devil woman scared off a good number of our tryouts._** "

" ** _You forgot Nigou._** " Kagami could have sworn that his best friend was scolding but it was hard to tell under the monotone.

" ** _My mortal enemy is spoiled as hell._** " Kagami's voice menaced through as Kuroko's eyes glinted amusedly.

" ** _Do not be like that Kagami-kun. Nigou is smart. He won't be spoiled. He's not like Kise-kun._** " Even Kagami snorted at that as Kuroko continued their conversation for another few minutes, vaguely telling him of his adjustment to the school in London before hanging up. Five minutes after he did, another call was received.

Raising a brow at the caller, the phantom picked up.

" ** _Kise-kun?_** "

" ** _HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME, KUROKOCCHI?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT I'M SPOILED! I AM SO HURT!_** "

"…" Kuroko was unfazed. " ** _What are you talking about, Kise-kun?_** "

" ** _AOMINECCHI! KAGAMICCHI TOLD ME THAT KUROKOCCHI SAID THAT I WAS SPOILED. HOW CAN KUROKOCCHI —!_** "

" ** _Shut up, Kise! We have a class to teach right now!_** "

A gasp was heard on the other side. " ** _I didn't know Aominecchi cared about teaching! Maybe Kagamicchi was wrong about calling you an Ahomine._** "

" ** _OI! WHAT THE HELL DID THAT BAKAGAMI CALL ME?!_** "

Kuroko wisely hung up.


	8. Preparations in Great Variety

Chapter 8: Preparations in Great Variety

Harry stared at one of his best friends. Well, _only_ best friend as of late; the two of them were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest after a day of classes, Hermione at the base of the tree, holding a set of folded papers in her hand. The brown-haired girl looked at the bespectacled boy with an unimpressed look before sighing, repeating herself. "I said, after you had told me about Rita Skeeter's obnoxiously untrue article about you and the lack of Mahoutokoro students in the Daily Prophet, I had decided to look into the Generation of Miracles."

"What did you find out?" Harry asked, almost demanded.

"Well." Hermione frowned. "Apparently, the five — _Six_ , Hermione. Oh! Right. — of them are not only great Quidditch players but also great basketball players as well, a popular Muggle sport in the States. So great that you can say their reputation as Quidditch players is the same in basketball, known for their monster-like, overwhelming power and skill."

 ** _Merlin_** , _not only were they successful in the wizarding world, they were just as easily so in the Muggle one._ Harry groaned inwardly.

"But, they don't play with one another anymore."

Harry swiveled his head so fast, he nearly got whiplash. "What?"

Hermione confirmed with a reading voice. "All of them go to different Muggle high schools and apparently went against each other in two basketball tournaments this year — Inter High and the Winter Cup, which were won by Rakuzan and Seiren. The captain's team and the invisible one's, respectively."

"Do you think this is what they were talking about when they told Skeeter to bugger off? To not talk about their basketball careers?" Harry frowned.

"Maybe." The bushy-haired girl mirrored her friend, clearly displeased at not knowing something. "I doubt that the Ministry would be allowing them to participate in Muggle sports with Magical Items for physical enhances or of the sort because it would be cheating. So, if we are to assume that they played without magic, then I'm afraid you may be a bit over your head, Harry."

"A _bit_?!" Harry repeated, eyes incredulous. "I am in _danger_ of losing my life, Hermione! _Nevermind_ the Generation of Miracles! As if the three mortally-scarring and endangering tasks were not enough, I have a team that cannot even _look_ at one another without imagine the other dead, to go against an all-powerful, _world-acknowledged_ team across the damned continent!" Huffing in and out after his small rant, Harry stood in the loud silence, white puffs dancing at his temple.

"Harry. You have no choice."

The Chosen One never felt the true meaning of those words to his his very bones until that very moment. He was utterly and completely _doomed_.

* * *

" ** _Confringo._** " Kuroko lowered his goggles, a light frown coloring his face as he stood in the center of his personal training room. All of them were given personal lodging as expected for the Council, but his was a stark difference than the others. Unlike the sleek colors and many objects of magic, his was cold and lacking; it had dense fog clawing at the walls and dim even under the illumination of several Lumos from above. But to the confusion of many, it was what the phantom asked for. One wall of tempered and magically-enforced glass, the shadow had his back to it as he uttered another spell, yew wand held out before him.

" ** _Lumos._** " Nothing happening, Kuroko's expression was unchanged.

It wasn't like it was surprising, but still lightly disappointed; Kuroko returned his wand to his boot. No physical manifestation of magic here neither. Glancing at the golden ring that adorned his right ring finger, Kuroko twirled it absently, the translation runes that Midorima had inscribed on the metal as strong as ever. The runes were cleverly written, allowing the user to speak the language they desired to understand as well as be fluent but also have the ability to consciously decide when to switch languages, accents included. All Mahoutokoro students had a version of the ring, only lacking the ability to _switch_ — once worn, that was the sole language that they spoke.

Akashi's orders were never (usually) clear to the question of _why_ at the moment, but years of friendship and in-person evidence cemented the doubt and questioning that usually accompanied it. Not to say that they blindly followed them, but the redhead was rarely _ever_ wrong. And if there was ever that event, no one other than the members within their circle were able to voice such a thing. If they wished to continue in this cruel life.

" ** _Kuro-chin~ Where are you~?_** " Murasakibara's voice sounded through Kuroko's thoughts as he turned to see the purple titan trying to find him, knuckles knocking on the glass wall. " ** _Sat-chin has something to tell all of us_** _._ "

 _Probably about the First Task._ Kuroko thought as he called out to his tall friend, nodding for them to head to the gathering. _As expected of Momoi-san, to know about the First Task and probably all of the stats of the other Teams so quickly._

The meeting was nostalgic. A scene that the seven of them were seated in all too often that they all naturally took to their respective positions: Momoi at the front facing her players with a serious expression, a number of files in her hand beside a projector; each of the Miracles at a separate table of their own, Akashi and Kuroko at the front adjacent to one another followed by the pairing of Aomine and Kise with Murasakibara and Midorima at the rear. Dressed casually, the six of them faced their manager expectantly.

" ** _The First Task is to retrieve this._** " The projector clicked to life as Momoi gestured to it. Displayed in the dimmed room was large golden egg that was similar to the size of a dragon's egg, a small star-like clasp at the top as the picture was taken quickly and a bit blurry at the edges. " ** _It will contain a hint about the Second Task and will serve as the 'Golden Snitch' of the Task. The egg will be guarded by a dragon, chosen moments before by each Team on the morning of November 24, and your opponent will be the dragon, itself._** "

" ** _So, it will be individual scores first._** " Midorima commented as Momoi nodded. " ** _To see how all of the Teams are in the beginning to test the waters of how we function and perform._** "

" ** _How will we be scored, Momoicchi?_** " Kise voiced, amber eyes narrow.

" ** _All members of the Team are allowed to fend off the dragon to the best of their magical ability. Above the dragon nest will be the three Quidditch rings, that only Chasers can score points by Quidditch rules and only the Seeker can retrieve the Golden Egg. Other restrictions are of the following: The dragon is not to be killed as well as the other eggs. Wands, Magical Items and Potions are not allowed._** "

Silence reigned for a moment before Akashi nodded for the manager to continue. " ** _And for our competitors: the Durmstrang Team?_** "

" ** _Captain and Seeker, Viktor Krum, one of the youngest Seekers of the world, pureblood to the Krum bloodline. Skilled in Transfiguration, Dark Arts, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Dueling and Charms but lacking in Potions, Runes, and History. Specializes in being a Seeker and known for quick-thinking to fool his opposing Seekers. Very kind despite his rough disposition, he is a loner and speaks only when needed._** " Momoi clipped the file closed. " ** _The rest of the team revolve around him, looking to him for guidance and even just to_** _assure_ ** _that they would win. But after your performance at the tournament, they will be wary and will looking for ours, to counterattack._** "

" ** _Hm… So much work…_** " Murasakibara hummed, eating some honeyed biscuits.

" ** _Who wouldn't?_** " Aomine snorted, chin resting on his fist.

 _Dai-chan…_ Momoi resisted the urge to smack her childhood friend. " ** _But we have a more important opponent to discuss, really._** "

With another click, a set of student pictures for each Hogwarts member was displayed. " ** _The Hogwarts Team. They are so much in a disarray that most of the schools believe that they are to be mincemeat for the main show._** "

" ** _And that is?_** " Midorima rose a brow.

" ** _The re-match between us and Durmstrang._** " Momoi frowned as she held her thinnest file. " ** _The rumors on the team vary. Some say that they hate each other too much to work together while others say that they were nearly disqualified for in-team squabbles. But the only thing that I know for sure is what Tetsu-kun overheard the other day. It was the only time so far, the Hogwarts Team had met up together ever since the Choosing of Champions._** "

Heads whipped over to the invisible boy, who stared at the screen before meeting their gazes evenly.

" ** _Kuro-chin is doing Sat-chin's job?_** "

" ** _That's not it, Murasakibara-kun._** " Kuroko shook his head patiently before explaining. " ** _The Hufflepuff, Diggory-san is the captain and Chaser with the Ravenclaw, Davis-san and Johnson-san, a Gryffindor, while Flint-san and Montague-san from Slytherin are the Beaters; leaving Wood-san as the Keeper and Potter-san, the Seeker of the Team; by their mutual agreement._** "

" ** _Did they even see you, Tetsu?_** " Aomine looked at him incredulously.

Kuroko shook his head as Kise gushed at how amazing his Kurokocchi was.

" ** _Western people…_** " The tanned male muttered as Akashi spoke up his voice, entrancing anyone to listen and obey.

" ** _In any case, they appear to be good enough terms to have the ability to come to compromises with conditions. Not to say that they were particularly bright to be easily swayed to dirty play. How unsportsmanlike, to resort to foul play._** " Akashi's eyes gleamed with dark mirth as did the rest of the Kiseki. " ** _I will not permit any injury to any of you to be without consequences. Especially in the hands of unruly play._** "

Kuroko merely stared at the image of the Hogwarts' Team and sincerely wished them luck. _They needed it._

And this was evident upon the eventual arrival of the First Task.

Unlike the horror on Harry's face at the sight of the dragons under the drape of his Invisibility Cloak and without a doubt, the eventual expression of his teammates once they too were informed; the other fellow champions were informed _much_ earlier. The Durmstrang Team by via their Headmaster, who had sneaked into the Forest to find the secret of dragons transported to the Hogwarts campus: a Swedish Short-Snout, a Hebridean Black and finally, a Hungarian Horntail. Each fearsome and dangerous at their own right especially as a mother protecting her eggs, the Teams were naturally very anxious upon the dawn of their very First Task.

Classes were canceled for the historical day, as no one would be able to pay the least bit attention to the lecture if there was a tournament to watch, not to mention the opportunity to watch quality Quidditch with _dragons_.

So, Harry was _naturally_ freaking out.

That is until Moody had called all of them up (his 'Team' — if you can call it that…) into his office after he had Transfigured Draco Malfoy into a ferret, Harry and his fellow Gryffindors needing a moment to silence their chuckles to their Slytherin mates' ire.

"So," Moody stated gruffly to them after detaching his prosthetic and flicking out his wand, all seated on foot stools and random surfaces. "What are the lot of you going to do 'bout your dragon?"

Silence was the answer as Cedric opened his mouth lamely. "Flint, Wood and Montague to distract the dragon… _somehow_ … as Davis, Johnson and I score points…?"

Moody's sigh was audible.

"Listen, the lot of you." Moody's dichromatic eyes glared into theirs. "Your competitors as I am sure, you know, are not _playing_. Krum may have a head of _sawdust_ and a team that follows him blindly but Karkaroff would be damned to not let his prized pig be made a _fool_ of. Akashi and his team are the _best_ and you can be sure that Matsumoto will be more than happy to let them go after you like frenzied dementors that have found a wounded babe. They both have strategies that use their strengths, now each of you, _think_. What are _your_ strengths as Hogwarts' students?"

"… Um… I'm great with Transfiguration…?" Diggory shrugged lamely.

"Better than great for you, Diggory, if your grades aren't lying to me." Moody snapped, going down the line. "Johnson, yours in Care of Magical Creatures, Davies, you in History of Magic, Flint and Montague in the field as brutal Beaters with a track of fouls and Wood doing a job of deflecting them. And lastly, Potter. You are more than decent as a flier. Do not let the professionals intimidate your skill, boy. They are _boys_ still too, just like you."

"But sir… We don't have our wands."

"You have your _broom_ and your _team_ , Potter." Moody growled before pointing to his teammates. "Ever hear of wandless magic? There's a bloody reason you're too young to enter this thing. Leave the _magic_ to your team, boy. None of you are alone in this tournament."

* * *

The library was sparse as Harry tried to help Angelina in researching more in deflecting dragons, (Hermione being his god-send after she had given him a list of books to sort through) while Wood and their Slytherin Beaters tried to not kill one another as they practiced maneuvers to avoid the dragon; Diggory supervising (no murder watch). Davies was in another section of the library, trying to find anything in the records of containing their troublesome First Task. By the end of the second hour, it was a miracle that they had yet to murder one another, Harry thought to himself, switching off. Though he did notice the prominent bruising on his House captain's sides and the less than obvious red welts that were suspiciously the same size of Wood's broom, not to mention Diggory's embarrassed / nervous smile as they bounded to the library.

Nonetheless, the system may not have been the best but it worked.

But there was an event that was worth retelling as one afternoon while Harry was trying not to pommel Montague for his bad-talking of Hermione as a mudblood and Davies trying to resolve the issue with an exasperated Angelina, a Mahoutokoro student had walked by, her badge a gleaming red as she rose a delicate eyebrow at their unusual — not so much anymore, really — situation before turning with a smooth twirl.

"Excuse me. Please resume. Whatever it was what you were doing."

"Ah-I apologize for them." Angelina smiled tightly as she stopped the black-haired girl. "We did not mean to drive you away. Did you need something in this section?"

"Not at all." The girl replied smoothly, almost dreamlike in a way that reminded Harry of Luna as he reluctantly dropped the argument with Montague following as Davies sighed in relief. The girl smiled softly, as if jested by their antics. "I was simply passing by, so if you would excuse me. I would appreciate it."

And with a curt nod, she left behind the bookshelves, Angelina frowning before looking to the nearest person to her, which happened to be Roger Davies. "Have you noticed?"

The Ravenclaw gave her an inquiring look. "I need context to answer that one, Johnson."

"The kids from Mahoutokoro, I meant." The Chaser clarified, pointing a thumb at the Japanese girl's direction. "They're kind of isolated and quiet. Even at meals or classes, they only talk amongst themselves. It's been more than a month since they've come to Hogwarts and yet the only time I've seen their Team is when they _have_ _to_ be there. I don't think any of them have as much as said anything more than that girl had to us just now."

The mention of the Kiseki made shivers prickle his skin as Harry rubbed his sides, Roger nodding in agreement. "So, you noticed too. I wouldn't go as far as to say that they are isolated, but there is an unspoken polite barrier surrounding them. And remember, they _do_ come from a different school, country, and side of the continent; the way they do things can be drastically different from what we do here."

"True." Angelina agreed. "But I can't help but have the feeling that there's something more to this tournament than just the winnings."

"Of course there is." Montague snapped in, folding his arms. "Our bloody _lives_ — there are wizards that have _died_ doing this thing and I for one, am not planning to be one of them."

"And that's why we're trying to minimize that situation as much as possible, you dolt." Harry replied with a sigh, not in the mood for arguing as he pointed to the book before him. "Let's just get this over with."

Harry did not think that the conversation was very notable until he met with one of the Kiseki personally. Kise Ryota was strolling through the wintered-over roads of Hogsmeade on one afternoon that Harry had decided to join Hermione for some Butterbeer, his golden hair easy to see in the white background. Snow crunched under the blonde's boots as he entered the Three Broomsticks, catching the attention of a number of ladies, who quickly crowded him at the entrance, squealing and cooing at his every move. Harry instantly felt pity for him. Fame was a pain to deal with on a day-to-day basis.

But unlike him, the blonde basked in it, charming his admirers with easy smiles and elegant waves, clearly used to the borderline assault of proposals. After a few minutes of signing things from a forehead to a stray napkin that Hermione swore that was hers, the blonde Chaser seated himself in a lone table, sending a wink to Madame Rosmerta, who set a cup of tea for him, blushing. "H-Here you are, dear."

"Thank you, miss." Kise replied smoothly before taking the mug. "Can you direct me to Honeydukes? I have a few errands to run."

Madame Rosmerta swooned under the gaze of the Adonis before her. "On the other side of the road and three doors to the left, dearie. Anything else for your errands, love?"

Kise was unfazed by the name change as he shook the golden threads over those amber eyes that captivated every girl's heart (other than Hermione, who rolled her eyes), making Harry completely envious as a male. "No thank you, miss. Your instructions were very helpful as it was. But the thought was kind."

And with a click of two Galleons on the old table, way more than the cost of a simple cup of tea, the blonde Chaser left into the snow. When a Japanese song sang softly into Harry's ears, seated by the entrance / exit; the blonde pulling a hand to his ear, answering the call on his tan bluetooth. Green eyes widened before Harry blinked confusedly, looking at Hermione, who mirrored the same look.

"Did you—?" Harry began before Hermione cut him off. "The bluetooth?"

Harry nodded as Hermione mirrored him.

"I thought technology could not be used in Hogwarts, Hermione."

"They shouldn't." The bushy-haired-girl frowned before kicking his shin under the table. "Go on."

Harry looked at her widely. "What?"

" _Follow_ _him!_ He could be talking about the First Task." She snapped, before shoving him towards the door. " _Go!_ I'll cover the tab."

"I'd rather the tab." Harry mumbled but nonetheless, followed her directions as he stepped out to the winter wonderland of the November air, only to pause when an angry shout caught his attention. Coming from the side of the bar but muffled from being overheard unless outside, Harry peeked from the side as he saw the town was eerily empty. Then again, it was chilly out. Shrugging, Harry veiled himself under the invisibility cloak, just in case.

"— moved from Japan just to not see you lot here anymore! And you… the five of you _dare_ … to just show up here and make him remember everything from last year… Why can't you… _monsters_ , just leave us alone?"

Kise's back was to Harry but even he could hear the cold indifference. "We had no intention in coming here. If it wasn't for the ill-timed tournament that your _lovely_ school had decided to invite us to, we wouldn't be here."

" _What?_ " Harry could not pinpoint the familiar voice as it spoke at the blonde with a shrill huff, goading. "Could not even hold back to excel in Quidditch all together, could you? As if the World Cup and middle school was not good enough, you had to trample over here as well! _Damn_ the lot of you! How _dare_ you just —!"

Kise's voice was colder than the icy snow that plowed their figures.

"Whatever happened in middle school to your brother _happened_ and I cannot change the past of whatever consequences occurred to your sibling. But just because you are in Britain does not mean that you can refer to me in such a callous way. Kouhai or not, you misunderstand. We were not _always_ the monsters, you annoying pests call us. _Excuse_ me."

Numb fingers gripped his jacket as he watched the figure was frozen by the words, too shocked to say a retort as the blonde walked by, revealing his crush in her broken beauty. Cho Chang. The Asian beauty that held his heart's affections. Harry held a breath he did not know he did as the blonde paused, before turning ever so slightly, glinting amber eyes hooded by his hair.

"And besides, if your brother really did _play_ against us in middle school, he must not have been much of a player to give up so easily from first-string by a couple of first years. Who were yet to be the _monsters_ , you want to project us as. Before hating on our success, look at the _mirror_. And see how pathetic _that_ was." And with the final nail on the coffin, the girl's walls were finally broken as tears trailed down her face, sobs soft in the powdery snow. Harry did not move. Even when Cedric had come to pick up Cho only to find her face puffy and eyes red from crying, he did not move. Even when they had left, not seeing the cloaked boy, he did not move. He did not _dare_ to. Not after the small glow of gold in those amber eyes, all-seeing and impossible to disobey.

Perhaps it was not because of _politeness_ that the Japanese had not given their fellow cohorts of differing nations the time of day but rather something much more than just an ill-timed tournament. Harry shivered as he walked beside Hermione, ignoring her concerned looks for now, nothing to do with the cold. Was that all this tournament was? _Ill-timed_ , when it was _mortally_ _traumatizing_ for everyone else who was in it? There were tragedies, mortal wounds and trauma that was not easily overcome — and yet to the five of them, it was only _ill-timed_?

* * *

The First Task began in the afternoon, appropriately after lunch as all of the teams gathered in the large tents, connected to a large one that was adjacent to the arena, newly built just for the tournament. Symbolized by a dragon in mid-roar with a golden badge in it's grasp in a white and light blue background, the six members of the Council strapped on their gear, consisting of matching blue and white jerseys (with accents of their specific divisions) that stitched their respective positions on the back as a cape flitted at their ankles, white shin and arm guards clipped to their limbs as fingerless gloves covered the delicate digits. Murasakibara sniffed away from the offered helmet as his position was allowed but the titan waved it aside, stating that it got in the way when he was snacking, which he was notably doing with some seaweed tempura. Midorima busied himself with unwrapping his hands, clipping a teaspoon to his pocket, ensuring that his lucky item did not fall out while Kise and Aomine bickered lightly as they strapped on their gear, coming a bit late. Akashi seated himself comfortably on one of the six beds in case any of them were so seriously injured to be laid down, all finished, glancing around his team.

" ** _Where is Tetsuya?_** "

" ** _Hm?_** " Aomine looked up from his laces before glancing around. " ** _Tetsu's… The hell? I swear he was right in front of me and Kise when we got here._** "

" ** _Kurokocchi's missing?_** " Kise mirrored the ace, looking around like everyone who had started to look for their phantom other than Midorima, who tried to act as though he was not. " ** _Where could he have gone to_**?"

" ** _I'm right here._** "

All five boys jumped at the sudden appearance of their phantom who looked at them blankly, expression unreadable — all done in his equipment and preparation, standing at the tent entrance. Akashi regained his composure first. " ** _Where did you go off to, Tetsuya?_** "

" ** _Ah. I wanted to see what order the teams were going to go. It appears that you were correct, Akashi-kun. We are going last, right after Durmstrang._** " Kuroko replied before holding out his bluetooth in his palm. " ** _And it appears that we cannot use these, considered as Magical Items._** "

" ** _What a shame._** " Akashi smiled, not appearing at all surprised as he held out the other five. The others blinked before realizing that they were missing their version Midorima's invention. " ** _But not entirely unexpected. Momoi traced the source to be a Hermione Granger after Aomine's timely call, the other day. She is similar to Momoi in that she is intelligent and resourceful, but it is only there that their skills are similar. Momoi was pleasantly excited to have a rival in her field of managing us._** "

" ** _So, this girl's just a Satsuki knock-off._** " Aomine grunted gruffly, taking one bed of his own.

" ** _From what I've heard from those Hogwarts girls,_** " Kise added as he shoved Aomine to make more room for him to sit too. " ** _This girl's friends with Potter and in the same house with him, along with another boy, named with something with a W._** "

" ** _Weasley._** " Akashi supplied as Kuroko stared. " ** _Ronald Weasley, the youngest male of the Weasley House of purebloods, who are shunned from the other houses because they sympathize with mortals or as they refer to them derogatory to their 'wizard blood.'_** "

" ** _Sat-chin needs to research more._** " Murasakibara commented as Akashi nodded to the giant. " ** _Too many holes here._** "

" ** _I agree, Atsushi._** " Akashi glanced to the barrier surrounding their tent. " ** _However, I'm afraid that our conversation will have to come to a close. The First Task is to begin, gentlemen._** "

And upon the captain's cue, within the arena, Dumbledore's voice boomed. "Your attention, please. This is a great day for all of us. Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all times. This will minis any risks you may be exposed to."

Oblivious to the anxious pacing of the champions other than a few, Dumbledore continued, finishing as the crowd cheered wildly. "I am sure that we wish each our champions the greatest of luck."

After a small mishap in the form of Rita Skeeter that was resolved by Krum, the Headmasters of the three schools appeared in the largest tent, calling out to their champions to gather, the roar of the crowd booming as they cheered. Matsumoto took to his students as did Karkaroff and Dumbledore but the Japanese kept a noticeable distance from his students, uncomfortable as he hid it with a small smile.

"Good day, champions." Dumbledore greeted as they heeded his words, Barty Crouch behind him with Bagman. "Gather round, please. Captains to the front."

"Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last; the moment has arrived." Oblivious to none, Hermione Granger slipped out from behind a red and gold garbed Harry, each of his team members matching other than colors of their House. While Durmstrang took to a united uniform of a rusted red and black. Akashi, Diggory and Krum at the front as the host Headmaster spoke. "A moment only four of you can fully appreciate."

Gesturing to Mr. Crouch, Dumbledore nodded. "Barty, the bag."

"Captains, in a circle around me." Bartemius Crouch held a large velvet bag, noticeably smoking as he pointed to their respective places. Krum was first to the aged wizard's right, followed by Diggory and then finally, Akashi at the left; holding the bag before Krum first. "Mr. Krum, if you will."

With tentative hand, the Seeker revealed a miniature dragon from his fist. It was no bigger than his palm, reptilian body a silvery blue as azure flames licked at it's maws as golden eyes glared at it's future opponent in the arena. "The Swedish Short-Snout."

Followed was Cedric, who gulped nervously before reaching into the bag, before pulling out at dragon slightly bigger than Krum's, covered in black rough scales and with an arrow-tipped tail. Brilliant purple eyes glowed with bloodlust as it licked its chops, smoke emitting from it's nostrils. "The Hebridean Black."

"And finally… Mr. Akashi."

 _The Horntail._ Harry whispered mentally as the redhead pulled out a lizard-like dragon that was twice the size of Krum's, ivory spikes covering the body as leathery wings appeared ragged, the pointed spikes condensed at the head and tail as black scales contrasted dangerously with yellow orbs, slit and narrow with aggression. But dared not to snap at the pressure-inducing garnets pointed at him. "The Hungarian Horntail."

"These represent three very real dragons. Each of which has been given a golden egg to protect." Momoi's words mirrored to the letter. "Your objective is simple: Collect the egg and score points. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. The points will serve to gauge your rank for the lead of the tournament, to which only Chasers are able to score in the rings above your dragon and only valid between the time you begin to the moment the Seeker retrieves the egg, to which only they may do so. All players have the right to fend off the dragon as best as you are able. The time limit given is one hour. Any questions?"

There was a silent pause.

"Very well." Dumbledore took over. "Good luck, champions."

"Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon, you and your team may…"

But none of the words from the kind Headmaster registered anymore, because, the First Task had finally begun.


	9. The First Task

Chapter 9: The First Task

Harry rubbed his sweaty palms as he lined up with his team, all equipped to the best of their ability and nearly about to mount their brooms, the cheers of the crowd booming in their ears. No words were needed to be exchanged as they lined up, Diggory and Potter at the front, the others uptaking the rear as the cannon sounded, signaling for their entrance. Mounting on his Firebolt and boots geared at the stirrups, Harry willed his mind to blank, as he entered the arena. Cragged spears of rocks pointed toward him from the bottom of the arena as he lifted himself higher, needing an aerial vantage point. The arena was circular in size and several hundred meters deep, housing jagged boulders and small cliffs of granite; the audience making up the wooden stands at the outskirts, a suitable distance away from the Task. But that was not what caught the young Seeker's attention.

The dragon was exactly the same as her younger counterpart in but size, as her fearsome form stretched thirty feet, ebony talons as sharp as knives and wingspan nearly twice her height as the leathery skin flapped at the arrival of the Team, a roar escaping her maws. Bright orange flames crackled with a ferocity as a ruby tongue licked at the fire, intimidating them to dare to complete their Task. The golden egg was protected by a curl of her weaponized tail, an arrow-shaped spike, and despite her chained form, she gripped the cliffside with ease, her defense impenetrable in that if any Chaser had dared to near the rings, they would most definitely would have been torn into shreds.

Gulping heavily, there was a moment of stillness, the Team hovering what they perceived to be out of range from the dragon and the beast herself, glaring at them with brilliant amethyst eyes, as they felt a loss as to what to do. Then all at once, it was decided for them.

With a mighty roar, a jet of bright flames assaulted Flint and Davies, recoiling immediately as the Quaffle was released for them to score points. Angelina caught it first before making her way to the rings, only to skid to a stop when grey talons threatened to disfigure her face. Frozen as the claws transcended upon her, Harry along with everyone else watched in horror as she made no indication to move.

" _Move_ , you stupid git!" Montague bellowed as he kicked her broom from under her, sending her flying but out of the way as he quickly muttered a spell. " _Confundo_!"

In response to the non-verbal magic, the dragon snorted before clawing in the air, completely missing him. Montague wasted no time on staring as he quickly retreated. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw that Johnson was battered and scraped up, but relatively fine as she held the Quaffle tightly under her arm, grimacing.

"How the _bloody hell_ are we going to get points if we can't even get by the dragon?" Harry frowned as he gripped his fists against his Firebolt. Even on his swift broom, the Boy Who Lived doubted that he could get to the golden egg relatively unscathed. But as if reading his thoughts, Wood hovered beside him, face pulled to a tight frown.

"Potter. Leave that to _us_. _You_ worry about the egg."

And with a mad charge, the Hogwarts Team truly began their Task.

* * *

As per tournament rules, during the performance of each Team, the other opposing Teams were not allowed to view their trials and were to await their own in their separate tents, however, that meant that Momoi Satsuki was of a free ranger. Upon one of the highest vanity in the arena with the banners of the respective schools behind her, the pink-haired girl stared with knowing magenta eyes as the Hogwarts Team maneuvered around the dragon that was stubbornly in their way from doing much of anything. Moving a stray strand of pink locks from her bun, the manager ignored the cold, cloaked in a thick ebony fur coat.

Instead, her attention was upon the Task before her.

In the midst of it, Wood with the two Slytherin Beaters managed to cover each of the Chasers — Davis, Johnson and Diggory — from getting themselves deterred by the dragon too much to score their current score of one hundred and ten. None of them were without injury, even Potter when he had tried to dive for an apparent opening for the egg when they were sorely reminded of the dragon's formidable tail, flicking aside the Boy Who Lived like a pesky insect, and would have nearly concussed upon jagged boulders if not for the broom under him.

But they hung tough. Momoi gave them that much. They were stubborn and that got them one hundred and ten points. What she wanted to see was exactly how far it would get them. Momoi opened a golden pocket watch. They had less than a quarter of the hour left to retrieve the egg and score.

Davis knew it as he shouted for them to hurry, grimacing in pain after sustaining a darkening bruise on his right shoulder after colliding with Diggory after trying to avoid fire.

Momoi scribbled into her clipboard.

Diggory waved a hand over a boulder, Transfiguring it into a large cow before Johnson and Wood waved hands to direct it in the dragon's line of sight, as Flint and Montague dodged out of the way. And as they planned, the dragon's attention honed on the easy prey immediately, allowing their Seeker to do as he did best.

And as Momoi had thought, the Boy Who Lived succeeded. He had no other choice but _to_. Nearly an hour later, the manager turned away as the audience cheered for Krum to seize the golden egg, his team having had a current score of ninety, believing themselves ahead in the game. Momoi had no interest in sportsmen that played for fame and recognition, the wood creaking beneath her boots. The only ones that had ever interest her were in her care, and unlike the many who have wanted her as a prize by her side, they cared for _her_ , _herself_. Sometimes, Momoi was thankful that Akashi had issued her as the personal manager of the six of them, _indefinitely_. Like he was to always be _their_ captain, she was also was always _their_ manager. Their statistics were the ones she knew best and yet the ones that one couldn't know, for they were always improving. Always changing. Untamable by but one.

Satsuki lifted the tent flap, magenta eyes steely as she entered.

Meeting multicolored gazes, the happy-go-lucky lady of the Council smirked before speaking. " ** _Ready to face your dragon?_** "

Her boys _never_ disappointed. Perhaps when it came to the more delicate matters. But before the face of victory or triumph, the answer was always the same when they played together even back then.

* * *

The afternoon was still young as the cloudy English weather gave fogged visibility for the final Team to undertake the First Task. From the audience, the host Headmaster's voice resonated loudly overhead, amplified by the wand at his throat. "Two of our Champion Teams have now faced their dragons and obtained the Item of which will lead them to their Second Task. And now, our third and final Team…"

With Akashi in the lead, the six of them emerged from the crevice to the many cheers of the audience, only to have an ivory tail imbed itself upon their entrance, nearly taking out Kise if the blonde had not swerved in time, grabbing the Quaffle upon a high cliff.

" ** _Oi, oi._** " Kise laughed, speaking Japanese as he zigzagged through the boulders before going after the other five, having taken to at least sixty feet above the dragon. " ** _That was close, dragon-san. What would my fans say if you disfigure me?_** "

Lost sight of Kise, the dragon clawed around the arena for her prey, nostrils flared with sparks, eager to without a doubt, burn them beyond recognition. But she had yet to realize that they were above, her reach a suitable distance despite being chained. Obviously, a _favorable_ time for the exchange of banter.

" ** _Tch. A feisty thing you chose, Akashi._** " Aomine muttered as they stared at the beast below, ignoring the audience's cries and cheers. " ** _And of course, it's the one that we have to go against in this stupid thing._** "

" ** _Enough, Daiki._** " Akashi reprimanded firmly. " ** _We have a dragon to deal with. You may voice your complaints after the Task is over. Shintarou, time._** "

" ** _Fifty-four minutes and forty-two seconds._** "

Humming to himself softly, the captain smirked. " ** _Then, let us begin._** "

Splintering off, the five boys flew off into differing directions, making the dragon choose. And it chose Kise. Lured by the scent of blood on the Quaffle, the dragon clawed after the blonde on the Firebolt, who maneuvered through the crevices of the deep valley that made up the arena before passing it off to a seemingly empty space. Snapping after it, the dragon felt itself being pulled back, having gotten itself tied up within its chains. While the Quaffle had made its way to the hands of Midorima, who scored immediately, sending the Quaffle to a random direction the moment it passed the ring. Racing after it, both the dragon and the players, Akashi caught it before passing it towards Aomine, who swiftly zoomed towards the rings, the dragon at his heels. But with the swiftness of a panther, the tanned male grinned with glee at the dragon, glad that there was an opponent that could keep up with him even in the form of a dragon.

Levitating a stone with his other hand, the tanned male grabbed it in mid-air before shouting out, " _Confringo!_ " Then, like a hand grenade, it exploded in the dragon's snout, issuing a mighty roar before Aomine scored.

Ricocheting into the hands of Kuroko, the phantom was finally noticed, his sky-blue mop of hair should have making him memorable. But sadly, in the midst of his middle school teammates, he was very much invisible as he found himself before the dragon, not even seeing him.

But smelling was _different_. The ball was covered in blood, lure for the dragon.

Snapping at Tetsuya blindly, the passing specialist drove past the mythical beast before palming it to Murasakibara, who quickly threw it into the left ring as the dragon searched for Tetsuya, who had slipped away. It was Kise's turn to score as Akashi passed him the Quaffle, when the blonde decided to play something new. Scanning as he rolled under a narrow valley momentarily escaping the dragon, he saw his opportunity. " ** _MURASAKIBARACCHI~ Cover me_**!"

" ** _Eh~?_** " The giant hummed, before nearing Kise. " ** _Why Kise-chin?_** "

" ** _I'm going to help Kurokocchi score! Lend me a hand!_** "

" ** _Kuro-chin?_** "

" ** _I cannot score, Kise-kun._** " As expected, Kuroko was calm faced even with a dragon chasing after him and his friends.

" ** _KUROKOCCHI~! Don't let anyone tell you that~! Kurokocchi is amazing, if you can score in basketball, you can for sure score in Quidditch~!_** " And Kise was still enthusiastic as ever. But at least had the brain cells to not hug him. He still did it sometimes in the beginning of the games.

" ** _Tetsu can't score because he's the Seeker in this thing, stupid! Only Chasers can score, dumbass! Tetsu's only allowed to fight off that dragon, pass and get that goddamn egg! Not score!_** " Oh, look. Aomine's here.

" ** _Honestly, Kise, you are being scolded by Aomine of all people, for not paying attention. Not that it is any of my business._** " And Midorima. _Tsundere_ , thought everyone.

" ** _EH!?_** " Kise nearly fell off his broom, all of them seemingly ignoring the dragon that was following them as they all managed to gather. Along with the fact that the blonde nearly impaled himself on a sharp boulder. " ** _Aominecchi was paying attention in the meeting?_** "

" ** _OI!_** " Aomine scowled, opting to continue in the conversation as he glowered at the green-haired male. " ** _And the hell are you saying 'of all people' for, Midorima?_** "

" ** _You have to admit, Daiki, that is startling news._** " Please insert amused Akashi smile here. Thank you. (With billowing red hair that is dramatically perfect for full experience as he and his team are _still_ being chased by a furious dragon trying to crush them.)

" ** _Mine-chin is learning._** " The purple giant removed his finished lollipop with a loud smack, before throwing the stick accurately at the yellow eye of the dragon, giving the beast the stink eye. " ** _Only I can say I'm going to crush people, stupid dragon._** "

The dragon was left in the dust, no one but the audience cared.

" ** _Please score already, Kise-kun._** " And cue Kise bullying time.

" ** _Kise! Hurry up! If you're not going to score, pass it to Tetsu so that I can!_** "

" ** _This is why Geminis are no good today._** "

" ** _Kise-chin needs more help than Kuro-chin~ It seems like~_** "

" ** _Ryota. Do I have to double your training this week, again?_** "

" ** _… YOU ALL ARE SO MEAN TO ME~!_** " Kise threw the Quaffle into the center ring in the end, after Kuroko had passed it to him instead of Aomine. The phantom had managed to grab the ball while Kise was being scolded.

And the Task continued like so; to which a Miracle would catch the Quaffle, outmaneuver the dragon with magic, ability, or passing with ease before scoring, then repeat, coming out of it virtually harmless. The audience response which began with awe and admiring cheers degraded into stares of numbly stunned cohorts and professors at the six-membered team of underaged prodigy wizards play Quidditch by themselves with a Horntail, one of the most dangerous dragons of the European lands, like it was _nothing_. _Hell_ , they were even _bantering_ with one another in the middle of the damned Task. With ease and effortless, it made the two opposing school look like _fools_. Low and almost blankly questioning… what was the _point_? When it was _this_ team of _geniuses_ that they were going against?

Tetsuya glanced at the score before looking away. They had done it _again_ and this time, with an opponent of a dragon. The blue opals met with irked jades, exasperated topazes, annoyed sapphires, indifferent amethysts and finally, darkened rubies as they were once again _disappointed_.

All that wanted was to have to _try_ once more to win… and even a _dragon_ could not grant this to them… was it so _difficult_ , to _lose_?

Sighing, Kuroko slipped away from the attention, not even glancing as Midorima and Murasakibara escaped the reach of the dragon, Aomine and Kise arguing in the background over the Quaffle. Akashi looked at him with tired and annoyed eyes before nodding, looking to Midorima, who mouthed the time.

With half an hour left, Kuroko reached for the golden egg.

* * *

The announcement was as loud and pompous as expected. Hogwarts with the final score of 235 with the Golden Snitch, was tied at second; much to the dismay of gamblers who bet against the host school. Likewise was the supporters of the Durmstrang Team who held the same score of 235, fifteen points deducted for making the dragon trample upon the eggs while the Hogwarts Team was deducted five for injury. But none held more ire and jealousy but those who gazed upon the score of Mahoutokoro, which was an overwhelming 400 as the fans of the World Cup knew all too well that it was the same score that the Japanese Team had beaten the Bulgarians.

The 400 stood overbearing the 230 and 225 like a high tower sneering.

Hermione pointed it out, explaining that it was a slap in the face to Durmstrang and an insult to Hogwarts. That even with a dragon chasing them, the Kiseki were as formidable as they were in the World Cup and to shrug at the Bulgarians with a scoff, as if asking, "Where you perhaps asleep in the midst of your Task or where you _that_ bad?"

While the insult to Hogwarts was that despite their second place, the English wizards were ignored. _Unacknowledged_. Harry found that most insulting, to his ire.

Hogwarts took the entire hour, Durmstrang in forty-two minutes and lastly, Mahoutokoro in half an hour — the power plays were set and now, the _true_ games began. In good news, however, Hogwarts was once again united (although reluctantly by a _certain_ green House) behind their Team seeing how that they had actually managed to exceed the expectation to being last and tying with Durmstrang. After the announcement, the champions were gathered unceremoniously as the six Hogwarts' students were fresh from the infirmary, Durmstrang disgruntled by being interrupted in the midst of a nap while Mahoutokoro was implicitly annoyed in basketball shorts and tees with their manager passing out water bottles and towels to her boys. Only to be informed that their Second Task was to be on the 24 of February at 9:30 in the morning, the golden eggs to hold a hint.

Afterwards, Harry found himself outside of the classroom that they had gathered at, Hermione and Ron awaiting him, the latter having made up with his mate after realizing that Harry was telling the truth. Only to find that they were not alone as Ron _literally_ ran into Kuroko, who was the first to exit of his team from the classroom.

" ** _Kurokocchi! Are you alright?!_** " Kise knelt beside the phantom immediately, as the rest exited the doors to see the commotion, to find the copy-cat help the phantom up before glaring at Ron. "Watch where you're going, you **_gaijin_**! You could have hurt **_Kurokocchi_**!"

"Sorry, mate!" Ron cried out, looking apologetically at Kuroko, who was being fussed over by Momoi and Kise before shouting indignantly at the blonde. "Hey, what did you call me?!"

" ** _Kise, the hell happened? What did they do to Tetsu?_** "

Kise being the blabbermouth he was happily indulged the others, while Kuroko stated that it was an accident and happened so many times that he was used to it. The phantom was lovingly ignored as a rainbow of glares stabbed at the ginger that ranged in a number of messages: Kurokocchi is not worth _you_ touching so carelessly, you fashion disaster. I will crush you, how _dare_ you hurt Kuro-chin. Oha-Asa's predictions for Pisces today is to be detrimental for many, Kuroko. I know all your secrets, Ronald Weasley, even the ones Tetsu-kun may not approve of me releasing. I will give five-times the amount of hurt that you put Tetsu through if you do not apologize and _beg_. You _dare_ touch one of _my_ pieces, _peasant_?

"It was an accident!" Harry blurted in his best friend's behalf, standing before the colorful cohorts. Gods, they were _tall_. And _scary_. Yeah, that was the correct term. Akashi's red eyes relented a bit at the proclamation before looking to Kuroko, who had nodded his agreement.

"It was, Potter ** _-kun_**." Everyone but Akashi reacted to the phantom's 'sudden' appearance. "Weasley ** _-kun_** did not see me and accidentally ran into me. It is not his fault that I have low presence. Please do not hurt Weasley ** _-kun_** through social media, lucky items, random basketball projectiles, revealing secrets, crushing and nearly every other aspect of his life; everyone."

The Trio stared at the sky-blue haired boy as if he had proclaimed jumping in a lake with piranhas was a safe way to learn swimming. Akashi and the other Miracles in the other hand, deflated at the wasted opportunity to ruin someone with( _out_ ) legitimacy as their leader quickly resolved the situation with a small smirk.

"Please, Tetsuya, if Weasley and his friends did not mean such offense, we would not have any reason to exercise such measures." The ' _yet_ ' at the end of that sentence was not blind to anyone. "I apologize for our rudeness for I believe we had met in a distasteful first meeting. I am Seijuurou Akashi and you may refer to me by my surname as with everyone else, captain of the Kiseki no Sedai of Mahoutokoro; and these are my teammates."

"Ryota Kise." The blonde grinned, none but the middle school teammates aware of the force behind it as they all did the same, their greetings polite but wary while Kuroko was the last, his as monotone as ever.

"Tetsuya Kuroko. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The same goes for us." Hermione cut in with a smile. "I am Hermione Granger and these are my friends; Ronald — _It's Ron!_ — Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Although the rest of you are competing in the tournament, it is nice to formally meet you all." The female Gryffindor continued, before her chocolate eyes gleamed with curiosity. "But I could not help but ask what that word you called Ronald earlier, was it in Japanese?"

"Do you mean ' ** _gaijin_** '?" Momoi tilted her head to the side as Ron blushed at the sight, making Hermione bristle ever so slightly before nodding at the question.

"That translates into 'foreigner' in our language." Midorima informed, lifting his glasses to his eyes. "Did you think of yourselves to not be so just because you are in your homeland? To us, you are just as foreign as we appear to be to you, not that I should care about anything pertaining to it."

The British children blushed at their ignorance as they tried to salvage the conversation. "I apologize. That was rude of us to assume. Please, let me the first to ask, how are all of you enjoying Hogwarts?"

The seven were silent for a split-second, eyes having a silent conversation when the most invisible of them all answered, his blank eyes revealing nothing. "It's a nice school, Granger ** _-san_**. Dumbledore ** _-kocho_** and the other staff are very kind and welcoming to us all."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kuroko!" Hermione smiled, before side-eyeing Ron. "Congratulations on your score in the tournament! Fred and George were enthusiastic over the results in particular."

The red-head held his hands up in surrender. "Fred and George are a handful, even with Mum around."

"Betting in a school event. _Disgraceful_." The girl sniffed as Harry looked at the Miracles curiously, before asking them if they ever gambled. Only to receive a surprising reaction as Akashi smirked with an amused glint in his ruby eyes and Midorima lifting his glasses to reveal an ominous sparkle in them, as if asking someone to _dare_ for them to gamble once more. Even more so, was the possessive grip that Kise had over his phone, Aomine turning a sickly green, Momoi blushing deeply as her smile was forcibly embarrassed, Murasakibara appearing stoic but Harry caught the small chill behind the hand that held a large cookie — _When…? How…?_ — while Kuroko… remained unchanged before replying.

"It does not turn out well, when the six of us gamble against one another."

Harry was almost scared to ask why. _Almost_.

Kuroko's blank eyes stared deep into his soul before looking at his middle-school teammates. Memories of sabotage, various objects defiled in ways they shouldn't have been — sweets thrown into crowds of fangirls, hacked social media, unholy curses, shredded magazines, blackmail, Ignite-Passed lucky items, crushed phones, and spilt milkshakes — and some very, very bad food by ( _Guess who?_ ) someone who would remain anonymous to readers clouded the mind before the phantom turned away.

"… Let's not get into details, Potter ** _-kun._** "

* * *

Midorima frowned, his expression displeased yet lightly impressed. Not that he would _ever_ admit that. Akashi had assigned both himself and Kuroko to the task of solving the hint within the Golden Egg after the fiasco that was Kise's fault when the blonde had voiced the question of 'What on _earth_ could have been in the _Oha-Asa damned_ thing?' As far as the bespectacled male was concerned, he _wasn't_. But out of the need for his self-interest (Keep telling yourself that, Midorima.), he remained in the room as Kise insisted for Kuroko to open the latch at the top of the egg. When the most horrifically _banshee_ cry screamed into his ears, assaulting all of them as they all immediately grabbed for their temples, enclosing their poor ears, eyes widening from Akashi's split-second fraction to Kise's dinner plates. After what could have been an eternity, the egg's screaming ceased in Momoi's hands as she removed her ear plugs.

Needless to say, Midorima was not _too_ keen to listen to it again for clues.

Muttering under his breath as the hybrid of alchemy scriptures and ancient runes that wrote themselves on the floor of his training grounds, surrounding the egg, not screaming yet. _Thank Oha-Asa._

The script glowed an ethereal green before they faded to an ebony embedded into the white tiles as the protective shield and soundproof barrier was implemented. "Midorima-kun has been practicing extensively."

Blinking in surprise, the tsundere composed himself. "Kuroko. Of course, did you expect me to be as oafish as Aomine?"

From the other side of the ship, Aomine sneezed, the very well-endowed character dying in his game.

"Not at all, Midorima-kun." Kuroko was unfazed. Not that he was all that often. "Please do not scold Aomine-kun too much. He is gentler than he appears."

Aomine died once more, the character impaling itself on a spike because of another sneeze.

Midorima kept his silence, taking to not commenting as he sighed before addressing the matter at hand. "I suppose Akashi has informed you of the recent discoveries with the egg?"

Kuroko recited it. "It is impenetrable in every aspect other than to open the latch, and filled with a gelatinous membrane that produces the sounds that we hear from it when opened. Akashi-kun believes that the sounds that the egg produces are the riddle seeing how we are suppose to open it."

Nodding, Midorima frowned. "The problem being that the sounds in question make no sense. Other than incessant screaming."

The phantom pointed out the obvious which as not apparent to the tsundere. "Perhaps it's in a different language, Midorima-kun?" Pointing to the ring on his finger, Kuroko elaborated. "Similar to when other languages that we are not familiar with are spoken, the sounds are unfamiliar and strange, like unnecessary noise."

"Hm." The chartreuse male hummed. "But what language, Kuroko? I doubt that they would make it very challenging, seeing how we are students."

The sixth man nodded. "I agree, Midorima-kun. But they would not make it as easy as to have the language be the ones that we are immediately fluent in — English, Japanese or Bulgarian — that would be too obvious."

"That would not be a problem." Midorima's glasses glinted sharply as he lifted them with his wrapped fingers, his frown determined in an annoyed frown. Grabbing a few books on his desk, the digits flipped the pages swiftly as peridot eyes met blank light blue opals. "If the language is not obvious to us, then all we have to do is to make it obvious."

"I will assist." Kuroko nodded, picking up the leftover books before an amused glint gleamed. "Make it obvious to Aomine-kun as well, Midorima-kun. It has been tiring to explain to him about everything but basketball."

"Basketball idiot." Midorima muttered, but they both knew that it was without heat as the bespectacled male brushed off the phantom, stating that he was to do as he wished. Meanwhile, in the other side of the ship, Aomine sneezed once more before cursing and throwing aside his controller, which accurately sent Murasakibara's chips flying out of his hands.

A moment of silence was heard before all hell broke loose.


	10. Important Dates

Chapter 10: Important Dates

Multicolored eyes glared forlornly into the television with varied expressions: blank opals from yours truly — although saddened ever so slightly —, pretending emeralds, dulled topazes, sharp rubies, exasperated sapphires, calculating pink quartz, and finally, unamused amethysts; before with a final click, black embodied the screen with an inky void, the silence loud. The Winter Cup was finished and won by Rakuzan once more with the following line up: Seiren, Yosen, Shutoku, Tou and finally Kaijo. The less than exciting matches without their aces or respective Miracles was blatant and almost painfully obvious as they watched the finals, against Seiren and Rakuzan; mirroring the missed Inter-High as well.

The silence was almost considered golden as it was not often that the seven of them were quiet together. But to anyone looking in, they would have considered it mildly disturbing and wary, even more so reluctant to break.

However, it was by the television that broke it.

It was another invention that allowed the seven of them access to technology even in the confines of magic, this time a collaboration between Akashi and Midorima as it flashed with an incoming call from six different people each from their teams. Glancing at the time, Akashi found that it well into the afternoon, which meant that their teams were calling in directly after the match, most likely deciding to call all of them through their respective phones. Sighing softly, Akashi stood first before nodding everyone to their respective positions (Momoi following Daiki), having done this too many times to need any real orders — lying to friends of their ' _ningen_ ' lives.

Each taking their respective lines to their chambers, they all steeled themselves before answering.

" ** _Sei-chan!_** " Reo's feminine smile greeted him as he could see Kotaro and Eikichi in the background arguing over whom got to hold the trophy for their victory. " ** _Did you watch the match?_** "

Akashi smiled softly, before lifting his glasses, having decided to take the video call in his office. " ** _Yes I did, Reo. You all did well with my absence and congratulations on your victory over Seiren._** "

" ** _Reo-nee! Is that Akashi?! Let us talk to him too!_** " Kotaro shouted in the back as Akashi kept his amused and small smile, despite himself.

In another chamber was Murasakibara, who hummed in nonchalance as his gorilla captain lectured him for snacking at such a time when they had just lost a game against Rakuzan again in the Winter Cup. All while Muro-chin was wishing Atsushi well in France but ended up promising to send Japanese snacks… several boxes worth…

" ** _Eh? Gorilla-captain was here too~?_** " Murasakibara blinked, his mouth chewing on some creme biscuits. " ** _When did you get here~?_** "

" ** _… I WAS THE_** **ONE** ** _WHO CALLED YOU…!_** " The former captain then proceeded to cry out about no respect for the captain. No one spared him much of a glance as random passerby whispered behind cupped hands.

" ** _Former captain._** " Kensuke corrected, lax and uncaring behind the crying captain. " ** _We graduated._** "

" ** _Ah~ That's right._** " Murasakibara nodded, all of them ignoring the _former_ captain who sulked further.

Kise was arguably no better, as he pouted at the call from Kasamatsu, who glared the best he could along with a stern bellow since he was not present in the physical form to kick their ace. " ** _Even Kasamatsu-senpai and senpai-tachi are there~! I wanna see~!_** "

" ** _Who's fault is it that only Hayakawa and Nakamura are the only senior players? That stupid photoshoot of yours took you from the team as our ace. What did you think was going to happen, Kise?!_** "

" ** _It's not my fault, senpai!_** " The blonde whined. " ** _It's the_** _stupid_ ** _agency's! They won't_** _let_ ** _me decline from this photoshoot at all!_** "

" ** _So, where are you this time?_** " The former captain managed out before shouting at the others to shut up, inducing a genuine smile from the blonde as he began to complain and whine about time-zones and the sweltering sun in Spain. Across the wing, Aomine lounged at his couch with a severely disinterested expression as Momoi greeted the Tou regulars, both former and current as she sent a look to Aomine to do the same.

Ignoring her, he said the first thing on his mind. " ** _Couldn't throw up that last three-pointer, could you, Sakurai?_** "

Sakurai proceeded to apologize for existing.

" ** _Dai-chan!_** " Momoi slapped his shoulder as Imayoshi cleared up the air before Wakamatsu or she could begin yelling. Although, Sakurai was already apologizing in the background, continuing to do so even before the call began.

" ** _Now, now; Aomine. Sakurai has done well as well as the other regulars to assist in filling up the hole that our ace has left._** " The bespectacled former captain reprimanded lightly, well aware of silent jabs he sent to his former ace. " ** _The files that Momoi-chan had sent us were very useful in defeating Kaijo._** "

" ** _Satsuki?_** " He sent a surprised look at his manager who huffed.

" ** _Honestly, Dai-chan. The moment we came to America, the only thing that is in your head is joining the NBA. You need to remember that you are still a part of Tou Academy._** "

" ** _Oi, Aomine!_** " Wakamatsu's voice bellowed into the bachelor pad as the blonde captain shoved his face into the camera, his ticked off face clear. " ** _You better be practicing over there, you bastard._** "

" ** _Tch._** " The tanned male merely rolled over, the blonde completely ignored.

In a more sophisticated air, Midorima moved his glasses over his eyes as he waved off Takao's teases, clearly mistaking his questions for concern for his team. As if that were to be the case, the tsundere huffed, when it was _obvious_ that if the team _had_ suffered without his presence, then that was a clear indication that he had chosen _wrong_. But the Teiko vice-captain wasn't fooling anyone, least of all, _Takao_.

" ** _Shin-chan~! You forgot the rickshaw!_** "

" ** _Takao. That is for you to care for upon my return, I have a driver for my needs in Germany. Scorpio was told to be particularly slow today, as usual, Oha-Asa never ceases to be wrong._** " The green-haired male frowned.

" ** _Oi, Yuya._** " His former captain smiled with a tick mark. " ** _Get me a pineapple._** "

" ** _I've got it._** " Their former power forward, Kimura revealed, holding the fruit out of nowhere. " ** _But we have a problem, Miyaji. Midorima is over in Germany._** "

" ** _Then we'll send it! Then that brat can smash it on his own head._** "

Midorima silently recalled to himself that his former captain was also a Scorpio and that Cancers were foretold to not have mixed well with them today. He glanced at his tub of body lotion before lingering over the end call icon, perhaps it was more convenient to call them another time. _Without_ his former captain and Takao present.

In the other hand, Kuroko was currently in the midst of a very typical dilemma of his everyday life. His teammates were unaware of his presence… _even_ though Kagami, his current basketball light, was the one to call him and currently, were at Maji Burger. Silently peeved at the missed chance for a vanilla milkshake, the phantom spoke up when he noticed his name was mentioned.

" ** _I wonder how Kuroko is doing in Germany?_** "

" ** _I am fine, Kagami-kun._** "

All at once, the Seiren team scrambled up from their booth and searched wildly for their absent shadow. " ** _Kuroko?!_** "

Kuroko was currently having a _great_ up-close view of his light's hand.

" ** _On the phone, Kagami-kun._** "

Kuroko proceeded to speak to his teammates through the phone, making sure to keep up his story along with the rest of the Teiko graduates, having made simple accommodations to the detail — from Akashi's office, Midorima's lab coat, Murasakibara's French snacks, NBA inspired jerseys on Aomine's walls, Kise's light tan and Kuroko's lack of uniform in an international school. As the phantom spoke, he glanced ever-so-slightly at hour. It was nearing time for practice. The one they enjoyed.

Bidding all farewell and congratulations for getting as far as the finals, Kuroko was the last to hang up before discarding his facade, wishing nothing more but to melt into the shadows.

But that was three days ago, Kuroko thought to himself, awakening in his chambers once more, the darkness informing him it was still night in the ship. Aches on his body reminded him of the training that the six of them had gone through, the next step in Akashi's hellish training regime, fitted for each of them based on capability. Naturally, Tetsuya's was the easiest but nonetheless, left the phantom worshipping the blessed floor of the grounds with the rest of his cohorts, careful to not push the unspoken boundary — with _one_ nudge at a time. Well-known to only the miracles and their respective teams, the six prodigies had _one_ weakness — overuse of their **monstrous** strength. Kuroko was no exception, as his was more complicated, he was fragile and delicate compared to his teammates, but none who have caught the Ignite Pass (or **_Kai_** ) could have said that it was easily done — he _was_ the phantom sixth man of the Kiseki no Sedai for a goddamned reason.

In any case, Kise had bothered all of them very _loudly_ how much it _hurt_ when he had successfully copied it. Not to mention the loud repercussion of such news.

Midorima and Akashi were _irate_ , the former more so than the latter as he lectured for a good paragraph of the effects it would cause the phantom's fragile body all while denying his concern in his typical tsundere way — not to say that the scolding that Kuroko had received from his captain was nothing to laugh at either. Aomine was despondent with Murasakibara as they individually asked if perhaps it was because of them that he had to adjust the strength of the pass. To resolve this, Kuroko had to explain that the pass was similar to their own abilities, a condition that he had trained himself into; Kise was simply experiencing the repercussions from not going through the same. Just like how Perfect Copy was unable to copy the abilities of the Miracles consecutively due to the strain upon his high school body, Kuroko's Ignite Pass was no exception of an ability.

Shaking himself out of the memory, Kuroko glanced at his phone. Ah, _four_ days ago.

His bed hair was in its usual disarray as Tetsuya spent a good thirty minutes taming it absently, his thoughts running across his mind as the sun peaked over the horizon. The six of them usually slept in the main chambers together, just so that the early risers — Akashi, Midorima and Kuroko — could rouse the others quickly, but after the calls from their respective high school teams, an unspoken agreement to sleep in their own cots was implemented when none of them had bothered to sleep the large bedchamber. It was a weekday, meaning that he had a Hogwarts class with his captain, and it was Kise's turn to lecture with Murasakibara.

The phantom stopped, mid-pause as he was clipping on his uniform jacket.

It was nearing. _That_ anniversary.

* * *

Aomine blinked at the girls that stared up at him, giggly and hiding their smiles behind dainty hands that had never as much as lifted anything above ten pounds. Hogwarts students, two from the one that 'Chosen One' was from and the another two from one of the others… He had stopped listening when they had started to giggle every two words. Satsuki was annoying and clingy when she got lovey-dovey-eyed with Tetsu, but other girls, it was… _boring_.

The basketball idiot was, without a doubt, an _idiot_ ; but that did not mean he was stupid in that there weren't people who were only interested in him for their own benefit. That lesson was **_well_** **-learned** in middle school.

However, before the navy-haired male could play as the heartbreaker, Midorima had cut in. " ** _Aomine. Akashi has called for us. Now._**"

Aomine knew better than to refuse the command of Satan's right hand, as he quickly rejected the hearts of foreigner lovers — they didn't have the correct rack anyway — making his way past the halls of Hogwarts before entering the private classroom. Still filled with students with yellow and violet badges, the sharp-shooter and ace of the Kiseki acknowledged the bows in their direction with approval — a half-hearted nod compared to a discreet glance — before making their way to the lecture platform, where Kise and Murasakibara were. The former greeted them with a brilliant grin before stating that he had demoted two of the second string in his ranks, after they had failed today's performance exam. Aomine wasn't surprised when Murasakibara had voiced the same, relieving one of his — the ace had done the same yesterday.

" ** _… Aomine was just asked earlier._** " Midorima's voice sounded, taking the ace from his thoughts. Shrugging off his jacket, he blinked at the sharp-shooter.

" ** _What? Who asked me what?_** "

" ** _We were talking about the Yule Ball, Aominecchi!_** " Kise gladly informed. " ** _I was asking if any of you got asked to attend. My bag is filled from all the love letters from my ranks~!_** "

" ** _Oh, that._** " The tanned male shrugged. " ** _Do we have to go?_** "

" ** _McGonagall-sensei did say that champions of the Tournament were required to have the first dance of the ball, therefore, whether we wish to go or not, we must go._** " Midorima nodded, holding his potted cactus. " ** _Otherwise, we would have the required month off from schooling as nearly every academic facility would offer to their students to take_**."

" ** _And this year will be no exception, Shintarou._** "

Turning the four found their captain with his heterochromic gaze cool and a thoughtful Kuroko behind him, each one holding a crystal ball. " ** _Eh? What's that for Akashicchi?_** "

" ** _This is a gift from Trelawney-sensei, after she had read my teacup and Tetsuya's, she had thrown this at us and proclaimed to the class that I was to succeed in any field I chose because I had a ghost that led me to victory — haunting me constantly apparently._** " The others sweat-dropped at the captain's tale, unable to be too fazed by anything at this point. " ** _And that ghost is Tetsuya._** "

Laughing lightly, Kise juggling the crystal orbs. " ** _That's not the first time Kurokocchi has been mistaken for a ghost._** "

" ** _… You misunderstand, Kise-kun. Trelawney-sensei still believes me to be a ghost. The seeing orbs that Akashi-kun and I had received were offerings and prayers for my eternal rest._** "

A moment of silence was given to allow that statement to sink, much to the amusement of a certain red-head that caught the crystal balls — Kise favored to stare at the phantom instead of catching —, intending to add them to his collection as the Council Leader of Divination.

" ** _… After all of this time, Kuroko? Since we've come here?_** "

" ** _Hai._** " Was the phantom's answer, not looking too bothered that his title was taken literally by a professor. Aomine snickered first, placing a hand over the shadow's sky-blue locks ruffling the once neatly brushed hair.

" ** _Don't ever change, Tetsu._** "

" ** _I do not have any intention to, Aomine-kun. Please let go of my head._** " Kuroko deadpanned. " ** _Akashi-kun has something to announce to all of us, regarding the Yule Ball this Christmas._** "

" ** _Thank you, Tetsuya._** " Akashi took over smoothly, all of them giving their captain the proper attention, recognizing that the time for jokes was over. " ** _We will not be attending the Yule Ball in the most conventional of methods, instead; we will be returning to Japan for the night. I am sure that I do not have to remind all of you of the occasion and why, orders and directives will be sent to each of you tonight._** "

" ** _Why not right now?_** " Aomine inquired, his eyes bored but glinted with focus.

Midorima gestured to their classroom, bandaged hand curling to a fist. " ** _Security in the form of Murasakibara's defenses is state-of-the-art, without a doubt. But caution is always a virtue when it comes to confidential information, Aomine. You should know just how confidential this particular matter is._** "

Having no argument, the tanned ace addressed something else. " ** _So, if we're not going to attend the stupid ball, who is_**?"

" ** _We have a second-in-command for a reason, Daiki._** " Akashi smirked, all of the seated in the empty classroom. " ** _We will not be the only ones who will be using Polyjuice Potion this particular evening, or should I say this year?_** "

" ** _So it wasn't just obvious to me?_** " Kise piped up, the blonde twirled his lime wand absently. " ** _You'd think with their track record with Defence Against the Dark Arts professors, the staff or even the students would be suspicious of the people given the job._** "

" ** _Eh, so you picked up the smell of Polyjuice Potion too, Kise-chin?_** " Murasakibara hummed, a bar of chocolate in his hands. " ** _That Death Eater wasn't even trying to conceal it. But I would imagine that he's about to run out of ingredients for it, the ingredients are harder to obtain in England._** "

" ** _Is Polyjuice Potion that difficult to mix, Murasakibara-kun?_** "

" ** _Not really if you prepare for it well._** " The giant shrugged, his eyes bored. " ** _It's a Class III potion, that makes the user disguise themselves as another person for up to twenty-four hours or less, depending on how well you brew it. All you really need is the base before the last step and when you need it, add the hair and drink. The ingredients are just a pain to find, and have delivered in par with time to brew._** "

" ** _So, who is the actual Defence Against the Dark Arts professor that we have been attending class with?_** " Aomine said, addressing the elephant in the room.

" ** _That's the reason, Momoi-san has been absent for a while, Aomine-kun._** " Kuroko spoke up. " ** _And from the intel she has sent me, the likelihood of Murasakibara-kun's conclusion of the professor being a current active member of the Death Eaters is high._** "

" ** _Agreed._** " Midorima nodded, glasses glowing with an ominous tint. " ** _According to what my subordinates were able to unearth, the first year Potter was in attendance of Hogwarts, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was a wizard possessed by the Dark Lord. The heir to the snake house, the year after that could have resulted in the death of several students and a loose serial killer this previous; it is clear that our English cohort is anything but trouble._** "

" ** _And if I am correct in my deductions…_** " Midorima trailed off, his eyes glancing to Kuroko before they landed on Akashi, who smiled ever-so-slightly. Of course, the captain had come to the conclusion first. " ** _… then we will be involving ourselves in a mess that we are all too uncomfortably familiar with._** "

Glances that were exchanged with haunted knowing flitted across the five, Kuroko's expression thinly flat, unchanged with an underlying tension as Akashi waved a hand, attention acquired with ease. " ** _In any case, it is none of our concern. The six of us have come this far for one reason and it was more than just to simply appease our parents in wanting our participation in the Wizarding World be greater than our current standard. And I will not have the business of such a lowly creature hinder any of it._** "

" ** _Oi, Akashi. That's a bit harsh, don't you think?_** " Aomine none-so-subtly glanced at his shadow before glaring at the captain who sighed before looking at Kuroko, who had stiffened ever so slightly. He was keenly aware of the eyes on his person, but refused to acknowledge them.

" ** _Not all of them are…_** " The tanned male paused, unable to find the word. His shadow was still fixed upon one thing. His wand, fingertips tracing the yew and engravings absently, distracting but obviously listening with a keen ear.

" ** _…intentional?_** " Kise supplied softly as the ace nodded solemnly. " ** _Aominecchi is right, Akashicchi. Kurokocchi… would never... at least… with such intent…_** "

" ** _Kise-chin._** " Murasakibara fingered his buttery snacks, the salt covering long fingers but not reaching toward his mouth as he spoke in a light whisper. " ** _You know Aka-chin didn't mean it that way to Kuro-chin._** "

Sensing an argument that was soon-to-be, the shadow finally sighed. Replacing his wand, the sixth man of the Miracles spoke, his words soft-spoken but rang with the haunting chill of the depths of Hell. " ** _Regardless of intent, Akashi-kun's statement is not entirely false, Aomine-kun. Kise-kun. Murasakibara-kun is right in that I am well aware that Akashi-kun was not trying to compare myself to Voldemort-san, but rather compare to the moments of weakness that made us similar in actions. To befall into a hopeless state of despair that…_** "

" ** _… your soul was no longer yours._** " Akashi finished, golden eye flashing briefly.

Midorima allowed the silence to reign before adding. " ** _Eventually, forming into a full-fledged Horcrux — splitting the soul entirely, the one of the greatest capital offenses of the Eastern Wizarding World._** "

* * *

Harry groaned into the his textbook during study hall under the keen watch of Snape, Hermione and Ron loyally seated by his sides as he and Ron had a slight problem that required them to something that boys of their age group (… well not all) had difficulty in completing with suave — asking for a date to the Yule Ball. Naturally, Ron had his eyes on the pink-haired beauty of Mahoutokoro while Harry was equally infatuated with an elegant Cho Chang — only to have their hopes sorely shot when both boys were swiftly rejected. Hermione, in the other hand, was unsympathetic to their plight and was more concerned with her textbook and written assignment.

Great. Just when he had managed to work the confidence to ask Cho to the ball, he finds out that his fellow teammate and current captain, had gotten to his date before him. Mood soured and annoyed at the Hufflepuff, Harry merely watched the slow uprise of Hermione's temper when Ron tactlessly asked her to the ball, since she was also a girl — like he had suddenly had this lovely epiphany. Needless to say, Hermione was not pleased, storming off before declaring she already had a date and she had given this request a 'yes.'

Therefore, that Christmas night before the Grand Hall, the Boy Who Lived was dressed in proper white and black dress robes beside Parvati Patil while her twin sister was beside a gaudily dressed Ron. But to fulfill the role of a rude date, Harry's green eyes were fixed upon one gold-adorned Chinese dress, escorted by a handsomely dressed Cedric. But that was no end to the surprises of that night, as Hermione made her entrance of breathtaking beauty, the girl's brown locks curled into princess ringlets that glistened with gold, her dress a waterfall of purple magenta ruffles as Viktor Krum escorted her for the night, tall and imposing in his red uniform and fur coat. Other Durmstrang students escorted dates of their own for the night, several of Hogwarts and a small number from the prodigal school that had yet to make their appearance.

with a dramatic entrance that rivaled the Dark Lord, the six were dressed handsomely that Harry shifted in his dress robes with a hint of envy, all beside an equally breathtaking young lady as their company. Aomine entered first — azul locks brushed back and messily run through with mousse — , in a ebony shirt under a navy vest with golden lapels, contrasting easily with his caramel skin, a midnight rose over his chest as a lavender blue coat billowed at mid-thigh length. Pure white pants covered the long legs of the ace as they ended at knee-high boots, the final touch to the his scowl as he escorted a blushing Angelina Johnson, her velvet purple ballroom dress complimenting her dark skin tone, idling noting that Aomine had already loosened his bow tie and the first three buttons of his top.

But she had no complaints. His date whispered to him, her cheeks flushed as Harry felt himself annoyed that his date was paying another man attention when he was her date. If anything, the move had made the tanned male more detectable apparently.

Following their ace, was a male that Harry knew that he held the attention of every female the moment he entered. Locks spun from pure gold, Kise smirked ever-so-slightly as he held Luna Lovegood's dainty hand in a white gloved grip. Dressed in a white shirt underneath a gold vest with a black tie tucked at his neck — with a golden rose at the tie —, the blonde smiled wider, as he helped his lady down the steps, the epitome of a gentleman as her arm locked on his brushing his white overcoat. The overcoat was decorated with gold embellishments, collar an ebony as ruby colored the inside, ending at his knees — covered by navy pants and knee-high boots, laced to the very top. With those topaz eyes and morning-after muss of golden locks, the Chaser was an Adonis in human form. Luna was ravishing in her own right, dressed in a bell-like dress than flowed with ruffles at the bodice and hems, star-like earrings glittering with her platinum waves.

Midorima came in next, his outfit proper and without error. A sole silver monocle replaced square glasses, as he allowed Hannah Abbott a moment to compose herself, unable to believe the gifted sharpshooter had consented to having her company for the night. Over a forest green shirt, her date wore an ebony tie and a pin-striped white vest, his twin-coat-tailed light green blazer smooth in her touch as a dark chartreuse rose unfurled at his breast. Dark black pants stretched to the earth as white shoes ended them with a soft touch of gold. Looking down at herself, she bit her glossed lips, feeling inadequate. Dressed in a light orange mini with a bun of small gold curls that was her hair, Hannah positively swooned when Midorima softened his expression ever-so-slightly before assuring her that she was beautiful tonight.

Unlike Midorima, who suddenly had the suaveness of Kise, Murasakibara had no break in character as he entered with Flora Carrow, her emerald green ballroom dress dragging behind her as brown locks were pinned back with gold pins — holding out a lollipop for her date. Murasakibara took the sweet with a soft thank you in black-gloved hands — unlike his teammates, the giant was dressed in a pin-striped lavender shirt, hidden under a gold-bordered overcoat, that revealed only a thin black tie that was loosened enough to hint a well-sculpted body, the collar popped as it billowed at his knees. Lavender locks were tied back with an ebony ribbon as his long legs were donned in white before finishing in black boots just before the ankle — his rose matching the colors of the Sedai, over his breast.

Finally, their captain make his appearance.

Despite being dressed in nearly all white, the short young man was imposing and majestic — commanding all to his attention. Ruby locks brushed back to reveal calculating garnets, Akashi escorted his fellow-redhead, Ginny Weasley with a white-gloved hand. Uniform clipped to his neck with golden lapels down the white overcoat, a stripe of crimson declared the family he belonged to, as a ruby cape covered his person, ending at his ebony boots. The cape was simple, clasped to his uniform with golden clips as white fur warmed his collar, swaying in the soft wind as they revealed white pants tucked into the black boots neatly. Beside the captain, Ginny in a grey and black mini, as her hair was done in ringlets, a small blossom adorning the fiery red locks. On the hand that held Ginny's, a small red rose glinted on his index finger.

And with his presence only noticed by the beauty by his side, Kuroko was dressed simply compared to his teammates — his ensemble entirely black other than his white ruffled shirt under an ebony vest and a small tie. Red coattails reflected at his knees as brown dress shoes covered his feet, the phantom's hands holding a radiant Momoi beside him, as a pale blue rose blossomed over his chest. Momoi Satsuki smiled with painted lips as her entrance drew just as much attention as Hermione, her pink hair pinned into a messy bun with dangling gold ornaments. Her dress dragged behind her in a train of silk, embroidered with gold leaf intertwined in the pink. The bodice was patterned with peach blossoms as her back was bare other than silk ribbons that dangled over the pink, contrasting in white. Her sleeves were wide and transparent as they were patterned with roses, effectively making Kuroko Tetsuya a very envied man that evening.

But little to the revelation of the attendants of the Yule Ball, the Generation of Miracles were not in attendance for that Christmas night.


	11. Mind The Insult!

Chapter 11: Mind The Insult!

It did not take long for Midorima to figure out that the golden egg screeched Mermish at them, which then sounded like English underwater like a siren coaxing her victims to their deaths. Kuroko recorded the riddle beside Midorima, before the new year could dawn, the taller of the two scowling at the amount of effort he needed to use — a consequence of the events of Christmas Eve. But nonetheless, the hint hidden within the egg was revealed to them as the others were swiftly summoned to meet in the shooting guard's training rooms. Akashi arrived first, his own reading spectacles over his face as he greeted the two of them without a sign of fatigue what-so-ever. A wild-haired Aomine appeared next, dragged by a just bleary-eyed Kise, hands traveling under their crinkled shirts to itch as they grunted and cooed acknowledgments to everyone. Murasakibara was the last to arrive, covered in miscellaneous splatter, most likely in middle of cooking or Potion-making. The giant tended to do both when allowed to his own devices, the only rule that they were conducted in two different stations.

It took a whole hour to set the rule, surprisingly. All other rules in regards to the Miracles usually took an average of thirty minutes to implement, usually with the accompaniment of bodily harm to someone other than themselves or threat to their surroundings.

After Tetsuya had once again required to announce his presence, he presented the riddle:

 _Come to us, Champions, where our voices sing._

 _For we have taken, is more than what victory shall bring_

 _An hour is your limit for your search and as you do, mind_

 _Past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

 _" **Well, that was as clear as mud.** " _Aomine scowled, yawning into his hand as he dropped his body on one of the sofas that Akashi had conjured, nodding his thanks to the captain. _" **The hell is that suppose to mean? I thought this thing was supposed to be a fucking hint.** "_

" ** _Surely your intelligence is not that low_ _ **,** Daiki._** " Akashi teased but with little heat as Aomine glared.

" ** _Hmph, idiot._** " Midorima huffed with just as much insult, before explaining. " ** _It is simple if you break it down line by line, Aomine. The first two lines are self-explanatory. The language is in Mermish, therefore, our Second Task takes place in merpeople territory. And if my memory serves, the only place within Hogwarts that can sustain merpeople is the Black Lake. And it is likely that all of us will have to enter the water at some time though one more so than the rest if the direct request from the first line is any indication, and that is the Seeker for the Second Task._** "

" ** _Which presents our first challenge._** " Akashi nodded, folding his hands over his lap, seated in other sofa with Tetsuya and Midorima while Murasakibara shared the other with Kise and Aomine. " ** _Breathing underwater in the midst of this search. We will most likely will be allowed use of our wands, this time, but the difficulty here is how to maneuver with our brooms underwater. Though, I would rather have these to be confirmed by Momoi-san before we speculate further._** "

" ** _Something bothering you, Aka-chin?_** " Murasakibara hummed, chewing on a wafer.

" ** _I do not care for the little information that we have, Atsushi._** " Akashi replied, lifting his reading glasses. " ** _The entity which will be stolen from us is obviously something of great importance, but what it is exactly is the question that we need to answer here. However, I do have a guess. Ask yourselves for a moment, what is more important than victory?_** "

Everyone eyed the phantom for a moment, before it clicked in their minds. _Their team._

" ** _But before that, how will we breathe underwater?_** " Kise voiced after cooing over Kuroko, who finally politely asked him to stop, his expression changing drastically into a serious glare. " ** _The Bubblehead Charm that these Westerners would hardly last the entire hour and that's without complications._** "

" ** _And I would not recommend Transfiguration neither._** " Midorima agreed, his scowl growing. " ** _I have had enough of cleaning up after idiots who Transfigure themselves without knowing the counter-spell with back in Mahoutokoro._** "

" ** _As if any of us will screw up something as simple as that._** " Aomine scoffed, huffing as he agreed anyway. " ** _But I don't like being a sea creature anyway. Too much of a pain._** " Not to mention the inconvenience of temporarily being in love with eating seafood.

" ** _Then we are in agreement to conduct our breathing harnesses through Aomine-kun's magic?_** " Kuroko replaced the notepad which he was taking notes for Momoi to review. " ** _In any case, the Second Task is not until February, Akashi-kun. And it would not be so different from when we train in sea for Quidditch during early summer._** "

" ** _Indeed, Tetsuya. Therefore, we shall concern ourselves with these matters later. There will be a meeting after Momoi-san gathers more data as far as the Second Task is concerned as well as the events of the Christmas Eve. For now, all of us are to get a few hours of sleep. Atsushi, Shintarou and Tetsuya; finish up your projects. Aomine, Kise; futons in the large hall._** "

Grunts from the latter two followed by sounds of confirmation from the other three satisfied their captain, as they made themselves scarce, all looking forward to the well-deserved shut-eye. Aomine snored into his futon when he and Kise managed to fumble into the hall, not bothering to do the task manually but rather with a snap of their fingers and the internal mumble of the charm, the hall furnished itself with their preferred accommodations for all six of them. By the following hour, all six of them were sound asleep; Murasakibara curled to his side, hugging his body pillow with a snore, effectively crushing Midorima's side who was somehow able to breathe as his feet rested over Aomine's middle, who slept with his body wide-spread. Kise clung to Kuroko in his sleep, the phantom sleeping on his side, loose fists before his face as Akashi mirrored him, in almost exactly the same position, only his hands were folded neatly. Heads propped on memory foam, the English day dawned as they slept, ignoring the day as they hid in their safe haven within the world of Morpheus.

* * *

Hours later, Kuroko nursed a cup of hot vanilla, lightly dusted with cinnamon as he did not bother to fix his bed hair — sipping it contently at the breakfast bar beside their large kitchen. He was the first to awaken, which was a rare event within itself considering his nightmares and low blood sugar but like everyone else in this Earth, it was an off day to which every Miracle was thrown off their sleeping schedule. Not that it particularly mattered as classes were canceled for the break. Recalling the ungraded essays in his office, Kuroko quickly pressed his finger over the edge of the table, before the entire surface flickered to form the surface of his office desk as he left it. Taking the appropriate papers and pens, the phantom replaced the table to it's original state before setting to work.

It was Sunday. A day in the week that was reserved for one activity only and that was basketball. A day that they had for themselves, to keep them sane (as _sane_ as any of them can be) in the midst of the Wizarding World that they were in. Regardless of their fatigue, Kuroko would bet anything that none of them would protest against playing basketball, no matter the hour — it was simply something that was _not_ done when they were in Europe if Murasakibara's and Midorima's tsundere protests to the sport were ignored.

Therefore, he was unsurprised when a freshly showered Akashi arrived just shy of an hour after him, in comfortable yet elegant clothes as he seated himself beside the shadow. " ** _Good evening, Tetsuya._** "

" ** _Good evening, Akashi-kun._** " Kuroko nodded. " ** _Did you manage to sleep well?_** "

" ** _Yes._** " Akashi smiled softly, amused at the phantom's bed hair. " ** _It was rather restful. I trust it was the same for you, to see you up before everyone else._** "

Kuroko nodded. Taking to the kitchens, after the shadow had admitted to only consuming a now empty vanilla drink an hour ago, the captain sighed before declaring that he will fix meals for the rest of them and that Kuroko was to finish everything he was presented. " ** _Akashi-kun…_** "

" ** _You will do as I say, Tetsuya; in accordance to your well-being. Or do I have to make it an order as your captain?_** "

" ** _…Hai._** "

Satisfied and ignoring the subtle pout from his sixth man, Akashi began to take out ingredients after tying an apron over his front. Slowly, one by one, the others began to stroll in, awakening one after the other — Midorima first, his hair neatly brushed and silver hair comb in hand. With one glance at the wild bedhead that was Kuroko Tetsuya's head, the tsundere began to fix the phantom's hair, all while denying that he actually cared or anything of the sort. ( _Sure_ , Midorima. _Sure_.) But the knowing looks between Akashi and Kuroko begged to differ as the former merely chuckled before turning back to his task while Kuroko thanked the tsundere. Murasakibara was next, undoubtably awakened by the smell of food as he slumped over the bar, nearly knocking over Akashi's coffee, Kuroko's refilled hot vanilla and Midorima's red bean soup — declaring that he was hungry. Being the three responsible members of their team, the three made the giant of the team brush his teeth and wash his face before promising that Akashi had made more than enough food for Murasakibara to have a balanced meal to his standard. Pouting but obeying, the purple center made the condition that he was allowed to eat maibo right after.

Akashi chuckled but complied as he said that only if the Keeper finished whatever he placed before him. Murasakibara agreed.

In the midst of Murasakibara's absence, Kise had awakened. Bright and bubbly ( _annoying_ ), the model immediately seated himself at breakfast, twirling happily on the stool as he greeted everyone. But sadly (for Kise only) Aomine had awakened ( _finally_ ) due to the blonde's enthusiasm that was able to awaken the dead slumber of the fellow Chaser. With a well-aimed throw of his pillow, Aomine tumbled in, grunting his greeting as all of them ignored a whining Kise. Placing a smoothie for Kise, Pocari for Aomine and a sweet Calpis for Murasakibara, Akashi announced that breakfast was done, just as Murasakibara was thudding his way in, looking more awake and human now that he had washed up.

And with a thank you for the food and to their captain, the six of them dug in for their Japanese-style breakfast with tofu soup. Kuroko frowned at the portion he was given — it was certainly not as much as the others but _still_ … it was too much! Kuroko pouted.

" ** _No, it's not, Tetsuya._** "

Kuroko pouted further but did not reply as he began to finish his larger than usual breakfast. Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara had similar expressions of discontent as they had larger than usual portions of vegetables on their trays of food — where as Midorima and Akashi consumed their normal portions of food like the normal ( _ha_.) persons would.

Like any normal domestic, the six promptly began to discuss miscellaneous topics at the table… _err_ … breakfast bar in the middle of the European night.

" ** _What's that, Kurokocchi?_** " The blonde pointed to the stack of graded papers that had been set aside for the moment.

" ** _My students' as well as Murasakibara-kun's students' essays. I have just finished grading most of them._** " Tetsuya nodded. " ** _I only have a few left._** "

" ** _Huh. You grade in blue pen, Tetsu?_** " Aomine picked up one of them, his chopsticks in his mouth. " ** _Wait. This isn't in Japanese. This says Hermione Granger._** "

" ** _Hai._** " Kuroko confirmed. " ** _Granger-san asked if she could sit on last Friday's lecture with Murasakibara-kun. She said that she would like to do the assignment as well, and asked for me to grade it. I believe she had scored a decent score in attempting to brew the assigned potion that day as well._** "

Everyone turned to the giant, who shrugged. " ** _It wasn't a failure~_** "

" ** _So, then, Tetsuya?_** " Akashi questioned, as if lightly curious. " ** _What is your verdict upon Granger-san's work? Is it per chance on par with our divisions?_** "

" ** _No._** " Kuroko admitted bluntly. " ** _However, she did well, as she had attempted to answer the given prompt well in spite of not attending the previous lectures that I had taught. Her writing was hesitant and filled with slight uncertainty on the topic of dark potions, after she had told me that there were not many textbooks on the Dark Arts. But at the very least, she had tried her best in the week I had given the class to research_**."

" ** _That was another thing._** " Kise nodded, setting down his finished smoothie. " ** _Hogwarts has no Dark Arts course. All because of that Morty person._** "

" ** _It's Voldemort, Kise._** " Midorima corrected. " ** _But despite the social impact of his actions, it is not right to omit that aspect of education. In any case, it appears that these Western Wizards have forgotten a key aspect of the Dark Arts._** "

" ** _That there is no such thing as Dark Arts, it's just magic that people are scared of._** " Aomine huffed, his eyes annoyed. " ** _How the hell do they even have Defence Against the Dark Arts if they are going to be ignorant against the Dark Arts? At least with that Death Eater as a teacher they have some exposure._** "

" ** _Not to mention they utterly fail that the fundamentals_**." Midorima sighed, as he recalled the most recent incident with the seven of them (Momoi has the same class too.) on the previous Friday. It started innocently enough, as McGonagall was not often called out of her classroom to attend to something but nonetheless, it happened to be the same period that she had taught Slytherin and Gryffindor Fourth Years as well as the Miracles, at the _same time_. So, she assigned them to group up in pairs — Akashi with Kise, Midorima with Kuroko, Aomine with Murasakibara, and finally, Momoi with Hermione Granger (Harry was with Ron.) — and to practice dueling one another.

If the assignment was given in Mahoutokoro, cohorts of the Miracles would have done the following — _never_ assign the **_Miracles_** against one another or at all (They had _self_ - _preservation_ instincts. Thank you.) and if the former was inevitable, provide a wide berth to avoid ( _escape_ ) unpleasant results. But unfortunately, they were not in Mahoutokoro nor did the schools share the same definition of dueling.

Therefore, when the signal was given, Aomine _immediately_ summoned four bolts of electrifying blue at Murasakibara, who reacted with the summoning of a purple magic circle that made the four bolts ricochet, one nearly taking out Ron's head if Harry had not pulled him out of the way. At the same time, Midorima pushed up his glasses before summoning his own magic circle at his feet, emerald eyes locking onto the phantom, who appeared briefly, before melting into the shadows once more — dispelling one layer of the green circle as he did — making Midorima harden his glare. And in the midst of that conflict of hide-and-seek, Kise was doing his captain no favors neither, as he danced between copy after copy of himself — near exact replicas to attack his captain, both magically and physically, as Akashi eliminated them by glaring while dodging attacks to his person, before ordering them to obliterate themselves. For a moment, the Hogwarts' students were too shocked by the display to move as they soon realized the position they were in — _the_ _crossfire_.

Murasakibara took no heed to where Aomine's powerful stuns and crackling jinxes bounced off into as he was preoccupied in returning several of his own, lazily elongating edges of the simple magic circle. The points grew into harpooned spears of purple magic, as they followed the ace relentlessly. With a smirk, Aomine took no precautions neither before dodging them by the breadth of mere inches, sticking to the classroom walls and barely missing students. Akashi dispelled several himself, as he canceled the purple with his own ruby magic — allowing it to fester in his grasp before maximizing it towards a wave of Kise copies — destroying all but the summoner with a flick of his wrist. The blonde smirked, as the captain mirrored it with one of his own; as if to say that the opening act was over. Akashi moved first, summoning two ruby circles of magic in his hand, with the diameter of plates — threw them at Kise's wrists before the blonde could blink — sealing his magic. But the blonde was by no means, shutdown — instead, he summoned wordless spells at the captain, forcing the latter to cut them aside. Kuroko observed this from the ceiling, afloat beside the candled chandelier as he estimated about six more seconds until he was to relocate — Midorima's timed traps with _tracers_ were a pain — as he sent his three exploding potions a glance, hidden within his sleeve. _Hm, where to place them…?_

But before the shadow could decide what to do, McGonagall had arrived.

Taking in the sight of her students cowering on the classroom floor, ducked under desks as five students ( _technically_ , six) borderline attacking one another as Momoi calmly watched the chaos unfold from her seat at a desktop, McGonagall quickly made her presence known.

"What is the meaning of this?" Her question was pointed at Momoi, who perked at the sight of the Transfiguration professor.

"Professor McGonagall, we are only doing as _you_ have instructed." The peach-haired manager informed her with a tilt of knowing before turning back to the chaos — summoning her own colored magic to explode in a plume of fireworks, the same signal that the Teiko team had associated with a time-out as the boys paused in their attacks. "We do not duel with wands unless we are in close range, you see. I apologize if they were outside of your expectations."

"I see." McGonagall replied sourly before snapping with a stern scowl. " _However_ , Miss Momoi, just because that is the correct conduct in _Mahoutokoro_ , that does not give you and your cohorts free reign of my classroom and potentially place students in risk. This is _Hogwarts_ and _here_ , we duel using _proper_ decorum and _only_ with our wands."

"I see." Momoi replied calmly before her eyes sharpened, brow raised. "But I cannot help but wonder, _Professor_ , but are you _suggesting_ that the way that students of Mahoutokoro duel are not of proper decorum? Because I _can_ show you, that we have _very_ proper ways in dealing _defeat_ to an opponent in dueling. Eastern Wizard Dueling is formally invited with opponents facing one another with an agreement of terms before they engage, one-on-one, honorably and with _conventional_ consequences in the aftermath."

"You twist my words, Miss Momoi." McGonagall recoiled but kept her head. "It was no way to insult, but here, in _Hogwarts_ ; we _bow_ , with our wands in sight to both duelists before conducting spells — and when either wizard is disarmed, unconscious, or unable to continue; the winner is declared. _That_ is proper Western Wizard Dueling."

"Why don't you write your death certificate too while you're at it?"

Turning away from the tennis match of words between Momoi and McGonagall, Harry blinked at the sight of the repaired classroom, free of scorched marks, cracked walls and broken items — with all six of the Eastern wizards standing before them, all unharmed and unperturbed as if they just finished having a civil discussion. It took a moment for Harry to realize that it was the blonde who spoke, his amber eyes glowing with something. _Disappointment_.

But they were not done, as Aomine sighed, a pinky in his ear. "If that's your regulations around here for just dueling, then no wonder that Voldemort bastard rose up here."

Harry rose his eyebrows. Not everyone had the _gall_ to say the Dark Lord's name so openly as everyone else flinched at it. The Miracles noted this with a hint of interest.

"What do you mean, no wonder?" Harry blurted.

"What do _you_ mean, what do _I_ mean?" Aomine huffed, folding his hands behind his head as he spoke. "Did you not see the way you lot basically _ducked_ for cover like a bunch of ostriches when we started dueling? Or the fact that you _fu_ — _freaking_ bow before you duel? You think Voldemort or anyone whose out to kill you is going to wait for you to politely _bow_ and _raise_ your wand before he kills you? You might as well just go up to him and say 'Please aim here,' if that's the way you think you're going to go against him."

" _Daiki._ " Akashi cut in, his voice commanding before turned back to a fuming Harry and a stiff McGonagall. "I apologize for Daiki's crass wording. However, he does pinpoint a crucial flaw with your system of education, Professor McGonagall. One of your students is the target of a killer and yet, you teach him to _bow_ before his enemies, declare the spell he will use to attack, and _expect_ him to live. You will be better off raising a pig for slaughter as Daiki had so pleasantly described. It is not your teachings in particular; but rather, your _Ministry_ , I believe is the problem. What will you all do, I wonder if you were suddenly unable to use your wands or no longer speak? Surely, _wandless_ magic, but if that were obliterated from your memory, what _would_ you do? Or I suppose the correct question would be, what _can_ you?"

Silence took over as all stared at Akashi, before a shift took everyone's attention to Kuroko, who whispered to his captain — most just barely realizing he was there the entire time. Red eyes softened before twinkling lightly as the redhead laughed. Shivers ran through Harry's spine at the sound. Only Voldemort was capable of such a thing. "Ah, yes. Ironic as it may be Tetsuya as I do agree there is always Transfiguration that Shintarou is proficient in. Perhaps you are correct in that Tetsuya that they may turn into _animals_ for escape, that is one option."

"You know that was not what I had meant, Akashi-kun."

"But are you going to deny that it is false, Tetsuya?"

"No, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied, his face unchanged. "But it is _rude_ for to be speaking of McGonagall- ** _kocho_** and her students in such a way in front of them."

"I suppose you are right, Tetsuya. Perhaps we can reconvene this conversation elsewhere?" Akashi questioned almost whimsically. Aomine internally winced, he had nearly forgotten what a sadistic bastard his captain could be. _Nearly_.

Harry was shaking in anger now as he took in the thin insult easily — along with everyone else. To degrade themselves into _animals_ because wizards were the _prey_. Western ones _only_ — oh, _yes_ ; the _implied_ statement was not _lost_ at all.

But McGonagall was not going to take this insult sitting down as she glared at the students from Mahoutokoro. "In any case, despite your opinion upon our education system, Mr. Akashi and Mr. Aomine, the fact that you have placed my students in _danger_ due to your actions is _inexcusable_. Here in _Hogwarts_ , the students are our first _priority_."

"And if I were to inform you that your students were in no risk in the first place?" Akashi retorted calmly, his hands unfurled to the ceiling as if in fair play to both parties. Harry _seriously_ doubted that.

"What in _blazes_ are you talking about?!" Harry yelled, his green eyes glaring. "Your duels nearly took Ron's _head_ off and _impaled_ several of us! You could have _killed_ us all!"

"But you're not~" Murasakibara cut in, eating a pound cake as Harry continued.

"If I hadn't—!" Before he was interrupted again.

"Surely, you do not think that it was due to _your_ efforts that you are are unharmed?" Midorima pushed his glasses to his face, emeralds glowing with stern iciness. "You should be thanking Momoi for slowing down our magic and placing spells to re-direct them from you — otherwise you would _not_ be talking. Not that I would be so _inefficient_ to be wasting my magic to bounce about haphazardly."

" ** _Oh? But I do recall you knocking aside your own glasses at one point, Shintarou._** " Akashi smiled as the Hogwarts' students blinked at the shift of languages, not understanding. While Aomine and Kise began to laugh uproariously, Kuroko just patted at blushing and denying Midorima, as Murasakibara declared he was hungry and was tired of hearing all of this annoying magic stuff. Murasakibara had a point, Akashi thought to himself, glancing at his watch. _They had stalled for long enough._

"But in any case;" Akashi smiled as he turned back to McGonagall. "It was _pleasant_ enough to be your class, Professor McGonagall. If you will excuse us, it is time for lunch. We must reconvene our discussion, after all."

Midorima grimaced at the memory as he looked at Akashi, who smiled with a hint of knowing.

" ** _You had to make all of that ruckus just to see their reactions, Akashi. How bothersome, when you are well aware just how they will react to us._** " Midorima said moodily as the two of them were seated in the captain's office, a shoji board between them. Akashi smirked ever-so-slightly as he moved another one of his pawns, countering Midorima's to-be assault.

" ** _You know that our minor infraction with McGonagall was more than just a observation of the reactions of our Western cohorts, Shintarou._** " Akashi reprimanded lightly. " ** _The news of our our behavior will place our opponents in a more pressured situation now, if they are keenly or over-expectant in the measures we have prepared in Mahoutokoro compared to their teaching. They will feel unprepared and that gives us enough of an advantage for now._** "

" ** _Then it wasn't an insult to the Western Ministry, considering that Slytherin House was there as well — to which most of their parents are employed at?_** " Midorima retorted, moving his knight.

With a knight to check the sharpshooter's king, the emperor smiled with a fickle glint. " ** _Are you not curious, Shintarou? What faces will they make, I wonder, Shintarou, when they realized the monsters that they have graciously invited?_** "

* * *

Harry was about to question why Ludo Bagman was so _keen_ in assisting him the tournament in the Three Broomsticks, when a familiar cascade of colors entered his vision, just outside the window — seemingly passing-by — as Hermione and Ron sat up straighter, catching sight of the current leaders of the tournament as an annoyed look graced Ron's face. He was not particularly fond of the Miracles due to the events in the classroom also to the insult of Hogwarts — however, he was of the opinion of the younger years as most of Hogwarts (Sixth Years and above) with the majority of Durmstrang found that as much as the words of the Mahoutokoro were demeaning, they were also _very_ true.

His _team_ , surprisingly enough, explained it as the events of the classroom spread like wildfire — seated in the stands with the rest of his team as they all rested for a break.

"Have you ever considered what would happen if we were disarmed?" Hermione voiced, her hands holding a book informing of the tragedies of the Triwizard Tournament throughout history.

"'Mione, we always have our wands with us… when will we—?"

"I'm talking about when we don't have our wands, Ronald." The girl sighed, her frustration evident as she turned to her other best friend. "Harry, what did you do? When you didn't have your wand?"

Harry squirmed at the eyes on his person. "Well, I-I… in our second year, when I was with the Lockhart, I made him talk. Distracted him to make a mistake."

"So, you basically lucked yourself out." Flint deadpanned as Cedric nodded.

Harry grew red, blushing.

"Then what was I _supposed_ to do?!" He grumbled. "He had Ron's wand — It was _broken_. That's not the point, Ron. — and moved before I could pull out mine. It was a good thing that Ron's wand backfired on him."

"Then, what does not having your wand have to do with the tournament and what happened in McGonagall's?" Johnson frowned, not understanding as Wood nodded in agreement. "I thought those Miracles' dueling disrupted the class and ended up getting scot-free even though they ruined the classroom. That's it."

"No, there's more than just that." Ron frowned as he, Ron and Hermione explained. After they had finished, the Sixth Years and sole Seventh Year looked bit annoyed but not as enraged as the Fourth Years had anticipated or hoped. Angelina noticed the trio's confusion first as she quirked an eyebrow, questioning.

"What?"

"No. It's just your reaction." Ron mumbled, clearly disappointed that they were so calm. "Aren't you guys _mad_? That these guys who have only visited our school for only a few months and say all these things?"

"Not necessarily." Davies shrugged, as he pointed out. "Even though, _yes_ , we are a _bit_ annoyed that they had insulted Hogwarts and by default, her students; they weren't _necessarily_ wrong."

"W-What?" Ron blinked.

"We are the only school other than Ilvermony and Beauxbatons to not teach the Dark Arts — and in this case, it can be seen as a bad thing as much as we hate it. Both Durmstrang and Mahoutokoro teach it as well as the other schools around the world." Cedric informed them as he sighed with a dark look on his face. "But it's probably just because you lot are still in your Fourth Year that you have yet to question these things. In your Sixth Year, wandless magic is taught because you learn that because you _can_ make mistakes in school does not mean that it is _acceptable_ to make them in life, Harry. And with the way that that the Miracles said it, they are wiser than we have anticipated."

"Diggory is correct." Davis nodded, his purple eyes conflicted. "I keep forgetting that they are technically your age, Potter."

"Point being anyway, as you have seen without doubt, Potter, especially from our last Task;" Montague summed, his face annoyed. "That a _single_ mistake in our remaining two Tasks or outside of school can result in something that can be joined in your Mudblood friend's book there. Our competitors _know_ it all too well, we _know_ it, and now, thanks to them, so do you and friends."

"In other words, do you now _fully_ realize what it was that you had signed up for when your name was called out, Harry?" Wood asked, his brown eyes staring at the boy as he held up a hand to silence the protests that they heard too many times that Harry was _not_ who placed his name in the damned goblet. "Whether you had or not placed your name in there, Harry, _forget_ the Dark Lord. You are as easy as _bait_ in this tournament if you are _still_ shouting the name of a spell."

* * *

Midorima looked through the wares of Dogweed and Deathcap, a quaint Herbology shop in Hogsmeade, to which the seven of them had embarked for in the morning, a week since classes had resumed in Hogwarts once more — he was searching for the appropriate aged nettle after Murasakibara had shrugged when he had declared he had too many to bother keeping track of. Not wanting to risk his day upon the shoulders of such an _imbecile_ , the tsundere set to find his to-be lucky item himself. Murasakibara, in the other hand, disappeared the moment Kise had pointed out which shoppe was Honeydukes and all them collectively doubted that the tallest of them had moved from the sweets shop. Kuroko took to Tomes and Scrolls, a bookshop that sold the eldest of texts as it so claimed while Kise — having was not informed where the phantom had ran off to — skipped towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, declaring that his robes were sure to be finished by now. All _twenty-three_ of them.

Needless to say when he invited them all to help see which was the best outfit, he was completely ignored and burst into tears. Not like anyone noticed, of course.

Aomine took to Spintwitches Sporting Needs, saying he would might as well look to the merchandise that the westerners had to offer — deciding for himself if they were up to par with the brands that they were so used to in Japan. Akashi, in the other hand, said that he was to be in the nearby Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, saying that he had found it troublesome to constantly sharpen and clean his quills due to… _annoyances_ — Aomine had a low-key suspicion that the _real_ reason was because of blood from Akashi's enemies (May the _Lord_ be with them.) — but none had the gall to voice anything as they merely nodded.

However, what they should noticed was _Momoi_.

Momoi entered The Magic Neep, a quaint grocery store, with a single mission. To make the _best_ homemade chocolate valentines for all _six_ of her boys. With an internal encouragement to her goal, she made her way to the register — asking for the appropriate ingredients. Like _horseradish_.

In that moment, all six of the boys felt a chill creep over their spines.

 _Why do I suddenly feel as though my life and utter well-being is threatened?_


	12. Responsibilities of the Gifted

Chapter 12: Responsibilities of the Gifted

Icy winds bit at his face as Kuroko stumbled in the snow-covered field, his vision obscured in the blizzard as his legs burned underneath him, built-up lactic acid threatening to assure his collapse any minute. But his legs may as well been made of jelly, as he felt nothing — nothing physical compared to the hatred that glowed at his chest. The phantom grasped his chest with clawing hands, trying to stop the pain as he finally fell. His legs no longer obeyed him. Someone was screaming, the cry raw and loud in the oblivion that he was trapped in. It took him a minute to realize that it was himself.

 _No one would hear him._ He thought as his throat burned, tears leaking pathetically down his face. _No one heard him. No one could. He was in a dream, trapped. Even though he screamed as loud as his vocal cords could bear. Still. No one came. No one could even if they wanted to._

Kuroko hummed mentally, his mind dull and throat pulsing from the rush of blood. The snow was his only comfort that night, the soft ice enveloping and comforting in numbing his aflame skin. Lifting his fingers weakly, the shadow brushed the snow with the gentle touch of a mother to her child, snowflakes melting in his hands.

A shadow befell over his person. Kuroko made no move to greet them.

 _Who had she sent this time?_ Kuroko wondered, blank eyes glowing with fatigue as long lashes brushed small crystals to his cheeks, tears cold on his face. Kuroko was aware of Darkness' favoritism of him, her softened gaze when she took Tetsuya in her arms — whispering the things that she wished to use to break his emotionless mask — to make him her phantom. She displayed her favor through unconventional methods, when a particular servant of hers took his turn with Tetsuya a bit too far — needless to say, he was never to be heard of again. But one thing stopped her goals. A soft smile graced Kuroko's face at the reminder, his voice lost to the pain.

 ** _Kuroko._** The called boy turned instinctively; his body, in a dream or not, never failing to turn to any of his friends, former or current teammates. But with that movement, Kuroko cursed himself for his foolish actions. Pain gripped his chest once more, as a scalding claw squeezed his organs with the intent to rupture. Kagami stood over him, his face pinched with concentration like it had _then_. After a moment, his middle school friends joined them: Akashi with his eyes heterochromic, followed by Kise, who smiled falsely with all the mockery of the world, Aomine with his broken eyes and weary at incompetence of others — that mad grin that haunted him a year ago, Murasakibara with a dull glare on his violet gaze, more dead than Kuroko could hope to mirror and finally, Midorima with his glasses, focused on one thing. _Victory._

 ** _Winning is everything._**

Cornflower eyes widen in a combination of cruel realization and horror. _Boggart._

 ** _Tetsuya, there is nothing more important than victory. Nothing. Victory is all that matters._** Akashi turned away, as it suddenly became the third year of Nationals, the dreaded Finals. Kuroko finding himself no longer in the snow, but on the waxed floors of the court, his head injury from so long ago, bandaged and the pain in his chest — the familiar hatred that nearly broke him. _Betrayal._

With a blink, his captain was gone. And in his place, Aomine shook in the rain.

 ** _The only one that can beat me is me, Tetsu. I don't know how to catch your passes, anymore…_** The words are so loud that Kuroko hoped that they destroy his eardrums. They aren't that merciful as he watched Aomine walked away, his light no longer needing his shadow to burn brightly. _Unwanted._ He gasped as a flare of pain shook his frame, making him close his eyes as he felt himself grow up — no longer a middle schooler.

Now, he watched as Kise smiles at him, before he had beaten him. Before he had resolved himself to save them.

 ** _I don't get it. Winning is and has always been everything. Right, Kurokocchi?_** Kise smiles with such falseness that Kuroko almost hates himself for being the blonde's mentor — he too, once believed that winning was indeed everything. And when the student came to the teacher, it was a resounding hit to the face when the copycat merely insisted the words with ease. _Revolting._ Kuroko watched with regretful eyes as the memory melted, the pain still raw as bubbles of pain burst at his throat. He doesn't speak. He can't.

Midorima comes next. His form as tall as it always was as he speaks to him, matter-of-fact and unyielding. Fully believing in his beliefs — will as hardened as his gaze.

 ** _Kuroko, do not be foolish. Why you insist upon such foolishness, I do not understand, but out of the betterment for myself only, I will inform you that what you are trying is futile. Our victory is predisposed. It is everything like always._** Kuroko does not know whether to laugh at the fact that the Boggart is in character with his middle school friends or to be tormented by these memories. It is, unfortunately, the latter even if Midorima is offering a paper-cache of a duck as his lucky item as he lectures. _Futile._ He no longer has the luxury to retort to his fear, he can only pathetically listen. And only listen.

Then came the one that he believed as his truest and most innocent of friends, the tallest of them all. Murasakibara looms ways from him with other company but he might as well could have been screaming in his ears, eyes locked on the small phantom.

 ** _I hate basketball, Kuro-chin. We win anyway, as long as we don't lose, what's the problem?_** Everything. Kuroko wants to shout as he watches Murasakibara discourage one player after the other. The problem was everything. _Disagreement._ He can only stare with dead eyes and listen as their words echo in his ears, never leaving.

He is in Seiren's gym now. The moon reflects the hour as Kagami grins wolfishly at him, eyes lined with the wrong Zone. His hands were outstretched, ready to catch the pass that he could not — would not — deliver. Even in this realm.

 ** _Keep passing the ball to me!_** Even his current light was not free of treachery as the Shutoku match was once again resurfaced. ** _It'll be fine as long as we win! We just need to win!_** _Was victory that sweet? Was the sinful lust of fame and fortune that alluring?_ Kuroko knows, he _understands_ even — but he _also_ understands that there are _more_ important things than victory.

 ** _Tetsuya._** She coos his given name in her sinful voice, as she lifts his broken form with the ease of a small babe. Kagami is gone. He was in the snow again. Akashi and his friends were gone.

 ** _Submit and will relieve you of your burdens._** Her whispers were soft, tempting and gentle. Fingers ghost his hip and under his chin, trailing the smooth and terse skin. **_The burden that she and they have placed on that blasted contract_**.

 ** _All you need to do is relinquish your claim and theirs._** Misting his ear as the pad of her fingers cradled his face, almost gentle as the pain in his chest faded like a mother's embrace shielding her child from the world's sorrows.

 ** _That's all you need to do._** Her lithe fingers intertwine with his hand, slowly guiding.

 ** _To rest._** Her breath ghosts over his visage, lips hovering over his. The smallest move, he would be _hers_. And _hers_ only.

 ** _To be released from all of this._** She moved. **_To be mine._**

But Tetsuya was stubborn, her lips meeting only air.

As Kuroko left his dreams, screams and wails of outrage and frustration echoed in his ears. And like the words of his dream, they seemed to echo _forever_. Never leaving him.

* * *

Aomine stared as he held back the urge to run to his shadow and hold him in his arms. But he made no move to do so. He _couldn't_. The terms were as absolute as Akashi's orders in middle school — adamant and unyielding, opinions be damned to silence. So, the brightest light watched from outside, the tempered glass separating them — another reminder to the tanned male of his regrets — leaving his shadow when he needed him the most.

 _You are too hard on yourself._ A voice admonished him, his voice warm.

Aomine ignored him. He **was** right. That did not mean that he had to acknowledge it.

 _Shut up, you old man._ He scowled. _You know better than to appear whenever you want. I thought you gods were supposedly smart in that — gods and mortals are not to interact more than necessary._ ** _Leave_** _. Or do I have to shit on that lecture about a century-old samurai code bull that you spout all the time?_

 _Bushido, boy._ The voice growled as Aomine ignored it, knowing that the god would be miffed at the dismissal. He heard it too often to be threatened — he was a blessed child of his patron, all Eastern wizards were — but he was different in that he could _hear_ his. Aomine was ignorant of this until he was in middle school, sure that he was going crazy when he heard a stern yet warmly guiding voice when he was in the heat of Dueling, gifting him with instincts that always correct. Unsurprisingly, his friends, all six of them, had also heard voices of their own — segregating them into a category of children that were called **Gifted**. Children who had the potential to not only utilize rare magic circles but even summon their patron goddess or god into a contract.

But Aomine saw the looks that they gave before the fake praise passed their teeth.

Envy. Wide-eyed horror. And most importantly, _fear_.

So much power in the hands of a generation of _children_. No government would tolerate it — the Ministry of Magic in Japan most certainly didn't. So, under the orders of Akashi, they had managed to lie as dead as rats — not wanting anything to do with the realm of magic — they _appeared_ to have no interest in such a troublesome life of magic and it was no act for Aomine's part. _Mostly_. Aomine only wanted to play basketball. Tetsu only wanted to play basketball with his friends, to enjoy the game they loved. Akashi only wanted to keep his friends, forever. Kise only wanted to be friends and play basketball with everyone together, smiling happily in the midst. Murasakibara only wanted everyone to be friends, happy and filled with food. Midorima, no matter who much he denied it, only wanted to keep his friends close. Momoi only wanted her boys to be back to the way they were before everything went _wrong_.

They didn't want _power, magic,_ _a prodigal status._ They were _normal_ once.

They already had it all even if they were simple mortals. All of it. Through _basketball_.

But that was _not_ their reality. They weren't just _the_ Generation of Miracles, the most well-known players of Quidditch and basketball. They were also the **_Generation of Miracles_** , the generation of wizards and witch that were Gifted.

Aomine was the Gifted of the God of Warriors, Protector of the Dragon Palace. Akashi was the Gifted of the Imperial Sun Goddess. Tetsu was the Gifted of the Deceased Goddess of the Underworld. Kise was the Gifted of the Goddess of Happiness and Beauty. Midorima was the Gifted of the Goddess of Luck and Fortune. Murasakibara was the Gifted of the Slain Goddess of Food. Momoi was the Gifted of the God of Wisdom and Intelligence. In hindsight, Aomine could almost laugh at it all, at the sheer _stupidity_ that their middle school selves had — who the _fuck_ were they kidding? They were never made for _mediocre_ , just like that wand maker said. They were so _gifted_ that they were so _desperate_ to run away from it all — thinking that they could. Only to be pulled back with an overwhelming force that nearly _killed_ them all. Images that jarred Aomine to this day flashed in his mind: Akashi at near madness, Tetsu surrounded by tendrils of darkness that no longer obeyed their master, Kise in tears as he groped blindly, Murasakibara dry heaving in a still form over a toilet, Midorima bound by his fate, and Satsuki lost within the depths of her mind.

Not that his own curse was not bad enough.

As the god receded from his mind, Aomine ran a hand over his face, knowing that the god only meant well.

He was _no_ longer in middle school. He was _no_ longer so stupid that he would turn away from the one who was always by his side and those who had helped him thus far. Aomine pressed a hand against the glass, knowing that he was easily able to break it with a simple chant to _his_ god, but as a loyal friend, he _waited_. Because _Tetsu_ had waited for him. And that was reason enough for him to await for him.

 _It was ironic._ Aomine sighed, breath fogging the glass. It was truly the gods who had condemned them — it was the gods' _generosity_ , their gifts that they were all born in the same generation and were the miracles everyone feared. It was **_all_** their fault. Some _gifts_ these were. When all it did was make his life miserable.

* * *

Harry sat with his team in the library, his mind having hit a very solid wall. How would one breathe underwater for one whole hour? That was an entire sixty minutes — and with full honesty unless he could spontaneously become a sea creature that had posable thumbs, he was utterly _doomed_ to fail this Task with his team.

The book laid on it's back unhelpfully, insides outspread as he scanned it half-heartedly.

An hour later, he was trying to unlatch Wood from trying to strangle Flint with Johnson, while Montague did the same with Diggory with the Slytherin captain. Davis was on the floor having been caught in the slugfest — Harry would worry about him later — the last thing that they needed was to be _caught_.

And then Neville walked in.

They all froze. Harry had his body wrapped over Wood's, bear-hug style while Angelina held the captain at the hips, fingers interlocked. Flint was in a similar state, only Montague had the Slytherin's arms locked behind him and Diggory mirroring Angelina at his waist — he had started kicking which narrowly missed Davis, who was still on the floor, face first. He wasn't moving... maybe someone should take him to the Hospital Wing... later...

With the wise glint of McGonagall in his eyes, Neville stuttered his idea to Harry before bolting out so quickly that Harry was only able to understand one thing: _Gillyweed_.

* * *

The meeting room filled up slowly, Momoi being the first to arrive as she set up the projector and organized her files neatly, pastel colored files ready to be analyzed by Akashi. As she plugged in the projector and made sure it worked, Murasakibara made his arrival next, greeting her with a low hum and an armful of snacks. " ** _Sat-chin~ Good evening~ Have you finished your tasks already?_** "

" ** _Mhm!_** " She nodded happily. " ** _Good evening, Muk-kun!_** "

" ** _Will I be able to eat my snacks in middle of this one, Sat-chin? Muro-chin sent me some Ramune candies this time. I wanted to try them~_** "

Momoi hummed for a minute before shaking her head in answer. " ** _I don't think you can this time, if I'm right with my research on this Task, Muk-kun._** "

Murasakibara made a displeased whine but said nothing.

" ** _Ne, Mukkun._** " Momoi broke the lapse of silence after a while. " ** _Is… Tetsu-kun okay?_** "

The giant was silent for a moment, the cookie to his face paused before he replied. " ** _…Kuro-chin is the same as always after meeting_** _her_ ** _. Sat-chin and everyone else is the same whenever we have unexpected visits from_** _them_ ** _. Even Aka-chin._** "

" ** _That's true._** " She shifted uncomfortably, but luckily before another silence could elapse, Akashi entered with Midorima, the both of them noting the somewhat solemn atmosphere but not commenting as Midorima took his seat, Akashi following in suit. " ** _Ah! Midorin, Akashi-kun! Good evening!_** "

" ** _I see that you've returned, Momoi._** " Midorima sniffed, holding a handheld speaker, while Akashi welcomed her back with a warm smile.

" ** _Welcome back, Momoi. Have you finished the files that I had requested last night as well?_** "

" ** _Hai, Akashi-kun._** " The peach-haired girl nodded, gesturing to a bag of files that were off to the side. " ** _Would you like them now?_** "

" ** _No._** " The redhead shook his head. " ** _They can wait until after the meeting._** "

" ** _I understand._** " She nodded, organizing a few more files when a loud screech that suspiciously sounded like ' ** _AOMINECCHI! GIVE_** _ME_ ** _KUROKOCCHI BACK!_** _YOU_ ** _—_** ' throughout the ship, making all of them turn to the doors as loud stomps thudded their way towards them. After a few crashes and the sound of expensive items breaking, Aomine appeared with a loud _bang_ of the door, sliding back with so much force that it bounced back to hit the ace in the face with a sounding smack. Cursing colorfully, Aomine ignored his reddening forehead, before pulling the door to a close before a speeding Kise, who expectedly ran straight into the paper doors. _Only…_ he crashed through them and brained himself on Murasakibara's desk, who moved his snacks out of the way just in time. Snacks crisis — _averted_.

Leaving the blonde to color the floor red, Aomine sighed before looking at the cargo in his hands. " ** _That was close, Tetsu._** "

" ** _You nearly killed Kise-kun, Aomine-kun._** "

Everyone (but the comatose blonde) blinked at the deadpanned voice as they took in the sight for a moment. Comfortably in Aomine's hands was a kindergarten-deaged Kuroko, in a traditional elementary school uniform — a long sleeved shirt that matched his hair, a white collar and black shorts, finished with yellow shoes and knee-high socks. Despite his face being the same dead-pan as it was at the age of fifteen, his face had considerable baby-fat on pale cheeks now, making them pinchable and wide blue eyes that glowed with innocence. In other words, he was _cute_ — _cinnamon_ _roll_ protection _at-all-costs_ _level_.

Midorima's glasses nearly crack at the _sheer_ adorableness.

Therefore, needless to say, several things happened at once. Momoi fainted from over-cuteness of her Tetsu-kun while the rest of the Miracles, bar Kise who was still resurrecting himself (it usually took a few paragraphs or so), gathered around the de-aged Kuroko, who was calmly drank his milkshake in a sippy cup.

" ** _Kuro-chin is so small now~_** " Murasakibara stated the obvious.

" ** _I am physically five-years-old, Murasakibara-kun. I am supposed to be small._** " Kuroko deadpanned with a hint of impatience. Kuroko was always a _tad_ sensitive when it came to his height. Not that Akashi was an exception to it neither. But both topics were not prodded _too_ often for obvious reasons.

" ** _K-Kuroko?_** " Midorima tried as Tetsuya turned to the tsundere, Aomine snorted.

" ** _Who else, would it be?_** "

Kuroko slapped the ace with a backhand that was lee effective than usual, but addressed the sharp-shooter. " ** _Good evening, Midorima-kun. I hope that I am not late to our meeting. There have been a number of interesting events for the past hour, I'm afraid. I apologize for our tardiness._** " Akashi stifled a laugh internally at Kuroko's words. It appeared that his sixth man's mental state was intact despite his appearance. How amusing.

" ** _On the contrary, you are on time, Tetsuya. Though I would suppose that is due to Daiki's efforts, rather than your own this time. But could you grace us with an explanation as to your sudden regression of age?_** "

Kuroko turned to his captain with a nod, his cornflower hair soft as it framed his face adorably, removing his pink lips from the cup. _Gods_. It was _almost_ lethal. " ** _This is because of Aomine-kun's misplaced prank, Akashi-kun. An hour ago, I was going to pick up Aomine-kun and Kise-kun to go to the meeting to make sure they attended on time, when I drank a milkshake that Kise-kun had gifted me. Only for_** _this_ ** _to happen to me. Aomine-kun had apparently drugged my milkshake with one of Murasakibara-kun's Aging Potions, thinking that Kise-kun was going to drink it._** "

" ** _So, it's Ahomine's fault._** " Midorima sighed, eyes flat at the cause of all the trouble.

" ** _It's not that surprising, Mido-chin. Knowing how Mine-chin and Kise-chin are usually._** "

" ** _OI! I was planning to prank Kise, not Tetsu!_** "

" ** _How mean, Aominecchi!_** " _See_. Give or take a few paragraphs.

" ** _Die, Kise._** "

Ignoring the fight as Kise retorted with a whine, Akashi lifted Kuroko in his arms, the phantom wrapping his arms over his captain's neck after a nod of consent, finished with his milkshake. " ** _So, then; Tetsuya? How did you get to be in Daiki's arms and chased by Ryota?_** "

Kuroko's face did not change as he continued, looking absolutely adorable as his childish voice somehow maintained a monotone. " ** _Kise-kun insisted in protecting my innocence before picking me up and running away, kidnapping me. — It was consensual, Kurokocchi! YOU_** _RAN_ ** _OFF WITH HIM THE_** _MOMENT_ ** _HE CHANGED_** _AFTER_ ** _YOU_** _BRIBED_ ** _HIM WITH MILKSHAKES, KISE! — Aomine-kun then punched Kise-kun before running away with me, which led Kise-kun to chase us here._** "

" ** _I see. So, it was exactly as I figured._** " Akashi nodded, his face contemplative before he turned to a still arguing Kise and Aomine with a raise of an eyebrow. With the authority of being before their monarch, the two shut up immediately. " ** _Daiki, since all of this is your fault, your training menu will be tripled and you will be teaching every day for the following week._** ( _Insert glare here to which silences Aomine's protests._ ) ** _Kise, for your behavior and kidnapping of Tetsuya, your menu will be doubled and you will not be allowed within a two meter radius of Tetsuya for the following three days, unless the situation is dire to which I allow you to — one day for each offense: kidnapping, bribery and lying to me._** "

Akashi turned to Murasakibara and Midorima, Kuroko still in his arms. " ** _Shintarou, tend to Momoi. Atsushi, if you could return Tetsuya to his correct age. As adorable as Tetsuya is at such an age, I would like him to be back to normal if you would._** "

Kuroko pouted. " _ **I am not adorable, Akashi-kun.**_ "

Everyone was momentarily blinded by the cinnamon roll, only the threat of Aomine's to-be tackle stopped Kise from lungeing. Midorima was hiding a blush as Akashi smirked at the crack in his lens. Oblivious to the dilemma, Kuroko lifted his arms at Murasakibara, intents obvious.

" ** _Hai, Aka-chin~_** " Murasakibara nodded as he lifted Kuroko, exiting to his workshop while Midorima acknowledged his orders (with a blush and a cough to detour to his room for no reason — Shut up, Aomine. He is _not_ blushing.), tending to their heart-struck manager. " ** _Let's go, Kuro-chin~_** "

As the others left attend to their orders, Akashi turned to his remaining subjects, Kise and Aomine, who had taken to a great interest to the floor. Flicking out his wand, the emperor regarded his disobedient subordinates with a thin frown. " ** _Report, Daiki. How did Tetsuya fare against_** _her_ ** _this time?_** "

Aomine frowned, running a hand through his hair as Kise shot him a displeased hum. " ** _As well as it always is whenever we talk to any of those pricks. He was a bit dizzy and weak as usual but I made him get looked over by Midorima just to make sure. Other than his usual low blood pressure symptoms, he's fine._** "

" ** _In other words, as fine as any of us would be after meeting them._** " Kise nearly snarled before controlling his temper. " ** _I really, just_** _really_ ** _hate them sometimes, Aominecchi. Why can't they go bother someone else's lives? Why ours?_** "

" ** _You know why, Ryota._** " Akashi sighed lightly, in the tone of someone who had to explain this notion multiple times. " ** _The gods and goddesses have chosen_** _us_ ** _. But unlike years ago, we are no longer the pieces in their games. Not after what happened to Tetsuya. This year and from now on, we will be the players and they, our pieces to move._** "

" ** _You have a plan._** " Aomine did not even bother to question. He didn't have to.

" ** _Indeed, Daiki._** " Akashi smirked as he commandeered himself to the front, hand hovering over the golden egg as Kise and Aomine exchanged glances. Akashi was never one to speak upon whims, every move was calculated and for a reason, even in situations that _appeared_ to be coincidental. Clasping the star-clip, instead of the screeching of banshee Mermish that the two had expected, a melodious series of voices sang with a seductive coo like sirens.

" ** _Come to us, Champions, where our voices sing._**

 ** _For we have taken is more than what victory shall bring_**

 ** _An hour is your limit for your search and as you do, mind —_**

 ** _Past an hour, the prospect's black,_**

 ** _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._** "

Before Aomine and Kise could voice questions on what the hell the riddle and their captain was on about, Akashi silenced them with a click of the golden egg, sealing it and the song. " ** _Before you ask, I will explain. The Second Task is simple — an object precious to us will be taken and is in the Black Lake as we have concluded in our last meeting. We will be separated into groups, one to defend our points above the lake and others to search for this object within the hour because without the object, we cannot win._** "

Kise asked the obvious question. " ** _What is this precious object, Akashicchi?_** "

Akashi rose an elegant brow, asking a question instead of answering. " ** _Not a 'what', but a 'who' is the appropriate question. Who can we not win without, Ryota, even scoring a large number of points? Who ends all Quidditch games?_** "

Aomine tensed as Kise's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights.

" ** _Kurokocchi…_** " Kise half-mumbled.

Akashi nodded. " ** _Tetsuya will be underwater, most likely unharmed as I would imagine to harm a student in the Western Realm is a bit harder to keep under wraps than in the East. Most likely he will be fine after resurfacing. The two of you will be tasked with finding Tetsuya — Ryota, you will keep note of time and Daiki, you will lead the search, you are more in-tuned with that particular element more so than the rest of us._** "

" ** _And you, Akashi?_** " Aomine nodded, accepting his task immediately along with a nod from Kise. " ** _What will you, Murasakibara and Midorima be doing? Offense or defense positions up there?_** "

" ** _More likely to be on the defensive._** " Akashi answered curtly, although vague as his eyes glowed knowingly. " _ **Murasakibara will need assistance in defense against two teams, no matter what he insists. Midorima and I will be that back up, but that is subject to change, depending on two things — when Tetsuya and the other Seekers resurface and how the players conduct themselves in your absence.**_ "

" ** _In other words, the sooner we get Kurokocchi out of the water, the less number of players in the field, the faster we can win and stop them from scoring or trying anything._** " The blonde concluded. " ** _Durmstrang's foundation is Krum, so they will most likely break off like us and try to do the same but as for Hogwarts, Potter will most likely be searched for by his House mates._** "

" ** _Allow that to be our problem._** " The captain cut off, as he held up a golden timepiece from his neck. " ** _Remember, Ryota. Your task is to keep note of the_** _time_ ** _. Do not forget._** "


	13. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 13: The Calm Before The Storm

Murasakibara chewed on Kise's Valentine's Day chocolate without a sliver of remorse, his own collection already in the bottomless pit of a stomach — each of them having been sent a number of them from teammates and friends alike from Japan (Muro-chin in his case). But otherwise, the popular blonde model was only rivaled by Akashi, who had his own mountainous pink gifts for St. Valentine's Day.

It was a truly a saintly _gift_ that the six of them were physically well.

If Mine-chin had not stopped Sat-chin from making her special chocolate… the thought made the giant almost _sick_ to his stomach. And he had organs of _steel_. But even _he_ could not withstand the might of Momoi-cooked poisons.

They had only little more than a week until the Second Task — and it could not help but make him a bit irked. Defense, as much as he hated the sport, was _his_ domain. Even though Aka-chin and Mido-chin had no doubt of his abilities — if anything, those two _knew_ them better than anyone else other than Kuro-chin, the fact that they were going to be his back-up was annoying. But then again, none of them knew the other better than the six of them — fellow _monsters_ knew one another well after all. The six miracles were no exception. But if Murasakibara's thoughts were correct, his captain had another plan in action here, and he doubted it was something that made it favorable to the other teams.

Shrugging the thought aside, he internally huffed. _Aka-chin would take care of it._

The sudden sound of knuckles against tempered glass took the Keeper from his thoughts as he turned from his work stations, a potion refluxing on one and distilling on another. On the other side stood the devil himself, eyes knowing and shielded by reading glasses. _So, Mido-chin's saying of speak of the devil and he shall appear did have its merits then._

" ** _Aka-chin._** " He greeted, offering his captain a seat. " ** _I thought you were teaching your division today~?_** "

" ** _Daiki and Ryota are currently teaching for all of this week as punishment, Atsushi. I believe Tetsuya has yet to forgive them for de-aging him the other day._** " The captain smiled amusedly before his tone grew serious. " ** _But as fond as I am of informing you of punishments that the two of them have invoked, I have something else to discuss with you, Atsushi._** "

" ** _Is it about the bothersome Task we have to do soon?_** "

" ** _Unfortunately._** "

Murasakibara clicked his tongue. " ** _Do Mine-chin and Kise-chin know what their tasks really are? And what we're_** _really_ ** _doing?_** "

"T ** _hey will know when we are required to. What I want to discuss with you, Atsushi, is your role and what your thoughts are._** " The authoritative captain lifted his glasses. " ** _Both you and Shintarou will play offense, while I will be defending — keeping the Beaters from getting to either of you. I am aware that it has been a while that you have played offense, but I want to know if you are truly okay with playing in the position I am asking you to play, Atsushi. I will not have disagreements on the field._** "

" ** _Not when_** _they_ ** _will be watching._** " The giant glared as Akashi mirrored him with a slightly darkened look.

" ** _Tetsuya will not be in there longer than necessary. That I can promise you, Atsushi. Tetsuya has many responsibilities in this Task, but like the rest of you, he exceeds my expectations time after time — I have full belief in his abilities._** " Akashi stated as if it were a fact of life before his smirk grew sly. " ** _You included, Murasakibara. Although, you do so in a more…_** _volatile_ ** _way, as evidence in the past. Even in challenging my plans._** "

Sniffing, the giant hid his blush as his captain chuckled. _Yes, his Keeper and to-be Chaser was going to be just fine in the Second Task._

* * *

The night before the Second Task, Kuroko Tetsuya was unsurprised to find himself summoned after dinner by a stern McGonagall. Unlike Harry and Krum, his team were _unnecessarily_ overprotective of him despite his capability in breaking facial tissue with a draw of his arm and gifts in necromancy; but it could be argued that was exactly _why_ they should have been concerned in the first place — at least for the latter. They knew well and dandy that Kuroko Tetsuya did _not_ need a bodyguard or any protection of any sort. But that did not stop them from strengthening the protective wards that they had on him. The phantom nearly sighed in annoyance. In any case, Kuroko left without too much of a fuss, aware that Akashi had the situation at hand when they were broken the news of what _exactly_ the Second Task was to the _detail_. He had managed to slip away from everyone's watchful gaze but Akashi's, who nodded his permission with a small breath of resignation.

In this one, he, Midorima and Akashi believed it was necessary to allow the _certain_ members of their team to know enough for their tasks. The race to find him, the to-be stolen Seeker, up to Aomine and Kise, while leaving the task of their score above the waters up to their captain, shooting guard and center. And once Tetsuya was free, Aomine and Kise were his to command — roughly speaking was the plan to the two Chasers anyway.

Kuroko mused silently as he followed after the Transfiguration professor. Akashi-kun had assured that he would be unharmed, 'otherwise they would have to be facing the _wrath_ of _gods_ and _pureblood_ families alike' — which to the last time that had occurred, the Japanese Ministry was nearly usurped, **_barely_** escaping from being unhinged at the seams. But just _barely_. And Akashi made sure to _properly_ intimidate the government exactly whom they were daring to challenge. So, his safety was _assured_ — but the situation was not any less favorable.

 _Aomine-kun and Kise-kun will not be pleased to hear that he would be unresponsive in the water as well as being guarded by the merpeople._ Kuroko thought to himself, looking down at the his silver-blue Quidditch uniform, having changed before leaving. _Though they will be fine as long as Akashi-kun and everyone else is vigilant._

As expressive as he always was, Kuroko kept his composure he was explained the details of the Second Task, information that he had, sadly for them, already knew about. He was going to be placed in an Enchanted Sleep, a diluted form of the Sleeping Draught, and was the 'object' that his teammates were to retrieve. But as they were in the midst of finding him and defending the rings of the field — above the lake — once he was free and had resurfaced, he and the Seekers had a special task. To find the Golden Snitch within the depths of the Black Lake. They were the only ones who were allowed to find the Snitch, but all players had the leeway to enter and exit the lake. The game above the waters would not be finished until the Snitch was caught and if a team failed to retrieve their Seeker in the given hour, their position would be forfeited and place last — their Seeker assured to be unharmed even if they were not rescued.

Kuroko rose a mental eyebrow at the complicated Task — an elaborate scheme to test teamwork — decisions of division and who assisted who in the heat of the match were the determinants of this Task. Momoi's information continued to astound him — her words were practically quoted as Madame Pomfrey presented him the potion, McGonagall keeping a keen watch over him.

Drinking the potion, Tetsuya felt his world tilt as his goddess whispered softly to him, her coaxing words soothing. _Patience, my child. The time for your soul to be whole once more comes and beckons. I will **not** allow you to be condemned to my fate, no Gifted on mine shall **ever** suffer as I have. _ With a soft sigh, Kuroko Tetsuya knew no more.

* * *

A loud bang echoed in the room as everyone in the Shuinsen felt the rift in power as some of the most powerful _Gifted_ felt their control snap at the calm words that were uttered in the meeting room. Aomine stood over a calm Akashi, his azul magic crackling around him as an annoyed Midorima and Kise held the ace back — even if the blonde was just as upset as he was — but unlike Aomine, he had enough of a mind to know that losing his grip over his goddess was the _last_ thing they needed. That did not mean that the ship stopped shaking though.

" ** _Calm yourself, Daiki, before you hurt someone with your summoning._** " The gold in Akashi's left eye glowed dimly, contrasting with Aomine's crackling blue. " ** _You know better than to summon your god and threaten to capsize us._** "

Growling, Aomine kept his tense form but recoiled, the glow over his person receding as Midorima and Kise released him warily. Momoi and Murasakibara watched impassively, knowing that the ace would react violently but trusted the captain to keep him under reins. The silence terse as the only thing that dared to break it was the ace's deep breaths, before Akashi resumed his speech. " ** _As I was saying, the tasks for you and Kise are more than I had previously informed you both. Tetsuya will_** _not_ ** _respond to you until you resurface from the lake, afterwards, you both will_** _obey_ ** _Tetsuya's orders as well as the ones I had issued earlier._** "

" ** _Keh! You know that its not the fact that Tetsu's going to be the hostage that has me pissed! It's the fact that he is going to be with that bitch when he's down there!_** "

" ** _Do not demean Tetsuya's strength so easily, Daiki._** " Akashi snapped, voice risen by the slightest decibel — but he might as well shouted from the sudden silence and pressure from his heterochromic glare, stopping the shaking of the ship. " ** _I am just as displeased as you were over Tetsuya's selection as a hostage, but believe me when I say that there was_** _nothing_ ** _we can do about it at the moment. I would most certainly have_** _not_ ** _sent him if I had the_** _slightest_ ** _suspicion that he would succumb to his goddess' words — they are_** _always_ ** _testing us. We_** _will_ ** _retrieve Tetsuya back intact which is why I am sending you and Ryota — we do have a Task to complete in the midst of this as well, Daiki. You will do well in remembering that._** "

" ** _I know._** " Aomine glared back, but with more control as the glow in his eyes lessened. " ** _But why Tetsu? Any of us could hold them back better than him._** "

" ** _Why else?_** " Kise huffed, amber eyes having caught on. " ** _It's that_** _annoying_ ** _old man._** "

" ** _I'm going to kill him._** _Slowly._ " The ace growled, sparks of magic making their reappearance.

" ** _Get in line._** " The blonde retorted, thumbing towards the others, who's gazes glowed with the same promise. " ** _The old Headmaster was already on our shit list and he knows it. He's just wriggling before his end now._** "

" ** _Now that you all have finished your hissy fits,_** " Midorima cut in, his expression annoyed. " ** _Can we resume this meeting? Some of us need a good nights' sleep to be able to perform well._** "

" ** _But of course, Shintarou._** " The captain replied smoothly, as if the events from moments' ago never happened. " ** _Momoi-san, if you will._** "

Clearing her throat as her boys retook their seats with Kuroko's glaringly empty, the manager snapped her fingers to bring the projector to life. Displayed on the screen was the Black Lake and three images in shocking clarity: the first was a small pale-green creature, head bald and eyes beady as small horns protruded from the crown, in the place of legs the creature had six tentacles as it bared rows of small, pointed teeth; the second was a race of merpeople, only if the sailors were seriously blind as they were much less attractive than their mythical counterparts, hands webbed and faces more horse-like, eyes a sickly yellow, skin a dying grey and hair tendrils of decaying algae; and lastly, was a… giant squid with a yellow eye, staring blankly into the lens.

" ** _These are the three species of creatures that inhabit the lake that Ki-chan and Dai-chan have the potential in encountering._** " Momoi pointed to each in order with a laser pointer. " ** _They will be the obstacles that will try to deter you from getting Tetsu-kun. The first are Grindylows, vicious water demons that are aggressive to humans and wizards — they can electrocute and are not below hurting you if you near them. They're no bigger than five feet and are tamed by the merpeople. The merpeople in the lake, are called Selkies, they are seven feet on average and are sentient — they are usually peaceful unless provoked — to which then, they wield spears and small tridents. But otherwise, would most likely be the ones who will guarding the hostages in the lake from anything from harming them. The last is the most peace-loving creature, the giant squid — he apparently likes to have his tentacles tickled in the summer and is partly domesticated._** "

The five of them stared blankly. _These… English wizards were so… strange…_

Continuing as if nothing was at all odd, the manager clicked to change the image — now displaying the lake that three sets of rings, equidistant from one another. One set was of polished iron, heavy wood and finally, embellished gold — each perfectly representative of each school. " ** _On the surface, Muk-kun, Midorin and Akashi-kun will be defending the rings and be scoring points for us against the remaining players. Krum and Potter-kun will be with Tetsu-kun and like us, their Keepers, a single Chaser along with their Beater — Beaters for Hogwarts — will remain on the surface, leaving two Chasers to look for their respective Seeker. It will be a three-way Quidditch match with rainfall._** "

" ** _Rain?_** " Akashi rose a brow as Momoi nodded.

" ** _Lessen visibility to make things interesting on the surface._** " Momoi quoted from the Death Eater professor. " ** _You each will be using a set of goggles in addition to your wands and brooms, any of you can enter and exit the water at anytime and all Quidditch rules are in effect except you may use your wands in defence against any creatures in the lake — nonlethal. Bludgers will be doubled to account for the amount of players on the field and will fly from the waters — only the Quaffle will be unchanged for this game. The Snitch can only be found underwater and be caught by a Seeker, all points are the same and worth the same as any Quidditch game. Scores will be announced after the game and be put in consideration for the final scores after a judging by the judges._** "

" ** _So what, our scores may not mean anything in the end?_** " Aomine addressed.

" ** _I don't think that was the implication here, Aomine_**." Midorima sniffed, lifting his glasses. " ** _Our scores will most definitely have a large influence, but rather, our actions and teamwork can be determining factors as well to our judged score. This Task is exceptionally more difficult than the First, and we will need to work together to do well._** "

" ** _A pleasure to be working with you, Mido-chin~ Aka-chin~_** " Murasakibara hummed, behind a bag of marshmallows as Aomine turned to the giant with an incredulous look.

" ** _You're playing offense, Murasakibara?_** "

" ** _Mhm. Aka-chin said so._** "

" ** _Then who's playing Keeper?_** " Aomine blinked.

" ** _Saa~?_** " The giant did not look all that worried.

" ** _Midorimacchi?_** " Kise threw out. Akashicchi was their Seeker / Beater — he _never_ played Keeper. " ** _Are you playing as Keeper?_** "

" ** _Did I ever imply that?_** " Midorima shot back rhetorically. " ** _Of course not._** "

" ** _Akashi?_** " The ace deduced as the captain met the tanned male's gaze with ease.

" ** _The best defense is the good offense,_** ** _Daiki. Maintaining an initiative, making a series of_** _threats or a frontal approach, if you will…_ ** _that make an opponent need to parry against rather than counter is the best way to upset your opponent. I will not allow them a single_** _inch_ ** _in this match as will the rest of you — if our_** _beloved_ ** _Headmaster wishes for us to be victorious so badly by taking Tetsuya, I will not fail to deliver._** "

" ** _So,_** _no_ _._ ** _Daiki._** " The emperor circled his table, walking over the image of the lake, eyes gazing wistfully at the depths as if his phantom was already in there. " ** _I will not be playing the Keeper in this game. While you and Ryota are in the lake, there will be three Chasers controlling the game in the heavens._** " _You **dare** to steal **my** army, you **pay** the consequences that I forewarned you, peasant. You wanted **monsters**? Then I will indulge you, **insect**._

* * *

Kuroko reflected on their past as he slept — one of the many gifts from the goddess that had blessed him — lucid dreaming. It took him to the first time he had been introduced to the wizarding world of the East, that unlike the emphasis of bloodline and the expression of the magic gene of the West — the East centered upon one thing — blessings. All magical beings of the East were blessed children of the gods — the most common of wizards and witches that bore no explicit gifts of the gods other than the use of practical magic that was similar to the West. Above the _Commoners_ — as the largest nest of Eastern Wizards were called — were the _Nobility_ or _Nobles_ , who were descended from an ancient bloodline that was blessed by a patron god or goddess, bearing the gifts specific to that divine being's specific domain. And at the highest tier, was the _Gifted_. Usually expressing their use of magic early on, the Gifted were wizards and witches that were so charged with magic that they were able to perform magical feats such as rare magic circles and contracts with their divine goddess or god — summoning the divine beings to hear their prayers. Only those who had the appropriate bloodline and gifts were ever blessed to be a Gifted.

But they were only _recognizable_ as Gifted after a contract was made between god and mortal wizard. Kuroko was, unsurprisingly, the last to forge his with his goddess — although it was more of a last minute deal than anything else. However, before he could swear on his conditions, he _broke_ his word.

Devastated, his goddess shielded him the best she could, interfering as much as the Ancient Laws would allow — the conditions of their contract were binding and until they were all collected, it remained in stone. Despite the situation, Kuroko was thankful. Yami or Darkness as she was known by the English language, was not too difficult to keep at bay as long as she was entertained and the more his goddess grew in strength to her _ignorance_ — making their efforts in opposing the minor, but still a _goddess,_ worth it.

The gods were immortals that operated through them, relishing in using the Gifted as their playthings — Kuroko and his friends were no different; _however_ , slowly as amazing as it was to be at the highest tier of a hidden society, it wasn't. Kuroko was content being an obscure Noble that was almost declared a Squib if not for his natural invisibility. But unlike Haizaki, who cursed and turned his back on his goddess for her initial using of him — Kuroko recalled the times that his goddess had tried to guide him, befriend him and ask for him to do things for him rather than demand them. Her legend was a tragic one as all gods were condemned to, after all. They were beings that did not change.

She had whispered to him in his sleep, when his mind was the weakest.

"Do not fear me, child." A feminine voice breathed softly as a seven-year-old Kuroko Tetsuya opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman before him. She appeared several years more youthful than his mother, yet in the way she carried herself made her seem as old as his grandmother. Her eyes were a soft red, like the abyss of a dull sunset, framed by long lashes and soft bangs over her forehead before cascading down her back. She wore a simple kimono that hung loosely over her shoulders, revealing the porcelain skin under the white inner and purple layers of her robe. With a ruby obi at her waist, the most eye-catching of her outfit was twin fan-like ornaments adorning either side of her head, blood-red with thin plates of silver dangling from them. With a small smile of painted lips, she spoke. "I am not here to hurt you, young Tetsuya."

"Who are you, if you do not mind me asking, my lady?" Kuroko asked politely before bowing his head, finding himself already seated. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The beautiful woman smiled wider, approving of his manners. "I think you know, Tetsuya. After all, I have known you since your birth, but I shall oblige. I am known as Izanami, my child. I am your goddess and you are my Gifted, child."

Kuroko's eyes widened comically. "Gifted? Yours, my lady?"

Laughing lightly, her eyes gleamed with amusement as she nodded before explaining to him the duties and titles he was now endowed with. It seemed to be so long ago, that he had first met Izanami. The true Goddess of the Darkness, Creation and Death. But like her, ironically, he had condemned himself to be tormented by Yami, the youngest daughter of Kagustuchi's blood — the son that had burned his goddess to the netherworld when she birthed him.

 _Tetsuya._

Kuroko flinched. No matter how much he didn't want to, he did. _She_ had arrived.

He didn't have kind dreams for long, not after last year, but still… he doubted anyone could get used to the creative nightmares that the minor goddess had conjured to torture him nearly every night. Steeling himself, Kuroko blanked his dream-self, waiting for his friends — his team — to wake him up from this nightmare. Just like they promised to.

They _promised_.


	14. The Second Task

Chapter 14: The Second Task

Cedric observed his opponents carefully as they all lined up under the frontmost of the four terraces, with four levels, off-center to the Black Lake. Other than the one that the teams were gathered under, the terraces were for each respective school, while judges and professors along with staff for the event took to the one they stood on — many of Pureblood lines ' _invited_ ' to the event. The borders between the teams were clear — Durmstrang on the left, Mahoutokoro on the right, with them in the dead center — and Cedric knew it was no coincidence. His team, like the other two were agitated by the absence of their Seeker, who for some _bloody_ reason, was _not_ here. But unlike their resolved determination after Davies had figured that Potter was their 'stolen' object, the other two teams resonated with a different _aura_.

Unlike their respective House wetsuits that covered the human anatomy with the modesty of a leotard with shorts of Hogwarts, the students of Durmstrang had a more uniformed front. It displayed less skin, the collars zipped at the neck with no sleeves — colored a rusted brown with their names in white across the back of their shoulders. As they stoically strapped on their wands at their foreleg, the Hogwarts captain was not oblivious to hardened eyes and nervous glances towards the waters — _Was the Durmstrang team this lost without Krum?_ His eyes flickered to the only male who made a decent effort to not appear too tense, the vice captain, Ivan Poliakoff. Cedric turned his gaze to their Eastern opponents, the most intimidating of them.

Gathered at the bench, they _appeared_ the image of nonchalance. The red-head captain was seated at the center with crossed arms, gaze locked on the waters as the wind picked around them. A storm was predicted for the morning as light rain already pattered upon the lake — but unlike the disgruntled spectators, the tanned male beside the captain appeared lax, uncaring. Dressed like his team, the blonde Chaser stood off to the side, nodding to their pink-haired manager as she handed him a golden necklace. Bare-chested under light blue track jackets that were similar to the ones he had seen some American muggles sport with last names emboldened on the back, tight-fitting nylon trunks covered their body, with a single stripe of blue before it was inscribed with Japanese — most likely their first names. On the other end, was the other remaining players doing something that Cedric would have not allowed any of his players do before the particular Task before them — eating bars of chocolate and messing with an electric handheld device. All in all, everything appeared _normal_ with the Mahoutokoro team — but there was an underlying feel to their indifference.

 _Anticipation? Determination? Frustration?_ _ **No…**_ _was it nerves?_

 _No._ Cedric shook himself. _They were not nervous._ _ **His**_ _team was_ _ **nervous**_ _and they hid it horridly._ The way Johnson played with her golden skirt with anxious fingers, Davies with a narrowed gaze on the water surface as it began to rain, even himself in the way he shot 'discreet' glances at the two coiled males in red-gold and green-silver suits, the two captains ready to go head to head while Montague played the peacemaker without Potter, finding the task more troublesome than he bargained for. Sighing, Cedric strapped on his goggles over his forehead, readying himself. _Then if that wasn't it… then what?_

Before Cedric could figure it for himself, the hour had arrived.

"Welcome to the Second Task!" Dumbledore's voice boomed, as the remaining students were ferried in via canoe, the shouts and cheers for the Teams rising in volume as they realized the Task was upon them. "Last night, something was stolen from each of our Champion Teams, their _Seekers_. Treasures and the ones who end all games, all lie at the bottom of the Great Lake. In order to win, each Champion Team must free their Seeker who are tasked to find the Golden Snitch underwater. However, on the surface of the Black Lake, a game will be held against the Teams. The game will only end when the Golden Snitch is caught."

"However, they will only have _one_ hour to find their Seeker and there is no sign of the Seeker after that, they are on their own." The voice sounded with finality as the Teams readied themselves, most coiled and ready to spring into the dark waters. "No magic will _save_ them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon!"

 _ **Boom!**_

And with that sound, multiple things occurred at once.

As per plan, Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory made to dive into the Black Lake, summoning their brooms under them as they planned to race in to find their Seeker — brooms equipped for underwater use — with Alexei Levsei and Vasily Dimitrov doing the same, eyes hardened with resolve. All while to leave the task of playing the surface game to the rest, Cedric hid a flare of confidence. They outnumbered the other teams by _one_ , and even though to leave the Gryffindors and Slytherins together appeared to be a mixture for team destruction, they all knew that the stake of losing _one hundred fifty points_ was too great to lose. And _who_ better to find a lost Seeker than two other _Seekers_?

With a nod to Johnson and Montague, who were chosen to keep the peace, Cedric steadied himself before darting into the icy water, Davies hot on his trail as a large bubble formed over the lower half of their faces, granting them breath in the Black Lake. Barely enough for an hour.

 _Then we'd better make the most of it._ Cedric steeled himself, commanding his broom to dive deeper. The water was icy as gooseflesh formed over his person, shivering lightly before gripping his broom. _Focus._ Taking in his surroundings, the lake was vast, he realized. A small valley gleamed in the distance, too dark to see clearly but a dark outline, the water an algae infested green. A thick forest of kelp and aquatic plant life surrounded the valley, a clear maze to all who wished to enter the valley. Looking behind him, Cedric exchanged a determined nod at Roger — _there._

Before they could even move, however, two streaks of color darted past them — leaving a trail of foamy bubbles behind them. Blue and yellow — the _Miracles_. Making to follow, Cedric froze as he noticed something that Roger had also stared wide-eyed at. The two of them… had _no_ bubble over their face. They had _no_ gills. They merely flew in the waters with the _ease_ of a flier in the air — as if breathing underwater was no problem, glares dark.

 _But how?_ Cedric shook himself out of his shock before propelling himself after the Miracles, the blades of kelp scratching his legs as he cursed mentally. _It was not anticipation or frustration in their eyes. It was_ _ **annoyance**_ _. Annoyance that_ _ **they**_ _dared to take_ _ **their**_ _Seeker._

* * *

The moment the cannon went off, Wood immediately clasped himself on his broom before taking off into the now full-on humid rain that pelted them, soaking him to the bone as he made for the rings. The plan was to have him on defense while Montague and Flint evaded the Bludgers from Johnson the best they could, and if she was able to get the opening — _score_ points. Eyes scanning to the other teams, Wood found a similar formation for Durmstrang, with the lack of Chaser but found to his surprise, saw no such strategy with the Miracles. Instead, the three players were spread in two-to-one, the captain hovering ten feet from the rings and while the other two hovered over where Madam Hooch stood at the center of their 'pitch' which was the entire lake, ready to release the Quaffle.

And with another boom, the game began.

Oliver Wood watched in awe as the purple-haired Keeper claimed the Quaffle with a swift grab with his long limbs, hands nearly covering half the entire ball. With a cheer from the crowd, the Miracles had control of the game, as the Bludgers made their appearance as well — nearly taking out Johnson if Flint had not sent it back into the waters below. Wood gripped his broom as he continued to watch. Murasakibara outmaneuvered Vukchanov's dive with a series of zigged turns that made him dizzy from just watching, the switch of his broom enabling him split-second twists before the giant was ten yards from the steel rings. Desperate to defend, the Bulgarian Keeper, Poliakoff, lunged to guard and on the side, Lev Zograf, their Beater, readied to send a Bludger towards the Japanese male, not to mention a recovered Vukchanov and a ready Johnson on his tail.

 _The Keeper was cornered._ Wood thought, as he shook his head. _**This**_ _was why they had designated positions, no Keeper could do a Chaser's job._

However, unlike Wood's thoughts, the Keeper was not done for. Instead, to his amazement, the Keeper continued his flight, eyes ignoring his predicament entirely as they were glued to one thing. _The goal._ As if he believed fully heartedly, he would be _fine_. Wood did not know whether to commend him for his belief or to wonder how he got this far.

When suddenly from the left, two Bludgers made for Vukchanov and Johnson — clipping both of them as they immediately recoiled, the precious moments to get the Quaffle lost. But there was still Zograf's Bludger. Wood watched as it made for the purple giant, who bent his arm back to score. Only for him to… _not_.

Instead, the leather ball went flaying backwards. _A Reverse Pass!_

Into the hands of the green-haired male, who threw it into the left ring after Poliakoff had dove for the center one with the ease of a regular throw.

 _Wait. What about that Bludger?_ Wood thought. _Did he dodge it?_

 _No._ Wood saw it. It looked like it was heading for Murasakibara, but with a curve of the hit, it hit Poliakoff, making him spin but enough momentum to be in the game. It was a _feint_ , to look like he was going to score to take out the Keeper.

"Have you caught on, Wood?" An icy yet under-toned with pride asked beside him. Nearly falling off his broom in shock, the Gryffindor captain found himself beside the captain of the Miracles, his bat clipped his belt. Hair dripping with rainwater and as soaked as Wood felt, and yet somehow, Akashi looked as intimidating as a general commanding his army in the midst of a battle. "Atsushi is a bit rusty in his execution, if you would forgive his decreased speed. It has been a while, after all, since he has played offense."

Wood knew that this Fourth Year was not speaking to him on a _whim_. _He_ was the only one who could send those two Bludgers at the opposing Chasers, the only player present other than the ones underwater who could — Flint and Montague were busy with the _others_ headed for them. A Keeper, especially, an _experienced_ one knew that he was the last line of defense for his team and therefore, _never_ left his post. And if he did, he was either out _cold_ for the week, certifiably _insane_ or… the Keeper had decided that defence was _unnecessary_. Wood was undeniably sure that Akashi Seijuurou was _very_ much _insane_. _What kind of captain forsakes defense against_ _ **two**_ _teams? Sure, they were halved but_ _ **still**_ _…!_

As if reading his thoughts, the younger male smiled. It was a normal upturn of the lips that was everything a smile _shouldn't_ have been. "Defense is not needed when your opponents are not armed, Wood. And the only weapon you have on this battlefield is your team and the Quaffle. Denied _any_ of the two — you are no more than _spectators_ …"

Behind him, he saw the green-haired Chaser intercept Vukchanov, after he imitated a deer-in-the-headlights look after Murasakibara faked a punch to his person, making him drop the Quaffle. Then as he spoke, Akashi backhanded a Bludger heading for them without as much as a blink with his bat, sending it accurately at the Bulgarian Keeper once more, effectively covering his team. "… but do not worry. You are not the _real_ opponents here, Wood. My adversaries are more _elusive_. You are merely… _collateral_ … if you will."

Wood did not know whether to be angered or relieved. Angered that he was reduced to collateral or relieved that he was not the _real_ opponent here.

"We have a game to play, _Akashi_. And whether you regard us as collateral or not, _we_ are the ones who will _win_ this. For our school." Oliver swore as Akashi looked at him like he had said something in childish declaration.

"I see. Well, then. A word of _advice_ to you, Wood." Akashi imparted, voice tinged with almost mocking mirth. "Be _aware_ of your surroundings. For objects are closer and much more _interesting_ than they initially appear."

Wood stared him confusedly. But before he could ask for elaboration, the redhead left, with an amused glint in his heterochromic eyes.

* * *

Aomine was, understandably, annoyed at the world in a general sense.

 **See.** If you happened to awaken one morning and had been reminded that the night before, your best friend **and** shadow, was basically kidnapped (whether it was consensual or not, it was **still** kidnap) to be a trophy for the entertainment of your fellow peers in a tournament that was a **low-key** plot to get annoying young magical persons to die; Aomine was pretty fucking sure that anyone would have at least been **mildly** annoyed.

Oh, and did he mention that his friend was underwater in an enchanted sleep, guarded by beasts that looked like cross-breeds of octopi and ugly mermaids?

 _Daiki. Ryota._ Akashi's voice resonated, his voice cold in his mind.

 _I know._ Aomine growled back as he sped through the mercolony, flipping off the ugly finned beasts as he swam past with a blasting Kise beside him, all of them ignoring the mental spells from them as they fired off at the creatures. _We're almost there._

And indeed, they were.

Less than five minutes later, Aomine and Kise arrived at the place the Seekers were guarded. Deep into the outskirts of the mercolony, the Seekers were tied to a once magnificent marble arch by the ankle, in what once must have been a prodigious plaza of high arches to welcome the public to view the sites and gardens. But now, they were cracked and submerged in the Black Lake, a shadow of the previous empire it once was. Kuroko, like Harry and Krum, appeared fast sleep as he floated aimlessly, soft hair swaying in small waves. But despite the serene expression on his face, Aomine and Kise were all too aware that they were not alone, as the grindylows and merpeople had paused their attacks for now but that did not indicate that they weren't lurking out of range.

 _Kurokocchi!_ Kise cried out in their heads, making the others cringe at the mental cry.

 _Shut up, Kise!_ Aomine shot back as he gathered the small shadow in his arms. _Cut the stupid thing. You know we have a time limit here, dumbass!_

Kise pouted but knew better than to retort before severing the rope that held their Seeker captive. _Let's go, Aominecchi!_

Glancing at the other Seekers, Aomine had no need to help them. This was a Task to test their teamwork and if they were unable to follow through, that was on them. Securing Kuroko on the crook of his arm, resting his legs on his broom, Aomine steadied himself before holding a hand back at Kise. _Hold on, Kise._

 _Aominecchi?_ Kise blinked in the waters as they raced off, the azul Chaser gesturing for him to follow, not breaking the surface yet as they flew on their brooms to the other side of the lake, rather than to the middle of the game as they planned.

 _What are you…?_ Kise began to question before his amber eyes narrowed with knowing, making several bubbles escape his lips from his chuckle. _This brings formless shooting into another element, Aominecchi._

 _Right?_ Aomine grinned as he could feel the others' mirth. _Think you up to it, Akashi? Midorima? Murasakibara?_

 _Hmph._ Midorima huffed. _It is not a stupid plan, for an idiot._

Aomine was too excited to be insulted as Murasakibara hummed.

 _Saa~ Mine-chin does have his moments, Mido-chin._

 _I am inclined to agree, as rare as Daiki's ideas are to be._ Akashi sounded amused. _Change in plans. Do as you please, Daiki; then you will join the rest of us in offense. Ryota, you will assist Tetsuya in the meantime. Keep out of sight._

Handing off Tetsu to Kise, the blue-haired male grinned wolfishly as he got into position, just below the surface that right below the rings of Hogwarts. Adjusting his gloves, the Chaser readied himself. _He was going to make a_ _ **hell**_ _of an entrance. Time to teach these Western wizards what they could really_ _ **do**_ _._

* * *

Kuroko coughed as he awoke, soaked as he shivered internally at the cold temperature of the Black Lake seeped into his form. Feeling a warm hand stroking his back comfortingly, he blinked before meeting a pair of relived amber eyes, Kise smiling brightly as the rain pelted them. He was nestled in the blonde's arms, as they floated with just their heads above water. For once, the blonde did not cling to him with noodle arms, but instead, held him with enough space to breathe and wary of hurting him. It was almost… **nice** , yet strangely… **worrying** … that such a situation was enough to make Kise not act himself to him.

 _Good morning, Kurokocchi!_ Kise smiled as the blonde's voice vibrated in his mind.

 _Good morning, Kise-kun._ Kuroko replied after establishing the link with the others. _Good morning to you all as well; Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Akashi-kun. I apologize for my absence._

 _No need for apologies, Tetsuya. But I'm afraid that we cannot have pleasantries at the moment. Are you feeling up to your Task?_ Akashi's voice cut in before anyone could say anything more, reminded that they were in the middle of a rather important event.

 _Of course, Akashi-kun._ Kuroko replied, eyes catching his captain sending more Bludgers at towards the Hogwarts' players.

 _Then I leave the Snitch in your care, Tetsuya. Unfortunately, I would have to take Daiki from your care. Do you mind?_ Akashi questioned silently before his voice hardened after Kuroko agreed to his light's wishes. _Shintarou, towards the base of the rings. Atsushi, cover him. And I will cover you. Daiki, ready yourself._

Receiving a grunt and various forms of agreement, the captain mentally dismissed them as Kuroko noted the game that was taking place while he was asleep. Durmstrang currently held the Quaffle as their Chaser was trailed by Midorima and Johnson, while Murasakibara watched from above, his violet eyes obscured by goggles but the phantom had no doubt that the center had a close eye on the movements of the sharpshooter, waiting. Akashi, in the other hand, was on the other side of the pitch, several feet from their rings — seemingly on defence but was too far from the rings to be really considered a defensive position. Dodging a Bludger from the Hogwarts' Beaters, Murasakibara suddenly darted towards the three-way chase for the Quaffle. Two of the three Chasers saw the giant, and Vukchanov was not one of them.

Nosediving to avoid collision, the Bulgarian Chaser flailed behind, out of the race as he dropped the Quaffle. With a corkscrew twist, Midorima caught it, skimming the surface as the crowds' cheers roared with Johnson after him in a heartbeat, Murasakibara not too far behind. Another pair of Bludgers neared the action as the crowd gasped as one of them hit Johnson, straight in the abdomen, knocking her out into the waters. But to the relief of the spectators, the girl was retrieved by the nearby medical staff led by Madam Pomfrey's capable hands. The other Bludger, in the other hand, flew parallel to Midorima, backed by Murasakibara as they came to their goal, the Hogwarts' goal posts, outside of the scoring area.

Drawing his arm back to score, Midorima released the Quaffle.

As if out of nowhere, Wood appeared over the central ring, ready to counter the goal when to his and everyone else's surprise, found that the leather ball had been thrown over the post, sailing past his head.

 _Out of bounds._ Wood blinked as he made to retrieve the ball. _A rookie mistake?_ _ **Here**_ _?_

 _Now, Daiki._ And with that command, a figure burst from the waters below, dripping wet and with a very predatory smirk on his face. Aomine Daiki's eyes glowed with sparks of his azul magic, as he appeared before Oliver Wood, so close that their noses could have touched. Startled, Wood immediately backed off, the two at the very edge of the pitch almost everyone forgetting that the Quaffle was still there. But due to the long range throw from Midorima, the Quaffle was still in play, which quickly came into Aomine's possession.

 _Shit!_ Wood cursed himself vehemently as he recovered, flying after Aomine.

But that was all the momentum the other Beater in this game needed.

With a backhand, Aomine batted the Quaffle at Murasakibara, who had thrown up a shield, and like using the backboard as a spring, ricocheted the Quaffle into the goal. Distracted, Wood failed to see the Bludger deadlocked to hit him in the chest, effectively knocking the wind and consciousness out of him. Across the pitch, Akashi watched with mirth, the gold of his left eye gleaming almost wickedly.

Kuroko knew that look well. Akashi-kun played the Gryffindor well, it seemed.

 _All according to plan._ The smugness in their captain's voice was almost detestable.

But he had seen enough. Kuroko's gaze turned away from the desperate situation that was Hogwarts, who was down not **one** player, but **two** — their Chaser and Keeper. Leaving only their two Beaters, two remaining Chasers and Seeker; the last three having yet to surface. Only to have a trio of shark heads surface from the center of the pitch, catching the attention of the game and a few second after, a coughing Potter with Diggory and Davies beside him. Kuroko hummed, as he mentally asked Kise for the time — **perhaps** , they were underestimating them a bit **too** much?

Regardless, Kuroko turned away. He had a Snitch to catch, after all.

* * *

"You have got to be **shitting** me."

A snort and a loud smack. "I'm not **fucking** with you, Puffball. Gryffindors got themselves caught in the Japanese's traps and like hell am I going to let you waltz your ass into it too. The score is 180-50-70, and we're the one that is **twenty** behind Durmstrang. So, go do what you signed up for and **command**!"

"B-But-!"

"But **nothing**!" Marcus Flint looked like he was going to hit him with his bat like he did with the Bludger that threatened to take him and Cedric out earlier as he roared over the storm. "We're down **two** and if you're going to be **useless** , then go brain yourself on those Bludgers! At least then, you'd be fucking **useful**!"

" **Shut up** , both of you!"

Turning their attention, they both found themselves before a frowning Montague. "We have **no** time for this! You two arguing are **not** making this any better. Diggory, you do your fucking job and follow the plan. You don't have Wood or Johnson, but you have me, Flint and Davies. If those Miracles and Bulgarians can operate without most of their team, then so can we. Now, **go**!"

And with that, the Beater left to bat away the incoming Bludgers from Durmstrang and Mahoutokoro respectively. They weren't **stupid**. If anything, they were scarily easy in smelling fear and weakness. Krum and Potter were back in the game. And Montague wasn't sure if he was too sure if their presence made the game better or more chaotic.

Seekers always threw the game off. One hundred and fifty points for one **fucking** ball.

He always thought the position and the point reward was too wide.

A loud bell sounded as the signal for the hour to rescue the Seekers was finished as Montague widened his eyes in realization. _**Wait**_ _._ _Had the Mahoutokoro Seeker surfaced yet? Did they find him?_ Glancing at the Japanese players would have indicated that much. _So, why not the fanfare, like Durmstrang or even Potter? Surely, they would want to show off that they had found their Seeker? Then why hide him?_

 _Unless they did not want him to be seen?_

But before the Slytherin Beater could confirm his thoughts, another cannon went off, signaling that the hour to find their Seeker was over.

And that was when all hell went loose.

Because the Golden Snitch was found.


	15. Brinkmanship

Chapter 15: Brinkmanship

Aomine zipped up the collar of his uniform with a darker-than-usual scowl, his eyes focused and lined with the urge to cause chaos. He repressed the call for bloodshed, his instincts sharp but not driven, retaining his hold over his weapons — he knew better than to unleash his power heedlessly. Pulling on the last of it, the ace adjusted his leather finger gloves with a trial grip before turning to the others, who were dressed just as similarly in the changing tent. Only deserving of the best, the five of them were given nylon swimming trunks, ebony with a single stripe of electric blue, matching jackets on their shoulders as they were all bare-chested. Naturally, due to their extensive exercise, they were not lacking in the abs department. _At all._

But mental fantasies of fan girls aside, the atmosphere was sobering as they all knew that their phantom was somewhere in the depths of the lake below them. For the Second Task, the Champion Teams were gathered after breakfast with a solemn realization or acceptance of their predicament. Durmstrang was clearly shaken by the absence of their ace and Seeker but under the command of their vice-captain, Ivan Poliakoff — they had a plan in place — mirrored by Momoi's words to the tee. They had twice been shown up by the Miracles, with their ace both times and now without him, they had to have seen that they desperately needed to change their teamwork. But with their improvement, they had seamlessly fell into Momoi's omnipresence and predictions. As for Hogwarts, the status of Harry Potter was the feed of the gossip in the British school, therefore, if he was missing — _all_ knew. Unlike Kuroko, who was unnoticed by all but his team and Headmaster. But like the Miracles, the Hogwarts team knew better than to dwell upon their Task and the 'unexpected' circumstance so soon and like their betters, followed with a plan of their own.

Brooms and clothing alike were made waterproof either by magic or other means as the crowd were given first-hand views with newly constructed terraces, with four levels — each for the corresponding school. As for underwater events, recording devices were enchanted to display the machinations of the depths before all, both to keep track of the champions as well as allow the judges to properly view the teams. These will only be seen by the judges to assure the privacy of the champions if anything were to occur.

Sure enough, by high noon with a storm clearly on the way, the Teams were all aligned under their respective terrance, the depths of water splashing at their bare feet, unwelcoming and cold. Aomine's gaze turned to his opponents. The Hogwarts Team was dressed in full body suits with the lack of sleeves — colored by their distinctive House as they all hid their nerves horridly. They were nervous — the way the only girl played with her golden skirt with anxious fingers, the blue-garbed male with a narrowed gaze on the water surface as it began to rain, the captain in the way he shot 'discreet' glances at the two coiled males in red-gold and green-silver suits. The ace shrugged, another's team destruction was not his problem. Azul eyes flickered to the other team. Durmstrang was doing well to mask their strong image, faces stoic as they fast-forward in their rust colored body suits — but Aomine saw those longing looks and glances of needed reassurance — they were lost without their ace and they _knew_ it. And they _knew_ that they knew it.

Disinterested, Aomine yawned, eyes scanning the others briefly as he seated himself at the bench provided for the Teams. Kise was seated at the other end, listening to the instructions from Momoi with an easy smile, hands holding the wood as he leaned back, legs crossed with his wand strapped to a harness under his knee, like everyone else. Aomine knew better. The blonde was _tense_ , as much as the rightful Gifted of Beauty tried to hide it — his shoulders too stiff to be relaxed as Momoi handed him a golden necklace. Like him, the blonde opted to having their jackets on, sleeveless by request as their well-muscled arms were in blatant display — goggles on his forehead, bangs brushed back. On the other side, Murasakibara and Midorima took to having a traditional track jacket, names emboldened on the back with last names as they both took to their typical routines before a match — tsundere worship of odd objects and stuffing your face with snacks of every kind. Their captain paid none any attention, red eyes locked on the lake, as he too wore his jacket like his team, arms crossed over his chest as his goggles rested around his neck like the others on ' _defense_ '. Even Momoi was dressed for the occasion, her dress a short tight-fitted teal green under her fur coat.

Soon enough, the hour had arrived, beginning with the Quaffle in the hands of the Miracles courtesy of Murasakibara. However, after almost half an hour, the game had a surprise.

Midorima scowled with a glimmer of annoyance, catching the Quaffle from Akashi's accurate pass — Murasakibara dealing with his own pesky stalker. Apparently, the opposing team of Durmstrang was determined on taking full advantage of their ace and copycat's absence — their plan to defend and deter by man to man defense. _Hm_. These fools really think that they have perfected _man-to-man defense_.

Seeing his opening as he held back a scoff, Midorima dove underwater, before Akashi sent a Bludger his way to falter his company, surprised by the sharp-shooter's swift dive. Undeterred by the change of rain to underwater because of his goggles, the sharpshooter resurfaced three yards from the Durmstrang rings, meeting the Durmstrang Keeper head-on. With his opponent anticipating an attempt to take points, the shooting guard recoiled before throwing the Quaffle behind him, seemingly to no one. When Murasakibara appeared with a sudden twist of his broom, flabbergasting his followers who were too late to recover, scoring in the left ring.

Then came Aomine, who had surfaced after finding his shadow.

With his unorthodox methods, the ace used his bat and Beaters to score, making them nearly impossible to counter as the newly surfaced Chasers tried to surround the Beater. But only to find that they were only allowing Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi opportunity to score. It had turned out that while Akashi acted as a Beater, he was a _Chaser_ in this game with Midorima and Murasakibara, leaving Kise and Aomine as Beaters and Kuroko as the Seeker — the change of positions leaving their opponents confused and unable to effectively counter.

After all, there was no rule in Quidditch that a Chaser could not do as a _Beater_ would, nor was there a rule that deemed that a Seeker couldn't be like a fourth _Chaser_ , like Kuroko served when he was not looking for the Snitch in the game.

There was _no_ need for a Keeper.

Harry came to this realization when he was rescued by Cedric and Roger, eyes wide at the clash of rainbow colors as they moved to score one after the other. Soon enough, Harry stared in almost muted horror as Poliakoff fell from his post, having taken too many clips and hits from Bludgers courtesy of Akashi and Aomine, before an accurate score from Midorima took him out with the Quaffle in a particularly nasty throw. Leaving all the teams without a Keeper and only offense with Beaters for defense, the game was barely an hour in.

As if to say: If _we_ are handicapped without a Keeper, let us _even_ _out_ the odds a bit. _(Insert smugness here.)_

"Potter!"

Harry turned numbly as strong hands shook his shoulders to meet the rattled but newly determined eyes of Cedric Diggory, face grim. "We need you to keep your head in the game, Potter! You need to look for the Snitch. It's our only chance. Can you do it?"

Fire fueled his muscles as Harry gripped the gillyweed in his pocket, eyes burning with resolve. " _Yes_. I can."

Nodding, Cedric turned to Davies, who reciprocated with a determined glare of his own. "Then, you know what you have to do. Good luck, Potter."

Shoving the green kelp-like plant into his mouth, Harry Potter dove back in.

* * *

 _Kise-kun._ Kuroko addressed as he climbed onto his ebony broom, clipping his bare feet to the stirrups, careful to not to prick himself on the thorns of his broom. _What time does it say on your watch, since the game has begun?_

 _Eh?_ Kise blinked behind his goggles as he quickly took out the golden timepiece, popping off the top to display a working clock face. _About fifty-six minutes, Kurokocchi._

 _Specifically to the second if you would please, Kise-kun._ Kuroko asked once more, light blue eyes half-lidded in his own goggles, absently taking in a waving coral.

 _Um. Fifty-six minutes and fourteen… fifteen… sixteen…_ The blonde counted down as the phantom nodded for him to continue before gazing over the waters of the Black Lake. After keeping his silence for a moment, the phantom made up his mind before turning back to a clearly confused Kise.

 _Thank you for your help, Kise-kun. I believe I can handle this on my own. Please go and assist the others. As much as I believe in the abilities of the others, I would feel better if Kise-kun was with them as well._

Kise looked troubled. _Are you sure, Kurokocchi?_

Tetsuya nodded. _We do not have a lot of time, Kise-kun._

 _Akashicchi?_ Kise asked the higher power.

 _Are you sure, Tetsuya? We will be fine in managing up here if you need Ryota as your back-up._ The captain suggested. _The plan originally was to have one of us with you in case at any rate._

 _I will be fine, Akashi-kun. Thank you for your concern._ Kuroko responded. _I can always ask for your assistance through our link after all._

A short silence was heard before Akashi replied. _Very well. Ryota, come up at the center of the pitch. You and Daiki will aim for the Chasers of Durmstrang. Shintarou, be ready at any moment. Atsushi, your task is countering the Chasers from Hogwarts. And finally, Tetsuya, inform me when you have located the Snitch. Dismissed._

 _Akashi-kun?_

A pause. _Yes, Tetsuya?_

 _What is our score?_

 _210-60-80. With ours, Hogwarts, and Durmstrang respectively._

 _I see._

 _Any more questions, Tetsuya?_

 _No, Akashi-kun._

 _Then, I will allow you to resume._ Akashi replied as he shifted his hold over the Quaffle with the ease of a basketball, finding himself free of adversaries as Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara did their tasks well. The two Beaters in nearly taking out the Bulgarians the same way he did with their Keeper, threatening for them to collide with one another while their center took on a more direct approach, stopping in front of them before declaring that they weren't allowed beyond that point due to ' _Aka-chin's orders._ '

And he was right. They were _not_ allowed to interfere.

 _I have the sudden desire to see your long-range shoots, Shintarou._ The captain smiled as his second-in-command came to view. _Will you indulge me, I wonder?_

 _Hmph._ Midorima frowned. _I can acquiesce to your commands. For now, Akashi._

Accepting the answer, Akashi sent the Quaffle his way with a quick pass, his tone light with almost teasing jest. _I am honored either way, Shintarou. Show them what you are truly capable of._

* * *

It was accidental at first. That with the development of his observational skills to be able to pass to his team, Tetsuya noticed something with the Golden Snitch that his captain had not — after his entry to first string and shortly before Haizaki's departure, a middle school Kuroko was seated at the stands of the Japanese pitch. Training today was especially harsh for the first string, as Akashi had set the pitch to stormy conditions but luckily for the phantom, he was dry under the protective wards above the stands. Having been there since the beginning of the practice game, the phantom blinked curiously as he observed the movement of the Golden Snitch. Noting it, Kuroko reminded himself upon it later.

Later came in the fashion of being at home as Kuroko retreated into his chambers after dinner, to which his goddess was quickly manifested, now in private with her future contractor. Tetsuya's chambers were comfortable to her delight when she had first seen them; walls a soft beige as mahogany pillars framed the room, a simple desk to one side while his futon was outspread on the other as the paper doors opened to reveal a small zen garden.

Izanami took a particular love to basking in the moonlight, often seated at porch to the gardens. It was simple and elegant, everything she had wanted. And Tetsuya was _quiet_ but innocently _wise_ — _everything_ she had ever wanted in a child of her own. Granted, the mother of youkai and kami alike bore _many_ children, but wished for one that did not grow the _instant_ she breathed life into them and Tetsuya had somehow filled that void after she had chosen him upon his birth — at first, as a _tool_ and _now_ … even she had to admit he was something akin to a _son_ to her. Just as the other gods and goddesses had taken to _their_ champions.

" _ **Izanami-sama. Good evening.**_ " Turning, the goddess of death smiled with painted lips. Tetsuya stood with comfortable robes for retire, hair damp from his bath as he seated himself beside her. " _ **What brings you to my humble home?**_ "

" _ **Good evening, Tetsuya.**_ " She greeted back, as she kept her gaze to the moon. " _ **Is it too much to visit my champion at such an hour? You are in deeper thoughts tonight, my child. What thoughts addle your mind?**_ "

" _ **I apologize.**_ " Kuroko bowed his head before revealing the Golden Snitch in his hands. " _ **I was simply thinking about an experiment of sorts. I did not expect that such a trivial matter would be of your concern, my lady.**_ "

Her smile became wicked as she smirked over the golden ball. " _ **So, you**_ _have_ _ **noticed, young Tetsuya.**_ "

Nodding, the phantom was not surprised to find her aware. There was always his friends, who weren't. As easily seen when he had arrived at the the weekly meeting of the Council, Kuroko was seated in his uniform with Midorima, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Momoi and lastly, subordinate Kise. The ashen-haired Council Leader held Kise's to-be position, and was _Gifted_ of Kishimojin, female youkai of Misery and Unhappiness — while at the moment, Kise was Kuroko's _temporary_ vice captain and student before being inducted into first string. But unlike in basketball, the blonde was enthusiastic to learn that his friends in basketball knew about all aspects of his life rather than just the _ningen_ one. After an unsurprisingly absence of Haizaki, Akashi was about to end the meeting of budget, mistakes, and overall, general affairs when he noticed a small hand was risen.

Rising a brow, the vice captain of Teiko was intrigued.

" _ **Yes, Kuroko?**_ " Akashi addressed, ignoring the subtle kick from Kise towards a slumbering Aomine and the harsh smack to Murasakibara from Midorima. " _ **Is there something you would like to add before we finish this meeting?**_ "

" _ **Hai, Akashi-kun.**_ " Kuroko nodded, as everyone turned to him. " _ **I would like to humbly suggest myself to be a Seeker instead of a Chaser.**_ "

 _Oh?_ Akashi hid his surprise within. _Is this a_ _direct_ _challenge, Tetsuya?_

 _Hear him out, grandson._ A commanding, yet nurturing voice rang in the emperor's ears, only audible to him. _I doubt that Tetsuya harbors ill will towards your ranking or person, but more likely having thought of a more advantageous position for the team._

 _True._ Akashi conceded. _Tetsuya's thoughts_ _never_ _derange from teamwork or unity._

The conversation only lasting a second, Akashi kept his ruby eyes on his phantom and merely rose a brow to his hairline. " _ **And what makes you confident to say such a thing, Kuroko?**_ "

" _ **It would be easier to show you, Akashi-kun.**_ " Nodding his consent, the seven of them gathered outside on pitch with Kuroko hovering several feet above ground, his cool blue gaze on the Golden Snitch in Akashi's hand.

Releasing the ball, more than one set of eyes widened at the suddenness of Kuroko Tetsuya's catching of the golden winged-ball — " _ **T-Thirteen seconds….!**_ " Momoi managed to stutter out. It wasn't his fault that the Golden Snitch's flight patterns were _predictable_ after a bout of observation, after all.

Needless to say, Akashi was disturbingly pleased with his phantom's new skill.

But that was not to say that the skill did not have it's flaws. Kuroko had to be able to differentiate pattern from pattern based on observation _alone_ , therefore if he was somehow unable to, he would be unable to determine the flight pattern, much less the location of the golden ball. But Akashi was anything but _thorough_ with his pawns — _**friends**_ — therefore, came the addition of _time_. With his own experiments and observations, Akashi proposed that the Snitch had a _preordained_ flight pattern that was not randomized but ran in intervals of time — after all, who was able to watch a game for _that_ long? — most likely, the span of several days, which was the usual maximum for games. Therefore, after several sleepless nights and experiments, the phantom and captain had an extensive plan as far as to where the Snitch would be to the _minute_ or the _ten-minute_ interval at the very least.

Twisting away from a snarling Grindylow with a deadpan expression before using misdirection, Tetsuya watched from afar as the Snitch gleamed with a mocking glow in the dark waters.

It appeared that being underwater did nothing to the flight patterns.

Cornflower eyes locked on the ball that granted victory. The hour was nearly over.

 _I have found the Snitch._ Kuroko announced with a deadpan.

 _Well done, Tetsuya._ Akashi praised as the others offered their own two cents of compliments before the captain continued. _Continue with the plan. Daiki, Ryota; continue as you were, and if obstacles present themselves, remove them. Shintarou, Tetsuya and I will facilitate passes to you and Atsushi — outmaneuvering them is your problem. Let us be finished with this troublesome Task._

* * *

Montague internally cursed himself for seeing it too late but could not help being awe at the execution of such a plan. _Was this the force of a world-recognized team of Quidditch players? Or was it perhaps, something much more than_ _ **just**_ _a game?_

He did not know. But what he did know, was that the play before him was _outrageous_.

With his form soaked to the bone, Kuroko Tetsuya (who was nothing more than a blur in his green eyes. _Merlin, it was like the guy was a ghost or something!_ ) chased after the Golden Snitch with a blank expression. And as if summoned by the appearance of the winged ball, Potter and Krum too made their appearance, quickly racing after the phantom kid — Potter looking like a fish out of water almost as he kept himself near the water while Krum undid his Transfiguration with a wave of his wand. And with the likeness of such a slippery ball, the Snitch dove into the waters once again, taking all three Seekers with it.

Then, something even more unprecedented occurred.

The Seeker for Mahoutokoro _turned away_ from the Golden Snitch, and instead… _disappeared_. Looking around after sending a Bludger towards one of the colorful bastards, Montague scanned the field for the wayward Seeker. A triumphant shout drew his attention as his green eyes found the azul-haired Beater returning the favor, only smacking it in a place where no one was… _No!_ Montague blinked away the illusion. _The Seeker was_ _ **there**_ _!_ And with a palmed move that was too perfect to not be practiced, Kuroko passed the Quaffle in the way of the Bludger to enter the right ring, scoring them another ten points.

At this rate, it mattered not _who_ got the Golden Snitch. Mahoutokoro was going to _win_ , whether or not, they got the Snitch or not. Swearing enough to make any mother scold him with a bar of soap in hand, the Slytherin Beater grunted as Diggory managed to score, by narrowly missing the blonde Beater's Bludger. The Quaffle was in the hands of Durmstrang now.

Montague glanced at the score. _270-80-100_

If Durmstrang scored and got the Snitch, they would _still_ be behind. Even the Snitch _wasn't_ enough. Speaking of the Snitch, the Beater took his attention to the waters. While Kuroko Tetsuya resurfaced, the other two Seekers were not seen, most likely still chasing after the elusive Golden Snitch. As much as he hated the damned thing, if Potter managed to catch the Snitch then at the very least, they had second place over Durmstrang.

Speaking of the damned thing, the Snitch revealed itself from the lake once more, bursting from the waters near the audience, giving the show that everyone was there for — Krum and Potter racing after it with speeds of their fine brooms as it flew to the heavens with alarming urgency. All that was missing was the Seeker of Mahoutokoro, who was…?

Montague spun so swiftly he almost gave himself whiplash.

 _The Seeker?! When did he?!_

And with an intercepting grab for the golden ball, the game was finished. It was over. Or so they _thought_. Montague watched with horror as the three Seekers tumbled into one another, eyes widening with shock as they were _pulled_ to collide, meters above the lake. None of them knew what was going on, the Slytherin realized in icy shock as he could only watch, screams echoing in the background of a multitude of languages. In mid-air, Potter kicked away his Firebolt from under him, grabbing Krum with him to get them away from the predestined crash course of their brooms. Krum had the breath in him knocked out of him as Potter's skull rammed into his jaw, limbs flailing as a loud crack sounded to signify the break in Krum's arm, caught in the conflict. The Japanese boy did not escape injury either as he too found the broom under him drive him towards his opponents, tackling the pile with a hard shove, surely to receive similar injury as Potter's tackle took all three of them from the destroyed brooms, splintering over them. Eyes hidden under bangs, the Beater caught the shaking pupils and darkened irises — it was _worse_ than he thought — the three of them had crashed into one another so hard that they all lost consciousness.

Opening his mouth to yell for medics and for help, the Slytherin was cut off by a glowing yellow magic and a very commanding order. " _ **Ryota!**_ "

Forming under the three Seekers with electric gold lines, the Seekers were suspended in mid-air, breaking their fall as a large magic circle formed under them. Eyes glowing with power, Kise muttered under his breath as he finished the spell, the three Seekers disappearing before reappearing a moment later in the arms of Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara — Kuroko, Potter and Krum respectively.

Flying over, Montague grimaced as he took in the red welt on the Chosen One's head and without a doubt, bruised ribs (potentially broken). Judging from the look on the tanned male's face, the other two were no better — if that dark grimace was anything to tell, but the Japanese's focus was not on him.

Montague followed his line of sight as he grunted a thanks, gathering Potter as everyone began to calm and order was slowly restored. Those sapphire eyes were glued to _something_ — _something_ that would soon be dead were it stood.

There was _more_ to this than a game, a task with their lives at risk. And Montague wasn't sure if he wanted to know. But he had a feeling he was deep in something he most definitely was not privy to. Glancing at the golden ball hovering above the Seekers, Montague flew back to the others, head held high and face frowned in trepidation. Kuroko Tetsuya had caught the Snitch, but at a cost.

Above all, a heterochromic-eyed Akashi watched the chaos carefully — his own goddess whispering to him, her words ghosting his ear — _all_ _according_ _to plan_.


	16. A History of Miracles

Chapter 16: A History of Miracles

There is a _line_ that is not crossed in every conversation, undisturbed and carefully toed, but _never_ crossed — topics that are taboo, that when striking such a nerve would make any sane person whip out their fist in red-hot rage. There is a reason that social norms and parents teach for their ignorant children to be _aware_ — unfortunately, even with such efficiency that is _society_ , not _all_ children are raised correctly.

Akashi knows _everything_. It is his _business_ to know and be in _control_. It has _always_ been this way — that's why when he is perfecting (mastery was useless without _consistency_ ) at the age of eleven, right before the beginning of middle school, he is less than surprised to find a goddess behind him. If anything, he is unfazed other than a single risen brow, a glint in his red eyes and an amused small upturn, the only indication of his pleased mood.

She was regal, commanding _yet_ simple in her majesty.

Golden eyes framed by perfect lines of kohl and red eyeshadow scanned him carefully taking in his gifts and minuscule defects as she circled him, painted lips hidden under a glided fan. Her red and navy blue robes floated soundlessly after her, the gold-ankled bare feet quiet on the Victorian carpet, the gold hems catching the candlelight every so often as she continued to circle. Her headdress was simple — a golden, ruby-encrusted tiara with eight pins holding her bun before a cascade of ebony floated behind under a golden veil — her wide sleeves displaying a golden raven in mid-flight and cry. Nothing less than the greatest riches for the sun goddess as ruby tears dangled from her ears, her steps stopped, her unblemished visage revealed as the fan folded back.

" _ **Grandson. You are looking well, as my progeny should be over the centuries.**_ " Her voice was fond yet icy, like a winter breeze that caressed spring to remind that the seasons were not yet free to change.

" _ **I find it hard to believe that my bloodline is as pure as you claim, so I will take it as a term of endearment. But, yes — it is not under my will that I am a Gifted. That power is yours, grandmother.**_ " Akashi bowed in greeting as he smiled softly. " _ **It is nice to finally meet you. I am Akashi Seijuurou of the Sun, descendent and now Gifted of the Imperial Sun Goddess, Amaterasu.**_ "

The goddess smiled thinly. _This one was smart. Perhaps, he would not follow in history on the path of madness. I have high expectations for you, grandson._

Three years later, the gods were mistaken. And ever since, it was taboo to speak of this mistake.

* * *

Kuroko came to the conscious world slowly, a familiar white bandage along his hair line, meticulously wrapped in gauze and appropriate medical tape — finding himself in his chambers upon the _Shuinsen_. Afternoon sunlight filtered in as hazy cornflower eyes scanned the slightly darkened room, stopping at the sight of a relieved Momoi as she thankfully did not tackle-hug him, instead asked him if he was awake enough to sit up. Nodding, Tetsuya pushed himself up, with the help of the manager, ignoring his protesting muscles and throbbing head.

" _ **Momoi-san.**_ "

The manager immediately interrogated him, her clipboard somehow suddenly in her hands before she poured him a glass of water. " _ **How are you feeling, Tetsu-kun?**_ "

" _ **I feel fine, Momoi-san. Thank you for your concern.**_ " Kuroko replied evasively as he sipped the water gratefully, not quite lying but not really telling her the truth to assuage his overly-concerned manager for now. Instead, he glanced around the room curiously. " _ **What happened after I had caught the Snitch, Momoi-san? Where are the others?**_ "

Morganites hardened with the intensity of ice at the mention of the Second Task aftermath as she explained what happened after the Snitch was caught, how all of the Seekers were quickly transported to the medic tents and their swift exit from the lake grounds. " _ **Akashi-kun had Dai-chan and the others transport you here while he and Midorin took care of things at Hogwarts. The final score was 420-130-100; Mahoutokoro, Hogwarts and Durmstrang respectively.**_ "

Kuroko blinked at the news. " _ **Hogwarts was rewarded an extra fifty points?**_ "

Momoi nodded. " _ **For Harry Potter's heroic actions of saving Krum from any greater harm, the judges decided to reward him fifty points. The scores and the proof for the supporting scores were released an hour ago. We have the rest of the day off, Tetsu-kun, once the others are finished with Akashi-kun's orders, that is. You know that your injury was no coincidence.**_ "

 _But of course._ Kuroko thought to himself. _He was the main cause of all of this, after all. There was no point in denying it. Injury was just the beginning, a planned move, after all._ " _ **Orders? Akashi-kun gave further orders?**_ "

The manager pursed her lips ever so slightly. " _ **Last minute details.**_ "

Kuroko stared at her, unflinching. " _ **You know where they are. You**_ _ **always**_ _ **know.**_ " It was a statement, not a question.

Peach pink eyes glowed with power before they died down, the manager witch nodding as she sighed softly. " _ **I cannot tell you, Tetsu-kun. You know that it is one of the conditions of the contract — you are bound to yours as the we are to our gods — this contract is no different for them.**_ "

* * *

Momoi recalled that _particular_ incident very well. It was called the **Whitening**.

The incident consisted of two parts — in middle school and in the past year.

It began with Haizaki, the _former_ master of Charms and chosen of Kishimojin, the Goddess of Misery and Unhappiness, the first of them to _break_ his contract with his goddess. With the contract, the Gifted was blessed with magic under the command of their god under the condition implemented by the god. The catch was that this condition was the Gifted's _fatal flaw_ — a condition that if left _unfixed_ , would eventually kill them or at the very least, scar them enough. But the to-be Gifted of this generation were a mere eleven-year-olds, middle school students that had _yet_ to even live their lives yet, much less _realizing_ the full extent of their contract.

Haizaki established his contract at the age of ten — with the power to bring misery to others and be able to steal what is most precious to an individual in any circumstance only in ability, he could not be jealous for his own shortcomings, because they were only caused by himself. Aware of the contract at first, he was careful to not allow others to interfere with his own psyche — but then, he arrived to Mahoutokoro and Teiko. With the gradual degradation of three years, he found himself staring at the five prodigies and their sixth man who left him in their dust — his goddess and Akashi were _right_.

He was filled with _jealousy_. _**Generation of Miracles.**_ A title that he did _not_ share.

Kise had _overridden_ him in both sports — and she had told him to be wary of who he chose as an _enemy_ and a _friend_. Kuroko warned him too, and he did not want to see his friend like this nor did the phantom's goddess. But he did _not_ listen.

 _Basketball and Quidditch meant_ _ **nothing**_ _to him now. It was no shortcoming of his. It was_ _ **them**_ _!_ _ **THEM**_ _! They ostracized_ _ **him**_ _!_ He thought in the silence of his chambers, having just seen the Council meeting he was invited to in formality but not in company through the cracks. Kise was in his seat. Aomine having offered it since he clearly was not going to be there to use it. Blood boiling, the ash-haired boy stood to unleash his fury when a loud snap rang in his ears — _something_ broke — Haizaki shuddered, falling to his knees as a painful gasp shook his form, hands grasping at his chest. Soft hands cupped his face as he felt tears fall on his face, hugging them to an ample bosom — his goddess, he realized somehow, crying. She was everything that one would not believe to be as the goddess of misery — light lavender framed her face as delicate lilac eyes cried endlessly down her white cheeks, dressed in pure white robes that were stained with bleeding pomegranates — she was _fragile_.

" _ **Haizaki Shugo. Gifted of Kishimojin, I, as your goddess, revoke your title as my Gifted as violation of our contract. Only when you have fully realized the implication of your violation may you have the ability to reclaim your blessings and my power. Until then, you will only retain the ability to cause misery from close range. The more you**_ _refuse_ _ **to see, the more you shall be**_ _blind_ _ **, like a sightless babe. Do not despair, Shugo. You**_ _will_ _ **find me again.**_ " She whispered, her lips ghosting over his ears as he stared with wide-eyed shock, hands in a death lock over her robes as tears ran down his face. _He… was crying?! How…_ _ **dare**_ _she take his power away!_

He screamed when she disappeared, taking his magic with her. _ **No!**_ He cried into their mental link. _Don't leave me! You can't leave me now! Kishimojin! Kishimojin!_ _ **KISHIMOJIN**_ _!_

 _Silence._

With a maddening scream of his goddess, Haizaki was found in a heap, yelling for his goddess that would no longer answer him, taking his subordinates with him as they too fell over, effecting everyone in the campus but the Miracles. It was Kuroko who had found him, his light blue eyes widened ever-so-slightly in concern for his friend, only to freeze at the sight - protected by his goddess as were the others, who quickly shielded the rest of the population. Haizaki's dark green robes with purple hemlock blooms and golden hems were no longer — instead, were replaced with white robes, embroidered with orange fire lilies, symbols of betrayal and revenge — labeled _traitors_ that were punishable by the law.

In the violation of his contract, Haizaki was reduced to a _**Puppet**_ — a being that was formerly Gifted reduced to the equivalent of a Squib, never to be able to wield magic ever again. Taken away by the Ministry, Haizaki was quickly dismissed from Mahoutokoro, title and social standing, all in one night.

It was both a warning and the cause of the **Whitening** — because shortly after, one by one, the seven of them too were in the same situation as Haizaki, only with _one_ difference — they were under the protection of one Kuroko Tetsuya. That was why their whitening of their robes did not happen until the past year — but nonetheless, once a contract was established, only the contractee and the god were able to interfere — it was only when it was broken that other Gifted were able to do anything, _**if**_ they were able to arrive in time.

That was the difference between Haizaki and the others.

He was in time for everyone but Haizaki. And in return, they were in time for him.

* * *

Midorima knew when information was being withheld from him — it was only particularly annoying when Akashi did it for amusement, but nonetheless, he imagines this is how the other members of any team that had a Miracle in it would feel when said Miracles were pulled into nostalgia — especially regarding the other Miracles. In any case, if there was one advantage of having such practice, it is that the green-haired sharpshooter retained a skill of doing the same to others as did the rest of them. None of them, Kise and Aomine _included_ , were ever the type to share their feelings or what-not especially to random strangers or potential teammates that may have been more than what they initially were, but even _Kuroko_ held secrets from Kagami. Sure, he may have told the _bare_ bones of their memories of middle school, but it wasn't the _only_ school they had attended together and neither was basketball the only sport that they shared.

Secrets were valuable when a limited number of persons knew of it, much less of it's _existence_. So, when he was rudely demanded to reveal what their participation in the tournament really was about, Midorima was hardly one to bend.

Tsundere he may be, that only extended to a certain few. A _very_ limited few.

His glare hardened as he stood in the entrance hall of their ship, decorated for intimidation yet welcoming to guests — who in this time of night was the captain of the Hogwarts team and the vice captain of the Durmstrang team. Dressed in white robes with a light orange outer robe, Midorima spoke succinctly and to the point. "This farce of yours could not have awaited until the morning? Some of us if you have the brain to realize need sleep. Especially after the events of the day."

"It is because of the events of today that we are here." Diggory frowned, also in night clothing. "Now answer us, is there more to this Task than you lot wanting to win for your school?"

"What the fuck is all this noise in the middle of the night?" An annoyed voice echoed before Midorima could reply. At the stairway to the upper levels of the ship was a very agitated Aomine, dressed similarly to Midorima, white inner robes hanging off his muscular form with a black outer robe as he was escorted by one of his subordinates, which stood on guard from where he entered. One glance at the guests, Aomine stared at the shooting guard with a frown. "You haven't thrown them out yet?"

"Mr. Aomine…." Cedric tried to resolve the situation.

"You can call me by Aomine, blondie." The ace growled. "'Mr. Aomine' is my father and he is not me. What the fuck do you people want? In case you didn't know, it's the middle of night."

"What is your ploy?" Ivan Poliakoff finally said, his patience having run its course, keeping care to not raise his voice. "Krum is down. Along with the others of the Second Task, there were risks with this tournament, we get that, and yet — your team's reaction to what happened this morning was _too_ prepared to be unexpected. Wood said that your captain warned him about the game being more than just that. What are you are all doing here in England if not to play fairly in this _Merlin_ forsaken tournament?"

"We don't have to explain ourselves or anything to the likes of you, you bastard." Aomine snapped, irritation visible. "I don't know what Akashi told you idiots, but whatever he did, you all better listen for your _own_ sakes. Akashi is manipulative bastard all on his own, but at the very least, he will not tell you all anything that will go stab you in the foot."

"Why not?" Ivan narrowed his eyes, arms folded across his chest. "You are our opponents, why help us?"

Aomine shrugged as he nodded to Midorima, who kept a wary eye. "We have nothing to lose. In case you haven't _noticed_ , we're _winning_ in the tournament and Akashi is the type to make things complicated just to have a bit of _amusement_ with it. Anymore stupid questions for the dead of the night?"

Cedric easily translated the reply in his head. _We have nothing to lose, therefore, we have nothing to stop us in whatever you believe we are doing. Our leader sees this no more than a game that he could flip at anytime. Do you want to push this further?_

Twenty minutes later, Aomine and Midorima watched as the entrance and exit to the ship was sealed off by Murasakibara's shields and their own personal wards before turning away, Aomine breaking the silence as they seated themselves at the grandiose table — summoning drinks. " _ **They're not as dense as I thought. Though it took them long enough to figure out something isn't right. Foreigners.**_ "

Midorima did not say anything, voicing his agreement without having to speak before he glanced at his phone. " _ **The others? Not that it's any of my concern.**_ "

" _ **Kise's with Tetsu, Murasakibara's giving his medicine soon as you said.**_ " Aomine snorted at the tsundere's nature. " _ **And I dunno about Akashi.**_ "

" _ **He is going over the files we acquired in Christmas. Momoi is assisting him.**_ " Midorima replied flatly as Aomine grunted a reply. " _ **We have less than a few months until we are done with this farce. How troublesome.**_ "

Aomine snorted, half-spilling his Pocari just to annoy the tsundere. " _ **You're the one who agreed to the contract, Midorima. You have no one else but yourself to blame, just like the rest of us. And don't act like you wouldn't have done it.**_ "

" _ **If I was in my right mind, none of this would have happened.**_ " Midorima snapped, before raising his glasses. " _ **But… what could have we done, Aomine; but accept the contract?**_ "

Aomine was silent before chuckling darkly. " _ **Nothing.**_ "

" _ **Exactly. And what kind of choice is that?**_ "

The ace glared at his hands as if they had personally offended him before turning back to Midorima, sapphire eyes stormy. " _ **It's not a choice, but a debt. A debt that we can never repay in full.**_ "

" ** _It was Kuroko's idea._** " Midorima supplied. " ** _To be injured and be the one to fall into such an obvious trap._** "

" ** _Any self-sacrificing act is Tetsu's idea._** " Aomine scoffed, standing to leave.

" ** _Then you would know best, Aomine._** " And with that echoing in his ears, the ace left, back into their shared chambers.

* * *

At the time, Akashi could feel his contract on the verge of _breaking_ — he was not as concerned as he believed he should have been. That was because he was _preoccupied_ , a subordinate believed that he had the _skill_ and _gall_ to be victorious over him. Akashi would have _sneered_ at such a preposterous thought if he did not have the aristocratic upbringing of a true noble — he was **superior**. He was the champion of the Sun Goddess, leader of the gods of Japan — he bowed to **none** , even his goddess was his unequal in arms. The heavens were _his_ to control.

Akashi looked down upon himself, noting that he was dressed in his Teiko uniform, pristine and crisp as usual when he embarked to school every morning. He was standing in a blank hall, the walls a solid white and windowless.

" _ **Who are you?**_ " A voice asked, familiar and cold.

The middle-school boy turned, face calm. It was himself, only older and dressed in a grey uniform that he did not recognize. His older self was seated in a high, golden pedestal, eyes veiled and hands folded over his lap, legs crossed — seemingly relaxed, as if he were a to-be monarch to be crowned. His hair was shorter, and his stature as commanding as ever, even though his height did not increase as much, to his inner chagrin. " _ **And**_ _ **you**_ _ **, who might you be?**_ "

His older person smirked, as if expecting him, eyes closed still. " _ **I believe you know.**_ "

" _ **And so do you.**_ " The younger replied, walking over before pausing. " _ **What have**_ _ **you**_ _ **done? To rise to such a level with such… fragility?**_ " The pedestal that his older self sat upon was thin and appeared to be at the verge of falling over by a simple push. How his older self was able to balance upon it and leisurely sit with ease, he did not know.

" _ **You know how, Seijuurou.**_ " His older self smirked wider, almost purring even. " _ **You know**_ _ **exactly**_ _ **what I did. And you know**_ _ **exactly**_ _ **what to do. You only disillusion yourself to not see it**_." With a snap of his fingers, the illusion of the blank hall disappeared. Instead, it was covered in _red_. Blood rushed to his ears as he took in the sight before him, other colors intermixed on the base of the pedestal as he saw his friends and strangers he had yet to know there… still and unmoving with his father and his mother on the very bottom, like steps to his throne. He was _mistaken_. It was not _unstable_. It was stabilized by the people he stepped on to his status, his ruby eyes taking it all in, unable to blink. Looking up in horror, Akashi _froze_ at the sight of his older self.

His eyes were _heterochromic_. He knew those _eyes_. It was _**him**_.

Akashi awakened with a shudder, as he looked around himself wildly. _Where..? Where was he?_

Taking in his bedroom in Tokyo slowly, the redhead composed himself — ruby eyes lidded before rubbing them with the balls of his palms. Silently, he reached out to his contract — it was intact. As strong as ever. _Then, what were these nightmares? Of_ _ **him**_ _?_

Dismissing them as conjurings of the demented force that was the mortal mind, Akashi emerged from his bed to begin the day, hoping that these bouts of madness would fade with time like his premonitions after showing him something unpleasant. That afternoon, the other Akashi returned home, eyes a razor sharp heterochromic.

 _It was no nightmare — but a premonition._ Akashi thought to himself as he flexed his fingers experimentally. _But no matter, it would be soon dealt with. First things, first._

 _Akashi._ Her voice sounded, expectant yet tinged with light surprise.

 _Amaterasu._ Akashi replied, undressing from his uniform as he retired for the day, ignoring the manifested goddess in his chambers. She took to his desk chair, an armchair that cost the yearly salary of the majority of population, her visage carefully masked. Almost like she was wary. _For a goddess who created me, what could you possibly want from me at this hour?_

 _You know your role in this, Akashi._ Amaterasu worded, her sun eyes narrowed. _Akashi Seijuurou has violated his contract and it should have been broken — he should be spiraling into bouts of madness because of_ _ **you**_ _. But here you are, protecting him._ _ **You**_ _don't even have the free will to be — so, how? How are_ _ **you**_ _even here? And why are_ _ **you**_ _protecting my grandson?_

 _You, the Imperial Sun Goddess of the Heavens, my creator, does not know something?_ Akashi smirked, taking clear pleasure in her ire as a twitch slipped her mask. _Oh, how interesting._

If looks could kill, the heterochromic Akashi would have been dead twice over.

But having had his fun, the middle school boy slipped on a comfortable long-sleeve and shorts before climbing on his silk sheets, turning his yellow-red eyes at her. _Akashi is why I am here, did you really think that he would_ _ **not**_ _find out or even_ _ **know**_ _that I was here? Living in him when you established the contract, setting him up to fail? He found me and eventually worked his way to you — so, he did something that would_ _ **not**_ _expect. He rejected me, resisting and pushing me back and away to_ _ **protect**_ _his friends. Worrying what we could do to him and his_ _ **lovely**_ _friends._

 _So, my grandson knew._

The boy nodded, before replying in an almost whimsical manner. _Oh, yes. How else did he know how to reject me? We had come to a census of sorts, if you will. Akashi and I, we share a_ _ **body**_ _regardless and it would be destructive for myself if I were to allow him to be driven to madness. And as for that lovely_ _ **contract**_ _…_

Akashi lifted a hand, summoning ruby magic at his fingertips as he set her aflame — knowing it would do nothing but anger her as she disintegrated into ashes careful to not alight his chair. " _ **I still have magic and our contract with you as my patron does not change — which means, under the authority bestowed upon my person, I, Akashi Seijuurou, am still your Gifted and your contractor — no matter how much you despise your place, grandmother. You will**_ _still_ _ **be a pawn in this game. Only this time, you will be**_ _our_ _ **toy.**_ "

The heterochromic boy smirked to the heavens. " _ **Because you are my creator, Amaterasu, and is not the**_ _nature_ _ **of child to surpass their parents? Akashi has trusted himself to me and is me as I am him, therefore, you bow to me,** goddess **.**_ "

* * *

Kise, like the rest, was dutifully completing his orders as he pushed the memories out of his mind — leaving the most important one — the premonition sent by someone to the _other_ Akashicchi. The vision that drove _both_ Akashicchi into madness, Midorimacchi with no semblance of free will, Aominecchi into a mindless weapon, denying what Murasakibaracchi loved to do the most, Momoicchi lost in her own mind, Kurokocchi under the hands of her — and even himself, lost in a web of lies that wove all around him.

Nearly singlehandedly, this vision almost made the seven of them follow Haizaki. It was almost terrifying, how vulnerable it had made them — the thought nearly sent chills down his spine.

Kise fiddled with memory, swirling in the flask it was encapsulated in.

The plan was simple when the objective was evident — to reveal the corruption of their school. It was a year-long birth child of the Miracles and their manager after the Winter Cup won by Seiren, the makings of an operation that could have been categorized as treason against the Japanese Ministry of Magic, if not for the social standing of the purebloods in question. It was because of their status as Gifted, allowed them to even have Kuroko as sane as he was — but that was a tale for another time.

In the guise of the tournament, Headmaster Shinta was the _figurehead_. That much as evident after they had nearly overthrown his seat and occupation, stopped by the one mistake in their magical careers — the Headmaster was safe. _For now._ And he knew it. They made sure of that much. However, to have a house divided was not the ideal image for a prodigious school that was representative of their nation in the face of an international tournament; so, he was allowed to _roam_ for now. Akashi had said that a pawn that they all about was more useful than a pawn that was unknown to them — the latter too variable to play with. Midorima suspected that the captain merely wanted to play with his food before setting it aflame, but either way, the outcome was no different.

 _Evidence_.

It was a key component that was harder to catch than the Golden Snitch.

 _They were good_. Kise had to acknowledge. But not good _enough_.

Unspeakables are wizards and witches — they were also _human_. Mere mortals before the _gods_ had no power, the same could be said for their chosen Gifted. Therefore, the events of Christmas Eve were spent, not in the exquisite ballroom hosting the Yule Ball, but the halls of the British Ministry of Magic.

Kise smirked at the other flasks in his collection. Thousands of bottles, truths and ground-breaking lies that were uttered by important persons around the world — all at the tips of his fingers — and finally he had the one he was looking for. He _found_ it.


	17. Childish Plans

Chapter 17: Childish Plans

Last Year — Winter Cup, Japan

Kuroko was _more_ than alarmed to hear Haizaki's name out of Kagami's lips, especially after the former basketball regular dropped out of the court and Council — Teiko and Mahoutokoro at the same time. As a Puppet, Haizaki's social standing was worse than a Squib, the House of Haizaki changing their heir to the the eldest son rather than the unruly yet gifted second. Better off living as a human than a wizard, but even that was out of reach when Akashi had forcibly removed him. It was the last that he had heard of the ash-haired boy after his declaration of his opinion on basketball and the gods that they all heard.

" _ **It's not out of the question for you guys who remain to end up in a more painful situation than me. Even if I was forcefully removed, it may be that I got the lucky draw in this, Tetsuya.**_ " Haizaki's last words after throwing his shoes to the furnace echoed with the small phantom at his lowest moments, foreshadowing and fittingly coy.

It was mostly blood between Kise out of jealousy, but to say that his aim was not targeted to the others was a _stretch_ , even with Kuroko. Violent, brash and vulgar — it was almost a matter of time until Akashi had him dismissed, after several warnings and consecutive fouls that were _unacceptable_ in Teiko. Victory was one thing.

Victory with a fouled member — how _shameful_ and _embarrassing_.

Haizaki was no different with magic. He used his magic abusively, likening to make his opponents squirm and struggle before making the hope die in their eyes with the mirage. Akashi allowed it to an extent because his division was _effective_. That is until Kise came along. The potential was evident to anyone with a set of eyes — the Gifted of Beauty had the power of a genie, bringer of wishes and coaxing of a siren to make any human to be allured to his seduction — Haizaki with his stealing abilities and ability to overwhelm opponents with psychological destruction, they had Akashi and Kuroko for that as well. It was obvious which jewel gleamed more — polished and cut correctly, Ryota was a pawn that had the potential to do anything for anyone who held his loyalty.

Haizaki had none but to himself. And that was a _liability_. Akashi voiced as much in middle school.

* * *

Second Year of Middle School — Mahoutokoro, Japan

" _ **But we cannot just remove him without cause, Akashi.**_ " Midorima cut in. It was a meeting that consisted only the brains of the Teiko: Kuroko, Midorima, Momoi and Akashi. Aomine once declared that if the four set to it, the world was mere _putty_ in their hands. Therefore, Haizaki was nothing but a mere annoyance. But still one that needed to be addressed. " _ **He was one of the players that was in the our first championship, and like Teiko, Mahoutokoro overlooks his violent offenses if he continues to bring in results.**_ "

" _ **What are Haizaki's offenses for this month, Momoi?**_ " Akashi asked instead, one hand cupping his face, having their meeting in Mahoutokoro.

" _ **Twelve fights and seventeen detentions, in Teiko. Thirteen in Mahoutokoro and ten forced dismissals.**_ " The pink-haired girl supplied with a curled lip. It was not surprising. More trouble meant more paperwork for her.

" _ **He dismissed ten of his subordinates?**_ " Midorima echoed, alarmed. " _ **But that would…**_ "

" _ **…leave Haizaki with only seven subordinates in his division. I am aware, Midorima.**_ " Akashi replied curtly — red eyes glowing with knowing. " _ **If he continues like this, with or without our intervention, Haizaki has reached his limit. In both basketball and in magic.**_ "

" _ **By any chance, did you see it, Akashi-kun?**_ " Momoi gaped, magenta eyes wide. The precognitive abilities of any Seer was rare and the Akashi line was no exception — but after he was revealed as a Gifted, it appeared that Akashi Seijuurou was _that_ rarity. Instead of the use of crystal balls and tea leaves, Akashi used ancient practices — futomani and astrology.

Dream interpretation was one art that crossed from East and West.

" _ **I was made aware of it, a year ago**_." The captain stated, eyes narrowing. " _ **And I issued warnings as I could have, the consequences of voicing the effect too much of a repercussion on future events to be favorable. Kise's progression is a fact and Haizaki's degradation is just another one of them, nothing more.**_ "

" _ **Then, we should let Haizaki-kun decide.**_ " Kuroko said finally, all eyes drawing to the phantom. " _ **Whether or not, Haizaki-kun gives up in basketball is up to him. Although if I am to be honest, like Akashi-kun said, Haizaki-kun is becoming more and more desperate, struggling to meet his quota in the games that he participates in — interfering with my passes to with the intent to gravitate to him, not that it is effective — but I have been asked — More like demanded.**_ Momoi muttered _._ _ **— to pass the ball to him solely. In other words, in the eyes of benefiting the team, Haizaki-kun is a hinderance to the dynamic.**_ "

" _ **So, you have noticed as well, Kuroko?**_ " Akashi smirked, amused. " _ **I presume then, you observed the same in Quidditch?**_ "

Kuroko nodded — stating in a matter of fact tone, not accusing but simply saying. " _ **Yes, Akashi-kun. In Quidditch, Haizaki-kun struggles in scoring, fouling consistently by abusing his magic, making the games longer than needed. Even our opponents overseas know that he is the most violent of us. He has begun to try to make me pass to him in those as well.**_ "

Momoi scowled at that, her magenta eyes glinting with revenge. She never regarded Haizaki as one under her care, although she kept her tabs on him as a member of the team as a manager should.

" _ **Are you sure it is not because of the sudden demand that you are not doing so, Kuroko? You did it to Kise once when he was overly excited playing Aomine the other day.**_ " Akashi jested, smirking fully as Midorima watched the sacking of Haizaki continue in almost muted horror. Momoi was _pleasantly_ amused as she giggled lightly.

Kuroko shook his head in reply. " _ **Of course not, Akashi-kun. I was only teasing Kise-kun, and you know that my passes are predetermined to whom has the best chances to score and in the position at the moment. Haizaki-kun's consistent mark and fouls hardly make him a reliable player to pass to when he is below the standard of the rest of the team.**_ "

" _ **T-Tetsu-kun!**_ " Momoi gasped in mocking shock as Kuroko blinked at her.

" _ **Ah. Please do not think I am suggesting for us to throw Haizaki-kun aside.**_ " Kuroko reiterated, as Akashi laughed at the phantom's blunt words. " _ **I am merely saying that his actions of rough play, fouls, violent behavior, and inability to keep his subordinates has made it evident that he is falling behind from the rest of the team. Which are enough grounds for removal, Midorima-kun — only we need obvious cause.**_ "

" _ **Obvious cause that would be soon in the opportunistic for us to grasp, Kuroko.**_ " Akashi folded his fingers, plotting with a pleased look on his face. " _ **Now, how to deliver the news to our carcinogenic player?**_ "

" _ **That is one form I will be more than happy to fill out, Akashi-kun.**_ " Momoi laughed with a harsh chuckle. Unclipping a few papers from her clipboard, she handed them to Akashi to look over.

 _She had those on-hand._ Midorima stared at the three with a mixture of horror and awe. Akashi looked at him an amused smirk after Kuroko and Momoi had departed, leaving them to their shogi match. " _ **Do not look so surprised, Midorima. I am not so cruel as to forcibly remove Haizaki. In any case, he will leave in his own volition with some prompting. Although, it will be spectacle to see.**_ "

A few weeks later, Akashi was right.

However, Haizaki's curse was also _effective_ and left it's mark as they too suffered by being together and arguably, could have ended up worse than becoming Puppets and stripped of their magical standing. But they _weren't_. They made it because Kuroko made it. And they made it for him. With Haizaki, it was _inevitable_. Which is why when he came back to claim the title as a Miracle, it was without a doubt as goal that was set to fail.

Because that too, was _inevitable_.

* * *

As far as bedside manners, Kuroko couldn't say that this was the most comforting or most helpful one. But he could most certainly argue that it was the most entertaining. His chambers were extended to fit five other beds that were accommodating to their respective owner and such owners were currently having a gathering that they were very familiar of.

Team meetings.

Under Akashi's leadership and the burden that was Teiko, a meeting to discuss strategies and a direct scolding of mistakes made on the court was required in full attendance, usually directly after the game because psychologically, consistent reinforcement whether negative or positive was the most _effective_ to subjects. And the team of basketball prodigies was anything but _efficient_. Time was nothing against this constant, class absences and other activities overlooked if it meant that results were made.

Therefore, when they all seated themselves, Akashi took to the talking.

" _ **Tetsuya, you may remove your magic.**_ " With addressed permission, Kuroko murmured under his breath as he lifted a hand, black tendrils of shadows growing at his fingertips briefly before disappearing in a practiced motion. And with it, so did Kuroko's so-called injuries. His bandaged head, pale pallor and overall sickly appearance — gone, an illusion. " _ **The strain of your magic caused you to faint but according to Shintarou, no real damage was done. However, we are here to discuss something more.**_ "

Turning to Aomine, Akashi's gaze told him to report his findings to which he did with a sigh. " _ **The other teams are not as stupid as we first anticipated. They're catching on that this thing is more than a tournament to us. Hogwarts' captain and Durmstrang's vice captain were here last night, asking Midorima to explain. But didn't have the balls to try when I showed up.**_ "

" _ **Not that I would have succumbed to their tactics.**_ " Midorima huffed, palming a bottle of contact lens solution, his lucky item. " _ **I've seen children with greater intimidation tactics than that.**_ "

" _ **And to be fair, Akashicchi is our captain.**_ " Kise laughed darkly. Naturally in a group as monstrous as them, a leader that was able to reign in his fellow monsters was needed. " _ **Nothing fazes you anymore.**_ "

" _ **Except a pissed Kuro-chin.**_ " Murasakibara cut in, the answers in agreement unanimous. And in that same logic, a check-and-balance was always the sign of an effective system.

 _ **"In any case,**_ " Akashi resolved before the discussion could devolve anymore. " _ **Nothing in the plan changes — it is none of our concern what the other teams conjecture or do on their own risk — our concern is how it may affect us. Therefore, Momoi will use her network to keep an eye on them who will directly report to her, and then to us. Our subordinates have already been ordered to plant several detours for now, their concern is majorly upon the tournament in any case.**_ "

" _ **Therefore, it is doubtful that they would even go after the issue after last night.**_ " Midorima nodded, agreeing.

" _ **What of the memories that Kise-kun found?**_ " Kuroko asked, scanning the paperwork in his hands, marking something along the margins. " _ **And the papers on your end, Akashi-kun?**_ "

" _ **About that Kurokocchi…**_ " Kise paused nervously, his eyes darting to Akashi, who calmly turned to the phantom with warm yet resignedly harsh garnets.

" _ **We need you to do something for us, Tetsuya.**_ " One of them was a molten yellow. " _ **There is a memory that is in our reach, but only if you help us. To confirm something that we have uncovered.**_ "

Kuroko stared at him, all eyes on his confused form. _What magic could Akashi-kun possibly need…?_

Blank eyes glowed with realization. " _ **The dead do not speak, Tetsuya. Not until you reanimate them to your bidding.**_ "

* * *

Last Year — National Diet Building, International Confederation of Wizards, Japan

The stares were unnerving and overwhelming, at least, it should have been — the sheer number of powerful wizards and witches present to witness their trial, then again, it was not often that seven Gifted broke their contracts, commit Forbidden Magic and allow themselves to captured. The single sentence was enough for all of them to scramble over with the swiftness of cheetahs for blood.

In chains that were bound to the center stage, the seven of them were dressed in their school robes in a row, bleached white to allow the orange fire lilies to blossom in full view for all to see — the golden hems no longer. That said everything, damning them that they had indeed conducted some kind of Forbidden Magic and not to mention that they were placed on trial before the International Confederation of Wizards, the national equivalent of the United Nations of the Wizarding World, gathering just for them, one could almost say that they were _flattered_. Highly confidential and sworn to secrecy, to the boot — never to be discussed outside of the building other than to ambiguous references.

" _ **Greetings to all and welcome to Japan.**_ " The Japanese Minister of Magic announced — translation runes doing their job —, his voice diplomatic and clear throughout the large auditorium. " _ **I thank you all for gathering here so quickly but this is a matter of great importance to the Ministry of Magic in Japan. And under the request of seven Houses of Nobility, the trial of their respective heirs have been granted to have you all be witness and judge their sentence.**_ "

Unfurling a scroll, the minister continued. " _ **The accused that are seated before you are: Akashi Seijuurou, heir to the House of the Sun, Gifted of the Imperial Sun Goddess — Council Leader of Divination of Mahoutokoro and finally, Captain of Kiseki no Sedai.**_ " A light shone over the captain, his heterochromic eyes almost bored. The high school boy sat upon his confines with the regality of a king, white robes unwrinkled and hands folded upon his lap, legs crossed. Shackles did nothing to hinder his appearance of being in full control as he leaned back against the metal throne, head tilted as his chin rested on an open palm, with a stoic frown on his lips.

" _ **Murasakibara Atsushi, heir to the House of Saturn, Gifted of the Slain Goddess of Food — Council Leader of Potions of Mahoutokoro and Keeper of Kiseki no Sedai.**_ " Another light brightened the darkened chamber as it revealed the tall Yosen basketball center, grape colored eyes dull and bored. Sitting in a similar throne, he was eating — a pink lollipop in his hands, wrists shackled and an extra chain over his chest, but that did nothing to stop him from eating. He loomed at them with disinterest, unfazed by the fact that he was borderline a criminal that could be sentenced to death or worse. Instead, his stomach was more important.

 _Chronological order by age._ Akashi noted up as they announced Daiki next, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to sleep and possibly throw someone across the room; then Shintarou, who glared with annoyance, having his lucky item taken from him; followed by Ryota who smiled with dark mirth, lips coaxing with mockery with a coy Momoi doing the same, hands clenched at the armrests in misleading calmness before finishing at Tetsuya, who stared at them with his blank gaze, unexpressive. Each one of them shackled, some more than others for precautionary measures they assured that would be protection _for_ them more than _from_ them. Akashi was inclined to differ.

 _For the anti-Magic shackles and chains were in what way protecting them?_

" _ **…These seven are charged with the use of Forbidden Magic — forming six Horcruxes, breaking their contracts to their gods and assaulting their Headmaster — the sentence to the seven based upon the Japanese law is to be stripped of their titles, expulsion from Mahoutokoro and subjugation into the status of Puppets.**_ "

Mumbles and noise of side conversations broke out at the severe sentence as the adults voiced protests and agreements, both sides of the argument growing. " _ **Please! Please! Allow me to finish!**_ "

Silence reigned once more, void several whispers. " _ **The testimonies are of the following story: After the Whitening of Haizaki Shugo, the six of the Gifted of Mahoutokoro began to break their contracts, one by one, over the course of three years of their middle school. Due to their violation, their gods and goddesses were required to drive Akashi Seijuurou to madness, bound Midorima Shintarou to his fate, curse Aomine Daiki to never feel pleasure in victory, blind Kise Ryota from what is truth and lie, deprive Murasakibara Atsushi of consumption and condemn Momoi Satsuki to her most horrific nightmares on repeat. However, with the use of his talents in the Dark Arts, Kuroko Tetsuya interfered and extended their contracts. With the need of consistent maintenance, his control over his gifts deteriorated with passing time.**_ "

" _ **Until their final year of middle school, Kuroko Tetsuya broke his own contract after an unspecified trauma, subjecting all of them to bear their violations before his contract came to full effect. The contract was this: In exchange for the ability to use all magic, he was to never abuse his Dark Magic, and under the circumstances that he does so, he would be tortured throughout his life by Darkness, a minor goddess every night. His violation was the accidental creation of six Horcruxes, that took the punishment of the other five's violation of their contracts — imbedded into their respective magic circle after they were formed.**_ "

Stares locked on the smallest boy before them, at the sheer _selflessness_ of this _child_. For his friends, he forsake his _own_ happiness and threw aside his wish to save them the moment he was able to — he broke his own _soul_ into _pieces_ for them even if it was unintentional. The Horcrux was made with the creator's _intentions_ after all — subconsciously or consciously.

" _ **In the course of the last year, their first year of high school under a condition of the contract, if he was able to resolve the other seven from their own violations — his soul would be be repaired and restored. Kuroko Tetsuya had succeeded, oblivious to the other six until this year to which, the other five males made a contract with Izanami-sama, Kuroko Tetsuya's goddess.**_ "

At this, Kuroko's head snapped up, eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly, turning to his teammates who replied in their own wordless way: a slow blink, a its-a-done-deal shrug, a huff with the rise of glasses, an all-knowing smirk and a mouthed sorry with a fond nickname. " _ **That if they uncover the true perpetrator who caused the youngest of them to have been traumatized and lose his control of Forbidden Magic, then Kuroko Tetsuya would be relieved of his violation — to which the seven had deduced that their Headmaster was a part of. Which was where they were promptly arrested this morning, after assaulting their Headmaster — who is currently in a hospital due to their actions.**_ "

 _ **"Can you blame us, old man?**_ " Aomine's voice cut in, informally addressing the minister. " _ **He wouldn't spill, so we got creative until he did. Headmasters are supposed to aspire their students, after all.**_"

" _ **Aomine-san. Why didn't you all just go to an authority figure or someone to help?**_ " Someone asked in the dark audience. Aomine snorted, pointing a thumb at the general direction of his team.

" _ **Do not know us, lady? We're the last Gifted that have been born in years. How the hell can you, Commoners and Nobles, possibly know how it feels to have a god in your head? Screwing with you, trying to make you think they care, and trying to coax your free will to nothing — every waking day! What the hell do you people know?! How can you help us?!**_" Aomine raged, shocking all but his cohorts, who supported him with their resigned silence.

" _ **Besides,**_ " Kise piped up, raising a hand as his shackles jingled, echoing the mockery in his voice. " _ **You all wouldn't have known if we had not been forced to drink Veritaserum. And even if you did like you all do now, you still can't do anything.**_"

" _ **And what makes you say that, Kise-san?**_ "

" _ **You can't even speak to our gods. How will you make us Puppets? Only a violation of contract by the decree of the Gifted's patron can make us become Puppets. With our new contracts and added clauses, we still hold our status as Gifted and heirs. Revoke our Quidditch and academic standing, if you wish. We never wanted it anyway. The name of Kiseki no Sedai was the public's idea. We never liked it.**_"

" _ **And if we do find a way to take away your gifts, what then?**_ " One challenged.

" _ **I would advise against such a foolish approach.**_ " Midorima snapped, adjusting his shackles. " _ **If you do not want anyone to perish that is.**_ "

" _ **That's not a good idea~**_ " Murasakibara agreed, eyes half-lidded as he sucked on his lollipop, his fourth one.

" _ **Why ever not? You children seem to be more work than use!**_ "

" _ **Do you have any idea what happens when we are sentenced by our gods?**_ " Momoi retorted as she glared at the male who spoke. Lifting a hand, pink magic formed a screen — displaying eight children — them along with a grey-haired boy, in separate situations. Kuroko was curled in a ball in the corner as the shadows attacked indiscriminately around him, dragging the living to the Netherworld — no longer listening to him but to a shadowed goddess hovering over him. Aomine dashed through a field of beasts, slaying them in an arc of blood and carnage with a series of ancient Japanese weapons, a feral grin on his face — sapphire eyes glowing with a calling for blood and death. Akashi stood in a similar field, darkly robed wizards — Dark Wizards — at his feet, begging for their lives as he commanded for them to die, heterochromic eyes mad as they relished at the blood that spilled from every orifice. Momoi screamed into her hands, in tears as her eyes saw something only she could, the people around her in similar states only crying blood from their eyes and ears. Murasakibara dry heaved into a bucket, as his large frame shook with strain, eyes duller than usual as he unconsciously sucked nutrition from his surroundings, everything around him dying and wilting. Midorima was locked in a room, glasses thrown aside and hands carded into his hair, green eyes clearly scared to see the people around him with no free will — without any conviction, mere zombies. Kise wandered blindly, his amber eyes glazed as he cupped his ears — shouting at everyone who tried to near him — telling them to stop lying. Haizaki, finally, looked more dead than alive as he was severed from magic forever after sending his subordinates in his small spiral of madness before he was contained by Kuroko and the other six. " ** _You remove our power, no one will contain the collateral damage in the aftermath._** "

Appall and dead silence rang loudly as the screen disappeared, until another authoritative voice broke it after a moment. " _ **Is this why you allowed yourselves to be captured, because you believed that you all can get away scot-free? Because you knew that we could not do anything?**_ "

" _ **On the contrary.**_ " Akashi's voice began, his voice laced with an iciness that could freeze the very air. More than several hundred of the magical people flinched, unconsciously backing away as his eyes glowed heterochromic. " _ **We know that we are free from consequences of the law, because of one reason, President of the Magical Congress of America, can you stop us even if you tried?**_ "

With a snap of his fingers, their restraints broke apart like wet paper — revealing their magic circles at their feet, each teen accompanied with a manifestation of their respective god or goddess. To speak to their god was one thing — that already granted them to use their god's power upon request. But to _materialize_ them at the age of fifteen with such _ease_? _And all seven of them?!_

If they wished, the seven of them could destroy anyone in their wake — because they already had their gods under their submission. Akashi smirked widely as he interlocked his fingers before resting them. " _ **Rather, you and your nations answer to**_ _ **us**_ _ **. Because if you do not…**_ " Akashi allowed the threat to hang.

" _ **We are not for you to**_ _ **use**_ _ **.**_ " Kuroko said, all turning to the shadow. " _ **We are people. We are not objects. And if you view us as such, then we shall return the favor. Therefore, I would advise you all to choose your sentence carefully.**_ "

" _ **Now, then.**_ " Akashi smiled. " _ **Shall we get to the details of our sentence?**_ "

Ice filled the pits of the wizards and witches present. _They… these_ _ **children**_ _… they_ _ **planned**_ _this…_


	18. The Certifiable Geniuses (Insane)

Chapter 18: The Certifiable Geniuses (Insane)

Christmas Evening — British Ministry of Magic, England

Espionage is not a skill that is learned overnight — no, it is learned through years and years of self-discipline and learning on the student's behalf — that is unless you are Kise Ryota. Then, mimicry of any visual skill is _his_ to wield. And where he failed at strength, he had Aomine to support, his instincts unrivaled by anyone lesser of a power than his monster-like aura; Midorima serving the same in the aspect of diplomatic affairs and smarts. Therefore, it was only efficient that the three of them were one team and the other three another, Momoi as their eyes and guide.

They were on foreign waters, after all. The last thing they needed was to explicitly insult the territory they were currently in — not that they hadn't already, but that was just to play the role of arrogance — one they played almost _too_ well. After all, the one of the main reasons they had accepted the invitation was to infiltrate the British government.

Although every nation typically convened to their own Ministry of Magic, the British held the oldest and most updated records of all things magical, having the most Unspeakables under employment to maintain such high maintenance work. More importantly, however, it held something that the six of them needed — _information_. Momoi's networks only stretched so far and even with her connections, the Unspeakables were a region that they did not reach. _Yet_. The manager was never satisfied until all was hers to tear apart — the sole flower of the monsters no different from the monsters she protected.

Appearing in Kise's magic circle, the three of them stepped quietly onto the caged elevator, dressed in casual but comfortable clothes — as if they were just visiting the Ministry in unofficial business. Glancing at the panel, Midorima waited, the sound of typing in his bluetooth.

" _ **Level 2, Midorin.**_ "

Punching the number, the three braced themselves as the elevator creaked, the golden doors sealing their only exit before entering deeper into the Ministry, bypassing empty offices and ominous hallways. The Ministry was empty other than poor souls who did not get the chance to be with family on Christmas Eve, Unspeakables and the like. With the grace of cat, Kise slicked into the Wizengamot office — their target of the Investigation Department. In the darkness, the three of them quickly went to work.

The blonde muttered spells of protection, stealth and concealment as his magic circle glowed faintly under his feet, widespread in a full diameter of two meters. Deeper in a chamber with rows of administrative desks, Midorima had summoned his own magic, searching for the papers they needed as floating green kanji circled him. Aomine, in the other hand, crept slowly into the Improper Use of Magic Office. Daiki frowned at the sign, directing him as he bypassed it, his night vision a personal blessing that he shared with the other two temporarily. It was in the Japanese Ministry that they had come to after their 'trial,' the stupid international group of wanna-be important magic asses having decided that they were to be ' _detained_ ' and ' _reeducated_ ' — because they couldn't _possibly_ banish children or send them to Azkaban. Instead, they wanted to put the **Trace** on them.

To keep them safe, _they_ said. Not even Murasakibara was fooled by their bull.

One by one, they placed the spell — feeling like a wash of cold water over their magical reserves. And then, the moment they walked out of the Ministry, Akashi set their superfluous fountain in the main courtyard of the Ministry on fire with a casual blink, breaking the **Trace** from their magic with flick of his wrist — starling everyone but the Miracles, who took in the destruction with blank eyes. They waited until they once more apprehended; then released with the **Trace** once more after a stern lecture. They took turns in chronological order in setting something or someone on fire until when it was finally Tetsu's turn for them to get with the fucking program. In the end, they left without the **Trace** — and with a stalker in the form of their reinstated Headmaster.

In any case, the department was _not_ his most favorite place in the whole wide world.

Flipping it off as he stalked away, Aomine boarded the elevator once more, punching the plastic button that read — _**Level 9**_ — his destination, the Department of Mysteries. Dark tiled walls with no windows and doors like a never-ending black corridor welcomed him, the white-blue light of torches dim as his steps echoed softly — soles scraped free of telling clues to investigators as a gloved hand opened the black door at the end, swinging open with a soft creak. Only to find himself with a choice of twelve doors — handleless and identical in the soft candlelight.

" _ **Oi, Satsuki. I have twelve doors in front of me. Which one?**_ "

" _ **Twelve?**_ " There was a frown in her voice as he heard typing before she cursed. " _ **Those annoying bureaucrats used the same defenses we had in our old system. Changing the doors every ten seconds… Give me a minute, Dai-chan.**_ " More typing.

He waited. " _ **Fourth one on the right! Hurry up!**_ "

Grumbling a indiscernible reply, he quickly wrenched open the door. The chamber was large, rectangular with a single source of light that shone in a cliche 'chosen one' vibe over a decrepit stone arch that looked older than Aomine's ancestors. The arch was on a high dais that had steep steps to the base, where stone benches stood, forever watching the tattered black curtain billowing from an unseen wind over the arch. Seeing his own breath in white puffs, Aomine regarded the arch with a suspicious eye, coiled and ready to spring.

 _I don't like this, Daiki._ His god whispered to him, his stern voice troubled.

 _And you think I do?_ The Gifted retorted. _This thing fucking creepy. Why did I have to be the one to investigate this thing? Tetsu's more adept in this shit than any of us._

 _But he is not capable of protecting himself as well as you, Daiki. You are the Master of_ _ **Defence**_ _of the Dark Arts. This_ _ **is**_ _Dark Arts. Act like it._ Hachiman growled as Aomine sent him a mental glare. Nearing the arch, Aomine froze as his eyes caught something move in the arch — no, _someone_. Narrowing his eyes, the ace spoke in the language of the gods.

" **Who are you?** " The words sliding off his lips like smooth oil. " **Identify yourself.** "

"A young Gifted." Her voice was soft yet gravelly, like she had swallowed too many pebbles to have much of a vocal box. "I am… _was_ … Bertha Jorkins of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, under Ludo Bagman. I… was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Aomine felt like he just stepped on a mine — a _very_ dangerous mine.

 _Old man._ Aomine addressed his god, receding into his mind as he found himself before an imperial palace, the jade steps glistening with veins of gold. At the foot of the steps lounged his god, never to enter the palace of the heavens — for his station was it's protector and eternal guard. As the god of warriors, he appeared at the age of boyhood yet to be a man, sixteen or seventeen — lavender robes flared from under his elaborate teal gold obi, hiding gold armored black pants made for stealth in worn tabi. Inner robe a gold and black that clipped to his neck, twin katanas adorned his hips hung on braided red straps over his chest — one of a dark blue hilt and the other a sea green — the god was tall and built on lean muscle. Unlike his Gifted's dark complexion, the god had a pale face of arrogant leering, aquamarine eyes colored dark with bloodlust and control as it was framed with navy locks, tied in a teal hair bun with a white ribbon.

 _She's dead, Daiki._ The god scowled, long silvery nails clawing his porcelain face. _You and any of the Gifted can easily enter enough, but unlike you all, she can't get out. Not without a body._

 _Then we'll just have to make one._ Aomine smirked as he returned to the real world, lapsing for a mere moment, crouching at the base of the arch — sapphire eyes glowing past the curtain. _Oi, Kise. Midorima. We need a body — we have any volunteers?_

* * *

Christmas Evening — Japan, Kyoto — Akashi Family Estate

The House of Sun, or otherwise known as the Akashi bloodline, was unlike a majority of the Houses of Nobility in that they were the highest of them all and prospered in both the _ningen_ and magical worlds, through the Akashi conglomerate and the House of Sun respectively. That was not to say that they were alone in this exception, the House of Jupiter and Pluto also guilty of this. But most Houses like of Moon, Saturn and Mars kept to the magical world, preferring to allow the _ningen_ to live as they wished and they to their style of living. Therefore, when seven of the prospective heirs were arrested and detained — there were _consequences_ — ones that could have easily ended in _blood_.

The House of Sun was the most feared — naturally being the highest of all, even though the Head of the House was Akashi Seijuurou's grandfather, an elderly wizard, who had the power of Amaterasu's most prized dragons at his fingertips. Therefore, when he was notified that his only grandson and heir was arrested, he did not wallow in shock. He was too aged to be found in such a troublesome image, instead, he paused and looked at his son, who was the CEO of Akashi conglomerate.

" _ **Seijuurou allowed capture.**_ " This was a statement.

" _ **Yes.**_ " His son supplied, unperturbed that his son was potentially a criminal. " _ **He was detained with the rest of the Kiseki — heirs of Jupiter, Mars, Pluto, Venus, Saturn and Moon. The former heir of Mercury was also taken for questioning. The trial was called to be before the International Confederation of Wizards.**_ "

 _Ah, yes._ He had heard of that boy's Whitening. It was preordained. He did not need his grandson's gift to see that much. But _this_ … it was _unexpected_ of his grandson. It appeared _rash_ , filled with emotion and spur of the moment — youthful yet colored _arrogance_. His lips twitched. _How interesting of you, grandson._

One year later, the elder Akashi was surprised to his grandson announced to be present by his butler, wanting to see him in the middle of the day when he was supposed to be in England on this Christmas Eve. Waving for them to escort him in, the Head of the House regarded his grandson with a keen eye when he came in, bow respectful and without a sliver of mistakes. He grew taller since he had last seen him, lean muscle hidden under the fitted suit, his bangs long once more over his forehead — his eyes were a monochrome ruby, warm yet… he could still see a golden hue… so, his _other_ grandson was still there in a sense.

" _ **Seijuurou.**_ "

" _ **Good afternoon, Grandfather.**_ " The younger Akashi remained standing in the old Feudal Era style villa. " _ **I apologize for the sudden arrival. I happened to be in the area and thought it appropriate to pay you a visit.**_ "

Nodding in approval, aged rubies met young and bright ones. " _ **You speak of the truth. Is this matter regarding your sentence?**_ "

" _ **Yes, Grandfather.**_ " Akashi replied, his lips pursed as he seated himself at the silent invitation. " _ **Matsumoto Shinta is a weak wizard, who I will eventually burn for his actions. However, if I allow gratification to rule, I will not overtake the one behind the strings. He, who they in the West have so fondly tried to delude themselves to be dead, is the king I must checkmate.**_ " Akashi iterated, the words flowing smoothly from his lips.

" _ **You have come to speak to me of whimsical conjectures, grandson?**_ "

Seijuurou smiled. " _ **Of course not, Grandfather. On the contrary, multiple and very possible predictions, Grandfather, nothing more. For, as per your sentence, as Heads of Nobility, my friends and I are your responsibility. Do what you will with it, the information I have relinquished to you.**_ " _And I invite you to the execution, Grandfather._

Silence reigned for a moment, Seijuurou's small smile permanent and his gaze locked. And then with a swift motion to stand, it broke by the younger, who bowed before taking his leave. Turning back to his tea, the Head of the House smiled in the privacy of the villa. _Clever boy._ Perhaps, his son was wrong to assume that Seijuurou was too soft when they were present for his trial and _he_ was right to believe that the _life_ in his grandson's eyes in that moment was _worth_ that softness.

* * *

" _ **Akashi-kun?**_ "

" _ **Tetsuya.**_ " Akashi answered his phone, waving aside the maids who bowed as he passed. " _ **Has Atsushi finished with his part in the Hall of Memories? Ryota will be assigned to look them over later when you return.**_ "

" _ **Hai, Akashi-kun. We are returning to England after we finish. We will most likely be there in two hours.**_ "

Glancing at his watch, Akashi idly noted that the night in England was nearing its end. " _ **I will meet you there. Daiki, Ryota and Shintarou have already finished. You have no further orders, Tetsuya. Be careful and inform Atsushi of the same if you could please.**_ "

" _ **But of course, Akashi-kun.**_ "

A pause.

Akashi mirrored it, pausing in his stride to his chambers, on the other side of the villa. _It was unlike Tetsuya to be hesitant._

" _ **…Tetsuya?**_ "

" _ **… Her attacks are becoming more and more aggressive, Akashi-kun.**_ "

Heterochromic eyes narrowed as the hallway grew colder. " _ **… I see. Is this a request for me to play Seeker in our next Task?**_ " _Tetsuya would never burden him, not if he could help it. There was something more here. For him to admit it… It was becoming severely worse._

" _ **No, Akashi-kun. I am perfectly fine with being the bait for our trap — the Headmaster has made his move and now, we must play ours. I understand that.**_ " In the consequence of you being hurt over myself. " _ **She said it was ending, Akashi-kun. Soon, I will be**_ _ **hers**_ _ **.**_ "

 _Disobedient and vulgar_. Akashi held back a curl of his lip. " _ **On the contrary, Tetsuya, you will never be**_ _ **hers**_ _ **. I promise you. But she is right of something.**_ "

Curiosity hinted at the silence from the phantom. " _ **What is that, Akashi-kun?**_ "

" _ **All of this will end soon. Only with her fading.**_ "

* * *

Present Time — England, Hogwarts — Trophy Room

The atmosphere was understandably tense. The three teams were assembled once more in the trophy room on their own couches — Durmstrang on the left, Hogwarts in the center and Mahoutokoro on the right to finish. Kuroko, like the other Seekers, had a bandage on his head, just above his eye with some wrappings peeking out under his uniform. Krum's arm was in a sling where Harry crashed into him, ribs bruised while a very dark purple one marred the Bulgarian's jawline, a miracle within itself that it did not fracture. Harry, in the other hand, had wrappings over his forehead, circling around the noggin with similarly bruised ribs. But unlike one team — their Seekers were not the only ones that were injured. Johnson was out for a full day after her hit in the stomach from a Bludger while Wood had similar salves over his hit in the chest, and lastly Poliakoff simply hurt everywhere.

"The Third and final Task is on June 24, and all champion teams will learn more of it a month beforehand." Ludo Bagman announced. "And my apologies for Mr. Crouch's absence. He had other arrangements to attend to and wishes you all good luck in your final Task."

And with that, left the three of them in a very awkward situation.

The teams were excused from classes of every kind because of Bagman's announcement and need-to-know information on the tournament — only for it to end early with an hour left til dinner. Therefore, it was only obvious that the silence was broken by Wood. Armed with a glare, Wood turned to the Kiseki, who turned to him with varying gazes — none particularly interested.

"…You lot _knew_."

Harry had to admit. They were dangerously good in acting… _if_ they were… — Kise blinked at Wood's words with a confused look, Aomine huffed before raising his eyebrows as if to say you-fuckers-opened-the-box-not-me, Midorima looked unimpressed as he rose his glasses, Akashi smiled with a tilt of his head like a king indulging his impudent servant, Murasakibara chewed fruity chews with his disinterested eyes glancing while Kuroko looked genuinely… blank as usual.

"Are you implying that we are informed of something, Wood- _ **san**_?" Midorima replied. "Because you would have to elaborate. We, like many students, are educated and informed of many things."

"You lot are informed about more things than the rest of us care for you to know." Flint growled, his glare dark. "I'm no Ravenclaw, but something's off with you Japanese."

" _Ha_? You mad that we're kicking your asses?" Aomine provoked with an arrogant sneer. "That's unsportsmanlike of you, as our English hosts."

"Enough." Krum cut in, formidable and intimidating even with his injuries. "Although my vice captain has informed me of his confrontation with you and Hogwarts' captain, I apologize for his actions in that night, disrupting you all in the dead of night."

Cedric had the courtesy to be sheepish before shooting a pointed look at Wood to shut up — the plan was working! "Yes. I apologize on behalf of my team for that. It was wrong for us to think that and ask you at such a time. We were all just so strung up by what happened."

"Not at all." Akashi replied, eyeing the rest of his team with displayed their own minuscule reaction to the implication. "I believe Shintarou and Daiki had resolved it well enough. But I would have to say that a repeat would not result in a similar resolution in terms of settlement. If you have to excuse us, we have some business to attend to." And with that, the Mahoutokoro team left — striding after their captain. Followed by Durmstrang, who did the same, leaving Hogwarts. The moment the two teams was out of earshot, the atmosphere was exponentially less tense — several releasing breaths that they did not know they held in.

"They're intimidating even off the court." Harry huffed yet his tone was colored with respect. "But I still think you're right, Montague. They're hiding something."

"Of course." Montage eyed where the Japanese left. "If what Akashi said to Wood wasn't obvious enough, then Davis would have told us — he was the one who said that the Japanese were strange along with Johnson."

"But to be violating the rules and do something underhanded?" Davis was doubtful before glaring at Wood, who shrugged. "Was there really a need to be so rude to them?"

"We only have one more Task. And it's not like we're friends." Johnson shrugged with her captain before grimacing. "So, what's the verdict? You lot think they're cheating?"

"I doubt it." The four captains of Quidditch said in unison as Cedric gave his explanation first. "There is a reaching point for a player or a captain to even consider ordering his team to cheat. There is a _very_ thin line between tactics and dishonorable conduct — and judging from their reactions from when Krum subtly implied it, they were disgusted at the mere mention."

"Also in the East," Davis' continued, nodding in agreement with Diggory as the other two did the same to their reluctant ire. "Dishonor is a _very_ big thing. To be honorable and conduct themselves with dignity is above one's life in most Eastern places and being such high standing persons, the thought of foul play would not cross any of their minds. Underhanded methods are cowardly and even punishable by death in Japan, such actions are not looked upon lightly."

"You can see it in their eyes." Wood added, as Flint interrupted, nodding. "Their eyes are not ones with any of that sort of fire in them, Montague. When someone cheats, they are in full awareness of their underhanded methods — their eyes when accusations are fired, are supposed to be arrogant if they know that they are safe, mocking even. Scared and troubled when they are in doubt of their getaway. — But the five of them were _angered_ , irritated and annoyed — that we _dared_ to even suggest such a thing."

"But if they aren't hiding that their cheating, then what is it that they're hiding?" Harry asked.

"A secret." A disembodied voice said off to the right.

Kuroko had returned to pick up the dropped handkerchief from Momoi, it was no good to drop a girl's things, especially when she had given it to him after she had nursed him — such a thing was simply rude. In consequence after slipping away from his teammates unnoticeably and passing the Durmstrang team, the phantom unintentionally overheard the last bit of the Hogwarts' team discussion, seated at his place at the couch. Kuroko stared as curses and grabs to the chest were made to stop beating hearts, engraving their hilarious faces in his memory before he continued, monotone. "Hello."

" _Holy Merlin._ " Wood swore, calming his jumpstarted heart. "How long were you _there_?!"

"For a while." Kuroko replied evasively, holding up Momoi's pink cloth. "I had forgotten something."

"Then make some kind of sound when you walk around!" Flint growled. "You're like a bloody ghost, brat."

"Please do not call me a brat, Flint-san." Kuroko replied calmly. "I am not a brat nor am I a ghost. I am a living, breathing person as well. I apologize for scaring you all, it was not my intention to scare you; I have very low presence. I am Tetsuya Kuroko, it is nice to meet you all formally."

Flint grumbled under his breath of something about polite underclassmen but Sid nothing more as Cedric cleared his throat, standing to meet Kuroko's polite introduction as he gestured for the others to introduce themselves. "It is nice to meet you as well, Kuroko. I am Cedric Diggory and this is my team."

One by one, they complied as Kuroko took in each of them evenly.

"Hey, Kuroko. Um, what did you mean by having very low presence?" Cedric asked.

"I am not easily noticed until I announce my presence. I am a very average person." Kuroko replied bluntly as Johnson blinked at him, all of them surprised by his straightforward answer.

" _Average_?" Montague echoed, eyes incredulous. They all watched the games played by the Miracles. "You're a part of the Generation of Miracles and you think you're _average_?"

"I am not like the other five." Kuroko replied with almost practiced ease. "The other five are prodigies and gifted geniuses in their own right as wizards and Quidditch players. I am, in the other hand, am a shadow. I assist them to shine as lights. I am not gifted with gifts as they are — I am a Gifted, but lackluster in comparison to my teammates."

Kuroko's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as the temperature in the room turned frigid. "And therefore, at your question as if my teammates and I cheat — allow me to answer." _It appears the book Momoi-san planted to Davis of Eastern culture was effective enough. As well as the rumor of them cheating to Krum. Momoi-san's network was truly terrifying._

"Wait. Kuroko…" Cedric tried to cut in. "… We meant no —…"

But the phantom did not let him. "We are national team that represents our country and school that goes through many precautions before even setting flight on a pitch. We are undefeated since our enrollment in an international level. To cheat is to doubt that one's team could win and play well. We are not so _superficial_ to one another to do such a thing, not when each of us has worked to get to where we are. We may be called monsters, geniuses, Gifted and among other things — but there is one thing we all acknowledge and that is _power in a fair match_. I am not very powerful myself but the _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ _are_. And they do not need even think about cheating to win — even less to have the requirement to plan for it. We would never acknowledge such disgraceful play."

" _ **Kuro-chin~**_ You're putting yourself down again. If you weren't powerful, _**Aka-chin**_ or the others wouldn't have even looked at you. Knowing how the rest of us are."

All heads swiveled to the only exit of the trophy room. Leaning against the tall doors was a humming Murasakibara, candies in hand but not eating for once as he walked over the to phantom before patting his head. "Hello _**Kuro-chin~ Aka-chin**_ said to not wander off~ What are you doing here?"

"Hello, _**Murasakibara-kun.**_ Please stop that." Kuroko smacked away the large hand, ignoring the watching Hogwarts team. "And I had forgotten something here."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Kuroko nodded. "Where are the others, _**Murasakibara-kun**_?"

" _ **Saa~ Kise-chin**_ and _**Mine-chin**_ went looking for you, and fell down the moving stairs in the chamber with a lot of them and those noisy paintings. _**Mido-chin**_ and _**Aka-chin**_ went back to the ship with _**Sat-chin**_. _**Aka-chin**_ told me to find you here without telling _**Mine-chin**_ and _**Kise-chin**_ and take you back to the ship." Murasakibara sat beside the smaller, before chewing on a strawberry-flavored candy. Holding out a milky colored one, he nodded that it was vanilla. Accepting, Kuroko unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. " _ **Kuro-chin**_ , who were you talking to?"

"The Hogwarts Team."

Murasakibara turned disinterested eyes on them. "…Who were you again?"

They all stared at the tallest Miracle with incredulous eyes. _Are you serious?_

"They are the other team we went against in the Second Task, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko didn't sound surprised. Then again, when did he?

Humming, Murasakibara ate another candy. "Is that so?" _He's_ _sincere_ _… He… doesn't remember us…_

"Ready to go, _**Kuro-chin**_?"

"Yes. It is best to not keep _**Akashi-kun**_ and _**Midorima-kun**_ waiting." And with a polite bow to the Hogwarts team, Kuroko followed after an eating Murasakibara. "It was nice to meet all of you once again; Diggory- _ **san**_ , Montague- _ **kun**_ , Wood- _ **san**_ , Johnson- _ **san**_ , Flint- _ **san**_ , Davis- ** _san_** , and Potter- _ **kun**_. We will be taking our leave now."

Silence dominated after the twosome left — leaving the Hogwarts Team with only one conclusion of the Miracles. They were all certifiably _insane_.

Harry stared blankly. This was the Generation of Miracles… They were almost _bipolar_ — one minute, Kuroko was invisible and the next, he was as intimidating as their captain with a blank glare which was somehow scarier than when emotion was displayed when they _thought_ that their team may be cheating. Murasakibara didn't even _know_ them… and they played through two Tasks already. Kise was more than a pretty and happy-go-lucky guy if what he said to Cho was any indication… Aomine had no care for anyone but his team and even then, he was still a jerk if his interactions with them was anything to go by. Midorima… the guy carried a weird item with him everywhere and not to mention his obvious need to deny caring. And then Akashi… Harry did not even conjecture the thought of crossing such a respected ( ** _feared_** ) figure. They were all… _crazy._

 _And do I want to open this Pandora's box?_

The Gryffindor gulped before forsaking his namesake as the House of Courage — followed by the rest of his team.


	19. Godly Disputes

Chapter 19: Godly Disputes

Hogwarts was due for a trip for Hogsmeade, many of the students from all three schools taking to get out of the campus for a day of indulging rewards and the like after a long week of classes, for Harry and his Team, the Second Task. Harry, while there to do just that, also had an appointment to keep with godfather, Sirius Black — wrongly accused of a crime last year due to the actions of a _not_ - _actually_ -dead Peter Pettigrew. An unregistered Animagus that takes the form of a black dog, the pureblood wizard was the only family the young Potter had left. Speaking to his godfather of recent events, it made him feel better being in this mess — the tournament, Crouch's disappearance, Winky's odd behavior at the World Cup, Moody's searching of Snape's office and Karkaroff's audience with Snape.

However, in the midst of such serious discussions, back on the campus was the Miracles — all in their ship, more accurately outside Kuroko's training room with glass walls. As the Gifted of the Goddess of the Netherworld, it blessed Kuroko with the abilities of her domain — fitting as it enhanced the only magic Kuroko was able to possess, the Dark Arts and the most forbidden of magic, without the usual consequence to the wielder. For example, the production of a Horcrux called for the severing of a soul into one or more fragments with the death of another in the roughest definition — murder being the cost. But Kuroko required no such cost. Instead, he merely needed to hold the soul he was to tear apart, summon with his magic circle — incant the correct words of his goddess before _maybe_ fainting in exhaustion.

Therefore, for Tetsuya to reanimate the dead, was equivalent to him conducting a regular training menu — but the Gifted was a boy blessed with a kind heart, he had no intention to use his gifts abusively. However, to _abuse_ was one thing, to use to _protect_ himself and others he loved was another.

Knelt on the tiled floor, the phantom lidded his eyes as he focused his mind. Slowly, the multicolored Gifted outside watched as hazy, shadowy apparitions appeared around their phantom, bulbous and with white eyes, white and blank. Kise briefly wondered if that was why Kuroko was emotionless most of the time — if he saw the same expression staring back at him all time. The six Lumos above the ceiling seemed to dim into dying stars, the outline of their shadow barely visible until a two-meter radius of a light blue magic circle appeared at Tetsuya's knelt form. Like every Gifted, Tetsuya's magic circle was unique to himself alone — the blossom of a spider lily gleamed in the center as a full moon that was eclipsed by crescent glowed on the edge, as the symbol of his House, orbiting the flower as ancient scriptures danced on the edges of the circle.

Opening his eyes halfway, the phantom met his gaze with Midorima, nodding. The preparations were finished.

The Master of Transfiguration stepped forward and levitated a small emerald, before snapping his fingers to turn the jewel into the corpse of a young girl. The girl was dressed in a plain white dress, face serenely preserved as if she were asleep — clearly of English origins, her soft ginger waves were neatly brushed and clipped back. Transfiguration often stopped at the notion of animals to objects and the reverse, but with the _Gifted_ , possibilities were extended even to animating objects into temporary vessels of life — playing as God.

Falling into the hands of Kuroko gently, he laid the body in front of him, the circle swirling slowly. Then with a small whisper began to incant.

" **I, Kuroko Tetsuya, fourteenth heir to the House of the Moon and current Gifted of Izanami, command you, lowly soul of my domain, to return to the surface world. With the power blessed within my bloodline and gifts of the gods, show yourself before me as Her servant. Awaken, my yomotsu-shikome. And serve me until I allow you rest in the Netherworld once more.** "

A loud crack made all but the phantom and their captain flinch as the child corpse contorted in a way that no human should have been able to do, spine appearing to have snapped halfway into a clear break and hands gnarled as her jaw unhinged into a silent scream, like she was suspended by an invisible rope from her broken spine. With wide eyes, Kise and Aomine held back bile as black oil glossed over the now fanged teeth, spilling out like a small fountain as whited eyes stared to the heavens, blown open wide as the skin sagged and became as diseased as a small pox victim. Murasakibara felt sick to his stomach with Midorima turning a color similarly to his hair, as the red waves of hair turned a brittle grey, wild and unruly as it grew past her height, defying gravity as it floated in the darkness. Even Akashi bore a grimace as a black veil finally formed over the now hag's face, dress now stained black as if the woman had died choking in her blood years ago.

Only Kuroko remained unchanged in his expression.

A low rattling rang as Kuroko kept his magic circle in appearance — nodding that it was now safe for the others to listen in. For to listen in the summoning of a creature of the Netherworld came with a risk of descending to madness and suicidal tendencies.

Tetsuya returned his attention to the hag, who limply sat before him, lesioned legs tucked under her in a broken state as she hunched over — gnarled hands drooping at her sides and hair pooling behind her in an unruly mess.

" **Who are you?** " Kuroko asked in the language of the gods, monotone.

" **I… I am…** _ **was**_ **… I** _ **was**_ **Bertha Jorkins. I** _ **was**_ **a member of the British Ministry of Magic, the Department of Magical Games and Sports, under Ludo Bagman… w-we were preparing for the T-Triwizard Tournament at H-Hogwarts.** " The hag replied, crawling blindly to Tetsuya, making Aomine stiffen as those blistered and festering hands groped, searching. But a hand from Akashi made him stop. If he interfered, Gifted or not, the hag only obeyed one master at the moment and that was Kuroko — Aomine would have been dragged to the Netherworld if he as much as entered the room.

" **I see.** " Kuroko replied softly, as her overgrown nails clawed his robes, shaking as they grasped the black silk like the owner could not believe that they were able to hold anything. " **And of your death,** _ **shikome**_ **? How did you come to be in the Void to wander for eternity?** "

" **I-I…** " The soul choked, a wail or sob threatening to be released as she inched closer. " **I met Peter Pettigrew, a murdered…** _ **dead**_ **man… when he asked to explain his tale over a stroll when…** _ **when**_ **… he** _ **took**_ **me. To his m-** _ **master**_ **. He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named… Lord V-Voldemort. H-He** _ **tortured**_ **me until he broke me. Thinking was** _ **agony**_ **. To breathe was a plea to** _ **die**_ **… to** _ **escape**_ **… from my life. I was granted it… after he took everything from me.** "

" **Everything?** " Kuroko echoed softly — her grey, aged skin was white-knuckled as it grasped his robes, bunched in shredded wads. An inch more, she would have been in grabbing range of his wrists. He allowed it. " **What did the Dark Lord ask of you,** _ **shikome**_ **? Before he took your soul to make his** Horcrux **?** "

The five males outside flinched at the word. It was a mistake upon their parts when Kuroko had informed them that the moon that had appeared on the respective celestial beings orbit was no more than a side effect of his magic — Kuroko was technically not _lying_ — but rather he omitted the fact that it was a part of his _soul_. The part that protected them when his prodigious Dark Magic could no longer. But now, was no time for such thoughts.

" **He… found a loyal** _ **dog**_ **… Barty Crouch's son… who was hidden in the estate… Confidential information of the tournament… Harry Potter… the** _ **Generation of Miracles**_ **…** " She muttered, as if becoming incoherent as she clawed her way up Tetsuya's robes, taking hold on his wrist. Kuroko displayed no visible reaction, but they all saw the discomfort in those cornflower eyes.

Aomine was fast. Akashi was faster. Blocking his route to the near invisible doors, Akashi stared down his knight to keep him from killing himself, heterochromic glare glowing. " _ **Daiki. Stand down.**_ "

With no choice but to obey his emperor's order, Aomine punched the glass wall in anger, sapphire eyes crackling with fearsome magic, appearing to be ready to defy but did not cross the threshold. Kuroko internally thanked Akashi before pulling his wrist free, the red bruising marring the pale skin. " **The Generation of Miracles? What did he wish from them?** "

Suddenly lunging at Tetsuya, the hag grasped his face before whispering into his ear. " _ **Your servitude, my lord.**_ "

Then a second later, with a clap of Tetsuya's hands, the hag was returned to the Netherworld — her decimated corpse appearing to be dead for years, half-dissolved in a tar bath or thick oil before an exhausted Kuroko, who promptly fell over into the arms of a swift Aomine. Hot in their ace's trail, the others frowned at Kuroko's almost feverish state as Aomine glared at the others — grip gentle but tightening over the small shadow.

" _ **Akashi. We're on a time limit now. Tetsu's burning up.**_ "

The captain shook his head as he stepped over the corpse, squishing and snapping the bones under his overpriced leather shoes, pressing a comforting hand over Tetsuya's burning forehead. " _ **On the contrary, Daiki, we have always been on a time limit.**_ "

* * *

Kise was lying if he said that he didn't miss all of them together as he came out of the baths and into the bed chambers, where they were all bunking tonight. Because of his hyperactive attentiveness to the phantom, Akashi made him have the last turn in the baths after he panicked over the feverish youngest. But Midorima assured that he had merely exhausted himself and that his low pressure may have made him feverish — and assured them all that he was to be fine after some rest. If not for them, Kuroko Tetsuya could have been blessed with at least the feeling of being able to use any spell he desired. But instead, he was even weakened in the arts that he was naturally gifted in, unable to do anything straining because of the backlash of creating six Horcruxes.

Draping a towel over his damp locks, Kise sighed softly. Unlike him, the first thing Kurokocchi said when he learned that they were all still required to go to Mahoutokoro, was that he was glad they were still teammates — even if they were _broken_ in more ways than one. And without magic, the small phantom who couldn't even perform a simple Lumos, somehow made them return to themselves, reversing their contracts.

With the Horcruxes returned and mended, they believed that their phantom was fine, whole once more.

But a _violation_ was a _violation_.

* * *

Last Year — Dreamscape of the Gods, Minds of the Kiseki

" **Gifted children of Amaterasu, Toyotama-hime, Hachiman, Uke Mochi, Kichijoten and lastly, Omoikane — Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryota and Momoi Satsuki — I, Izanami, Mother of the Netherworld have heard your pleas.** "

" **Pleas?** " Aominecchi rose an eyebrow from the stands where he sat with his god a few steps above him with a similar frown, at the goddess before them. " **You sure you talking about the right group of Gifted, lady?** "

Each Gifted stood in the dreamscape, that was the Winter Cup stadium, each with their respective god and goddess hovering above them. Kise's goddess was fitting of her status — the most eye-catching woman he had _ever_ laid eyes on — with periwinkle eyes that were painted with flawless make-up, she hovered over him with her alabaster arms over his shoulders. The scent of sakura, peaches and roses tickled his nose as her golden hair fell down mid-back, just shy a shade paler from his, pinned in an elaborate headdress of golden pins and floral ornaments. She was half-dressed, a rose gold furisode hemmed with red and black as golden phoenixes soared on her sleeved left arm, the other free, to reveal a teal pauldron over her ample bosom, with a purple obi to hold up her clothing. A gold pipe huffed the perfume as it was held in ruby lips, the robes riding up to reveal a slender leg that was glistening in the stadium lights, finished with a jeweled tabi.

Kise ignored her but instead regarded the goddess of the dead.

" **What are you talking about, Izanami-san?** "

The red-eyed goddess ignored him with a cold look to his goddess, making Kise a bit uncomfortable when he felt the arms over his shoulders tighten. Looking up, Kise found his goddess glaring right back at Kurokocchi's. Kise grimaced as he recalled why he initially did not like Kurokocchi — the shadow's goddess was the official wife to Izanagi, the god, his goddess was an official consort to. Talk about _awkward_ …

" **Kichijoten.** " Izanami greeted coldly.

" **Izanami.** " The blonde goddess replied just as scathingly before she smirked, blue eyes filled with mockery. " **I see you have failed once more in keeping something for yourself — little Tetsuya was no different, after all.** "

 _Oi. Bitch-san. Leave Kurokocchi out of your melodrama._ Kise hissed internally. But the damage was done.

Izanami was offended, that much was evident in her dark glare but then, she was _always_ angry according to his goddess but she was the mistress to the official wife here. But a stern voice that ended most godly conflicts sounded off to the side — Akashicchi with his goddess, Amaterasu a step behind him in all their imperial glory.

" _ **Enough**_ **. We did not consent to allow this dream to have godly disputes. I would prefer it if we do not drag our Gifted into this.** " The sun goddess commanded as a snort sounded from the side.

" **Sixteen years ago, you would have allowed anyone to be killed if they as much as did not bow fully — regardless if they were your Gifted or not. Arguing that it was a sign of obvious disrespect and treasonous intent."** Hachiman huffed as he played with his katanas. **"I would know, since I** _ **must**_ **follow your every command,** _ **Majesty**_ **.** "

" _ **Please**_ **.** " Momoi's god sounded at the bleachers for the opposing team. Stood behind her seated form, the god was as tall as Aomine, chapped lips pulled to an enigmatic smile that threatened to bleed if he smiled any wider. He was tall and built, his robes a bleached white under black armor, one arm completely engulfed in the metallic plating was a clawed hand held a staff with a time piece on the top. Black chains dangled from his form, dissipating into the floor as white curls swayed down his back framing his handsome face, eyes a glowing orange in black sclera. A white scarf wrapped over his neck and trailed behind as he grinned at the gods before him. " **If we went back a good century, all of you would have burned the mortal world into a hellish flame without a single regret at one point.** "

" **Watch yourself, young one.** " Midorima's goddess, Toyotama-hime sniffed from her seat behind her Gifted, her large golden earrings chiming softly as she frowned at the god. " **You are before elders, god of intelligence or not. You will do well to hold your** _ **arrogant**_ **tongue.** "

The Goddess of Fortune appeared as a young lady with startling cerulean eyes, outlined lightly as they accented her white haori top of a miko, embellished with a golden corset that patterned waves of the sea. Black gloved hands peeked from the wide white sleeves, hiding the short navy skirt, hemmed with gold. Navy blue locks were pinned to a flowered, gold headdress that fanned to highlight her long cascade of hair behind her, bangs framing her porcelain skin. Golden tabi covered her feet as ebony socks wrapped over her legs — covering her modestly. True to her myth, bright aquamarine jewels gleamed from the centerpiece above her bosom, earrings and headdress — most importantly, the tips of her arrows, gathered in a gold-embellished quiver as the goddess gripped her bow.

" **As if you are one to speak of arrogance.** "

The niece of the Sun Goddess scowled at the speaker, Uke Mochi, both favored goddesses by Amaterasu, consistently vying for the sun goddess' favor.

Murasakibara's goddess was doing what the two of them did best, consuming food as the goddess summoned plenty, true to her namesake. Ebony snakes of hair pooled messily behind the goddess as painted lips chewed mochi with a lazy hum, violet eyes half-lidded as she ignored her rival's glare. A loose purple kimono revealed a voluminous bosom underneath the golden hemmed robes, patterned with waves of white rice and golden ichor as a white and red obi held up her robes, a red underskirt peeking beside bare feet. Lastly, was a simple red and gold flower on her head, stating her status of a high-borne lady. As harmless she appeared, a wooden katana rested at her feet, indicating she was no peace lover — only preferring to kill when necessary or allow chaos to envelope if she was bored.

" **At least, that did not get me slain and pit the world into darkness.** "

" **And who is it here actually kept their husband?** "

" **I have no such spouse.** " Momoi and Aomine's gods grumbled along with Kise's goddess while the other goddesses merely scowled, hating the reminder of their failed marriages.

" **And we have heard enough.** " A cold voice addressed them all, the gods found their respective Gifted no longer by their side, but on the home side of the stadium while the gods were on the visitor's side, the Miracles' faces disapproving and _annoyed_. Akashi was the one who spoke, heterochromic eyes revealing his ire as he stepped up to the half-court line, segregating the two with an invisible barrier, courtesy of Murasakibara, the others lined behind him as Amaterasu did the same, mirroring their Gifted. Only one of them was missing.

 **"Where is Tetsuya and why is he not present?** "

All eyes turned to Izanami as none of the gods would meet eyes with their Gifted. The goddess of death sighed before speaking, her soft voice echoing in the dim stadium. " **My Gifted is no longer qualified enough to be mine because of Tetsuya's overuse of his magic when he was trying to suspend your broken contracts. No matter how naturally gifted he was, even with his talents, there were days that my Gifted was unable to keep all the side effects of his efforts aside. And after he had violated our contract to save you all by accidentally making Horcruxes… he can no longer be under my protection.** "

Silence stunned the six; as Kise immediately began to shake his head in clear shock, Midorima gripping his fists at his sides tightly, teeth gritted; Aomine fell to his knees, anger and fury evident in his eyes, arms full from catching Momoi as Murasakibara squirmed in clear discomfort, fingers gripping his mochi into an inedible paste; Momoi was sobbing softly as Aomine held her, while Akashi narrowed his heterochromic gaze, the only indication of his anger being the fire in his eyes and the small twitch of his lip.

" **Then where is he?** " Akashi whispered in a command. " **Where is our phantom sixth man**?"

" **In the hands of Yami or Darkness, the blood of the same child that killed me, Kagutsuchi.** " The minor god's birth was the cause of Izanami's death, burning her into the Netherworld, causing his father, Izanagi, into spiral to grief and need to bring back his wife from the dead. Only to abandon her when he did not heed her warnings of not to see her before they exited the Netherworld. " **For his violation, Tetsuya will suffer in the hands of my progeny until the end of his lifetime.** "

Akashi caught it, as those monochrome eyes gleamed with cold calculus. " **You speak of Tetsuya's punishment as if it is future tense. Why?** "

" **You see correctly, Gifted of Amaterasu.** " Izanami replied monotonously, silencing the quiet sobbing of Momoi as the Kiseki looked at the goddess with a similar look of hope across. " **I have yet to proclaim my sentence upon Tetsuya, but in the matter of seconds outside of this dream, he** _ **will**_ **be sentenced. However, after hearing your thoughts in your dreams, I give you an offer. An offer that can save my Gifted from his fate.** "

Wary, multicolored eyes, guarded and steely, raked the goddess.

The watching gods were unsurprised. After all, they did treat their Gifted like tools even if they may have not viewed it that way — any relationship began as a trade-off, and the contact between god and contractee was no different.

" **And what is this offer?** " Kise asked finally, all standing.

" **Under the circumstances that you all promise to not revert to your formerly arrogant selves that drove you to your broken contracts in the first place and uncover the true perpetrator that caused Tetsuya to make the six Horcruxes, I will lift Tetsuya's violation and reestablish his contract.** "

" **You just had to have the first part, didn't you?** " Aomine scowled. Hachiman shrugged at his Gifted, it was the condition, the boy had to deal with it.

" **Coining the term of ' _true perpetrator_ ,' an elaboration would be nice.**" Midorima frowned as Izanami eyed him with a hint of distaste in her red eyes. _This one was clearly her step-granddaughter's. How she despised her adopted and genetic progeny. Tetsuya was the exception._

" **It is the limit I am allowed to explain.** " Izanami replied evasively.

" **Then of a time limit?** " Akashi spoke up. " **Do we have one?** " _And this one was expected, to have him chosen by her arrogant stepdaughter._

" **In a way.** " Izanami nodded. " **As long as Tetsuya is able to withstand his punishment.** "

" **… What do you mean, how long Kurokocchi can withstand his punishment?!** " Kise bellowed, amber eyes beginning to crackle with uncontrolled magic.

" **I mean** _ **exactly**_ **what I say, Gifted of Kichijoten.** " The goddess of death snapped. " **Tetsuya is not** _ **lifted**_ **from his sentence because of this offer, it is only a way for you to save him** _ **from**_ **it. Everyday, until you complete your obligation of the offer, he will** _ **suffer**_ **. He will continue to have my blessing if you accept, which will give him longer chance of withstanding his punishment. However, Yami is a _goddess_ , even if a minor one, she is fond of Tetsuya — fond of him the worst way you can imagine.**"

" **And the cost?** " Murasakibara spoke up as Izanami glanced at him. _Hm, he is sharper than he appears._ " **There is no such thing as a** _ **free**_ **gift. What will happen if we fail to save Kuro-chin?** "

" **You all will be subjected to your violations — it will be as if my Gifted did not save you all and allowed you to suffer similar to young Haizaki. Only Tetsuya will join you as well.** " The goddess replied, reading the reactions she was given. _They expected it. Hm._

" **What are you speaking of when you say we are to _uncover_ this person?** " Momoi asked after a silence, magenta eyes red but glaring with possessiveness. No one hurt Tetsu-kun and did come out _unscathed_. " **Uncover to _whom_?** "

" _ **The world.**_ " Akashi answered, heterochromic eyes knowing as the rest of the Kiseki turned to him. " **In a matter of a few days, we will arrested and be detained.** "

Before Akashi could be questioned of how he knew, Izanami held out her hand on the barrier, decaying into blackened bones. " **And with this, I ask of you, Gifted of this Generation and the Kiseki no Sedai, what is your answer?** "

* * *

 _It was obvious._ Kise thought as he returned from the trip from memory lane. It was ironic that they had later been informed that it was their bickering _gods_ that had requested of Kurokocchi's goddess to give them an offer — _hating_ that they owed the mother of gods and youkai a debt — that it was because of her Gifted that they still had _theirs_. It was an achievement considering how much the seven of them _hated_ one another.

Izanami _hated_ Kichijoten, for obvious reasons, bedding her husband after he had left her in the Netherworld — like she was a replacement for the once-beautiful goddess of creation, and Kichijoten was _jealous_ , herself, as the goddess of beauty was _not_ happy with the title of _consort_ , instead of the official wife, that Izanami continued to bear. Amaterasu _hated_ Izanami because she was by default, her foster daughter, but was _jealous_ of her husband and brother, who the goddess favored — making her exile her brother in spite. Which was why she favored Uke Mochi and Toyotama-hime, the former for offending her brother and husband to cause reason for him to exiled, and the latter in her hatred for humans and their false lies, similar to her former lover. But the shared favor made the relationship of the food goddess and the goddess of luck to sour, vying for the rare attention of Amaterasu. Hachiman, in the other hand, was _bound_ by his sworn duties, once a powerful and prideful warrior that carried himself with honor — his code of bushido rejects him from ever doing the same to Amaterasu's orders, unable to object — and therefore, seeks solace in the Netherworld with Izanami, among the sole goddess that was able to withstand her step-daughter's commands. In the midst of the elder gods' strife, the lone watcher and recorder of history is Omoikane, Momoi's god, who is disgusted by their long and tedious history but cannot do anything but advise as he is only a child of the gods, a neutral of the divided realms of day and night — therefore to equivocate the odds, often sides to night.

" _ **Kise?**_ "

Blinking, the blonde found himself the only one still standing in the room. Akashi and Aomine looked up at him from their respective beds, one with a confused expression and the other with a hint of worry in those warm monochrome, Midorima doing the same, only glancing his way every once in a while. Murasakibara, in the other hand, snored away in soft breaths in a bed beside Kuroko's, who had a cool towel over his eyes, the way he liked it when he was sick, both asleep.

" _ **Ryota, are you alright?**_ "

Kise shook his damp hair as he smiled sadly. He never had to pretend before them. " _ **No, I'm not, Akashicchi. Not when Kurokocchi is like this, not when it's because of us.**_ "

" _ **Shut up, Kise.**_ " Midorima snapped, having removed his glasses as everyone turned to him. " _ **Kuroko made it clear to us after our trial. He did not blame any of us nor had anything to forgive because he knew we were too young and had a hard time to resist our own flaws and the conditions of our contracts. It is not solely because of us. It is because of that idiotic enemy of this land we are stuck in — pushing us to**_ _that_ _ **breaking point — we may be the reason for other mistakes we made, but not this one. Even we did not make such a severe mistake.**_ "

Aomine stared at Midorima as if he was replaced with a non-tsundere version of himself while Akashi smiled softly, like he was expecting such an outburst for a while now. ( _ **Oi, Akashi. Are we dreaming?**_ Aomine whispered. _**No, Daiki. Shut up and do not ruin the moment**_. Akashi whispered back.)

" _ **I know, Midorimacchi.**_ " Kise said after a small silence before smiling fully. " _ **But I'm on this side of the room.**_ "

Sputters that came from Midorima's lips and the bright shade of red that he turned made Aomine guffaw in uproarious laughter, echoing in the night as Kise did the same with Midorima shouting at them to shut up, still facing the wrong way. Laughing softly himself, Akashi fixed Kuroko's mussed bed hair with soft fingers when Murasakibara woke up, violet eyes duller and hazy from sleep.

" _ **Ara, ara~ Aka-chin, why is everyone laughing**_ **?** "

" _ **Nothing much, Atsushi.**_ " The captain smiled softly as the laughter died down, recalling that they were in a bed chamber where some were indeed asleep, all of them curling into bed. " _ **Go back to sleep.**_ "

Lidding his own eyes, Akashi snapped his fingers, dispelling the chambers into an inky darkness.

* * *

It was later into the week, during classes, when a furious Aomine stomped his way into the Mahoutokoro classroom trailed by an annoyed Kise — which was an uncommon sight, as much as they detested to lecture ( _Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara)_ , the seven respected their individual days in teaching, well aware each was capable in their own fields. Therefore, for both Aomine and Kise to interrupt Akashi and Midorima's lecture, it was important. It had _better_ be.

Akashi was seated at one of the desks, monochrome eyes behind thin gold-framed spectacles lifted from the papers in hand, raising an eyebrow, while Midorima paused in mid-lecture in human Transfiguration before sighing, knowing that he would have had to wrap it up. The red and green badged students shifted uncomfortably at their seated places on the cushioned places on the tatami mats but said nothing — they knew their place and liked breathing through correct orifices, after all. But Midorima and Akashi were unamused. Over the years, the fits that Aomine and Kise threw could have ranged from a soiled magazine ( _modeling / porn, it depends_ ) to new developments of the plan — therefore, having had dealt more of their fair share of each, the vice captain and captain waited.

Aomine glared at their audience before growling a single word. " _ **Out.**_ "

The last time they saw blue sparks in the Gifted of the God of War's eyes, their Council had set aflame their Ministry multiple times and their Headmaster was thought to be on his deathbed. With the nod from Akashi (They knew that the captain, _always_ , had the final word. _Always_.), they bowed before making themselves scarce, closing the doors shut with a soft click.

That is until Akashi made the last poor soul pause in closing them, which was his second-in-command. " _ **Summon Momoi-san, Atsushi and Tetsuya, Kimiko-san. Inform them to arrive as soon as they can.**_ "

Bowing with a full salute, the black-haired girl who played as a spy for the Hogwarts Team nodded, before taking her exit. " _ **Yes, Akashi-sama.**_ "

The moment the girl left, Midorima snapped his fingers for the protective wards to activate while Akashi turned his attention to Aomine and Kise, having noted the crumpled newspaper in the former's hand, folding his fingers on his lap. " _ **Speak, Daiki. Ryota. You both know better than to interrupt Shintarou and I during lectures. What is it that has aggravated you two so?**_ "

" _ **This.**_ " Aomine hissed, throwing the newspaper on the desk as they all gathered at the desk. In bold, capitalized letters — the headline of the newspaper displayed above a picture of the six of them on the couch looking as if in the midst of a very heated discussion read: _THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES, CHEATING?_

And on the bottom of the picture scrawled in elegant script was: _Rita Skeeter._


	20. Pest Control

Chapter 20: Pest Control

" _ **The future?**_ " Kuroko echoed after arriving at the classroom to see Aomine and Kise more visibly calm than the fleeing subordinates had whispered in the halls. Glancing at the offensive object that had caused all of this in the first place, the phantom reread the date, clarifying that true to the twosome's account, it was next week's paper. Apparently in the midst of correcting one of their students on the incantation of time — she had set the time destination wrong — instead of going back a day, they went _forward_ a week. Aomine had the momentum to push the girl aside ( _Demote_ her _dumbass_ later.) but not enough to get him and Kise out of the magic circle. Besides if there was anyone who could get out of a time crisis, it was better them than a sole student girl. Akashi would _actually_ help them. Gods knew how many lawsuits they would have had to deal with if they didn't have Akashi-kun's lawyers.

But in any case, in their brief visit, Aomine and Kise were greeted with a newspaper.

The very same one before them, but only held by the future Akashi who presented it to them with very specific directions. This elicited a smirk from their timeline's captain, who appeared more amused by the minute. However, if one looked as closely as Kuroko, there was still a glint of anger in them. Akashi-kun was set into making someone's life a living _hell_.

It was not fair to say that Akashi-kun was a life form that did not get angry, but rather there was no life-form so unintelligent to push him so far yet. Summed in the wise conjecture of Aomine, Akashi simply got _even_.

For example, after a particularly unintelligent life form of a new member of their basketball team had 'disappeared,' Akashi had said this when someone (Kuroko) had the gall to ask: "It is polite manners to reciprocate what you are given, allies and enemies alike." Aomine believed in his captain's words and ability to follow through like it was his religion. Especially after Midorima said that he had found a newly registered mental patient in his father's hospital in Russia. IF Kuroko recalled correctly, he was still institutionalized. Treated for delusions of flying scissors and an aversion to the color red of any shade.

" _ **As it would appear, Tetsuya.**_ " Akashi noted as he turned back to Kise and Aomine. " _ **And what did my future self have to say, Daiki?**_ "

" _ **That killing that Skeeter bitch is not an option for now. And that you would understand if I told you to ask Momoi about those files you requested from her. The pastel green one with the yellow tab.**_ " Aomine growled, clearly not keen on being the messenger dog between two (or was it four?) of his captain. One Akashi was a handful enough, considering his personalities.

" _ **Barnabas Cuffe.**_ " Momoi narrowed her eyes, recalling what file she had assembled for Akashi, as expected of the manager. " _ **He is the editor-in-chief of the Daily Prophet, Slug Club and in all, a pureblood of good reputation in juggling both sides as an efficient Ravenclaw. Easily influenced by those he holds in high respect, often bowing to the wishes of the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and performs his duties with well-timed management skills.**_ "

" _ **In other words, he's average.**_ " Kise pulled no shots as he huffed. " _ **Why would you even research this guy, Momoicchi? He hardly seems a person qualified for being a topic of conversation.**_ "

" _ **Not on the surface, Ki-chan.**_ " Momoi agreed as her magenta eyes turned sinister. " _ **In sealed files that had 'mysteriously' disappeared, his son has a number of sexual assault charges against him in the last year but in the panic of Sirius Black on the loose, Cuffe was able to cover it up and send his son to Ilvermony, the wizarding school in America. Scot-free other than a slap to the wrist.**_ "

" _ **He has scum as a kid. So what? What does he have to do with this?**_ " Aomine asked, confused.

" _ **Cuffe is Rita Skeeter's boss and direct superior, you idiot.**_ " Midorima sighed.

 _Akashi-kun was asking Momoi-san to look in to potential blackmail._ Kuroko thought to himself as everyone else seemed to arrive the same conclusion. _Finally_. " _ **Therefore, who shall uptake this task, Akashi-kun?**_ "

Akashi leaned back against the leather, eyes glowing with amusement behind thin spectacles as he eyed all of them before choosing. " _ **Since this is Daiki and Ryota's discovery, I believe it is best to allow them to pursue the hunt, no?**_ "

Receiving a feral grin and an arrogant smirk in response, the captain's lips tilted in a half smile. " _ **You both have until the end of the week, report to Shintarou on the details when you are done. Atsushi, you will the standby with Tetsuya as your back-up. Momoi, monitor the radios. Now if you will excuse us, we have a class to lecture.**_ "

* * *

"Please excuse the interruption at such a late hour."

Leave it to Kuroko and Akashi to unfazed when they walked into a conversation between the British Minister of Magic, Dumbledore and Moody in the outskirts of Hogwarts. The twosome were dressed in their white and black uniforms, side-by-side — eyes as sharp and dull as ever. Despite their short statures, Cornelius Fudge resisted the urge to take a step back — he along with the rest of the world leaders were _aware_ of, but did not _know_ what these children were able to do and like all humans, it _frightened_ him. And to his misfortune, the two picked up on it like bloodthirsty predators.

Akashi smiled softly, unnerving the minister. "Please do not be frightened of us, Minister. I am Seijuurou Akashi and this is Tetsuya Kuroko. It is nice to meet you in more pleasant terms. We would prefer it if you would address us by our surnames."

"A-Ah, yes." Fudge stammered, drawing curious looks from his company. "It is nice to meet the two of you as well. I hope you both are enjoying Hogwarts' hospitality during the tournament."

"Of course, Minister." Akashi supplied smoothly. "However, we had interrupted your night for an issue regarding such matters."

"C-Come again?" Fudge stammered.

"Are you _deaf_ , old man?" Turning at such a rude shout, the three older wizards turning to see the rest of the Miracles and their manager stood in a group, in their military-style uniforms as well. Dumbledore noted the spacing — it was close enough for them to resemble as a group of company but far stretched enough to cut any of them from escaping easily from the premises. _An ambush._

"Please excuse Daiki's coarseness." Akashi brushed aside without sincerity, gloved hands grasped behind him. "Repeating one's self becomes tedious, after all. I suggest you listen closely, Minister, for those who do not often miss important details. And you have no room to missing anything, considering the events of last year with your _failure_ to capture Sirius Black. A devout follower of your Dark Lord, _Voldemort_ , was it?" No one missed the flinch in Fudge's form as he paled at the sound of the unspoken taboo. _How easily politicians fall._

Moody opened his mouth to say something but to his fortune, Dumbledore was faster.

"The past is in the past, Mr. Akashi. Cornelius is only _human_ , after all. We cannot blame him for everything as there is only so much he can do as an individual." Dumbledore was sharp. _They had give him that. As expected for one of the greatest wizards of all time._ "Now, what was the issue that you wished to address?"

"A pest had come to my attention yesterday by our manager." Akashi began detailing on the tale of how Momoi had encountered a rumor that an unsavory article was being written up of her boys and had requested the article to be reviewed for falsehoods before publishing to the editor-in-chief — only to have the reporter ignore the legal documentation and thresholds, wiring it to be published next week if they had not discovered her.

"What do you mean by 'discovered,' boy?" Moody echoed, disembodied eye twitching.

Akashi turned to his army, the others following in the line of sight. They blinked as they found the phantom no longer by the captain's side but beside a shivering Rita Skeeter, who was more supported by him than standing on her own. The blonde witch looked like she had been to hell and back. Her once highly fashionable blue grey dress was in rags like she mailed by an animal, platinum blonde curls limp and brittle as they hung over her make-up ruined face, broken glasses hung frail from her neck as she looked like she was going to fall over from emancipation. Her toxic green eyes were misty, almost cloudy with a lost gaze, empty.

"It was not our intention." That was a _lie_ to anyone with eyes as they all watched the Minister rush to the reporter, silent to his calls as Dumbledore and Moody kept their eyes on the captain for his explanation. "However, she had happened to be in the room when one of us was having a conversation with our respective god. — " _Happened?!_ How do you _not_ know that she was _in_ the room?!" Akashi was unfazed by the Minister's outburst. "She is an unregistered Animagus, capable of turning into a beetle." Kuroko supplied. "It is a miracle that she is even alive, Minister _ **-san.**_ " — To hear the language of the gods is enough to make any Gifted go _mad_ if the words are not intended for their ears — for a normal blessed, it is _lucky_ that she is not dead." _Lucky or intentionally left alive?_ Dumbledore wondered.

( _ **I mean, she was almost dead.**_ Aomine shrugged. _**If Tetsu and Midorima didn't notice she fell into Murasakibara's jar of Beetle Eyes, she would have starved in there and died in a potion brew of Murasakibara's.**_

 _ **No great loss.**_ Kise shrugged. _**It's her fault she happened to run into my room when I was talking to Kichijoten when we let her try to 'escape'.**_ ) By escape, they meant, let her have false hope and allow it to die slowly room by room.

Dumbledore looked at their victim. It was no secret that Rita Skeeter would do _anything_ for a story, prompting her ban on Hogwarts' grounds. But somehow, she was still able to supply the faux stories on Hermione, Harry, Krum and now, apparently, she was eyeing the Mahoutokoro team. And that proved to be her downfall. A _very_ _permanent_ one.

Death was an escape, there were far _more_ horrible things than death.

And from the look from the captain and his team, they _knew_ it and _applied_ it.

"… please leave our Headmaster out of this. My second-in-command has already informed him of the events with his approval along with the Council. We all believe that it is more _comfortable_ for Ms. Skeeter to be under her home nation's famous _hospitality_." Dumbledore tuned back into the one-sided conversation that Akashi was having with Cornelius who stared at him with a mixture of dazed fear, even Moody looking a bit terrified. They _allowed_ her to live but they were not as kind to leave her _cured_. _No_ , they were _abandoning_ her mad self to the British, like they had finished _playing_ with a new toy that had _broken_ , and now, had gone back to _return_ it. They had no _intention_ for her to be cured. How could she be when _everyone_ knew for a fact that magic of the gods, regardless of the origin, was one of the greatest and superior? The best and finest brew potions would do nothing unless gifted from the gods themselves — and them being of the closest entities to be considered godly, she was to be mad the entirety of her miserable life.

As the students left, Dumbledore extended his invitation to have Rita Skeeter escorted to the Hospital Wing, leaving him alone in the grounds as Moody and Fudge escorted her. _Perhaps_ , Cornelius and Shinta were not speaking of prejudices and paranoia when he was talking of the Generation of Miracles — _monsters trapped in the bodies of children._

"Dumbledore ** _-kocho_** , please do not misunderstand us." The Headmaster smiled softly, turning to the shadow, who kept his gaze on his friends. "She will be fine when all of this is over. I will do my best to help her."

"I am just content that you all did not cross the line, Kuroko."

The phantom kept his gaze still, his golden rings glinting in the night. "Please do not mistaken it for kindness, Dumbledore _ **-kocho.**_ I voted for instantaneous death."

The blunt wording of the phantom made his company choke lightly as the young student of the two was unfazed, continuing. "Knowing my team, living would be more intolerable than death under their... _methods_ , if you will. We are childish, Dumbledore- ** _kocho_**. For all the genius, we are not _normal_ — we are brilliant yet marred with childishness because of it. Akashi-kun is perfect at all he does yet he is unyielding when something out of his control tries otherwise. Midorima-kun is almost as adept as a person yet has the social skills of a rock. Murasakibara-kun is tall and blessed with the strength of many, yet he has the mentality of a child. Aomine-kun is the best of us in sports yet he has many flaws — a pervert and lazy. Kise-kun is a jack-of-all-trades, gifted in many fields yet has the attention span of a child who could not sit by."

"It sounds as if you have your hands full, young Kuroko." Dumbledore chuckled.

Kuroko merely breathed a thin sigh. "Yes, I do. That is why I am here to inform you, Dumbledore-kocho. Skeeter-san will live. She will live long and well into her lifespan."

"And this is out of spite."

"Intention." _How interesting, how honest Kuroko Tetsuya was._

"Why?"

"Because I was not so kind of allow my friends to convince me otherwise." Kuroko admitted unabashedly, twisting his ring with perfect stoicism. "Please forgive my childishness — I do not take to being treated like a child nor a subject of blasphemous rumors well."

"And yet you promise to help her? You words are contradictory, Kuroko."

Kuroko's eyes glinted with haunted knowing. "There are _worse_ things than death, Dumbledore-kocho. And when I believe that Skeeter-san has learned that, I will relieve the madness within her temples. _Help_ depends on the perspective of a person."

"And when she decides she is at her breaking point?" _What will you do when she tries to take matters into her own?_

Kuroko turned to him with an almost confused expression. "She is _mad,_ Dumbledore- ** _kocho._** How could she know anything is _real_ or not? Less so whether she is _sane_ or not? Please forgive me for speaking blatantly. But please do not such foolish things, Dumbledore- ** _kocho._** It is unbecoming of a wizard of your caliber."

Ice grew at the pit of the Headmaster's stomach as Kuroko made his exit, bidding him a goodnight before summoning a milkshake — Kuroko Tetsuya was a child like his friends, and even though overlooked, was as talented as his team. Therefore, much like him, he too held an edge of _madness_ within himself. _He was no different._ Dumbledore realized that night as the phantom blended into the shadows.

* * *

The Third Task arrived with great fanfare as the last and most challenging of the Tasks, the one worth the most points that even with the Mahoutokoro lead, Durmstrang and Hogwarts still had a chance. Though it would be _close_.

Only hinted at the Task would require them to go through a maze, but with or without their teams was the question here. The greatest advantage of mazes was that one was alone and had only their wits about them to navigate through. Momoi frowned, her peach blossom scent hair in a ponytail as she glared at the intel her network had composed for her — it was less detail than the other two, however, it was enough to see that the Task was obviously a trap. Alastor Moody was chosen to place the cup in the center of the maze — that was enough red flags for Momoi to exercise caution.

 _Be careful, my dear._ Her god whispered, his fingers ghosting hers as she paused, mid-page flip. _It is unwise to not follow the prophecy foretold. As much as I wish for you to have your justice for your beloved, you all are not the ones who will destroy the Dark Lord._

Momoi narrowed her gaze, flipping the page. _I am not merciful enough to allow him death — this so called Voldemort is nothing but a cowardly fool. So fearful of death that he broke his soul into fragments._

 _Of course._ Omoikane smirked. _Then what will you do then, my dear?_

Momoi smiled with everything a smile shouldn't have been, wide and mad. _All the pain and suffering we had gone through and more — he_ _ **never**_ _know peace, neither in the afterlife or this one. With the magic invested in me, he will_ _ **suffer**_ _._ _ **Slowly**_ _._

The manager was holding true to her promise. As weeks later, she presented them with a breakdown of the final Task — her projector displaying a maze that had appeared to grow overnight in the Hogwarts pitch surrounded by an air of thick fog with no visible entrances. With a laser pen, she pointed to the center of the maze. " _ **Your objective for this Task is to get to the center of the maze, where the Golden Snitch will be in the form of the cup. It is most likely that you all will enter at different times and must find one another if you can — but whoever gets to the center, take the cup and Portkeys back to the entrance, wins the tournament for their school.**_ "

" _ **I presume there will be an order in which we will enter."**_ Midorima frowned. _**"There are seventeen of us to account for.**_ "

" _ **Correct, Midorin. You will be entering in age order, from oldest to youngest as far as I know for now.**_ " Momoi nodded as the slide clicked. " _ **In the maze, there will be obstacles in your way — I have received receipts of varying beasts that have been ordered to enter Hogwarts: hags, vampires, acromantulas, manticores, sphinxes and erklings. However, this time, they made sure to send in some familiar faces for us: occamys, kappas, and pogrebins among of the orders.**_ "

Each creature mentioned had an image for each. Aomine and Midorima were known Occamy Tamers due to being sacred beasts of their respective gods, Kise held mastery over phoenixes and hoo-hoos mostly, Murasakibara with yetis and re'ems (despite their rarity) while Kuroko tamed horrifying nogtails, acromantulas, hags, vampires and pogrebins with ease. However, in this competition, they had no time to tame them but needed to put them down for the count for at least a while to move forward. But to think that only Beasts would await them in the maze was _too_ easy — they had the other teams to be concerned about as well as the overall game in the tournament. After discussing a bit about other potential traps in the maze, Akashi snapped his fingers loudly, issuing the attention of the room to himself as he stood. " _ **That is enough. Further speculation will not help us but what will is for us to address the main topic for our discussions tonight; Alastor Moody is a Death Eater and he is also, Bartemius Crouch Jr.**_ "

Momoi nodded grimly. " _ **A Death Eater, who escaped from Azkaban. Participated in the capture of two Aurors and driving them to insanity through the use of the Cruciatus Curse — sentencing him to life in Azkaban, however, in a plot within the family, Crouch escaped under his father's watch, with his son known to the world as dead. Along the next few years, however, through Peter Pettigrew, who was also known as dead and Bertha Jorkins, he escaped his father and is now in disguise as Alastor Moody.**_ "

Kise frowned. " _ **We know the endgame here for him is to deliver Harry Potter to his master, but how will he do that?**_ "

" _ **All-seeing eye manipulation?**_ " Aomine suggested with a hint of joking before blinking at the sight of Akashi nodding at him with a risen eyebrow.

" _ **Surprisingly enough, you are correct, Daiki.**_ " The captain nodded for Momoi to continue to the next slide, displaying an in-depth view of Moody's magical eye, ignoring Aomine's cry of "What do you mean, _surprised_ , Akashi?!" (He was silenced by a look.). " _ **At least in part. Unlike my eye or Tetsuya's for that matter, Moody's eye is one of magical properties that allow him to see through anything — wood, invisibility cloaks, and even in the back of the owner's head. Assuming Bartemius Crouch Jr. has the ability to do the same with the eye, he will know all of our locations before any of us are even aware of it. It will most likely during the chaos within the maze Potter will be taken somewhere else rather than the entrance — where his master is. And that is also where we wish to be.**_ "

" _ **Want to kill the bastard ourselves, don't we?**_ " Aomine huffed.

" _ **Can I crush him, Aka-chin?**_ "

" _ **At a later time, Atsushi. And on the contrary, Daiki. Death is not my goal here.**_ " Akashi replied. " _ **That is a task for another, as foretold**_."

" _ **Harry Potter.**_ " Kuroko said, dull eyes faint as he agreed. " _ **He is the chosen one to end the Dark Lord, as prophesied. He was the one marked by Voldemort, therefore, he is the one to kill him.**_ "

" _ **Marked?**_ " Kise blinked before it clicked. " _ **Wait a minute, Kurokocchi… You're saying… that gaijin is…!?**_ "

" _ **Potter-san is a walking Horcrux, yes, Kise-kun. That is what I am saying.**_ "

" _ **Holy fuck.**_ "

" _ **Language, Mine-chin.**_ "

" _ **So, we really can't kill him?**_ " Aomine almost whined, disappointed. " _ **Stupid soul fragments.**_ "

" _ **I would rather not have his blood on any of your hands, Aomine-kun.**_ " Kuroko said, sipping a milkshake. " _ **He is a murderer and as much as we are Gifted, we are not gods. We possess godly powers, but are not gods that determine the death or life of another.**_ "

" _ **Well said, Tetsu-kun!**_ " Momoi smiled sweetly before it turned devious. " _ **Besides, we do not have to kill him — that's too merciful. I want him to suffer twice as much as you did Tetsu-kun, for every agonizing day before Izanami-sama comes for his soul.**_ "

Judging from the mirroring looks from each of his teammates, Kuroko repressed a sigh. They were so overprotective, it was almost stifling sometimes. But at the sight of Kise complaining at the name of Voldemort being so stupid and sounding like ' _Moldyshorts_ ' with Aomine in the tow with the suggestion to just call him ' _the fucker behind the curtain,_ ' devolving the room to a discussion of inappropriate nicknames for a feared murderer, Kuroko could not help but be thankful and happy for such great friends.

That is until Akashi-kun said that it was too late for milkshakes and confiscated his. _The horror._

 _" **It's bad for you, Tetsuya.** "_ Kuroko _almost_ retracted his thought.

" _ **It is sacrilege to not let a person finish their milkshake, Akashi-kun.**_ "

" _ **Oh? I was not aware of this new religion of yours, Tetsuya.**_ "

" _ **Hai. Please respect my religion and return my milkshake, Akashi-kun.**_ "

" _ **Tetsuya, no. You already had three of them today.**_ " Momoi was holding up three fingers. _Traitor._

" _ **… Akashi-kun.**_ " His pride was nothing if it meant milkshakes.

" _ **No. And Atsushi, I** see **you. Stop eating Shintarou's lucky item.**_ "

" _ **MURASAKIBARA! GIVE ME BACK MY LUCKY ITEM!**_ "

" _ **No~ Mine, Mido-chin."**_ A pause. _**"…Fine. You can have**_ _one_ _ **.**_ _One_ _ **.**_ "

" _ **How in the hell is Akashi's eye not like Moody's?**_ "

" _ **Maybe Akashicchi was lying?**_ "

" _ **Ryota, Daiki; do you wish to have double practice for such blasphemous words?**_ "

" _ **EEK! NO! I REPENT, AKASHICCHI! PLEASE**_ _FORGIVE_ _ **THIS SINNER!**_ "

" _ **Tch. No…**_ " They did treasure _their_ lives.

" _ **Do you have something to repent, Tetsuya?**_ "

" _ **Yes, Akashi-kun.**_ "

" _ **Do tell.**_ "

" _ **Forgive me, Izanami-sama, for I have not finished my milkshake.**_ "

" _ **… All of you have double practice tomorrow. No exceptions.**_"

" _ **KUROKOCCHI WILL DIE!**_ "

" _ **Do you want triple, Ryota?**_ "

" _ **…**_ "

* * *

There was another meeting before the day of the task, this one of greater intrigue of the task itself. All dressed in night robes and with one more usual ridiculous bedhead of the mussed hair, they all gathered in the viewing room, having collectively crashed for the night after a day of their hellish practice. With the final Task around the corner, it was obvious they would push harder than ever — it was the way of an athlete, just _one_ more, to beat that annoyingly same record or personal best — Momoi carefully monitoring all of them to not push themselves past their limits.

Bathed and somewhat awake, Momoi had the floor. " _ **When I said all of you are entering the maze, there was a chance that one of you would not. And after this report, it appears I was right."**_ She clicked to a sky-view of the maze — most obscured by fog. _ **"This Task is a puzzle. One person chosen by the team will act as 'the king' and direct the rest of the team in the maze. This person will only be able to see the options that their pieces are able to discern — for example, when one piece enters, the king can only see that they can only go forward and after they come to a crossroads, see left or right but not behind them**_ **.** "

" _ **So, like in Pokémon when you don't use Flash in a cave?**_ " Kise asked as Momoi nodded. " _ **Will we restricted as the pieces in the maze in anyway?**_ "

" _ **Communication devices are allowed.**_ " Momoi stated firstly, ponytail swishing behind her. " _ **However, no Magical Objects or pre-made Potions. Wands are allowed, and you all will be on your brooms except for the king — the maze has grown to the height of stands by now. As pieces, no one will see you nor will you see anyone unless you encounter them in the maze.**_ "

" _ **If this is a new condition, then how will Moody ensure that their 'chosen one' will be not be a 'king?'**_ " Aomine asked. " _ **One of us is going to be outside the maze, it could be him for his school.**_ "

Akashi shook his head. " _ **There is little to no chance that such a position would be given to Potter. He is bright enough in smarts, but to have the tactical mind to solve this puzzle, he does not have the capability of using tactical strategies to maneuver others. It would most likely be either Davis or Diggory at the mantle as king.**_ "

" _ **And, Voldemort needs Potter-kun first, most likely before requesting our servitude.**_ " Kuroko voiced as his eyes flickered to Murasakibara, who's expression darkened.

" _ **That's** very **Dark Magic you are referring to, Kuro-chin. Very dark.**_ "

The others blinked, confused. Midorima voiced it. " _ **What are you talking about, Murasakibara? Why would he need Potter first?**_ "

" _ **Voldemort is a murderer, Murasakibara-kun. This potion's requirements is hardly much of a consequence to him. After his defeat in the hands of Potter-kun, I would imagine he was weakened significantly but could not die because his soul fragments continue to exist.**_ " Kuroko explained as everyone stared at him. " _ **To sustain himself, I would imagine he drank unicorn blood or other restorative potions.**_ "

" _ **However?**_ " Akashi pressed, knowing that there was more.

" _ **It wouldn't last.**_ " Murasakibara answered instead. " _ **There is only so much elementary potions can do for a body. And with a body and soul as mangled Kuro-chin said, there's a high chance that it only sustained him to be alive for a limited amount of time. It would be more preferable to die in that state than to live through it at such a state — I would imagine he would have needed to possess some animals to even get by, Kuro-chin would know more about that. — But this guy** can't **. So, he has one choice.**_ "

" _ **He must brew the Rudimentary Body Potion.**_ " Kuroko said finally. " _ **It is a Class II potion for one reason, it is not difficult to brew. But the ingredients are so difficult to obtain that it could easily be a Class IV.**_ "

" _ **'Bone of the father, unwillingly given, the flesh of a servant, willingly sacrificed, blood of the enemy, forcibly taken — the Dark One plunged into the waves of this brew, resurrected and reborn.' Add the three ingredients after throwing in the person who is dying, and theoretically, you will have a resurrected body.**_ " Murasakibara incanted, as they all noted he had not touched his food since talking about the potion. " _ **But the person will not be pretty, Aka-chin. Dark Magic conducted without the proper shields, will perverse a person's appearance, more monster-like than we could ever hope to imagine. The only person I know of that will not is probably Kuro-chin and those who came before him.**_ "

" _ **So, you guys think he will make this potion and resurrect himself before capturing us?**_ " Aomine asked, frowning to hide he was slightly disturbed.

" _ **It makes sense.**_ " Kise shrugged. " _ **If he was as weak as Kurokocchi said, then it wouldn't be very convincing for us to join him or his deserted followers to do the same. A leader who shows frailty and weakness is not one worth following. The leader that Voldemort presents himself as is one of fear, and a husk of wizard that cannot even sustain himself for longer than a few days without a healing potion? Not exactly the most scary thing in the world, Aominecchi.**_ "

" _ **Fear as such a tool that can only last so long — as the moment the fear is extinguished so are your allies; therefore, Ryota's conclusion is logical.**_ " Akashi nodded, as he turned back to Murasakibara. " _ **Will this potion give him special properties or anything of the sort?**_ "

" _ **It depends, Aka-chin.**_ " Murasakibara hummed, having resumed his attack on the cremes on his table. " _ **The bone from the father may grant any gifts that the subject may have not inherited, such as being a werewolf, if the wizard did not inherit it already, will be granted after resurrection. The same can be said for the enemy and the servant's offerings — as they are elements that make up the new body.**_ "

" _ **Therefore, if he uses any of our blood…**_ " Momoi trailed off as Murasakibara nodded.

" _ **He will be not to our standard in blessings, but it would be enough for him to be considered a Noble. But I do not think our blood will suffice to resurrect him, as he most likely regards us as potential allies than enemies.**_ " Kuroko confirmed in his now tamed bedhead by Aomine. " _ **There is a reason that this potion is not known to many and a hidden secret.**_ "

Eyes narrowed at this revelation. " _ **Then why do you know it, Kuroko?**_ "

" _ **… A precautionary move of sorts, Midorima-kun.**_ " The phantom admitted evasively after a small silence. " _ **I had only consulted it with Murasakibara-kun once. I am actually surprised that he recalls it.**_ "

" _ **That's because it is one of the more disturbing things I have ever read.**_ "

" _ **You read?**_ "

" _ **I don't want to hear that from you, Mine-chin.**_ "

" _ **Enough.**_ " Akashi cut in, before the argument could begin. " _ **Your concerns along with Atsushi's are reasonable and are probable for us to conclude why Voldemort may wish to have Harry Potter as the one to reach the cup first. But the fact of the matter is that this is none of our concern, a side show, even. Our goal here, is our Headmaster's connection to Voldemort. Matsumoto Shinta is our bait and he has bitten it well enough in the aftermath of the Second Task.**_ "

" _ **Trying to kill Tetsu right in front of us.**_ " Aomine growled. " _ **Bold and ballsy bastard, I'll give him that.**_ "

" _ **But wouldn't that be counterproductive to Voldemort's plans?**_ " Momoi piped up from the front. " _ **If he was successful in killing Tetsu-kun, Potter-kun and Krum-san; then wouldn't Voldemort have been able to be resurrected?**_ "

" _ **Not exactly.**_ " Murasakibara replied, humming. " _ **The potion requires 'the blood of an enemy', therefore it can be anyone that the subject regards them as such. It does not have to be an enemy that is more significant or anything like that, Sat-chin.**_ "

" _ **Then what is the old man's goal?**_ " Kise questioned with a curious look. " _ **If he was trying to kill Kurokocchi and failed, along with his plot to do the same to Potter and Krum; and helping Voldemort, then what does he get out of pawning us off to Voldemort after he is resurrected?**_ "

" _ **It's obvious, you idiot.**_ " Midorima snapped. " _ **It would be one thing if we were kidnapped and taken like Potter will be if he takes the cup, and forced into Voldemort's forces — "If he can."**_ Aomine scoffed. _**— under the influence of magic. But if we were to join him in our own free will or what it appears to be our free will, after he is resurrected in power once more… our charges will be much more severe than they already are. Either way, they'll be free and wash their hands of us.**_ "

" _ **But we wouldn't join that stupid fucker behind the curtain!**_ " Aomine protested.

" _ **It wouldn't matter.**_ " Midorima shook his head, ignoring the swear. " _ **Not if Matsumoto twisted it to be so.**_ "

" _ **How would he?!**_ " Aomine demanded, the tension in the room rising. " _ **We're Gifted, for gods' sake! That old bastard would die if any of us as much as snapped our fingers!**_ "

" _ **Did you forget what got all of us into this mess in the first place? Or why we allowed for us to come here, Daiki?**_ " Akashi whispered, heterochromic eyes mad. " _ **We allowed Matsumoto to breathe the same air as us for one reason. That vision that nearly drove us all into madness, we all knew that it was sent by Matsumoto Shinta in a ploy to remove all of us and the Council in a whole — he along with the rest of the Japanese Ministry of Magic,** fear **us. They knew they had no advantage in Japan where our gods are the strongest, so they decided to use the help of a foreign power.**_ "

" _ **Voldemort would get the some of the most powerful wizards in his army and the Japanese Ministry of Magic would be free of us — and if we refused, we would die in the hands of Voldemort.**_ " Kise frowned, as if annoyed for others to believe they would die so easily. " _ **So, that's how that old bastard really thinks we'll go? What a joke. He hasn't even figured out that we know.**_ "

" _ **That it was a trap to lure us to foreign lands?**_ " Murasakibara's teeth crushed a cookie. " _ **How annoying, even Mine-chin figured it out.**_ "

" _ **OI!**_ "

" _ **We allowed that trap to engulf us to spring a trap of our own.**_ " Akashi finished before shooting Aomine a silencing look, folding his hands as he allowed a small smirk to grace his face. " _ **To free Tetsuya is our first priority — which includes retrieving the evidence we need and invoking the our wrath on those who dared. Therefore, I have a proposal for us to embark on.**_ "

When Akashi was finished explaining, all of them stared at their captain like he had gone insane. _No_ , he _must_ have. There was _no_ other rational decision.

Not when Akashi asked them to _lose_.


	21. The Third Task

Chapter 21: The Third Task

Fog loomed on the evening of the Third Task, the stands outside the entrance of the maze (constructed overnight) crowded by the students of the three schools; with special guests that were intended with sincere intentions — only to find that _none_ of the Kiseki's family from Mahoutokoro arrived or even replied to their invitation to Hogwarts in support of their children. They were the ones who were the most likely to win, after all. However, oddly enough, they did not arrive. _Not a single one._

Dumbledore noted it but said nothing.

Matsumoto was similar to a stone statue beside him. He knew better than to try. His stance beside Momoi was tense, the girl holding her clipboard with an analytic glare as she leaned against the stands, was enough to make anyone uneasy. To Harry, the girl was more than a manager — she _knew_ things, Harry realized after a foolish Hufflepuff (Zacharias Smith) had tried to confess to her in front of the Kiseki, rudely commenting on her boys. The girl revealed nearly _every_ secret of the prick, from his worst subject to his unusual choice of underpants. — she _scared_ him, with the knowledge she _could_ know. When questioned, the pink-haired witch merely smiled evasively, before saying it was a trade secret.

With a glance to the Headmasters, Momoi wrote a line on the clipboard before retreating past the stands to the tents for the teams, where they were getting ready. Pushing open the burlap entrance as well as Murasakibara's barriers for her entrance, Momoi scanned over all her boys. Akashi was all dressed, gear strapped and light blue cape over his shoulders as he was playing as their 'king', none better to direct them from above. Like all of them, his cherry wand was hidden in his possession, most likely in his sleeve as he preferred, seated at the spare beds with his broom beside him. On one of the benches, Murasakibara was busying himself with strapping fingerless gloves, having been requested to wear them for this Task — unlike his captain, the titan lacked a cape, surname stitched to the back like everyone else. Aomine looked cross as he tied combat boots to his feet firmly, annoyed that their uniform required longer sleeves and no shorts, however, was pacified when he had not requirement to wear a scarf or anything more. Kise was dressed the most similarly to the ace, both the only ones in sleeves that ended at the elbows and combat boots — the blonde given lighter gear, however, by Akashi's request. Midorima was ready as well, tying his lucky item of the day, a black tassel, to his belt loops as he wore an outer jacket like everyone but Aomine and Kise, clipped in his mid-section. Lastly, Kuroko adjusted his communicator over his ear, everyone else wearing one along with Momoi as they finished up.

" ** _Any strange movements, Momoi?_** " Akashi questioned, as they all listened.

The manager shook her head. " ** _Everyone is keen to see the Third Task, but nothing out of our expectations. Matsumoto-kocho is anxious._** "

" ** _Nothing out of the ordinary._** " The captain smirked, amused at the stirrings that they caused indirectly. " ** _And of the other Teams?_** "

" ** _Hogwarts appears hopeful that if they could win this Task and have the same bonus as the Second Task, they could win — Durmstrang expressed the same sentiments, through the thoughts of Krum. Their respective 'kings' are Roger Davis and Ivan Poliakoff._** "

" ** _It appears that you were correct as well, Shintarou_ _._** "

Midorima huffed as he muttered that the redhead had the same predictions. " _ **And the movements of Moody?**_ "

Momoi's eyes narrowed. " ** _Monitored._** "

" ** _Most likely here to make sure that Potter is dead if he comes back._** " Aomine snorted.

" ** _It does not matter. Just adhere to the plan, and we will improvise from there._** " Akashi cupped his cheek with his half-gloved hand, smirk deepening. " ** _After all, I do not have to give you all instructions on what to do when the one who gave us all of this torment reveals himself, do I?_** "

From outside the tent, Matsumoto did not have to hear what they were speaking of to know that his students were ready. The glee in their eyes screamed absolute _madness_.

* * *

The hedge maze towered levelly mid-way from the height of the rings of the pitch, forcing the players to fly low and carefully. A reinforced barrier prevented them from going too high from the maze also unable to blast their way through the plant walls, making them confront what was in front of them while trying to navigate through the maze — Durmstrang communicated through Legilimency, Mahoutokoro used their ear-pieces, while Hogwarts was provided with a cross of the two — all approved before usage was granted. On three equidistant platforms were podiums for the kings, above the maze, each with a different design — the Durmstrang stand was constructed of heavy metals, simple in construction and reinforced with molten nails; Hogwarts' was of mahogany wood, warm yet stable as it was carved with light golden leaf at curved edges for an elegant varnish; lastly, Mahoutokoro's was carved of white jade, presented from a golden dragon's claws, jewels of every rainbow color on it's skin. Even without the elegant scripture that announced the name of the school, the difference was obvious to any creature who had eyes.

A similar one stood in the grassy opening of the entrance to the maze where they all were gathered, all nineteen of them in their respective teams, hovered by their respective Headmaster. As Flitwick silenced the band in the front of the stands, all took their seats as Dumbledore took the podium, nodding for all of them to stand before their entrance to the maze, marked by a colored flag.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze — in the very center, where victory and glory rests with the cup. Now, as the Generation of Miracles…" A loud cheer from the Mahoutokoro stands sounded, the subordinates smirking as their superiors nodded at their support in their own way, followed by cheers for the other two schools when they were announced. "… are currently in first place, they will be the first to enter the maze; followed by Hogwarts and Durmstrang."

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!" Dumbledore boomed, followed by loud cheers and clapping. "I have instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. The 'kings' of this Task will not be able to enter the maze, and are confined to their place at the platform — they will be notified if any of their players have withdrawn. Communications are open channel to their team only if desired."

Turning away from the podium, Dumbledore waved all the teams to gather. "Champions! Gather around. _Quickly!_ "

Akashi stood half-step in front of his team, similar to Krum and Diggory as they did as instructed — the Headmaster of Hogwarts' expression grave and almost wary as he spoke. "In the maze, you will find creatures of the dark and deep — overcome them as splendidly you have done prior; as we all are aware. However, within these hedges, you'll face something even more challenging."

Dumbledore paused. "You see, people _change_ in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you _can_. But be very wary, you could just lose _yourselves_ along the way."

If one observed closely enough, one could see seven people flinch ever so slightly.

With those ominous words, Dumbledore dismissed them. "Champions, line up at your entrance! Kings, to your platforms!"

With a consecutive move, Akashi Seijuurou, Roger Davis and Ivan Poliakoff took off on their respective brooms, appearing before their podiums. And with a boom of the cannon, Murasakibara Atsushi entered the maze, the first. Within half an hour, all of them were in, other than Harry, the last and youngest of them all.

And with a kick off, Harry darted forward on his broom.

* * *

Quickly, the players realized that the brooms came with _more_ problems than they did with advantages as flying low was difficult to control, left them defenseless, and had to pay attention to more than just watch was in front of them — therefore, many dismounted within the first turn within the maze, giving them the advantage of keeping a quick getaway on hand but at the same time, none of the disadvantages of being on a broom. Krum was stealthy, abiding his time as he trudged on, hiding the the shadows of the hedges to obscure his built figure. Luckily, he was lanky enough.

In terms of threats, the Japanese were the obvious ones — the ones ahead and the ones to regard with serious concentration. But Krum was not foolish enough to disregard the Hogwarts team so easily. Rolling his shoulders in anticipation, he sprinted on, trusting his vice captain to lead him the correct way.

A defeated vampire later (they were asked to _try_ not to kill) Krum sprinted into a dead end, before letting out a string of Bulgarian curses. Before turning around, the Seeker felt a sixth sense to duck. Krum follows his instincts to dodge a blow to the neck from a hand charged with yellow magic — shivers danced at his spine, he would have been unconscious for sure _if_ it had connected.

Backflipping to allow himself room, Krum met gazes with his new opponent.

Kise Ryota, Chaser of Mahoutokoro, smirked at him; receding his magic. "Good evening. Maybe I should have listened to Midorimacchi's Oha-Asa today. I was expecting to mess with those Hogwarts guys in this Task, not run into the likes of you so early."

"I thought the same." Krum replied in accented English — he was cornered. "Set up?"

The handsome blonde does not answer. "Akashicchi's orders." _Stall._

"' _Akashicchi_ '?" _He needed to get to his broom at the mouth of the dead end._

Kise remained unmoved. "He is absolute." And with that, the Japanese attacked, giving him no room to follow with his thought of getting out of this trap. Copies of his form surrounded him with inhumane speeds, Krum _barely_ able to dodge as he felt one punch to his back then a blow to his thigh, hits coming in rapid succession that he lost track; scrapes of near lethal strikes that could have stopped him _cold_. And that was _not_ a possibility he was going to allow. Commanding his magic, Krum breathed heavily as red bolts of magic attacked from all sides from his vicinity, taking down all the Kise copies. The original whined softly before him, snapping his fingers before Krum could have the _thought_ to retaliate — finding himself suspended by disc-like magic at his wrists and ankles. _So, that was what all those copies and seemingly random hits were for. It was to cut off his magic reserves and restrict his wandless magic. Damn._

Kise got himself up, amber eyes burning. With a swift kick that promised broken fingers, the blonde disarmed the Seeker the old-fashioned way, knocking out the wand in his hand, round housing his leg to connect to his neck. Krum fell limp, the light in his eyes disappearing behind closing lids.

Grimacing at his unkempt appearance from falling and superficial cuts, Kise voiced his report. " _ **Phase One is completed, Akashicchi. Krum is down.**_ "

" _ **Well done, Ryota. Leave him and proceed to Phase Two — return to your second rendezvous with Daiki and take a left, then take your next left.**_ "

" _ **Yes, Akashicchi.**_ " And the conversation was over.

Akashi turned his attention to his knight, who had encountered Montague and Wood going against an acromantula, who had apparently poisoned the former and the latter seemed to have a death wish. " _ **Daiki.**_ "

" _ **Yo. Wood concussed himself in mid-flight against one of my Stuns and Montague is knocked out by the poison. Phase One is a go.**_ "

Akashi hummed into the earpiece for a moment. " _ **Return to your rendezvous with Ryota, Daiki. Exercise caution, I will not have you all present yourselves sloppily.**_ "

Aomine grunted a " _ **Yes, mom.**_ " before ending the call.

The plan was going well so far as expected — things were not to get messy until Phase Three to Akashi's expectations in any case. Midorima was his newest piece but he was sure that his bishop would do well with the orders his king gave him, it was his rook he needed to care for after doing so with his most vulnerable pieces.

" _ **Atsushi.**_ "

" _ **Hai, Aka-chin.**_ " Murasakibara was relatively calm for someone who was in a barrier, surrounded by erklings. " _ **Phase One is complete~ Two Durmstrang are down along with that green Hogwarts guy.**_ " _Flint, Dimitrov, and Vukchanov. Shintarou did say that he glanced at the four-way combat._ Apparently, his rook shot off harpoons of his magic to counter the jinxes and curses sent his way — no one had as much magical reserves as Murasakibara, after all. Trying out to out tire Murasakibara was like trying to outlive change.

" _ **Well done, Atsushi.**_ " He praised. " _ **Return to your rendezvous with Aomine, I will ask Shintarou to meet you there.**_ "

 _That left Potter, Johnson, Diggory, Zograf and Levsei to deal with._ One for each of his pieces other than Potter, how fitting. Smirking ever so slightly, Akashi opened communications to all, before speaking — his army awaiting their king's orders.

* * *

Phase One was easy enough — eliminate as many monsters and opponents in your designated area, maximum of the latter being _two_ — Midorima scanned his own with careful eyes before continuing. His was the newest, therefore, Akashi could not help him much other than record his trail for when Kuroko entered. But it was enough for now, their goal was not to win but trail after.

Taking a right, Midorima frowned as he found another dead end, calling his captain to inform him of his recent development, covered in acromantula blood. It was going to take forever to wash out the goopy substance — having been careful enough to not allow the blasted spider take a bite out of him but lacked the foresight of flying intestines. _Ew._ A loud shout took Midorima from his disgust, narrowing his eyes at the direction of the shout — most certainly, female — that broke it down to two persons: Alexei Levsei or Angelina Johnson.

" **Stupefy!** " _Enemies were closer than they appeared._ Midorima thought to himself as he brought up his defenses, the magic circle at his feet expanding as it disintegrated the Stun with ease — revealing the two girls in question, appearing to have teamed up to take him down. Flicking out his wand, the shooting guard lifted his glasses.

"Hm. Teaming up to counter our team, not a bad move to try." Midorima had that much to respect. But there was something wrong with their execution. As a team was only good if the opponent was worse than they were in terms of teamwork (they learned _that_ the hard way) and there was none that had better teamwork than them — it was not the teamwork of which they were dependent on the other, but rather the teamwork of which they _trusted_ each member to do well without looking or checking — they just knew that they would succeed and carry on. To go against them was a pipe dream. _They could maybe try when they were old and senile…_

"You go!" Alexei pointed behind him, indicating that Angelina corner him from his back and await for an opportunity, orders spoken in accented English. "I, here!"

 _As if I would allow such crude tactics._ Midorima waved a hand, as ring of smoke erupted from the outer ring of the circle — hiding all of them in storm of teal smoke and fog. Jinxing Johnson behind him without needing to look back after she began to cough from the irritant in the gas, Midorima merely had to listen for the sounding thud as he faced Levsei. Unlike Johnson, she had the precaution of placing her hand over her face, guarding her from coughing at least for a bit.

"Do not bother." Midorima sniffed. "The gas can be absorbed through your eyes just as easily you breathe it in. Within fifteen minutes, you would be joining your friend."

Her eyes glared with a silent question. _And of you?_

"If you think of me inefficient enough to be affected by my own biological weapons, then you are more foolish than I thought." About to fire a Stun, Midorima suddenly heard a voice. _Child, behind you!_ Turning with swifter than believable reflexes, the shooting guard activated his second trap — to see a mid-air Zograf a foot away from his form, ready to take him out if he had not activated it.

Recovering quickly with internal curses of carelessness, the bespectacled vice captain took out his remaining adversaries, knocking out Zograf with a hit to the abdomen and Levsei with a hit to her neck. Sweating and with a scape here and there (still covered in gigantic spider blood), Midorima kept his barriers up as he called Akashi.

At the first ring, he heard a " _ **Shintarou.**_ "

" _ **Levsei, Johnson and Zograf are down. Phase One has been completed here.**_ "

Akashi let out an amused hum. " _ **That leaves us with Potter and Diggory.**_ "

" _ **…It has only been an hour, Akashi.**_ "

" _ **So, it has.**_ " The smugness in his captain's voice was dripping. " _ **Proceed to Phase Two, Shintarou. Everyone else is in position, you will be meeting with Atsushi.**_ "

" _ **Very well.**_ " _That meant the bait took Aomine and Kise._

* * *

Alastor Moody, or Bartemius Crouch Jr. in disguise, cursed colorfully at the sight of Kise Ryota's superior stance over the defeated Krum, who was being collected by the vines in the hedge — magically induced to send the defeated members of the teams to the medic tents for immediate care. He expected Mahoutokoro to dominate the Task like they did in the prior Tasks but not _this_ quickly.

In the shadows, Moody eavesdropped the conversation as he followed the blonde Chaser practically skipped to meet up with what was revealed to be the navy blue Chaser, who looked bored awaiting for the former. They spoke in their mother tongue as the Death Eater felt a pang of _envy_ — these two were the symbolism of the pureblood greatness that his Lord spoke of. Young, aristocratic and accomplished; they could not allow such gifted children to be drowned in the _filth_ of Mudbloods and Muggles — they were _pure_ of wizard blood.

It was _too much_ of a loss to have them die because they were _fooled_ by the members of Hogwarts.

Therefore, it was with a heavy burden that he pulled out his wand on them.

With one arm over the blonde's neck, he did not hesitate to place the boy under the Imperius Curse. Dropping him, the Death Eater ignored the other Japanese boy's yell as the tanned male lunged for him, before turning to catching the blonde.

Giving him the opening he was waiting for, Barty Crouch Jr. muttered it once again, unaware of his victim's smirk.

"It is for your own good, son." He found himself saying, tongue snapping over his teeth. "To serve the Dark Lord, to bring him back and to allow the purebloods their justice!" _Because what better to counter monsters than actual monsters?_

* * *

" _ **Akashi-kun.**_ " Kuroko's tone was unchanged to the unfamiliar ear.

" _ **Tetsuya.**_ " Akashi was not one of those people. " _ **What has aggravated you so?**_ "

" _ **Aomine-kun and Kise-kun have proceeded to Phase Two.**_ "

" _ **I see.**_ " The captain was silent for a moment. " _ **I will send Shintarou and Atsushi — I request that you make your way to the cup. It will not do if our phantom does not follow in Phase Three.**_ "

" _ **Yes, Akashi-kun.**_ " A pause. " _ **…It's almost over, Akashi-kun**_."

If one observed closely enough, the heterochromic eyes _softened_. " _ **Yes, Tetsuya. It is almost over. But unfortunately,** almost **does not count.**_ "

" _ **Then I will make it count.**_ "

Akashi smiled. " _ **Then I look forward to it, Tetsuya.**_ "

* * *

Harry Potter felt the blood in his body pumping through his muscles faster than ever before, the pure adrenaline making his mind work faster than he thought possible as he took in the sight before him. The Triwizard Cup glowed down the center of the maze, victory a mere dash of several hundred meters as a whirlwind seemed to dance over the hedge, gesturing for the mortals to dance to the rhythm of the world's whims. But that was not what took his attention — the wind could have been nonexistent for all his obliviousness to it. _No_ , what took his attention was the clashing _Miracles_ in-between him and the cup.

Kise Ryota snarled curse after curse as he collaborated with Aomine Daiki, the source of the whirlwind as he fired powerfully charged bolts of blue lightning at the other side; making the perfect storm of offensive magic Harry had ever seen. In the opposing side, Midorima and Murasakibara took the barrage with little trouble as it appeared under the purple barrier as the Midorima seemed to be writing something in the grass of his magic circle. It had been going for a least five minutes.

Then with a _boom_ , the barrier went down.

Kise recovered first, flying out of the green smoke with a grimace — the gas effecting his movements as he faced off against Midorima. Surrounding the bishop with copies of himself, the shooting guard countered with just as swift jinxes and curses; some making the copy dissipate and others transforming it into a harmless creature. The other clash was against the greatest offense against the greatest defense, as Aomine flew in strange and irregular patterns to take out Murasakibara, who had faster reflexes than Harry had ever though possible in such a tall person, dodging and countering by canceling the magic or firing off one of his harpoon-like projectiles from his shields.

"Th-This is chaos…" The whispered words took Harry from his fixation, turning to see a just as pale Cedric Diggory beside him.

Chaos it may have been. Harry thought to himself. But if they managed to get past without them knowing, they might be able to get to the cup.

When Harry proposed his obviously suicidal plan, Cedric voiced it. "You're insane, Potter."

A pause. "… _Let's do it._ "

With a mad dead run, Harry ran after his captain, the both of them dodging rogue jinxes and nasty curses that killed or destroyed the earth that they previously stepped on. For the first few meters, they were making good progress until Midorima caught them. With a wave of his hand, tendrils of vines grew at their feet as they fell, pinning them down to the grass. But he was soon distracted by an attacking Aomine while Kise began to incant in Japanese, amber eyes seductive as they turned to Harry.

Slowly, the vines began to release him to Harry's surprise as he realized that Kise was not looking at him, he was speaking to the vines — prompting them to his release. _Why?_

But before he could think on it too much, he was quickly pulled up by Cedric, who pulled him out of the fray to the cup.

The last line of defense stood the tallest of the Kiseki, who managed to shove off the distracted Aomine from Midorima — knocking him out with a blow to the heel, not enough to be crippling but enough to stop moving for a while after injecting him with a pre-made sedative. _Only Kise-chin was left and that Mido-chin's problem was what he wished he could do, but the plan said otherwise._ Therefore, Murasakibara pulled Midorima away from Kise's barrage of charms that promised pain, some copied from yours truly, as Midorima readied the syringe. But that left the path to the cup wide open for Hogwarts and Cedric was anything but opportunistic.

Hope surged in Harry. _He could do it! Hogwarts could win!_

Running, Harry pulled his captain with him towards the cup, both grabbing it as they Portkeyed into victory. _Or so they thought._

Before either of them could grab it, a cry stopped Harry while a vine stopped Cedric, who was dragged back to the Kiseki Civil War which was now Murasakibara sitting on an enraged Kise, as Midorima jammed in the damned sedative into Kise's arm.

" _Go_!" Cedric commanded, as Davis said the same in his ear at Harry. "Grab the cup and _win_ this thing for us, Potter! _GO!_ "

Harry glanced at the cup, regal and untouched, before looking at his pleading captain, doing his best to break off the vine with sheer force — his wand lost in the fray. In that moment, Harry knew what to do.

" **Incendio!** " The vine broke as three hands grabbed the cup.

* * *

" _ **Akashi.**_ "

Akashi sighed softly, as he replied. " _ **Report, Shintarou.**_ "

The tiredness in Midorima's voice was heavy as Akashi frowned at the map before him — only displaying four of his army. _Where was Tetsuya? He was supposed to be pinpointing the location that the Portkey had been set for._ " _ **Aomine and Kise are waking up and will be fine in a few minutes since Crouch's Imperio was not powerful enough to use their gods against us — only basic on-hand magic. The gods are repairing the damage to them n—**_ "

" _ **Shintarou, where is Tetsuya?**_ " A cold realization made Akashi smirk. _Oh, Tetsuya. I should know better than to believe that you were well-behaved._

" _ **Kuroko's…?! You don't see him?!**_ "

" _ **No. I don't.**_ " Akashi replied flatly, a plan already forming in his mind. _I was right. Phase Three was where things were to go awry. Only the expectation was not to Tetsuya._

 _" **Then…** That idiot! Of all the times to go off on his own!"_

A laugh escaped Akashi's lips as he listened to Midorima's shouting and subsequently, Aomine's when he heard of his shadow's whereabouts along with Kise's whining as Murasakibara's question silenced them all. " _ **What do we do now, Aka-chin?**_ "

" _ **Why I thought you all knew.**_ " Akashi answered, amused. _To think that it was our phantom that hated the fact we're going to lose more than we did — the arrogant Kiseki, who were punished for it._ _**"We're going after our phantom. Proceed to Phase Three.**_ "

With a wide feral smirk, Aomine cracked his knuckles as Akashi's orders echoed in his head. _Phase Three is more of your speed, Daiki. Destroy the maze and everything in it. Show the world why must cower before us. Wage war, my knight._


	22. Phase Three

Chapter 22: Phase Three

Hermione glanced around at her place beside Ronald, displaying her support for her other best friend — their side covered with banners and Gryffindor colors along with the other Houses, uniting their school against their guests. They had the advantage of a home turf, but it appeared to be nothing against the fearsome power of the prodigies that the twins worshipped with earnest respect. Glancing at their side, the brightest witch of her generation noted several things.

There was no family — no elder persons to support the team that had the greatest odds to win other than the Headmaster. And the pink-haired manager, Momoi Satsuki, was nowhere to be seen. The last time she had spotted the other girl, she was doing her job, helping her team get ready for their Task.

A sinking feeling echoed at the pit of her stomach, whether it was because the manager was out of sight or not, Hermione did not know. But in hindsight, that was the first indication of something was _off_ — more so than the other two Tasks, there was something _wrong_ with the last one. She wasn't incorrect — as expected of the British witch.

In three seconds, the very earth under Hermione's feet _rocked_.

Ears ringing and eyes closed, Hermione was on the ground, covered by someone's strong and protective embrace as she took in her surroundings. Dimly noting that it was Ronald's, she sat up to see the tall hedge maze that rivaled the height of tall buildings aflame, grass yellowed and aged to go up in fire like kindling. Smoke puffed into the sky as the smell of fire burned her nostrils — the flames eating and licking away the maze with hungry sparks.

A moment of silence as everyone took in the sight of the decimated maze with the teams within. Then like glass, the moment shattered. Screams and shouts echoed in the background as parents and loved ones alike shouted for their child and students, pandemonium breaking out.

"W-What…? What is… going on…?" Hermione coughed out. "Where's Harry? _Ronald?!_ "

"I-I… 'Mione…"

" _Please remain calm._ The smoke and debris in the air will dissipate in a moment." A kind and sweet voice purred, as true to her words, the very air cleared. Hermione felt suddenly better, as she frowned when the arms released her — as all eyes fell to the figure at the podium before the panel of judges and professors. Momoi Satsuki stood there, her ebony fur coat unfurled behind her majestically, unfazed. Her usually free hair was pinned in a high ponytail with a golden hairpiece, cascading in a waterfall of waves as she wore her uniform like it was fitted just for her. "I am Momoi Satsuki, manager of the Generation of Miracles and Council Leader of History. The smoke and debris has been cleared in the barrier I have set up but it will take a few more moments to do the same to the hedge maze. Panicking and screaming will not help anyone. So, please remain calm."

Momoi was poised with her words as she nodded to a group of Mahoutokoro students — yellow badges — darting into the storm of smoke and fire while the rest seemed to have disappeared. Hermione did not have much to conjecture from that as the manager spoke again.

"We all are currently under a barrier that was summoned when the explosion happened." The pink witch explained as everyone seemed to calm down slowly. "Please remain in your seats."

"Thank you for your efforts, Miss Momoi." Dumbledore smiled as he walked up to her with a proud smile. "Most extraordinary that you were so quick to protect us."

"It was nothing, Dumbledore." Momoi smiled softly before her eyes turned ominous and smile curve widely. "I did _plan_ it, after all."

Before anyone really digested the words, with a snap of her fingers, the smoke and fog of the evening that blocked their sight of the hedge maze disappeared to reveal a shocking sight. Standing in the burning ashes of the once hedge maze and now, an ashy grey wasteland, imposingly — was the Generation of Miracles as immaculate as they were when they entered. And at their feet, to the collective confusion and shock of their audience, was the other Teams, silenced and bound in chains as they were on their knees, unconscious. The message was clear — they were all at the mercy of the prodigies. One wrong move, and they would be harmed. All but Cedric and Harry.

 _Harry. Where was Harry?_

Before anyone could voice anything, Akashi Seijuurou took the stage, his heterochromic eyes silencing anyone who believed otherwise. "Well done, Momoi. With this, Phase Three is complete."

" _Phase Three?_ " Dumbledore spoke up, eyes on the six teens. "You would have do better than that to explain to us."

"All in due time, Dumbledore." Akashi assured, hands clasped behind him before his eyes sharpened. Everyone noticed the lack of respect in the Headmaster's name. "First, I would like for all of you to realize the _situation_ before you. To the students, you are potential collateral damage because if any of you _move_ or even have the _slightest_ intention to not follow our orders, my subordinates will make sure there is nothing of you to _find_. (Hermione then noticed that the audience was surrounded by the respective students of Mahoutokoro — obeying their first string). And to the professors, I believe the lives of your students are enough for you to remain calm, no? We wouldn't want to have any martyrs today." _More than expected, at least._

Akashi turned his eyes to a silent but composed Dumbledore. After a short moment, the Headmaster asked. "And of your manager?" _Ah, he saw it._

"What of her?" Akashi tilted his head, as Hermione held back Ron, ticked off at the sheer arrogance of the noble redhead. Not that she didn't want to neither.

"She is in the line of fire. You will sacrifice your hidden _queen_?"

The silence was deafening other than the crackling of embers as Akashi chuckled.

"Momoi is more than capable to take care of herself. She is _insurance_."

 _How cruel._ Hermione thought before Aomine snorted. She realized that they all had varying expressions of disbelief at their leader's words. _What?_

"How misleading, Akashi-kun." Momoi chided from the podium, twirling her wand as the redhead smirked a bit wider at the manager's manipulative coo.

"When Akashicchi was talking about _insurance_ , he wasn't talking about for _you_ guys." Kise smiled, tugging at one of the chains. "He was talking about our subordinates, in case they _miss_."

"What else did you think the barrier was for?" Aomine scoffed, arms crossed over his chest, impatient. "You didn't think it was to _protect_ you, did you?"

 _It was to keep them in place._ Hermione realized rapidly, as she eyed the pink barrier that separated them from their unconscious champions. _A trap._

"Sat-chin is efficient, after all." Murasakibara commented, chewing on a lollipop. "You have anything to say, Mido-chin? We have a schedule to keep up."

" _Hmph_." Midorima sniffed, as he glanced at his watch. " _Akashi_."

"I agree, Shintarou." The captain smirked, knowing that his comments to prolong were aggravating his team, just the _right_ way. Turning to their audience, the heterochromic eyes lost their playful glint. "Now that you all are aware of your position, I would like to expose a person of interest to you. It is because of this individual that we are using such distasteful methods ( _along with other reasons_ ). He is the one who entered Harry Potter into the tournament, placed Daiki and Ryota under the Imperius Curse, and is responsible for the disappearance of three champions."

Akashi did not even look to the Headmasters — instead, turned to his knight and rook in Japanese. " **Daiki, Atsushi, seize him.** "

Hermione did not even see them move. Because where Alastor Moody stood, was a young man that the Muggle witch did not recognize nor know. But Dumbledore, Snape, and Karkaroff did. "B-Barty Crouch Jr.!"

 _Death Eater._ Her mind whispered to her. _Tortured the Longbottoms._

Hermione resisted the urge to look at Neville and instead, kept her eyes on the scene — Kise and Aomine held their wands at the Death Eater's neck as they dragged the young man in Moody's baggy and much too large clothing before their liege, exiting the barrier with ease. Forced to look up to the red-headed teen, his tongue flicked over his teeth, snarling.

"You're too late. Potter is already—!"

" _ **Silence.**_ " Akashi commanded, as the Death Eater's mouth closed with a snap. Hermione narrowed her eyes. He used magic to silence him forcibly. "I have no desire to hear the words of a deluded _madman_ , who believes himself to be useful and flatters himself into believing he was a _pawn_. If this were Japan, my subordinates _alone_ , would have the authority to _end_ you." More than one person flinched at the words. "Under the rights of Ministry." _In other words, if they were in Japan, Barty Crouch Jr. would have been dead where he stood. Legally._ Hermione felt shivers run down her spine.

"But you are _not_ in Japan, **Akashi-san** _._ " A voice said, as all turned to look above them. Hermione did her best to not gape. In the smoky sky, multiple screens appeared overhead, displaying who Fudge recognized as the attendants of the International Confederation of Wizards — all as shocked as he was to see what was right before him. Turning, the Minister of the British Ministry of Magic found them surrounded by mobilized Mahoutokoro students, imposing in their stoic faces as they stood turgid like soldiers under orders — with a clear message: _No one_ was leaving or coming in without _explicit_ permission from higher authority. And their highest authority clearly was not allowing _anyone_ to leave.

The Rakuzan captain laughed lightly. " _No_. I am not, Prime Minister. Do not be too alarmed, we will not be here for long. We have called for a greater reason than to call out on a mistake in staff within Britain."

"And that is?" One of the people in the screens pressed.

"It is because we are here to declare our secession from the Japanese Ministry of Magic." Momoi announced from her place at the podium, voice cold. With a wave of her hand, she continued: "We, as the heirs of the Houses of Nobility of Japan, accuse of the Japanese Ministry of Magic of corruption and blackmail of her own people — accepting the bribery of foreign powers to rid of the Council of Mahoutokoro to create a power vacuum within in the academy to seize control of the last free echelon of Wizarding Japan."

"And as per agreement of our court case last year." Momoi paused for effect; "Today, we reveal to you, the person who is responsible for the near deaths of seventy-nine individuals by using the Gifted as his catalyst — Lord Voldemort."

In the silence, Akashi smirked, turning away with his army. "Please await while we fetch your _so-called_ savior, after all, we cannot allow our adversary die off so easily."

And with that, the five Miracles Apparated, leaving the chaos to break out behind them. Hermione was focused on something else — _Where was Harry? And more importantly, wasn't there one more Miracle?_

* * *

Kuroko tumbled for a bit, not bothering to stick the landing, as the shadow had no reason to hide himself, he was invisible even without the invisibility spell on his person (just in case) as he fell back against a hard surface, feeling like his insides had been twisted from the Portkey. Feeling cool stone and cold air against his skin, the phantom found himself in a graveyard, one that was clearly abandoned for some time as it was overgrown and markers unpolished with specks of moss. Groaning softly, he grimaced as he felt blood on the side of his head — he broke his promise to not get hurt with Momoi-san.

He diverged from the plan. It was not _too_ surprising.

Phase One was easily done before he even _entered_ the maze and Phase Two was to ensure that they had enough on Crouch to give viable reason of punishment for him later as well as why they would lose in getting the cup. After all, in the basketball circuit, they never lost until they were pitted against one another — the Tasks is no different. That is until Kuroko decided to intervene.

He had no real role in Phase Two, other than to track the location of the Portkey — it _stung_ his pride. Akashi-kun was protecting him by keeping out of harm's way, even to the point of _losing_. His _pride_ would not allow it — which was why the moment Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory made a grab for the cup, Kuroko snatched it _first_ — taking all of them to the graveyard as planned. Or not planned. Whatever.

" _ **Avada Kedavra!**_ "

The sound of the English Killing Curse made Kuroko shoot to his feet, only to regret moving so fast as the world around him spun. Dizzy, the shadow knelt, his goddess' words soothing away the throb in his mind. _Slowly, Tetsuya. Breathe in and out. You must silence the others' in their arrival. You are not in a state to be concerned with that boy._

 _Who died, Izanami-sama?_

She hesitated. _Diggory Cedric. It was his time, child. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing at all. My foster daughter and I have seen it, his death would have been by your hands if he did not come with Potter._

Kuroko was unconvinced. _Swear it._

 _You have my word._ She replied softly, assuring her Gift that her words were true. No god could lie under the swearing of their word. _He was meant to die under the hands of Voldemort. Just as Potter's parents were._

Opening his eyes, Kuroko watched impassively as Harry sobbed over Cedric Diggory's body, the soul several feet away staring at his body with a broken stare. The dead took the appearance of when they perished, often grotesque and brokenly battered — but Cedric looked no different, like he had sudden heart attack and perished young. Before Harry could get over his grief, he was pushed back from the body and levitated into the grasp of a statue of the Grim Reaper, unable to escape, his wand beside Cedric's lifeless body. The man behind the magic was a short one, only coming to Kuroko's chest to which the phantom was pleasantly surprised at. He had grubby skin that looked like it was unwashed, small beady black eyes and a hooked nose — his head was a dome of greying brown hair with a bald patch in the center. He was dressed in brown and black rags of what could have been once a tailored suit a century ago as he carried a small bundle in his arm, what could have been a small child.

But Kuroko's eyes were not fooled.

Curled into a pitiful ball of pasty white, the Dark Lord was no bigger than a small child; he looked like an unfed stillborn babe with wrinkled skin. Kuroko was not impressed.

As the henchman began to brew the reviving potion, Kuroko turned away. _Phase Four._

Clasping his hands together, he began to incant — the shadows and fog thickening as the Master of the Dark Arts ensured the stage for their execution.

* * *

Harry breathed heavily as his forearm burned, the crude methodology of Pettigrew to retrieve his blood, along with the sharp pain on his forehead, confirming what was right before his eyes. The resurrection and revival of the being he hated with all his being, the murderer of his parents that left him orphaned, was _real_. And it was made with his blood.

He felt sick as he watched the cauldron burst into flames, finally revealing a pale humanoid form shrouded in shadows, hands clawed with pointed nails as they traced his face, feeling a visage that was lost for so long. And when the figure turned, the face was deformed, lacking a nose in place of two slits like a snake, poisonous green eyes sunken in and white lips pulled to a scowl — Lord Voldemort was reborn and had returned.

Barefoot, the Dark Lord laughed breathily, hand outstretched at his servant. "My wand, Wormtail."

Pulling out a white wand, Harry noted at the bone handle and the fractured elongation of the stick — it was deformed like it's master, a bone that was broken in so many places that it could not heal correctly — instead of alining straight, it was crooked and bent out of shape.

"Hold out your arm." Harry expected a deeper tenor, as the Lord spoke. But somehow, the soft and breathy voice of Voldemort sent more shivers up his spine than any tenor could ever try to compete with.

"T-Thank you, Master." The manservant looked on the verge of tears.

About to hold out his stump of an arm, Voldemort hissed. "The _other_ arm, Wormtail!"

Unable to hold his disappointment but obedient, Wormtail revealed his Dark Mark, a skull with a serpent dancing out out of it's jaw, darkening as the wand made contact with the skin. The skies blackened as the Dark Mark reflected off the clouds, the shadows dancing to reveal black robed figures with pointed hoods, skull masks veiling their identities— Death Eaters. Forming a circle around the Dark Lord, the subjects waited.

"Welcome, my _friends_." Voldemort's tone was cordial. "Thirteen years, it's been. And yet, here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself… _disappointed_." Before he dropped off with a hiss.

"Not _one_ of you tried to find me." He stated venomously, tearing the masks one by one of the Death Eaters. " _Crabbe! Goyle! Blaise! Parkinson!_ "

"Not even _you_." Voldemort paused, before doing the same. " _Lucius_."

The shrouded platinum blonde, Head of the Malfoy House, swore his reply, befalling to his knees like the rest. "My lord. I detected signs and whispers of your whereabouts— 'There were _signs_ , my slippery friend.' Voldemort hissed. — I assure you, my lord, I have _never_ renounced the old ways. _This_ , I have been obliged to present to you today, since your… absence." Draco's father rose. " _That_ is my true mask."

"I returned." Wormtail decided that this was the best time to speak, before cowering.

"Out of _fear_." Voldemort spat, clearly cross. " _Not_ _loyalty_."

"Still." The pale wizard continued. "You have proven yourself _useful_ in recent events — after I had fled to Albania." With a wave of his wand, a silvery metal hand grew over the stump of his lost arm, a clear gift from his master.

"Thank you." Pettigrew breathed, holding out his new arm in awe. "… _Master_. Thank you."

"As for the rest of you," Voldemort addressed the remnants of his army, "You all feared a power that you all assumed was greater than mine, with a likeness of Albus Dumbledore and his Order — _fickle_ and filled with _self-preservation_ , the lot of you! Even though you all were _aware_ that I had escaped the mortal coil."

"Then explain to us, my lord." Lucius spoke up, eyes almost revering. "Inform us of what your downfall was, thirteen years ago."

Voldemort obliged, as he turned to Harry Potter, eyes meeting the boy, his voice whimsical. " _Harry_ … I had almost forgotten you were here."

"Standing on the bones of my Muggle father. He abandoned my mother and I, you see after finding out she was a witch. But do not _fret_. He has paid for his crimes in _full_ , leaving my mother to die in childbirth and me in a Muggle orphanage. I would introduce you, but word has it that you are _almost_ as famous as me these days. _The Boy Who Lived._ " Sneering, the Dark Lord continued. "How _lies_ have fed your legend, Harry."

"Allow me to reveal what really happened that night. Shall I divulge into how I _truly_ lost my powers?" Voldemort turned back to his circle of followers. "It was _love_. When sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I _couldn't_ touch him. It was old magic. Something I should have foreseen. But no matter now, things have _changed_."

With a burst of speed and a gnarled finger, the Dark Lord touched the boy's scar. White hot pain exploded on his forehead as Harry screamed in agony. " _I can touch you_ , now!"

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood could do, Harry." Voldemort grinned.

"Such is the perk of the Rudimentary Body Potion~ Don't you all read?." And with that single sentence, the tension of the graveyard plummeted to shocked silence as all eyes turned to the speaker. It came from a two meter tall teenager, leaning casually against the statue that Harry was bound to, snacking on a light blue lollipop, completely unconcerned. Harry blinked owlishly. _Murasakibara?!_

"So, this is Moldyshorts." Heads snapped to the other side of the graves, to see a blonde teenager half-seated on a tombstone, as if in the midst of a photoshoot — amber eyes glowing with toying. "Shorter than I expected."

"Dammit, Kise. His name is _the fucker behind the curtain._ We talked about this shit." Sounded another voice at the right as all eyes turned to meet with an annoyed tanned male, hands in his pockets — bored. "Moldyshorts is too corny."

"And your choice is too long. You both are insufficient." Pushing up his glasses, the green-haired male ignored the protests of the other teens. As if snapping out of their shock, the Death Eaters moved, appearing behind the teens with wands pointed at their throats. They were unfazed, other than a lazy glance of acknowledgement.

" _Who and how did y—?_ " One of the Death Eaters began before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, crumpling to the floor to reveal a shorter redhead male behind him, monochrome eyes glowing.

"This is a discussion among superiors, I apologize, but I have to have you excused from this conversation." Akashi stepped over the man, signifying that he was lesser than the dirt in his underfoot, unfazed as he walked over to Voldemort, who to Harry's disturbance, smiled widely. Chills grew in his spine as Harry watched, the attention off of him as Akashi addressed the Dark Lord. "Your servant in Hogwarts was thorough in summoning us here, Voldemort. Remove your wands from my team." The ' _or else_ ' was loud and clear.

"Very well." Voldemort grinned, circling Akashi like a new toy as he nodded for them to do as the young captain ordered — but still by their targets, _just_ in case. "And you have done well to accept, Akashi Seijuurou of the House of Sun. To revolt against your despicable Ministry, who have condemned you. Sealed you away for fearing you. You are purebloods, yet forced to the whims of the society who welcomes those peasants. You are the _true_ and _superior_ race."

" _What?_ " Harry whispered. He had seen the magic that these prodigies hand at their fingertips. Millions would be _slaughtered_.

Akashi did not refute his words. That was enough to make Harry tremble. " _Enough_. Who sent that vision a year ago?"

"If you were asking who executed the magic, _boy_ — it was your Headmaster." Voldemort slithered with a hum, as his words slipped from his lips like smooth oil. "He was so _desperate_ , too afraid of your potential that he asked me to take you out of his hands. He thought that by interfering with you and your gods, you would be offed as that other boy was. But I stopped him and your Ministry. Told them of this tournament and his invitation after I had gotten it out of Bertha Jorkins, all beginning with that vision you speak of."

"Do you have any idea what that vision cost us?" Aomine frowned, lightly annoyed.

"Yes, that friend of yours, was it?" Voldemort seemed unsure, like he couldn't recall clearly. "I believe Shinta said he was rather average of a wizard, Mr. Aomine, was it?"

Kise gave him a glance. "That old fool kept you well informed." He wanted them gone _permanently_ , after all.

"Indeed. And here you all are." Voldemort breathed, a hand extended off to the side.

The gesture was not lost to anyone. _An invitation._ To join the Dark Lord in his crusade. The crusade to take over and rid of all the Muggles and Mudbloods that dared to oppose the purebloods. Harry struggled under the stone imprisonment, grunting quietly as the attention turned to the Boy Who Lived.

"Ah, yes. Where are my manners?" Voldemort breathed, gesturing to Harry. "I presume you all have met one another before this gathering over the course of this year. And with young Harry's demise, tonight, we shall remind the world of our power!"

"What would be our status under you, Voldemort?" Akashi cut in, like a businessman in the midst of a negotiation. "What are your proposals and ideals when you take over? I would like to know _exactly_ we are getting to, before we enter your care."

The silence was terse as Harry stared at the calm redhead like he was an alien. _Did he not know of Voldemort's cause?_

"I promise you and your _friends_ ," Voldemort began, hissing the last word, "That you will live in world without those Mudbloods that have _shunned_ you, tried to _taint_ you of their _filthy_ ways; we will _control_ these mortals that should not be protected and put in their _place_ in our new world — one that we will _rule_! And you, and your men, will help us in our noble and pure crusade!" _More like horrifying and utterly mass murdering of a cause._ Harry thought with a disgusted face.

"And if I were to refuse your generous offer?" Akashi unleashed a dry laugh, eyes glinting with dark amusement. "And what is this _power_ you speak of, half-blood? The power to incapacitate a _fourteen-year-old. Yes,_ that much I will reward."

Dark chuckles echoed in the air. " _Us_ , serve _you_? Do not flatter yourself, Tom Marvolo _Riddle_."

To the shock of Harry and the Dark Lord's army, the Dark Lord himself fell to knees, eyes widened and looking up to the captain of the Miracles. "The only ones who are allowed to look at me in the eye as I speak are those that serve _me_. No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me. _Know your place._ " Heterochromic eyes glared, unrelenting.

The sharp cherry wand in Akashi's hand cut into the terse flesh of the neck, flinching under the wood blade. " _If_ I had wished for those so-called Mudbloods and Muggles as you call them dead, they _would_ be." Harry had no doubt of that. For some reason, he _knew_ the words to be an absolution. "I do not need your poor _excuse_ of an army to do that."

Cold and unfeeling way Akashi was dismissing the lives of Muggles like the life of an insect, made Harry feel the blood drain from his face as the Death Eaters flinched at the casual address of their lord.

Akashi smirked. "I have my own army of _monsters_. All of whom are aware, that my orders are _absolute_."

Cue snorts from all the Miracles. They were unnoticed.

" _This_ is your display of power?" Aomine asked, looking more disinterested than he was earlier, smugly jeering. "If you think this shit show is anything about getting power, then you're even _more_ stupid than Akashi made you out to be. After thirteen years of licking your wounds, you have one of your _servants_ resurrect your _sorry_ ass and then make empty promises of rebuilding your army?"

The tanned male looked at the Death Eater beside him with a flat stare. "Why the _fuck_ do you follow this fucker?" Harry was looking at a dead man. A dead man with the name of Aomine Daiki.

" _ **Avada Kedavra!**_ " None of the color haired teens batted an eye.

" _Language_ , you fool." Midorima scolded, as Aomine batted the green spell aside like a fly with a bolt of navy magic, charged at his hands. "Can you be any less eloquent? We have one objective while here; your incessant and crass demeaning of our adversary, however true, is not helping."

"What the fuck are you saying, Midorima? Speak English!"

"Mido-chin is, Mine-chin."

"Aominecchi is so _stupid_."

"I don't want to hear that from you, dumb blonde." _What, in the name of Merlin, was going on?_ Harry stared as he gaped at the conversation. _How long was this going to go?_

Thankfully, Voldemort cut in. Oh, _wait._

The Dark Lord grabbed Akashi's collar, wand at the Japanese boy's neck as he finally regained his footing, towering over redhead. " _You_. I offer you a place to belong. A place upon _my_ _grace_ and side. And you dare to _insult_ _me_ , undermine _my_ _power_ , and try to turn _my_ _army_ against _me_?! _You_ all will suffer— no, _beg_ — for your lives, and only until you are pleading for death, will I grant you to die by _my_ _hands_!"

" _Stop!_ Don't touch them!" Harry shouted, only to be ignored as he watched helplessly, Death Eaters mirroring their master with their respective hostage. Even if they were arrogant bastards, they did not deserve to die. _Like Cedric._ For no reason. They denied Voldemort and his offer. _That was enough._

From the clouds above, on his dragon, Kuroko Tetsuya pressed his bluetooth.

" ** _I believe this will suffice, Momoi-san._** "

" ** _Final Phase, Tetsu-kun?_** "

The phantom nodded, as he saw five magic circles form below. " ** _Final Phase. Please cut the live feed._** "


	23. Moments of Aggression

Chapter 23: Moments of Aggression

 _It was like straight out of a nightmare for them_ , Momoi mused as she watched the reactions of their audience, as she allowed the now conscious and eliminated champions into her barrier (not that she had to try, they ran in face first at the sight of their family, unaware of the trap — Barty Crouch Jr. bound in chains by the podium, like the fodder he was) — first, confused at the sight of a seemingly abandoned graveyard from above that Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter and Kuroko Tetsuya appeared in; only to have horrified screams at the sudden execution of the first student in the hands of a person the English knew well. Who did not know of the _poor_ and _dead_ Peter Pettigrew that died in the hands of Sirius Black, that led to the death of the Potters? _Right?_

Momoi was not pleased when she saw the blood on her one true love's head, as it was mostly likely a concussion, from the way he experienced vertigo the moment he stood. Everyone else was preoccupied with wrapping their heads around the death of Cedric Diggory, the people around a grief-stricken Amos Diggory trying to console his heart wrenching cries. She could care _less_.

The manager had sympathy but wasted none of it now. The gods had _preordained_ it. She was _no_ match for the decree of gods — therefore, she watched with everyone else impassively at the sobbing Harry Potter over the dead Cedric Diggory, her attention on the thing that her Tetsu-kun was watching.

 _I. Found. You._ She sang mentally, unconsciously smiling a grin that was similar to her god. And as the god of knowledge and minor god to torture, she _knew_ how to spite her victims with overwhelming ferocity.

Her reaction turned to a gratifying satisfaction as they all watched the Dark Lord be revived with the use of ancient magic armed with his wand and previous Death Eaters, some revealed to them by their identities. Some notably being parentages of several Hogwarts students, as Momoi mostly ignored her company. They were only acting witnesses. That was the _only_ reason they weren't taken out of the game — she had _no_ love for anyone in this side of the country.

She tuned back in when Voldemort turned his attention on Harry Potter, now captive in the embrace of a stone reaper with his scythe — it appeared the Dark Lord liked toying with his food as well. But before Voldemort could relish in child assault, her boys made their presence known, much to the surprise of the audience — not noticing that her Tetsu-kun had taken to the skies long ago. Whisperings and wide-eyed looks told her that they didn't even see Murasakibara move, as he ate a lollipop. One by one, the Miracles appeared, none but Momoi seeing their movements as they were stunned to silence at bold and almost lackadaisical manner they appeared until Akashi. The captain was as he always was to Momoi, confident and in _complete_ control — stepping over the unconscious Death Eater (who Crabbe recognized as his father) towards Voldemort without a sliver of hesitation or fear.

It was his next words that sent chills down all of their spines other than Momoi.

"Your servant in Hogwarts was _thorough_ in summoning us here, Voldemort."

Not only was the name of the Dark Lord shiver-inducing, it was the _implications_ of the words. Voldemort had made an offer. He reached a hand to ask for the power of Akashi Seijuurou and his friends. And the silence from the Miracles and Momoi after Voldemort's speech of his crusade did not _reassure_ any of the other watchers as a number of people, notably, professors eyed at her direction.

But Akashi shifted the attention on another subject. The dreaded _vision_.

"If you were asking who executed the magic, _boy_ — it was your Headmaster." No one moved but Momoi as no one could have stopped her. Because thick and thorned chains burst from the earth before entrapping the mentioned Headmaster, tightened over as he screamed in agony, the thorns embedding into flesh, spilling blood in rivers. The pink witch was merciless as she flicked her wrist downwards, sending him into the earth her chains emerged from. Several girls of Hogwarts fainted at the display while most were ashen-faced, not able to blame the pinkette for her harsh judgment, after Voldemort's explanation, blaring for all of them to hear as accusing eyes turned to the Minister of the Japanese Magic district, who looked ready to bolt from his office.

"You move an _inch_ , Minister — _An. Inch._ — and I will stuff so many chains through your lowly form, you will not know which hole will be your mouth and your rectum. _Sit down._ " Momoi threatened with crackling magenta eyes, her grip on the wood podium splintering. The minister did not look like he was even breathing, as if needing permission to do an involuntary task. As far as Hermione knew, he was right.

The attention returned to the events of the graveyard as Akashi addressed the Dark Lord once more, this time, asking of the purpose and cause of his battle. And Dark Lord obliged, like any normal villain give a chance to gloat — an inflamed ego was almost a _given_. Therefore, when Akashi mocked the Dark Lord of his offer and power, everyone stared at the screen with shocked silence like the Death Eaters while Momoi was gleefully laughing.

" _Us_ , serve _you_? Do not _flatter_ yourself, Tom Marvolo _Riddle_." Akashi-kun said flatly, but everyone could hear the sneer in his voice, smirking as Voldemort flinched at his real name. A _tidbit_ that a little birdie told him, a bubblegum colored one. Momoi giggled.

With Akashi's declaration, Voldemort fell before the fearsome captain, able to feel the sheer force and absolution of his presence even through a cloud message as his wand met with the Dark Lord's flesh. Indeed, if Akashi so _wished_ it, Mudbloods and Muggles or in the terms of Japan, _Commoners_ and _Ningen_ , would have _ceased_ to exist — his goddess had _no_ power to refuse his request now that the contract was still valid. As she would have him punished in the Netherworld — but nonetheless, the point of the fact was that he _could_ have it done.

All he needed was six people he already _had_.

"I have my army of _monsters_. All of whom are aware, that my orders are _absolute_."

The meaning was lost to none as Momoi stifled a small grin at the reactions of her other boys. Dai-chan then began to mock the Death Eaters and their esteemed leader of his utter uselessness as one, making more than one person pale. _Hey_ , Dumbledore looked like his beard.

Momoi took out a small yellow crystal of that matched Kise's eyes as a gasp made her look up. _What?_ Oh. Dai-chan countered the snake's Death Curse and was now being scolded by Midorin. _Nothing new._

That is until Voldemort grabbed Akashi's collar. Magenta eyes narrowed.

Not _one_ of _her_ boys were dying today. The word of this piece of filth be _damned_.

" _ **I believe this will suffice, Momoi-san.**_ " Her beloved's voice calmed her a bit.

" _ **Final Phase, Tetsu-kun?**_ " _Business, then injuries._

" _ **Final Phase.**_ " He confirmed. " _ **Please cut the live feed.**_ "

 _With pleasure._ She thought as she waved a hand, making the graveyard screen disappear. All attention suddenly on her, the manager spoke clearly and succinctly. "Up to there, is what we will allow to show you. Please understand that we, as the Generation of Miracles, would like our execution of Tom Marvolo Riddle to be _private_."

" _No!_ Recall your _dogs_ , girl! _The Dark Lord is back!_ _He_ will _prevail!_ " Crouch Jr. snarled.

Momoi pulled the chain at his throat toward herself, nosediving for the floor, nearly crushing his windpipe underfoot as she glared at him with magenta eyes before turning back to her audience, ignoring the gurgling man under her. " _As I was saying_ , this confession is the proof that we were the victims of a ploy under the Ministry of Magic in Japan, to rid of us due to our status. Therefore, freeing us from our crimes and the fulfillment of the vow toward the gods that have blessed us. On behalf of the Generation of Miracles and the future heirs of Sun, Moon, Saturn, Pluto, Venus, Mars and Jupiter, we implore with the Ministry to implement a punishment."

Akashi's grandfather, the Head of the House of the Sun, nodded from his screen. "Very well, Momoi Satsuki. On behalf of the Japanese Ministry, I, as Head of the House of Sun and high member of the Cabinet of Japan, grant this of you after speaking of your proof. Name your judgement."

The girl smiled, moving her heeled boot from Crouch's windpipe to his face. It would do no good to kill him _yet_. "The beheading of the Japanese Minister of Magic, as well as of all known associated State Ministers. Their families sentenced to Commoners, blessings and bloodlines stripped with the exception of any students of Mahoutokoro — they have proven their loyalty to the gods. Lastly, we ask for the neck of Shinta Matsumoto."

To the shock of all, the elderly Akashi smirked ever so slightly at the harsh punishment issued. " _Well done._ "

Momoi smiled sweetly. "Thank you, _sir_."

And with that, the screen displaying the fearsome elder of the Akashi line disappeared, all knowing then that the power of the Akashi Seijuurou that they were familiar with was indeed _hereditary_. And with a snap of Momoi's fingers, the barrier and the screens disappeared — leaving the three schools to their tournament once more as Hermione stood, eyes demanding.

"Where is Harry?" She shouted. "You _said_ you were going to bring him back!"

 _Ah, yes. Her rival._ "Rest assured, Hermione Granger, your friend will be returned to you. But do not forget we have a tournament in the works still."

A loud clap of thunder deafened the recall of it being a tournament as they all turned to look behind Momoi. Standing in a row, the Generation of Miracles arrived as promised — an unconscious Harry Potter with dry tears, carried by Aomine as Murasakibara carried Cedric Diggory's dead body, Kuroko holding the Triwizard Cup, practically invisible at the chaos of the death of an innocent bystander. The Generation of Miracles _won_ , as expected.

* * *

Kuroko was always in awe of the talents of his friends. And this time was no different as he waved a hand over Harry Potter's visage, eyes rolling back into his skull as he relaxed against his imprisonment. Placing several shields and defensive wards over the collateral damage and doing the same to the lump of meat that was Cedric Diggory, he perched himself over the statue of his Westernized goddess and watched. Midorima-kun's magic circle activated first, as he tapped his foot on the outermost ring, lined with a trap resulted from a collaboration of Kise and himself, freezing all persons that that user wanted to be in suspended animation — an aware paralysis that made _all_ the victim's sensory organs respond except the motor neurons. _Pain_ was one of them.

And that was Aomine-kun's _particular_ forte. Momoi-san and Aomine-kun were childhood friends for a _reason_.

Surrounded by his blue lightning, crackling and hissing over his own magic circle, the the runes of Midorima-kun reacted brightly as Aomine's navy blue hieroglyphs melded into the outer ring in a technique coined as _assimilation_ , as the Death Eaters felt a strong current electrify them, burning through flesh and sending volts through their bodies. Angry red veins of burned flesh scarred over the skin of their chests, just above the heart, _permanent_ reminders of how close they were to Death's fatal _embrace_ as they were allowed to fall to their knees, breaths heavy and involuntarily curling into a fetal position.

None of the black-robed army was spared but their leader, who was still frozen in limbo. But _all_ knew that this was not out of _mercy_.

The punishment was _swift_ , however, because before they could even recover from the sensory overload of lightning, a silent scream-inducing burning engulfed their minds — all originating from the same place. _The Dark Mark._ Tearing aside the sleeves, the Marks were revealed in their once fearsome display, now only a symbol of serious _regret_. As it cemented _why_ they were punished — their association with the Dark Lord and _nothing more_ — the skin was unblemished, _untouched_ even and yet it _felt_ like thousands of white-hot needles stabbed the flesh with unrelenting force.

"Remember this feeling well." Akashi-kun said, his cape billowing behind him as he stood a few feet above the others on his own magic circle. Kise-kun sat on his own, two feet below, smirking. "All of you Death Eaters who have chosen to follow your lord at such a time and were unfortunate enough to have chosen today to swear with _fidelity_ — every time you undertake the actions of your lord, you will feel our _curse_."

"And even if you cut off your arm, fade your mark, or any type of concealment," Aomine continues with a bored expression, before smirking darkly. "You will feel our _curse_ _until_ you _wholeheartedly_ relinquish your loyalty to your lord in _every_ way — including _fear_. And believe me, I _will_ know when it is that time."

"Now, to the main dish, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked, having gotten bored that it was yet to be his turn. But to his luck, it was as Akashi nodded.

With loud snap of his fingers, purple magic circles appeared under all of the Death Eaters, dismissing them into the earth as they fell through into a location that none of them bothered to say. But Kuroko was able to track it to a desolate peat bog in Russia. _Huh._

Midorima released Voldemort from his hold as the Dark Lord was exempted from breathing when watching his army succumb to their curses. Because it was not like he could die — therefore, breathing was _optional_. They were only getting started, after all. All five now looming overhead with Akashi at the center, the captain smirked at the struggling Voldemort, on his knees with bloodshot eyes and heaving chest. "Feel free to _beg_ , Riddle. Because after we have finished with _you_ , you would have _wished_ for death."

Within a couple hours which was in reality, a few minutes, Voldemort was reduced to a _quivering_ mess — curled into a fetal position with third-degree burns over his entire body unable to cry because Midorima had dehydrated all the water he could, but not enough to kill. ( _A pity._ ) Draped in his tattered rags that was once his shadow robes, he looked like he didn't even have enough strength to lift a finger. Unlike the Death Eaters, who only had gone through an electrocution and a _single_ curse, their Dark Lord was subjected to their individual punishments, cursed to experience it every time he gave an order (Akashi — burned from inside out without any visible injury and watch as Harry Potter kills him _over and over_ again, _Death_ taking him), tried to plan (Momoi — to befall into the habits of a mental patient with word salad, abandoned and trapped in asylum), kill others (Aomine — robbed of all sensory stimulation and trapped in his own body, comatose and unable to move), succumb to his arrogance (Midorima — to watch his childhood trauma over and over again, his mother _abandoning_ him and dying _alone_ , _unremarkably_ in an orphanage), felt any need (Murasakibara — to be _haunted_ by the souls he had taken over the years, subjected to _every_ torture he had given them) once night fell, instead of a dreamless slumber, he dreamt ( _lived_ ) of these horrors. And the most _damning_ of them all, Kuroko's curse was best said in the words of the phantom.

"For your crimes, I give you the _protection_ that _none_ of the curses will harm you _until_ you die and have passed into the next world."

"U-Until I d- _die_?" Voldemort croaked a small laugh that was more a cough. "F-Foolish child! _I cannot die!_ "

Kuroko nodded, acknowledging of the power of Horcruxes.

"I am _aware_. I am here to inform you that you _will_. And you will _die_ by the hands of the one _you_ have marked as _your_ equal. _Harry Potter_ , the orphan that _you_ made with _your_ own hands." The certainty and matter-of-factness of how Kuroko said it rang true and without trace of lie. "My _curse_ is that upon your death, you will _watch_. _Watch_ as you began and _failed_ over and over again — with every _curse_ upon your soul, for every _action_ you meet for the conditions, you shall _suffer_. You will _suffer_ and be _pitied_. Not _feared_ , but a lesson to be _learned_ in history. For young orphaned half-bloods, to not believe themselves to be _superior_ but just like everyone else, just because of a _god complex_."

The phantom tilted his head as he crouched, looking at the Dark Lord like a child would at a slightly more remarkable bug than the common ant. "We are the closest beings to a god, and we can _assure_ you, you are _nowhere_ near what a god can be."

And with a flash, the children were gone.

Leaving the Dark Lord alone with his Muggle father lying under him, six feet and dead, as uncaring and unloving as he was in life. His followers scattered or too fearful of young godly children to come to his aid. Even Wormtail was gone. Crouch Jr. had failed him. Bellatrix was imprisoned. He was _alone_. Just like he was when mother was _gone_. Depleted and weak, the Lord curled closer, too numb to even register the pain anymore.

He was _alone_.

And therefore, no one was able to witness the _sole_ tear sting his enflamed cheek.

* * *

After the chaos that ensued in the end of the tournament, order was enacted as Hogwarts mourned the death of one of their champions. The undeniable proof that it was Voldemort's order that killed the youth made it to the headlines of the Daily Prophet _immediately_ the following morning, detailing all after Cornelius Fudge was _forcibly_ removed from office after it was released that he _refused_ to acknowledge the return of Lord Voldemort, backfiring on him as he was outvoted in Wizengamot. The Death Eaters that made an appearance were imprisoned in Azkaban after they were tipped off by anonymous person of their _supposed_ location — sinking the moods of several Slytherins. While Durmstrang was given a shock of their own, as their Headmaster was arrested as well, to return to the _dreaded_ prison after he was revealed to have tried to switch sides as well when the Dark Mark began to move, the tip _somehow_ left out Snape's presence. But the most shocking move was the arrest of the six membered team of Mahoutokoro and their manager by Aurors and members of the Ministry alike immediately after the tournament — under the charge of undertaking illegal hostages, threatening the lives of over four hundred people, possible cause for the death of Cedric Diggory.

The last was dropped after Harry Potter's account was undertaken.

But they were still _not_ released.

Namely, it was due to an interrogation to connect all the dots as Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Fudge were in attendance as witnesses. Bound to the ground, the children were placed equidistant enough to not reach other another, still in their uniforms as the plethora of Ministry personnel were seated in the courtroom. It was in unanimous agreement that all were nervous of the children.

Aomine snored away without a worry of the world, sprawled out like he was on the rooftop of his school while Momoi busily studied her nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world at the end. Beside the slumbering ganguro, Kuroko stared impassively right back at his audience with a slight tilt of his head, only his blinking every once in a while reminding everyone that he was awake. Midorima was grumbling as he had the foresight to get his lucky item, only to have it confiscated because _reasons_ (he was not told why, it was apparently obvious). Kise, in the other hand, was twiddling his fingers over their bonds — medieval versions of handcuffs — mind on how easy it would be to get out of them. Murasakibara, was thinking of greater and better things — _food_ — as their breakfast, courtesy of the Ministry was not enough, _dammit_ ; who serves only seven helpings for all of them in the size of Kuro-chin's stomach? Akashi was composed as usual, looking like a king even though he was on the floor — in Aomine's esteemed opinion, _no one_ had any business looking that _regal_ when in chains and on the floor. It wasn't fair.

"You all have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law so that we may pass judgement on you, for a crime that is rarely instituted towards underaged wizards and witches." The new Minister in place began the trial, his voice stern and cold. He was Rufus Scrimgeour, former Head of the Aurors. "The trial of these children will begin."

And with two bangs of his judicial hammer, it did.

After a brief synopsis of the events of last year as well as of the school year, the jury was composed of mixed views. Some were sympathetic to the seven and their efforts, others believed that children of such caliber of power were _too_ unstable to be allowed to move _so_ freely, others were concerned that perhaps _other_ actions could have been more fruitful, while some hid their thoughts on the matter completely — not approving but not condemning neither. Just like the Confederation when they allowed their past to be finally be spoken about outside of those in the know.

"Why did you all join the Triwizard Quidditch Tournament?" A bespectacled woman asked, as the seven of them were allowed their translation rings. By this point, Aomine had awakened blearily but at least, conscious.

"We had no choice." Midorima stated matter of factly, still annoyed at the lack of a lucky item. "Our former headmaster, Matsumoto Shinta and our Ministry blackmailed us with if we didn't, we would have been imprisoned for our previous crimes. In case, you had forgotten, we couldn't exactly just _overthrow_ the Ministry without solid evidence nor go through immediate execution procedures. There is a process."

"But you can _kill_ upon a offense?" A male voiced incredulously.

Kise shrugged, playing with his chains as he spoke. "You people take it a bit seriously, the whole 'dying' thing — just because we _can_ , it doesn't mean we _do_ but it is _legal_ because the action can _warrant_ it. It is considered self- _defense_ , as it is _illegal_ to use the Three Forbidden Curses and harm any of the Houses without _warrant_ — in this case, we couldn't kill the old man because we had no evidence and didn't attack us (no warrant, only words of blackmail — who doesn't blackmail?). While here, you are all so _informal_ with one another, a disrespectful gait is reprimanded with a slap to the wrist. No disciplinary measures that ensure _any_ level of respect. So, obviously, _no_. By the time, we were _here_ , we couldn't kill him the _moment_ we got evidence like we could have in Japan. It was only when Momoicchi presented with Moldyshorts' droning that we killed him."

" _Mr. Kise._ If we wished to discuss the cultural differences of our nations, then we would have asked. Please _just_ answer the questions." Scrimgeour ordered but was largely ignored. However, Kise was silent, warranting the next question.

"How did you all know that Bartemius Crouch Jr. was disguised as Alastor Moody?"

" _Ah_. That one. It was _obvious_." Murasakibara hummed without explanation as the other Miracles did not bother to reprimand him, amused.

" _How?_ " The new Minister commanded with badly hidden ire. The _nerve_ of these children.

"How bothersome, you need an explanation for all _that_ too?" The giant pouted before obliging, informing how it was _obvious_ to him that the Death Eater was using Polyjuice Potion, blatantly _obvious_ it was to Aka-chin and Kuro-chin due to their ( _very awesome and amazing_ ) observational skills, hind-sighted _obviousness_ to Sat-chin and Mine-chin after previous years of _murderous_ teachers at Hogwarts and finally, the hatred that Mido-chin picked up on towards the senior Bartemius Crouch. _Jesus, they needed an explanation for everything, these people._

"How did you all gather the other champions?" Dumbledore asked, with twinkling eyes — like he was amused at their antics. "The hedges were automatically set to send students to a nearby Hospital Tent to tend to those who dropped out of the maze."

"Just some reprogramming of the original spell and voice manipulation towards the plants." Kise smirked with knowing, notifying all that it was one of his talents as a Gifted. "It is amazing the results one could have if you just _stopped_ to ask and give some attending to. So _easy_ to make them _dance_ to your tune."

"And of _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_? Do any of you know of his fate?"

Instead of an answer, Rufus Scrimgeour was given seven different stares — mockingly amused, undisguised disbelief, blank disinterest, are-you- _fucking_ -serious?, dark mirth, giggly laughter and hunger-filled annoyance.

"You call that pansy ' _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ '?" Aomine facepalmed hard as he groaned like the stupidity _physically_ hurt him. Maybe this was what Akashi felt whenever he opened his mouth. If so, Aomine pitied his captain. But just a _little_. "You might as well have called him You-Know-Who, for short."

The silence was answering as Akashi _actually_ released a chuckle.

" _How the fuck are you people alive?_ — _Language!_ Shut up, Midorima! You're thinking the same! It does not mean that you can _curse_ , you idiot! **He was ignored.** — You're only giving that pansy _power_ by elevating him in such a _high_ pedestal. Don't you people know _anything_ about war?" Aomine felt a headache grow as he glared at the jury.

"As crass as Daiki is, he makes a valid point." Akashi smirked as the attention shifted to the captain, hands folded properly over his lap. "Our Ministry of Magic is _corrupt_ and perhaps _too_ rash for it's own good, but in the matter of a day, we have reformed it into a better system with the use of our influence. The British one, however, has _many_ flaws. Why did you think that _just_ because an enemy was not heard of again, that you did not have to remain vigilant? Why did you believe the _lies_ of the previous Death Eaters to be _true_? Why did you hire such a _spineless_ coward for a Minister that was going to _renounce_ Voldemort when the evidence was before him?"

"But then again, it would have been amusing to watch you all _squirm_ in denial." The captain laughed at their flinch at the mention of Voldemort, the _I-told-you-so_ stares from the Hogwarts staff glaring while Fudge looked like he was constipated and in the middle of trying to kill Akashi with his glare. He was failing. "If I were Harry Potter, I am not too sure if I would save you all, even if he were my parents' murderer."

A juror bristled at this. "So, you would allow a mass murderer _free_?"

"Not objectively." Akashi replied calmly, as he motioned with a free hand. " _Consider it._ I am an orphan who had lost parents I _never_ knew. Would I have longing to know of them? _Perhaps_. But I cannot miss something I didn't have. And now, _suddenly,_ I am a wizard in training — I learn and enjoy the school I go to. But _year after year_ , I must overcome the man that _killed_ my parents, the _same_ man that was supposedly killed by me as an infant and now, thirteen years later, he _returns_. The response of the Ministry of Magic that is _supposed_ to protect her people, is to _neglect_ the entire school, assures _false_ promises, publishes _falsehoods_ , and _deny_ the truth to swallow their _fear_. If not for my friends, _why_ would I want to kill Lord Voldemort? If anything, I would _benefit_ from his abolishment of the _damned_ system."

The silence was loud and overbearing as the jurors took in the ground-breaking perspective that Akashi spun for them. Fudge, in particular, looked like he was going to be sick while the Hogwarts staff — _Dumbledore_ — looked resigned, as they already considered this view.

"But luckily for you," Kuroko continued, a majority of them flinching at the 'sudden' appearance of the phantom. "Harry Potter _ **-kun**_ is a kinder soul than Akashi _ **-kun**_ portrays him. However, I would not credit him to have any loyalty to the Ministry, he has no reason to but it would be wise for you to give him reason to not neither. As for your original question, Minister-san, Voldemort is still alive and well."

"Not without a few _improvements_ , Tetsu-kun." Momoi giggled darkly.

Kuroko nodded as he described their gift to Lord Voldemort. He noted Fudge excuse himself, Dumbledore looked sympathetic to his former student while Snape and McGonagall were pale, mirroring the rest of the jurors. Rufus Scrimgeour had a dark frown over his face, as he nearly shouted.

"You were foolish. If you could have killed him! Why _didn't_ you?!"

Many of the female attendants and some of the male jurors were appalled at the Minister's mere suggestion. _Did he just suggest for them to kill someone?_ They were mere _children_! For the first time, Akashi looked annoyed beside his friends, only Kuroko looking no different as the captain replied.

"I assure you, Minister, if it was preordained for us to end that miserable insect's life, it would have been _done_ and we would _not_ be having this conversation. However, the gods have _spoken_. Harry Potter is the one to end the life of Tom Marvolo Riddle's life, not _us_."

"How can we believe the words of _your_ gods?" A sickening saccharine voice sang, all eyes turning to the pink clothed witch under the official ebony robes. "Just because of your gods say it, are we supposed to take it as _gospel_?"

"You do not question the words of gods, _mortal_." Izanami spoke in perfect English, appearing on the sole chair behind the Miracles, intended for the accused. She was dressed in black robes that seemed to made of faded shadows — once could have been a very beautiful woman, if not, for the fact that half of her face was decomposed to the black bone, showing a hollow socket for her right eye. The sole sunset eye was glaring, ruby lips pursed as her black skeletal hand cupped an alabaster cheek — the sheer aura around her that emitted effortlessly confirmed the suspicions, they were before a goddess.

"Nor do you question the words of our chosen Gifted, _scum_." This voice was regal, her voice commanding for nothing but complete subordination as she stepped out of the only exit for the lower level. She was just as beautiful as the other goddess, commanding attention upon her form in every level — her robes were white and black as golden rivers and ruby jewels were sown into the precious silk, her headdress a small tiara with eight pins as a cascade of red silk danced behind her — golden eyes piercing and cold, she eyed them all with scrutiny as sharp as her Gifted as the said boy smirked at Amaterasu eyeing him for injury.

"If I had it my way, you would all be _dead_ for such disrespect, it has been a while since someone has rejected our existence." A young man's voice scowled as all heads snapped to the god who laid outstretched on the dais between the children and the jurors, his face at the Miracles, who had long stopped being surprised at the antics of the gods. (They were _crazy_.) Unlike how Aomine saw his god usually, Hachiman was more toned under lavender robes under a teal gold sash that was adorned with gold plated armor, with balanced ebony trousers that ended at battle worn tabi. His alabaster face and hair bun was splattered with fresh blood as the closest jurors shied away from the anger and bloodlust that projected off the god. Not to mention the bloodstained twin katanas at his hip — fresh from a battle as he smirked a bloodthirsty grin at the jurors nearest to him.

"How _vulgar_ ," Toyotama-hime sniffed from a ledge above them all. Legs crossed, she was younger than the others, but that did not make any less powerful as the same lust for death and destruction glowed in her blue eyes like the others. Dressed as a worshipped miko, she was adorned in a gold headdress that fanned down her long hair, pooling at her bare feet as sapphires and aquamarine topazes glittered from her golden necklace, earrings and tiara. She was visibly displeased, painted lips frowning as her jeweled feet swung with agitation. "But Hachiman has a point, there is no _need_ for faithless specimens to roam freely."

"We need more chaos." A lazy voice echoed, as Akashi smirked amusedly on how similar Atsushi's goddess was to her Gifted. Uke Mochi laid at Izanami's feet, at the base of the chair between her and children, eating a maibo fondly as she summoned foods around them — ushering them to take the more suiting breakfast — their favorites. With the unforced and forced voices of gratitude, the food goddess waved them away with a fond smile. The goddess was dressed in violet robes, embroidered with golden waves of rice fields and ichor, with a white and red obi at her waist. She wore her hair in a loose and long braid with golden threads interwoven. "There hasn't been any major death in this country since thirteen years ago with that snake." More than one British magical person flinched.

"How about we _lull_ them into killing? A _melee_ and free-for-all?" A sweet voice hummed like she was choosing between two dresses of equal value, as more than one male's jaw dropped at the sight of the goddess of beauty. Flawless in every aspect of the word, Kichijoten was blonde among the majority ebony haired gods with the exception of the war god, as floral ornaments bloomed in the yellow, glistened with pins. She wore a burgundy and rose gold furisode, decorated with jewels of every kind, cut and shined to the best luster as she teased a pink tongue between painted lips, twirling a golden pipe. "I would _love_ to see just what would make these wizards _crack_."

" _Now, now._ We cannot be _too_ hasty." A last male voice voiced, appearing beside Izanami as the other gods and goddesses seemed to frown at being told that they couldn't do something. Omoikane smiled widely as he gripped his black staff, in matching robes as his white hair cascaded down his back, silken garments held up by a single thorned gold chain. "We cannot condemn them all for just the words of one narrow-minded _toad_."

" _How dare—!_ "

There was a snap of fingers and suddenly, Madam Umbridge was a _toad_.

"How dare _you,_ a lowly _mortal_ , interrupt a _god_?" Toyotama-hime snapped, as the toad was levitated with the movement of her fingers. "You are nothing more than a _half-blooded_ witch, with a _weak_ bloodline of a Squib to add, hardly worth the attention of a _Commoner_ much to be of significance to _my_ Gifted, toad. _Know your place, vermin._ Before I put you there, _permanently_."

With a flick of her wrist, the goddess sent a still Transfiguring Umbridge across the courtroom, crashing into another juror with a scream. But the pink toad still did not learn her place as she pulled out a short wand pointed at the nearest god.

And that was Amaterasu.

There was a narrowing of azul eyes before the war god moved, appearing behind the pink witch with a hidden blade at his forearm. With a slice that defied human ability, her neck was sliced open from the back as her neighbors screamed with Umbridge, trying to stop the bleeding as the god retreated with a fluid backflip to his Gifted, smirking. " _Peh_. I only sliced through some muscle and nicked her spine and yet, she's screaming like I killed her or something. Be a lot quieter if she was."

Amaterasu looked mildly annoyed. "I _told_ you to scare her."

Hachiman shrugged, blatantly ignoring the chaos of the British. " _Hey._ She's alive." _For now._

"I think it's better to have her neck snapped." Kichijoten added her two cents while filing her sharp nails, they were supposed to be on point. "Less annoying."

"Like you when that samurai rejected you in Edo?" Uke Mochi drawled with bite as the beauty goddess scowled at the reminder. To which began an argument between the goddesses and gods, _again_.

Akashi sighed as he watched the show, while keeping an idle eye on the panicked jurors who were still in the midst of trying to save the dying Umbridge, all while trying to maintain order — Dumbledore and his group were watching them instead, filled with an inkling at that this was somehow all planned. Feeling bored of trying to insult inferior wizards (though it was _fun_ , don't get him wrong), he needed another way to bring up the blood pressure. Eyeing the exit, Akashi's lips curled into a familiar smile, a glint in his eye.

 _Daiki, how long would it take for that faithless woman to die?_

 _Uh, about another minute or so? Old man nicked the vertebral artery._

 _As much I would like to know how Ahomine knows what an artery, much less a vertebral one —_ _ **OI! I know things, Midorima!**_ _— She'll die in a minute to a few, point being, you don't have long. What are you planning Akashi?_

 _What gave you such a thought, Shintarou? I was merely weighing our options. Our captors are distracted and I tire of teaching those who are not willing to learn._

 _We're escaping, Akashicchi?_

 _ **Finally**_ _. Can we go home now, Aka-chin?_

 _Wait._ A pause. _Those fucks put a_ _Trace_ _on us!_

 _How bold of them. This is why my lucky item is so important!_

A series of likeness ire of character appropriateness ensues until a blank voice states:

 _I still didn't get my chance to set fire to the Ministry, Akashi-kun._

 _Ah, yes. Our moment of pyromania. It is a curious thing, Tetsuya. I, too wonder, what kind of face would they put on when their Ministry is in flames?_ Oblivious to the boys, Dolores Umbridge died. But no one was too saddened over it.


	24. FYI - From Yours Truly

Chapter 24: FYI — From Yours Truly

The Ministry was on fire. _Partially_.

Kuroko briefly wondered whether or not to write his name in kanji or katakana since English was a little annoying to write out — _decisions, decisions._ The phantom took one look at the glorified picture of Cornelius Fudge smiling serenely down his Ministry with the gentle loving of an over glorified _god_ and told Akashi-kun to _burn_ it. The captain complied a bit to quickly and happily in Kuroko's esteemed opinion, but then again, he thought that all his friends were having a bit _too_ much fun. _Oh, well._ Too late now. Fire was mainly the domain of Akashi-kun as he wielded all eight types of the element — a _very_ rare gift , four from one persona and four from the other along with the power of foresight — while the others had their own to worry over (Kise-kun — air and gems, Midorima-kun — water and metals of fortune, Aomine-kun — light and war, Murasakibara-kun — earth and food, Momoi-san — knowledge and torture, and himself — darkness and the dead) so, they had their way with the Ministry.

Akashi-kun was setting fires to public government property, like edicts of law, obnoxious signs of how _great_ the Ministry was or anything _remotely_ pride-inducing in the International Office of Law while occasionally, ankle break someone here and there. Aomine-kun was greatly offended at the lack of raunchy magazines since he had heard great things of the Europeans (Playboy magazines, Tetsu.), before summoning them by the hundreds to the Auror offices, having thought the stick-in-the-muds needed to loosen up. Midorima-kun was wrecking his own mess in the Department of Mysteries, a beeline to the Hall of Prophecy as he accidentally knocked over a few ( _thousand_ ) milky white orbs on his way out before writing ' _Oha-Asa. Man proposes, God disposes_ ' in kanji on the walls multiple times. Kise-kun was in the Department of Magical Education, after being personally insulted by the utterly unfashioned way the toad dressed herself — what was her life aspiration? _Child terror as walking bubblegum?_ Status: Achieved. Kise could not understand these _gaijin_ at all — so, he was now drawing mustaches on trapped kittens and painting _very_ appropriate pictures of his photo book (and candid pics of the others _*shhh*_ only Akashicchi knows). Momoi-san was in the Office of Misinformation, doing what she did best as she took advantage of all the information lying around before making her way to Atrium where she summoned every lunch before replacing it with ones made by her _personally_. Tetsuya involuntarily shuddered. As for the shadow himself, he was at the Department of Magical Transportation, trying to decide how to send them back to Hogwarts — he had several things to drop off, see — by Floo, Portkey, broom or Apparition.

Floo dirtied their clothes, Momoi-san and Kise-kun wouldn't like it.

Portkey took too long, not to mention Midorima-kun was prone to dizzy spells from vertigo.

Brooms were a second choice, they would but they were on brooms for most of the trip ( _story_ ) already; so, _nah_.

Apparition made Tetsuya's stomach lurch in protest.

Kuroko's eyes sparks in excitement when he eyes the emblem on his breast pocket — or they could ride out on _dr—!_

"You there! How in _blazes_ did you get in here?!" The shout took him from his thoughts, as he paused in his steps, intent to join Momoi at the Atrium.

Tetsuya, being the polite child he was, said, bowing his head. "The door was open, sir. I entered. I apologize if I was interrupting something."

Taken aback by the politeness of the boy, the wizard paused, only to befall into the realm of sleep after a snap of Kuroko's fingers. _Now, then…_ He wondered briefly if the Beast Division had any dragons, turning on his bluetooth.

* * *

An hour later, with the Ministry of Magic is flames (it was a smaller fire than the one in Japan — _pity_ ) and all on their own dragons (Momoi with Aomine), they landed on Hogwarts' grounds to see Dumbledore and Snape awaiting them, night had already fallen after all. The students would have been asleep and tucked into their respective dorms after what had to have been an exhaustive few days. Dismounting, it was cleared that the seven of them had showered and been fed on their own vessel before setting foot on the grounds.

"Good evening." Kuroko greeted as the others did the same, Dumbledore doing the same as Snape gave a nod.

"It has been an eventful number of days." Dumbledore smiled softly as Akashi nodded, ignoring the snorts from Aomine. "I am sure that you all are tired from all the questions from the Ministry, therefore allow me to be the one to answer some questions for you all."

"Firstly, after you all had disappeared from the courtroom, your gods (and goddesses) warned us against offending you all or risk greater and worst things than the Voldemort — having seen the damage and punishment that you have placed on Tom, you are cleared of all charges from the Ministry. Although it is requested that you all send a notice of your entrance to the West if you ever return." Dumbledore smiled with mirth as Akashi mirrored it with a consenting nod before gesturing for the elder wizard to continue. "Secondly, Dolores Umbridge has been declared dead on the scene, and since it was divine punishment; the seven of you have been acquitted from punishment since it was warranted by your law. The death of Cedric Diggory is ruled as murder by Voldemort, as well as his crimes against you all and after your trial, there are swift changes coming to the Ministry of Magic here in Britain."

"In other words, you all have caused a major number havoc in your brief stay." Snape deadpanned as the six boys shrugged, like it was given.

Momoi, in the other hand, was exasperated. "Forgive me for saying, Professor Snape, but this is _nothing_. In Japan, there are _new_ rules placed just because of them. In _both_ the Magical and Muggle World."

Dumbledore laughed, his eyes twinkling. "But you adore them for that, Miss Momoi."

"Please do not speak of us like we are not present." Kuroko cut in, blank.

"Forgive me, Mr. Kuroko. Old age gives us perceptive observational skill." Dumbledore smiled. "To which I hear you are very accomplished at that despite your youthful age."

"Yes, Tetsuya is very remarkable despite what he believes." Akashi answered, as Kuroko blushed imperceptibly.

"Tetsu is awesome!" Aomine hugged his best friend from the back as Kise clung to Kuroko's front with a cry of ' _MY KUROKOCCHI IS THE BEST!_ ' beginning a tug-a-war with the phantom in the middle of it all as Murasakibara and Midorima were trying to break it up. The Headmaster and Potions Master were watching them beside Akashi, until the captain spoke up, his voice commanding as ever but eyes still on his team.

"Dumbledore- _ **kocho**_. My team and I have removed Cornelius Fudge and have placed Rufus Scrimgeour as your minister and removed what would-have been a thorn on your side for the following year, who identified herself as Dolores Umbridge." Akashi began, tone airy and almost lightly whimsical before it turned cold. "We did not do it out of the kindness of our hearts."

Fully turning to the Headmaster and Potions Master, they could not help but flinch at the heterochromic eyes that stared down the Dark Lord.

"We did it to _expedite_ the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Without obstacles in his way, Harry Potter _will_ kill him and send him to _his_ personalized hell of _our_ creation." Akashi revealed with mirth, the gold in his eye glowing with madness. "The death of Cedric Diggory is _tragic_ but a needed martyr for the following years on Harry Potter — along with several _others_ , though, I will not speak upon _whom_ — but not all need to be _lost_."

"How?" Snape asked, almost demanded, as Akashi turned to him. "If we cannot ask _who_ , then _how_? _How_ do we save the lives that did not need to be lost?"

"Trust the boy." Akashi said simply. "He is _not_ a child to be sheltered, he has been fighting for his life since he was an infant. Keeping him in the dark would only make him make mistakes that would cripple him."

"But he is _so_ —" Dumbledore began to reason.

But Akashi cut him off. "— _young?_ "

The captain of the geniuses chuckled darkly. "Do you know the worst thing about being regarded as a genius, Dumbledore- _ **kocho**_?"

Akashi stared at his friends, a soft smile gracing his lips as they began to argue. "It is being told that it was _natural_ for you to be _gifted_. That _suddenly_ , all the hard work you do is _lesser_ than that of someone who is average and because of that, people _separate_ us — deem us above them and group us as _different_ , like we _wanted_ it. And it is this _difference_ , that people use against us. Under the excuse, that we are _young_ , they stop us from doing things without asking while making us do other things under the excuse that we are mentally old enough to decide for ourselves; it _confuses_ us. _Are we too young? Or are we old enough to decide?_ "

"It drove all of us mad and almost killed a hundred people." Akashi finished, as he stared at both of them in the eye. "Harry Potter is not one of us, and that may be a fortunate blessing for him. Regardless, he is older and stronger than he appears, Dumbledore- _ **kocho**_ and Snape- _ **sensei**_. But keep in mind, he is still a fourteen-year-old boy."

"Akashi-kun?"

In a flash, the heterochromic eyes dissipated and returned to monochrome. "Yes, Tetsuya?"

"May I have a moment?" Kuroko nodded to the two adults as Akashi nodded, the others returning to the ship with an order from the red-head after he acquiesced with a time limit of an hour.

Kuroko was silent for a moment before speaking. "Akashi-kun means well, with his words. He is _rarely_ wrong, and is gifted with foresight, please heed his words but do not probe them for answers. Those come naturally and with time."

Dumbledore was amused. "That would explain the source of his confidence."

"He is careful now to not allow it to transcend to arrogance." Tetsuya nodded as he held up a small comb box. "I have something for you both to see."

Opening it, Tetsuya revealed a priceless heirloom to Hogwarts history — in the velvet bed, a tiara rested with a sole sapphire in the center, cut in a teardrop gem as the body of the raven that symbolized the House the original owner created, the wings outspread in an impressive wingspan as the edge etched the words: _'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.'_

Dumbledore's eyes widened as Snape gasped softly. " _This is…!_ "

"The Diadem of Ravenclaw." Kuroko answered, as he held it out to the Headmaster, who took the box with marveled eyes. "Please consider it as our peace offering to Hogwarts, I had found it within Hogwarts grounds, though I would ask that you both refrain from asking where."

"Not a problem, Mr. Kuroko. As the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I thank you for finding one of the relics of the Founders of our lovely school." Dumbledore smiled as Kuroko nodded, after composing himself, Snape taking the box.

"But, Dumbledore- _ **kocho**_ , that is not the reason I wanted to speak to you." Tetsuya gestured to the diadem. "I was not the only student within the halls of Hogwarts to find it. I had only found this lost relic for one reason, it contain a soul fragment. You would know it as a _Horcrux_ — and it is not just any soul, but of Tom Marvolo Riddle- _ **san**_."

Snape nearly cut in but Dumbledore held up a hand, eyes stern — _let the boy speak_.

"I know, Snape-sensei, because I had _created_ Horcruxes of my own before as well have enough experience to recognize the handiwork of others. I have removed the sliver of soul within the tiara and have destroyed it, an action too advanced for even myself to repeat recklessly. It is because of this method that Tom Marvolo Riddle ensured that Death would not claim him." Kuroko held out a hand that displayed seven fragments, floating in a wisp of darkness over his pale fingers. "Seven in total — now reduced to five. Three hidden in elaborate traps and fatal curses and two contained in living vessels; one proper and improper. It is the _improper_ , in particular, that you must concern yourselves with."

With a wave of his hand, the fragments disappeared before Kuroko's magic circle appeared, circling slowly around it's master, enveloping under Dumbledore and Snape into it's dance. "Horcruxes embed themselves as the master wishes within a chosen object, one that must be safely guarded with maximum security. For that reason, I implanted mine into my friends' magic circles as moons that accompanied their respective planets — in other words, to destroy my soul fragment, they must destroy my friends' magic. And you would know from experience that, that task is a _difficult_ one." _Near impossible tasks._

Unlike Snape, Dumbledore looked like he was catching on, but was silent. So, Kuroko continued. "Unlike mine, the one in Potter- _ **kun**_ is accidental, thus _improper_. It is my theory that Riddle- _ **san**_ did not intend on creating one when he killed Potter- _ **kun's**_ mother, but the murder and the repercussions of her love, made his soul fragment once more, only to latch onto Potter- _ **kun**_. Thus, ironically, making Riddle- _ **san**_ the reason Potter- _ **kun**_ survived."

"So, it is as I have pieced together." Dumbledore whispered as Snape whirled at the Headmaster with horrified look. "Tom must kill Harry _himself_ …"

"You've just been raising him, like a _pig_ for _slaughter_ … all this _time_?" The Potions Master said softly, despair sinking in his voice. " _Lily's son…_ "

"Please do not lose hope so _easily_." Kuroko snapped in a slightly sharp tone, pulling them from their reverie. "The destruction of the object or in this case, the _vessel_ , _one_ thing will have to go but _not_ both. And the possibility of it being Potter- _ **kun**_ depends on him _alone_. Therefore, my final advice to you, is this: _give him the strength and will to do so._ "

* * *

After saving about three books worth of trouble for Harry Potter, Kuroko felt like he deserved a break and nightmare-free sleep. But alas, there was no sleep for the wicked.

Kuroko mentally blinked in mild surprise as he pulled out his cellular device to see an incoming call from his grandmother through their landline. It was not often that she called him other than to inform him of events as the Head of their family, and that was usually received face-to-face. With a tap of the receive button, he answered.

" _ **Hello?**_ "

" _ **Tetsuya-kun.**_ " Her voice was soft and aged like fine wine, swirled with finery — yet as blank as his. Tetsuya learned from the best, after all. " _ **Your friends had succeeded in their vow… you all have done well.**_ "

It was no surprise to him that grandmother and mentor withheld such doubts in her inflection, she was the one who _understood_ when he had come home with six fragments of his _soul_ gone. His mother was the _irate_ one, nearly decimating America in a solar eclipse when her control of the shadows _slipped_ when she was informed. Thank the gods that she was accompanied by his father, who calmed her before any real damage was sustained, magical or not. As her husband — a Noble one in comparison to the pureblooded one — , he technically held no power other than name under the House, but as his mother's right hand, the two of them appeared to be more of _partners_ than leader and advisor. In any case, they were more wary and skeptical of Tetsuya's trust upon his friends than his grandmother, who was the only one who supported him wholly.

" _ **Thank you, Oba-san.**_ " Tetsuya nodded into the phone, walking towards the main deck of their ship instead. " _ **It was due to the efforts of all the others, it would have been impossible without their presence. We will be returning to Japan in a month's time if the timeline aligns as the gods have ordained it.**_ "

" _ **I see.**_ " She hummed, her voice warm and reminding him of bedtime stories from long ago. " _ **Then, you are aware that Matsumoto Shinta has**_ _yet_ _ **to pass into the Netherworld?**_ "

 _As expected of Grandmother._ Tetsuya thought to himself. _The successor and Guardian of the Gates of Hell, the Priestess of Shinigami. No soul entered in Hell without her notice._

" _ **Yes, Oba-san.**_ " _But then again, neither did Tetsuya._ " _ **He was captured by Momoi-san and was sentenced to death by Akashi-kun's grandfather and the Cabinet.**_ "

She hummed, unsurprised and therefore, quietly giving her approval.

Under _law_ , the seven of them were free to do as they pleased to Matsumoto Shinta, as long as he _perished_. A direct order from the Cabinet was _not_ to be disobeyed. _Bent_ , perhaps; with the assistance of his friends but a guideline that was _followed_ , regardless. If his grandmother was inquiring him privately of the fate of the former Headmaster, then she did not inform her fellow Cabinet members and had awaited to gauge her grandson's state of mind — implying that Momoi-san's request of the Minister of Magic of Japan was _done_ along with his four allied State Ministers, family and associated members alike, stripped of powers — _dead_. Leaving only Matsumoto Shinta, to finish this farce. Tetsuya would know.

" _ **His overall status?**_ "

Tetsuya shrugged, the night air swaying his hair. " _ **Alive.**_ " _For now._

" _ **As long as he does not breathe after this night, Tetsuya-kun. It would be so troublesome for us to have to cover up anymore.**_ "

" _ **Hai, Oba-san.**_ "

And with that, the conversation was over. Closing the phone with a barely audible click, Kuroko made his way to his chambers, the extra beds that belonged to his friends moved back to their respective rooms. Pulling out a drawer, he removed a new uniform, black like all the others. _Black_ was for tasks and bloody business, and _white_ was for ceremonial tasks — a color of send-off and farewell. _The colors of death._

Matsumoto Shinta was not dead _yet_.

Tetsuya snapped on black gloves, ensuring that his dexterity was kept. _But all in due time._ He needed to join the others, who had been given the opportunity to start before him.

* * *

Harry was unsure of the situation he was in, as he found the Weasley twins jumping up and down for apparent joy by the lakeside leaving behind a relatively amused group of multicolored males and one female — who looked unfortunately, _very familiar_. Harry, like the rest of his team, was still recovering from their loss a week ago and not to mention, the very _legitimate_ nightmares of a dying Cedric Diggory by Moldyshorts (Ron _died_ of laughter. _Every. Damned. Time._ ) but honestly, he knew that without the prodigal rainbow boys, he would have been realistically, next to Cedric Diggory in that cemetery as dead as he was. Not to mention Hermione's constant nagging on it and even Ron's begrudging admittance of the fact of it all, having seen nearly everything that happened in the cemetery. Not even he knew exactly what happened after Kuroko put him to sleep, all Dumbledore said was that, Lord Voldemort was now cursed, not by _one_ that all Death Eaters bore but _seven_ , one from every member of the Council.

The thought sent shivers up Harry's spine. _Anyone_ who was able to curse the Dark Lord was a _force_ to reckoned with, and Harry doubted that the seven of them used all of their magic to do so. That was enough to make a majority of the school and general population avoid them.

"Harry." Hermione nudged, taking him from his thoughts as he had pairs of multicolored eyes on him, ranging from curious to plain disinterest. "Go on."

" _Oh_ … _right_." He blurted lamely, vainly fighting his embarrassment. "I… _I_ wanted to tell you all, thank you for saving me that… _night_ …"

Aomine was the first to brush the apology aside. "Don't mention it, Potter. We had our reasons to be there, you were just the bait."

" _ **Dai-chan!**_ " Momoi elbowed him as Midorima sighed before Kuroko took over.

"There is nothing to thank us for, Potter- _ **kun**_." The phantom addressed, eyes carefully blank. "Unlike what Aomine- _ **kun**_ said and failed to mention, we had our own reasons to confront Voldemort but that does not mean that we would carelessly leave you to die there or Diggory- _ **san**_." _They were taught manners, thank you._

 _There was nothing that could have been done._ Harry heard the unspoken words, as the Master of the Dark Arts stared at him, unblinking. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, the Chosen One felt at ease, like a blanket of darkness had pulled him into a gentle embrace. With that, Harry realized something, _death_ was not something to be _feared_ , but rather, a time that comes with _acceptance_ , a darkness that envelopes all and everything into blissful silence.

"What happened back there with the twins?" Hermione's question taking him from his thoughts once more, as all turned to the girl. "What did you do to make them so happy?"

"Oh, _that_." Kise shrugged, with the nonchalance of a noble. "We gave them the earnings of our tournament money, Akashicchi said it was for an investment for the future."

" _Investment?_ " Ron repeated with a confused face. "On them? For _what?_ "

Akashi merely smiled mysteriously as the other Japanese gave him a snort, knowing that a straight answer was not going to be given. "All things are given in due time, Weasley. Speak to your brothers or await, either way, you would have to wait to know."

Ron looked annoyed as Hermione cut in, eyes narrowed with curiosity and slight glimmers of awe. "Now that the Tasks have been finished, can you all answer a few questions for us? Regarding the Tasks and the tournament as a whole?"

"If it is allowed." Momoi replied, before her boys could, magenta eyes amused.

Most of Hermione's questions pertained to the strategies that were involved in the Tasks; such as prior informants and information ( _But of course._ Momoi grinned. _Did you think that I would allow my boys to have walked into danger uninformed?_ ), planted ideas — read: _intimidation plays_ — ( _Longbottom was spoon-fed the Gillyweed, and we staged that 'battle' to throw you guys off._ Aomine scoffed. _Plebeians here know nothing of the art of war or tactics._ ), planned falls — collisions — (Kuroko shrugged. _No pain, no gain._ ), red herrings ( _We call it, misdirection._ Midorima replied with a push of his glasses as the others laughed at him, nodding.), missing persons ( _Compost._ Murasakibara mumbled through cookies as he chewed away at the Headmaster Disappearance.), planned defeats (Akashi mimicked the shadow, eyes playful. _War is won by tactics and men, not just hope. It takes a bit of blood, I'm afraid._ ), and a flair for the dramatic (Kise smiled sheepishly. _How else did one appear all-powerful without a touch of drama?_ ).

"What about your other lives?"

The Miracles and their manager looked at with varying expressions of confusion, unsure of what she was referring to. Hermione pulled out a magazine in her bag, the very same that Seiren read out of before knowing the Miracles, containing the said interview of them in middle school. "Your basketball careers."

"Basketball?" Ron repeated. "What's basketball?"

Kuroko looked at Ron with actual emotion, as if he was _personally_ offended by the red-head's existence while Momoi stared at him with the incredulity of a well-educated biology professor with a stupid art student, unable to understand such an idiotic human existed. Aomine was doing an impression of a very rare emotion, like he had underestimated the stupidity of a bug while Midorima appeared physically hurt at the utter ignorance of humanity. Akashi ( _the composed leader_ ) laughed quietly behind a hand at the reactions of his friends, sending several children to their deaths as Murasakibara sent a bit more than a glance at Ron before waving a large hand, thinking that the bug deserved a fair farewell before death. Kise, in other hand, was the most normal ( _ha_. A Kiseki _normal_? _Since when?_ ) in reaction as he openly gaped.

Luckily before any of them could reply, the British female intervened. "Basketball is a Muggle sport, Ronald. — _It's Ron!_ — It is a team sport that ten players, five on each side, play against one another in a rectangular court with the objective to shoot more points with a basketball into the opponent's hoop before the forty minutes are up."

"Basically, Quidditch without brooms, magic, and with one ball and two hoops. Along with its' own set of rules." Harry summarized, before looking at the Miracles. "Hermione tells me that you all are the _best_ in Japan."

"That's an _understatement_." Hermione cut in, the magazine held up. "In my initial search, I found out that they were _prodigies_ in basketball and had their own respective teams after middle school. But they are known as the _Generation of Miracles_ in Japan because of their basketball _first_ , _not_ Quidditch; five — excuse me, _six_ — players who are exceptionally gifted in basketball that are the best players of their league, only players that are just as powerful and talented as them can even play against them. And this is _without_ magic, talents that are only seen once every _decade_ — less so, of _six_ players — hence the nickname."

"We never approved of it, to be honest." Kise grumbled, slightly annoyed with dead skeletons being dug up. "Besides, we do not discuss our _**Ningen**_ lives with our Gifted ones. They're _separate_ for a reason."

"Why?" Ron asked, genuinely confused. _If it were him, he would flaunt that he was a genius in more ways than one. The recognition and fame!_

Midorima replied with a frown, as if knowing where Ron's thoughts were going. " _Because_ , as much as the rest of the world may conjecture, it is not a easy thing to give up one's _privacy_. And being a Gifted and star Quidditch players already are eye-catching as it is, if we were to release what we did in the _**Ningen**_ world and our reputation there, it would only be adding oil to the fire. We didn't ask to be different, but we _are_ and we are trying to normalize our lives as much as we can."

"Potter can relate." Aomine gestured with his chin, satisfied that Harry nodded. "Dude's so famous over something he did as a tyke and people probably know him before he can even introduce himself."

"Was that why you all greeted us like you didn't know us?" Hermione asked.

"Partly." Murasakibara shrugged. "Aka-chin had a plan."

"Are you meaning to inform me that you had a plan in motion before you _even_ arrived here?" Hermione accused with a hint of doubt as Akashi sent her a risen brow.

"Girly, Akashi plans _everything_." Aomine spoke up, like he was bored of people of being surprised by the obvious trait. "He's a control freak through and _through_."

"And we haven't even mentioned the trackers on our phones yet." Kise shrugged as the trio stared at the lot of them incredulously, nonchalant at the obvious breach of privacy — almost _fond_ , dare Harry say it. _They were so strange._

"And you're all _okay_ with this?!" Ron voiced.

They all shrugged with a ' _what can you do? It's the emperor_ ' fashion as Murasakibara replied. "Sat-chin has an automatic homing device, but instead of calling each other back and forth, Aka-chin put trackers. It's more simple and faster~ _Obviously~_ "

"Anymore questions, Granger- _ **san**_?" Kuroko asked, his blank eyes staring into her soul. "We have another appointment to keep in a few minutes."

"Just one." The bushy-haired girl licked her lips. "What _happened_ to Rita Skeeter?"

Harry felt shivers run up his neck as the seven of them didn't answer, instead, said their goodbyes. All but Murasakibara who pointed to a dark spot on the lakeside shore, before leaving as well. At first, Harry thought it was a black rock. He wasn't _wrong_. It was a rock with a ripped up beetle on it, legs _removed_ from the main body before it was crushed against the stone, blood painting the grey slate with black ooze. Ron opened his mouth to ask, but paused at Hermione's pale visage.

Kuroko's words echoed in his head. _Let's not get into details, Potter-kun. For the sake of your own well-being._

Harry found that he heeded the words. Even then the golden ship had disappeared into the skies, no longer visible in the heavens as it flew off in a trail of gold; he didn't _dare_ to challenge the advice of the blessed ones of the gods.

* * *

Finally, after a tournament and being in Europe for longer than they wished, they were going back home. Kuroko had left his vice captain to her orders of his men, to take over for Kise-kun's men for their journey back to the homeland — having retreated to the main deck, folding his white gloved hands before him. With a small crack beside him, his goddess appeared before him, her grotesque appearance pulled to a concerned scowl.

" _ **Tetsuya-kun?**_ "

" _ **My lady.**_ " Kuroko bowed in proper decorum. " _ **Good evening.**_ "

Nodding to acknowledge his greeting, she waved a hand, signaling him to stand and relieve himself of propensity. " _ **What is it that you are troubled of, my child? Your enemies are vanquished, your contract replaced, your friends safe and your soul intact; what is it that troubles you?**_ "

" _ **My original contract.**_ " Tetsuya replied, his blank eyes reaching for the skies above. " _ **I no longer have the wish to wield the magic everyone can, therefore, is void.**_ "

" _ **Ah.**_ " The goddess breathed, settling herself upon the railing, gaze upon the ship. " _ **…When the sudden realization?**_ "

" _ **After my friends had summoned their magic circles.**_ "

She smiled softly, sad yet filled of understanding. " _ **There were no longer any moons in the magic your friends summoned. You were no longer needed.**_ "

Tetsuya did not grace her with an answer. There was no point when she shared his mind. Silence enveloped them for a pause, the air cold. " _ **Then shall I tell you what you wish, my child?**_ "

" _ **I respectfully refuse.**_ " Tetsuya replied, making his goddess raise an eyebrow. " _ **I know what my wish is, and it is one that I can never ask for someone to fulfill. Not even**_ _you_ _ **, my lady.**_ "

She hummed, knowing her charge's thoughts.

" _ **Even so, what will you offer me, then for our new contract?**_ "

" _ **The same as the others.**_ " Tetsuya replied, his sky blue eyes glowing with knowing as he loomed over the queen of the underworld. " _ **I**_ _vow_ _ **to not succumb to my greatest desire in exchange for being endowed your blessings, my goddess. I**_ _vow_ _ **to not succumb to arrogance in my abilities to the point of misuse, and promise to not fall into my hurt pride in misusing my blessings.**_ "

" _ **You are a bright child, Tetsuya.**_ " She cooed, lips smiling before they grew wicked. " _ **But what makes you an**_ _interesting_ _ **one is the**_ _determination_ _ **within you. You stood still, when your friends broke their vows, them unaware that you were knew of that fact. You were the one who**_ _demanded_ _ **to have needed to break your previous vow as your first act; giving up your own**_ _soul_ _ **in compensation. All for your darkest**_ _desire_ _ **, my child — to have your**_ _lovely_ _ **friends all to yourself — how**_ _selfish_ _ **of you… and now that you had tasted the sweet taste of**_ _victory_ _ **over your little friends. You**_ _understand_ _ **, how it tastes to**_ _crush_ _ **others under your feet and to make geniuses**_ _bow_ _ **to your power. Yet, you have the**_ _confidence_ _ **to do what they could**_ _not_ _ **. Should I have you smote for your**_ _arrogance_ _ **, Kuroko Tetsuya? When your wish is to stand above others, just like your little friends?**_ "

" _ **You twist Tetsuya's words, goddess.**_ " Kuroko whirled around, to find his captain… _no_ everyone present, all watching the goddess with darkened glares. " _ **As hard as it is for us to see that Tetsuya is not as perfect as he appears to be, it displays that he as flawed as the rest of us. That he too can**_ _falter_ _ **— as he is not**_ _god_ _ **, nor are**_ _we_ _ **; goddess. We are**_ _humans_ _ **, we make**_ _mistakes_ _ **— some more than others, but nonetheless are**_ _made_ _ **— and Tetsuya is no**_ _different_ _ **.**_ "

" _ **Therefore, it is natural for him to have the same thoughts that we did.**_ " Midorima nodded, holding his lucky item, a bottle of sacred water with a whimsical threat. " _ **And Kuroko becoming arrogant is hardly a fear.**_ "

" _ **Besides, who the**_ _fuck_ _ **said that we'd**_ _let_ _ **him?**_ " Aomine cut in, sapphire eyes crackling with unstable magic. " _ **I don't give a rat's**_ _ass_ _ **if you're Tetsu's goddess, lady. I would**_ _never_ _ **let Tetsu become like us.**_ "

" _ **That's what friends are for, Kurokocchi!**_ " Kise cried, hugging the phantom in his octopus arms before turning amber eyes on the goddess. " _ **We would never give you, Kurokocchi, over our dead bodies.**_ "

" _ **Or would you like to face the wrath of all**_ _six_ _ **of us, Izanami-sama?**_ " Momoi asked sweetly, all awaiting her response. After a small silence that seemed to stretch for several hours but in reality was a few seconds, the goddess of the Netherworld smiled softly before patting Kuroko's hair, blessing him as she did when he was a mere babe.

" _ **My work here is done, then it seems.**_ " The goddess whispered, receding into her chosen's mind as he fell asleep in the arms of Kise, her words echoing in his mind. _You have great friends beside you now, my dear child. This contract, I_ _ **accept**_ _._


	25. Home Due

Chapter 25: Home Due

Pulling out a small water bottle, Kuroko ignored Aomine's snores in the private airplane of the Akashi conglomerate; the rest of them sprinkled in miscellaneous areas of their choosing. Kise was in the pilot cabin, observing the best of the best of his to-be career, overwhelming them with questions and inquiries as Akashi took to his seat, looking over sets of important documents with Midorima across from him, glasses on both. Murasakibara was by the bar, making drinks ( _nonalcoholic_ , of course) for the others from what he learned in his free time after requests were made. Aomine, in other hand, was expectedly snoozing away in the outstretched first class seat with a reading Kuroko beside him, quietly drinking his tea while Momoi filed away papers for their captain and vice captain, organizing them into folders.

The cover story was that seeing how their programs and respective ' _activities_ ' overseas coincided in ending, the red-headed captain decided to have picked up each of them from their respective locations to return to Japan together. In all honesty, it was not too farfetched of a cover as it was something that the Akashi heir had done before after their training program in Hawaii during Teikou, when they all decided to individually run off from island to island — only to be corralled back by their _then_ -vice captain under Nijimura-senpai's orders. (Also known as the only man the Kiseki no Sedai and Haizaki actually listen to.)

They continued in amiable silence until the blonde returned with a small frown, prompting a question from the giant. " _ **Kise-chin? What is it?**_ "

Only making the others look up from their respective activities, including Aomine, with waking nudge from Kuroko, of course. " _ **Huh? What? Somethin' happen?**_ "

" _ **Yeah.**_ " Kise mumbled with a nod, gesturing to the pilot's cabin. " _ **The pilots were talking about how they had to give up sports to be where they are right now. One of them was basketball player like us, not particularly gifted, mind; but he loved it.**_ "

" _ **And he gave it up to be one of the best pilots.**_ " Akashi finished, eyes knowing.

" _ **I was wondering when this would come up.**_ " Midorima admitted, sighing as he eyed his umbrella — his lucky item for the day. " _ **Not that it is my concern or anything. But the choice to be a professional sports player is a**_ _dangerous_ _ **one — one that is filled with uncertainty.**_ _(_ _ **Let me**_ _finish_ _ **before you protest, Aomine.**_ _Tch!)_ _ **What I am referring to is that with a**_ _single_ _ **injury that damages our bodies crippling enough, our career can very well**_ _end_ _ **there.**_ " And there it was. The blunt _truth_ that was true for all that were passionate of sports, the very _real_ risk that their bodies, as _great_ as they were, they were only _human_.

Aomine looked away, but sapphire eyes glowed with betrayal of having such thoughts before, Murasakibara pausing in his craft as Akashi sighed, eyes glued on his friends; Kise sagging with a forlorn look — Midorima, the most annoyed of them all, uncomfortable that he out of all, was the one that had to voice it. He was the _tsundere_ , dammit.

" _ **There is a solution, Midorima-kun.**_ " Kuroko broke the silence, as all eyes turned to the phantom, who graced them with small smile to Akashi. " _ **It was actually Akashi-kun who asked me the same question, seeing how his father had only given him the pleasure of playing basketball if he succeeded in his studies to his satisfaction.**_ "

" _ **Yes, and it was afterward that I threatened to cut aside my ties from the Akashi clan, before my grandfather allowed me free reign.**_ " Akashi smirked, removing his glasses. " _ **Tetsuya suggested that I break away from the 'cage' that I constructed over myself and pursue what I loved and enjoyed. Therefore, what Tetsuya means by a solution is that, we do not have to choose, Shintarou, if you are willing to hear me out.**_ "

" _ **Explain.**_ " Midorima almost demanded, the attention of the Kiseki on their captain.

" _ **Mind your tone, Shintarou.**_ " Akashi scolded playfully before his tone turned serious. " _ **As far as Momoi has informed me, each of your aspirations is as follows: Ryota wishes to be a commercial pilot with a private license, Daiki to be a police officer of the Intelligence Unit**_ _(What intelligence? OW! AOMINECCHI HIT ME!)_ _ **, Shintarou as a trauma surgeon, Atsushi as a Corden Bleu pastissier, Momoi as my secretary during my proceedings to become CEO of my father's conglomerate, and lastly, Tetsuya to be a teacher.**_ " As expected, the captain was spot on in his research, as all of them couldn't even be surprised anymore as they gave sounds of agreement.

" _ **Then I ask that you do not place these aspirations aside for we do not have to choose.**_ " Akashi nodded as each of them bar from Kuroko gave him an incredulous look. " _ **We have these.**_ "

Holding up a set of golden necklaces, each was similar at a glance with subtle differences as Kuroko's light blue sand was interwoven with ebony metal and Murasakibara's with a hint of ruby encrusted on the gold, the seven Time-Turners glowing with imbued power as Akashi smirked at them. " _ **Wherever life may lead us, I would like all of you to be aware that**_ _all_ _ **of you are members of the Kiseki no Sedai. And you are under the protection of**_ _each and every one_ _ **of us. They are programmed for each of us to manipulate up to a full twenty-fours at our leisure — only usable to the wearer it was designed for and no other, unless without your permission.**_ "

The necklace was more than that, however, it stood for their decision to _allow_ magic into their daily lives, slowly integrating it with practical uses — not for _abuse_. But to make their lives and others _improve_. Starting with making time for them to play what they _loved_ the most and carry on with what they _could_ love, outside of basketball.

" _ **And with gift, I ask of one thing from you all.**_ " Kuroko said as he summoned an orange ball in his hands, a small smile on his lips. " _ **Please don't stop playing basketball, whether it be competitively or on your spare time,**_ _never_ _ **stop.**_ "

Aomine was the first to snap out of it, grin feral as he held out his fist. " _ **You bet, Tetsu! Just because I want to be a cop, doesn't mean that I forgot what you did to me in the Winter Cup. Tou will win, this time!**_ "

" _ **Dream on, Aomine; as if your sloppy dunks could ever be superior to my three-pointers, you idiot.**_ " Midorima sniffed, his competitive nature challenged. " _ **Do not presume that you could bypass me so easily in the Tokyo prefecture. It shall be my school my shall reign superior. Oha-Asa disposes so.**_ "

" _ **What's the point~?**_ " Murasakibara droned, eyes lackadaisical but glowing with purple force. " _ **You all can't beat me except maybe… Aka-chin~ Now that we know Kuro-chin is better than Mine-chin and Mido-chin, I guess the next Winter Cup will be the three of us instead…**_ "

" _ **Don't count me out so soon! How mean~!**_ " Kise pouted, although his amber eyes glowed with his own raging fire — pride effectively poked. " _ **I'm in the same prefecture, Midorimacchi! Now that I have Perfect Copy, you all will be going down when we get back! Even you**_ _Kurokocchi!_ "

" _ **My, it appears that your year of freedom from my captaincy had served you all well — to the point of**_ _insubordination._ " Akashi purred, like an amused child to be having new toys to break, red eyes flickering to the blank shadow. " _ **I believe this is all of your doing, Tetsuya, the reason for all this competitive nature. How will you be taking responsibility for this mess, my phantom sixth man?**_ "

" _ **I respectfully accept all of your challenges, Akashi-kun.**_ " Kuroko smiled, spinning the basketball in his hands with a finger with a mischievous twinkle in his blank eyes. " _ **If you can win, that is.**_ "

Watching over all of them, Momoi smiled happily to herself, snapping a photo.

Kagami groaned at the complicated kanji that swam in his vision as he tried to find the flight Kuroko was on, having informed him last night that his insane captain had the idea to pick up all of his Miracle friends to come back to Japan on the same plane. They were crazy and arrogant bastards but… this was just _ridiculous_. How Kuroko survived sane with his insane and clearly mental-institution-level loco friends, he did not know.

Not to mention the rest of the entourage. Kagami glanced behind him to see the rest of his team, along with every other team that had a Miracle — even Yosen and Rakuzan from Akita and Kyoto respectively, the teams having insisted to see their key players return in one piece. Or to ensure that they were in pieces upon arrival, if he was seeing the cart of pineapples in the orange team's possession correctly. _Yeah… he didn't ask…_

" _ **Taiga!**_ " At the sound of Himuro Tatsuya's voice, Kagami could not help but smile at his sworn brother. " _ **You still trying to figure it out? Atsushi texted me that they would be at the other gate.**_ "

" _ **Eh?**_ " Kagami blinked, glancing at his phone again before looking up to see that the crowd of basketball players had disappeared. " _ **Kuroko texted that it would be at this one!**_ _That bastard,_ _ **is he messing with me?!**_ "

" _ **Ma, ma.**_ " Tatsuya soothed the wild tiger as he pulled him with a patient smile. " _ **Come on, you can't be late to greet, Kuroko-kun now.**_ "

" _ **Keh.**_ " Kagami huffed. " _ **He'd probably say something like it was surprising that I found the right gate or something like that.**_ "

And true to Kagami's words, as the phantom and friends stepped out of the jet with a red carpet (are you _fucking_ serious, right now?) in an empty lot with maximum security (of course, how could he ever think that the Miracles were people who went out of the _damned_ plane like _normal_ people from a _normal_ gate, at a _normal_ luggage pick-up, and a _normal_ passenger drop off? His mistake. _Clearly._ ), they all were surprised to see the mass of mix-matched basketball players there to greet them a welcome back home.

Akashi was in the lead, dressed in an immaculate suit of deep burgundy that it was nearly black, but the inner shirt betrayed the true color of ebony as his collar was styled to be open a button, shoes shined to reflect every surface as he smiled at their company through knowing red eyes. Waving for those behind him to come out, after the captain was a freshly showered Aomine, who clambered out in an NBA polo shirt and black jeans that finished in menacing, studded combat boots; immediately demanding the reason for the presence for more than several of their company, namely _Kagami_ , his former and current captain, starting a loud fuss. Behind him, an overjoyed Kise gushed about how much his team and his senpai must have missed him for them to come visit him as he pushed expensive sunglasses out of his flawless face, dressed in a priceless white shirt of a brand name and leather pants with several belts over his accented hips. Momoi greeted them all shortly, in a dark pink mini dress under black stockings and minimal make-up as her pink hair was pinned in a messy bun, making every male stare at her for more than a second bar the Miracles (and made Hyuuga receive a kick from Riko) as she shortly began to scold Aomine for his poor manners. Midorima was next, in pristine clothes as the others, a white shirt under belted trousers and leather loafers, stiffening at the sight of the cart of pineapples, gripping his umbrella of a lucky item carefully. Bringing up the rear, Murasakibara was delighted at the bagful of snacks presented to him, as he asked what his team was doing here, only to be reminded he was the one who texted them — all while dressed in a black button-down, sleeves rolled to the elbows under a creamy vest and white pants that ended in expensive leather shoes.

In the midst of his argument, Kagami noticed a very key aspect of his trip here. " _ **Oi. Where's Kuroko?**_ "

" _ **What are you barking about, Bakagami? Tetsu's—The fuck?**_ _Tetsu?_ " Aomine whirled around, looking for the phantom. " _ **Oi, Akashi! Where's Tetsu?**_ "

" _ **I am right here; Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun.**_ "

All but Akashi and Takao recoiled at the phantom's sudden appearance beside the red captain, who smiled at their reactions while the eagle-eye remarked how cute Shin-chan was when he shielded himself from the bits of trajectory pineapples. The phantom was dressed in a simple one-size too large of a white sweater under black jeans and soft brown loafers, cornflower blue eyes as blank as ever. " _ **I apologize for the wrong directions, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun stole my phone and decided to tell you wrong directions as a prank**_ _ **even though I informed him that you would have been lost regardless.**_ "

Whirling around at the tanned ace, the current light of Kuroko Tetsuya confronted his rival, who retaliated right back. Smiling softly as his team and all welcomed them back, Kuroko was _finally_ home.

The darkness was overwhelming, just as it was hours ago, the light so minuscule that the outline of the cavernous walls was unseen. He only knew they were there because of his hoarse screams, echoing forever and forever to no one — _they_ made sure of it. His restraints were unmoving, unyielding no matter how much strength or will he mustered — they were cold to his suffering. He knew blood drained from his body but it was not enough to kill, they would not be so _kind_ to allow him to die so quickly.

A loud clack against the stone floor echoed, and the former Headmaster knew it deliberate — any of the monsters under his tutelage made noise only when they _wanted_ their prey to know that they were approaching. He did not bother opening his eyes, as the steps grew closer, in no particular rush as they were slow, before stopping at the base of his crucifixion. " _ **Hello, Matsumoto-sensei.**_ "

Only one of the seven kept his honorific. " _ **Kuroko-kun.**_ "

" _ **You are now officially dead to the world.**_ " The phantom informed him, unmoved in the shadows, comfortable. " _ **Not even my grandmother is aware of your survival.**_ " Meaning that no one was coming to save him even if they could — _who would come for a dead man?_

" _ **Blatant disobedience to the Cabinet is risky, Kuroko-kun. Surely, my life is worth such a risk.**_ " Matsumoto scoffed, the chains jingling lightly as the thorns dug deeper. _Damn it._

" _ **I agree.**_ " Kuroko replied without pause or remorse. " _ **I do not think that your life is worth risking our new or old reputation, our relations within the Cabinet or even revenge; you are simply**_ _not_ _ **worth it. However, Akashi-kun and everyone else do not think so.**_ "

" _So, then?_ _**Why are you here, Kuroko Tetsuya?**_ " _Dare he hope…?_

" _I am here to tell you your fate._ " The Master of the Dark Arts whispered, as Matsumoto felt a point against his neck. _A wand. Salvation. Escape…_

He was almost _overjoyed_. The boy had come to _kill_ him. Sully his hands with his blood and _free_ him from his suffering. _Praise Izanami._ Only to have the wand lower to his chest, trailing the skin as gooseflesh grew from its path — before without warning, _stabbed_ through his ribcage and into his chest, making him gurgle into a soundless scream. " _ **Your fate shall be to wander these tunnels, for**_ _one_ _ **is the exit to the Netherworld of which you seek. But your wounds are**_ _eternal_ _ **— forever to be bleeding and staining the floor with your blood the more you move — so, if you**_ _falter_ _ **, you shall remain in your pitiful state until you return to the chains at your grave**_ _here,_ _ **where you will be healed of your suffering momentarily.**_ "

The wand twisted as he released an anguished scream. His student continued, undeterred. " _ **But if you do that, you will never leave and continue to bleed in agony. Please do not illusion yourself into thinking that you will die from your injuries — you were not cursed so**_ _lightly._ "

With a sounding squelch, the wand was removed, blood dripping as he hung off the chains, his gasping breaths echoing as he glared at the phantom's general direction. Darkness, that was all his eyes registered.

" _ **So, I advise you to choose wisely, Matsumoto-sensei. Thank you for your service for all these years, regardless of your intentions — you were our Headmaster once and therefore, out of that respect, you**_ _may_ _ **keep your life.**_ "

 _'May'?! Don't fuck with me!_ The former Headmaster screamed internally, curling over his chest with only the smallest of an arch of his back. _Death! Give me death! I beg of you!_

But phantom had already vanished, leaving the Headmaster to his cruel fate. To be alone, unfound and unknown in the cavernous prison with only one way out after somehow tearing out his form from his crucified trap — a faint glimmer that was a _false_ hope. Because they were cruel enough to _lie_ and not kind enough to allow him _death_.

Toying with an enemy was until the amusement had run _thin_.

And this was only the _beginning_ of his torment.

Screaming into the darkness, he began to sob, ugly and loud into the echoing caverns. " _ **I… will**_ _remain_ _ **here…**_ _alone_ _ **…**_ "

" _ **I never said that you were alone.**_ " Tetsuya stated, revealing his unmoved presence as he deadpanned his words. " _ **You are actually accompanied by your accomplice within Hogwarts, who had been placed under similar conditions as you**_ _(I encourage you to find one another, if you can, that is. Akashi-kun's tortures are rather elaborate. But do try your best.)_ _ **— only she will experience the anguish of being forgotten. Please enjoy your stay, sensei.**_ "

Stunned to muted shock, the Headmaster only listened to the echoing footsteps, searing into the edges of his mind as his tormentor walked away, at ease and without turmoil of his actions. _What accomplice…?_

In the following winter, Kagami was visiting Kuroko's family home, battling it out with the _very_ hard and _no-good-why-do-we-do-this_ , Japanese language when ( _holy-mother-of-Oha-Asa, is that an owl?!_ ) Kuroko's secret life messenger dropped off a letter into his lap, only getting a risen brow as he ignored the panicking tiger in his company. After telling Kagami that it was okay to hallucinate massive birds flying around, Kuroko quickly (and _politely_ , thank you) _kicked_ out his light before tearing open the letter — from Dumbledore.

A formal invitation to witness the death of Lord Voldemort. _Huh_.

 _Took them long enough._

As if on time, his cell phone pinged noisily beside him, alerting him of a group call. Internally wincing as he picked it up, the six way calls between them were never quiet nor pleasant to the ears. " _ **Hello?**_ "

Cue greetings from every Kiseki with their own special nickname for the phantom.

" _ **Good afternoon; Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Aomine-kun.**_ "

" _ **What about me?!**_ " A blonde cried in the background. _Ignored_.

" _ **Now that Tetsuya is connected, I presume that everyone has received the momentous invitation from Britain, via owl?**_ " Akashi's velvety voice purred, as all nodded, giving grunts and plausible agreements. " _ **According to this, the timing of the death has be approximated to be the end of the British school year in May, the beginning of our following school year — prompting us to need to miss finals and the events of Inter High if it drags until then.**_ "

" _ **Not to mention my photoshoots! I have one scheduled for that week for the next summer collection!**_ " The blonde was told to shut up before Aomine complained that the next issue of Mai-chan was also going to be released _that_ week — limited edition. He _needed_ to be in Japan. _No exceptions._

" _ **That is not a legitimate excuse, Aomine.**_ " Midorima snapped.

" _ **And getting your super-rare lucky item is, you fucking tsundere?!**_ "

" _ **Shall we cancel then?**_ " Murasakibara suggested, the sound cellophane echoing on his line before the bickering could grow. " _ **We're too busy~ Aka-chin.**_ "

" _ **On the contrary, Atsushi, I have a perfect solution to this.**_ " Akashi replied. " _ **Tetsuya. Can you tell us the exact date and hour of which Tom Marvolo Riddle will die?**_ "

Kuroko blinked before replying. _What child's play; of course, he could._

A few months later, when Harry Potter had been through hell and back ( _literally — saw the tortured Voldemort and what the mate was in for, and noped outta there_ ); got the stupid Horcrux out of his body, Snape and all other characters that should have _not_ died in canon except Cedric Diggory (because martyrs are needed for war effort — so, _tough_.) with a lot _less_ Death Eaters — the British readied for the final duel between the Boy Who Lived and the Dark Lord, when seven dragons appeared in the grey skies. To reveal, the six boys and girl of the Kiseki no Sedai with comments as such:

" _ **Gods. It took them a near**_ _year_ _ **to kill this fuck. Don't these people know how to kill one another anymore?**_ "

" _ **Geh. They're talking again… So boring… Mido-chin, when is the killing going to start?**_ "

" _ **Language, Aomine and no, I don't know, Murasakibara. Although, I must concur. Even with all the assistance from us, they still took this long. Riddle would have even had a larger army and Potter with less allies if we had not interfered — that explains why it could have taken several years, but for this long? With our fool-proof directives, even Kagami Taiga would have done this in less than a year.**_ " In Japan, a wild tiger sneezed spectacularly, scaring several children because of his weird eyebrows.

" _ **Trauma.**_ " Kise snapped his fingers, as if with an epiphany. " _ **Potter went through less trauma. So, he's probably more stupid. Did we overestimate him?**_ "

" _ **Perhaps, Ryota.**_ " Akashi pursed his lips, displeased mildly. " _ **It is often difficult to recall how much lesser lifeforms are inferior to one's self from time to time.**_ "

" _ **What could you expect from them?**_ " Momoi sighed, as if they couldn't help but play the hand they were dealt. " _ **They don't even know what basketball is.**_ " _The poor souls._

Tetsuya kept his gaze on the entertainment after voicing that it could have been why Voldemort turned out the way he was because he did not have the experience of _**nakama**_ in playing basketball with the others agreeing whole-heartedly until Harry Potter gained the Elder Wand — firing a final spell at the Dark Lord before the serpent-like wizard froze, striking him dead on.

( _ **Hey, Akashi; did he miss? No, Daiki. Potter is not**_ _that_ _ **incompetent. Though, I would not mistakenly make the assumption that he is anything**_ _more_ _ **, relatively. Akashi-kun, there is not much that compares to us competently. My, Tetsuya, are you succumbing to your fatal flaw so soon? KUROKOCCHI! DON'T LET AKASHICCHI CORRUPT YOU! What did you mean by that, Ryota?**_ _ACKK!_ _ **KUROKOCCHI, SAVE ME~ P-Please let go of me, Kise-kun. I'LL SAVE YOU TETSU-KUN~! M-Momoi-san… I can't breathe… MURASAKIBARA, THAT IS MY LUCKY ITEM. REMOVE YOURSELF.**_ _*snore*_ _ **LET GO OF KEROSUKE!**_ )

Only to die unremarkably in the midst of Kiseki antics.

Looking up to the skies, Harry watched as the Dark Lord dissipated before repressing shivers that danced over his spine — that was a _special_ type of crazy that he vowed to never be a part of. The Kiseki no Sedai, a group of young prodigies that even made the _Dark Lord_ , who _terrified_ the whole of Wizarding Britain, awaken with cold _sweat_.

A small voice did whisper quietly in the back of his mind, however; as none seemed to recall that _one_ Asian girl that attended their school… _what was her name again?_

Shrugging, the Boy Who Lived decided that ever since he saw Ginny Weasley be wooed by the Akashi Seijuurou ( _Who the_ _ **fuck**_ _had the bugles to compete with that?_ ) with sheer gaze and smile, he _fought_ for the girl's hand and _held_ it. As he smiled at his friends and family, he already forgotten about the girl who once was called Cho Chang.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it! Thank you for all the favorites, reviews, and follows; this was just an idea that I was going to make into a short story (and became this emotional thing), but now it is finally complete!


End file.
